Where the Winds Blow
by inked quill
Summary: Rogue was raised by her father but his betrayal sent her into a life of violence. Now Rogue's back with Magneto and ready for some payback. But to save the world she'll have to side with the one who hurt her, the past may destroy the future.
1. intro

Chapter 1: intro

Hello I originally wrote this so I could have one giant disclaimer so I wouldn't have to write them in every chapter but I decided against it. So this story is a ROMY the pairings are.

ROMY

JONDA

XIETRO

ANLOCKE

KETE

JOTT

JUBBY

LYSTIQUE

VIVRORRO

Please vote please vote on who Magneto should be with .

Summary. I would tell you but then I would have to kill you. So here's a basic outline Rogue works for Mags has since she was 14. She also has a mysterious past involving the weapon X program. She goes to Bayville for a mission, she meets Remy and the X-gang and has to stop a serious and twisted plot.

Vive la Morse

Peace out

Power to the walrus

World domination

Yeah and all that jazz

Quill

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	2. Homebound

Chapter 2: Homebound

Hi this is my first fic and I'm Quill. If ya like yay! hate don't care, whatever, just tell me .

Summary. I would tell you but then I would have to kill you. So here's a basic outline Rogue works for mags has since she was 14. She also has a mysterious past involving the weapon X program. She goes to Bayville for a mission she meets Remy and the X-gang

Disclaimer lets see what do I own well lets see NOTHING IM A 15 YEAR OLD BRAT WITH NO LIFE THAT WRITES FICS CAUSE SHE IS ESCAPIN HOMEWORK !

Moving on I apologize I forgot my meds I actually don't own Xmen …..Or any meds

**Military base 457**

**Friday January 5 2007**

Panting, Rogue ran through the never ending maze of hallways, determined to leave the army base with the disk; she would not fail this mission.

She saw a door but two armed guard came out from the connecting halls. Leering at her, they started alerting the rest of the facility to her location. Rogue snarled and placed both of her uncovered hands onto their surprised faces. She let out a small gasp as the memories bombarded her, she quickly shook it off and ran through the door knowing that it would only lead her to another set of halls. That didn't matter, all she needed was a window or some way out, her back up had disappeared and she was silently swearing at her boss.

Stupid bucket head

Why did I join his team again?

Oh yeah, good pay…

**Meanwhile in a well hidden metal dome in the middle of the Rockies**

The Master of Magnetism stood listening to the radio, furious that his lackeys had failed to back Rogue up. If she didn't get out of there he would lose some valuable information that he desperately needed, and one of his best agents; one he hesitantly admitted he cared for deeply.

Eric Magnus Lensherr had made many mistakes in his life and lost many people, his wife, his daughter Anya, his best friend Charles Xavier, and his younger children, Pietro and Wanda.

His daughter hated him for locking her away. His son had once looked up to him as a god but he had ignored it and used his him as a pawn.

The others were dead to him.

He vowed that he would protect Rogue, he did not show it but all of his subordinates knew of his relationship with the girl. He did his best to treat her as the others in public and often times made her work twice as hard as the others and yet she got away with a familiarity none of the others would have dared.

He let her call him "grandfather". It had been a mission years ago, they had taken on the cover of a grandfather and his rebellious grandchild. The mission ended quickly enough, but Rogue never stopped calling him grandfather. Once upon a time he winced whenever she said it, now only a bemused smile would creep across his face when she addressed him as such.

He shook his head knowing he did not deserve the title and on many occasions he had asked her to simply call him Eric but she did not. Rogue was not at all an affectionate person, always keeping up her shields, but once her love was won she was unshakable.

Someone once asked why "grandfather" and not just "father"? Magneto didn't even sigh when he had to cross the foolish questioner off of the payroll.

The radio buzzed, startling Magneto out of his ever drifting thoughts. It was Rogue. She simply panted into the speaker for a few seconds to catch her breath, when she spoke it was with the words he had been waiting to hear." I'm out and I have the disk, when I get back your lackeys are going to have some private tutoring with me about the meaning of backup. Be there in an hour".

He should have known that she would be irked about the lack of reinforcement….

A little after 2a.m the moody assassin stumbled into the base. She collapsed onto the sofa next to the TV, someone had left a pitcher of water on the table. Rogue didn't bother pouring it into a cup she downed the contents without hesitating, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and with a loud groan she crawled of the couch and dragged herself to Magneto's office.

Not bothering to knock she walked in. Magneto had been writing some thing or another and as soon as he heard the door open he looked up to see his young charge exhaustedly drag herself in.

" Marie"

"I am gonna kill those useless idiots that call themselves Acolytes and then i'll revive them and work them so hard that they won't remember their own bloody names!"

"My dear you do realize that I need those fools?"

"So?"

Magneto sighed and wondered why he couldn't have hired one of those silent but deadly assassins that never talked .He almost had, instead he hired the 14 year old child. He had unfortunately grown slightly attached to the white streaked brunette.

"Anyway here's your disk" she said as she handed him the plastic case that contained information that could change so much in his plans.

"What does it do anyway?" Normally Rogue would never had taken a mission without knowing what the goal truly was but she had been restless lately and it had been a treat to infiltrate the base and download the contents of the mainframe onto the disk.

Magneto smirked in reply and quickly inserted the disk into his computer that proceeded to display all of the info on the holograms that were emitted by a small lens at the base of the glass table.

Almost instantly hundreds or charts, graphs, logs, outlines, and blueprints were projected into the air. Rogue stared at the images quickly grasping the meaning of them. Operation Wide Awake, sentinels, and mutant prisons.

"Lordy… This what they're planning, we have to stop this! Those bastards could kill us all" she said as she eyed a set of plans that would track carriers of the X-gene.

" If you look at the map to your left you will see where much of their attention is drawn to"

Rogue followed his finger

"Bayville…"

"Our next destination"

Her silence held more than words could have.

"Rogue you know who will be there, If you wish, you may stay here and train the others"

"I'm not gonna get chased away by a couple of nightmares"

With a determined look in her eyes she left the room returning a moment later to add

"Gramps, before we go to Bayville you do realize I have to go "train" those idiots who ran during the mission "

Magneto ran a hand down his face pitying the poor fools who would suffer Marie's wrath tonight. She left whistling a happy tune with a malicious grin on her face

Magneto went to sleep hearing the insane laughter of the striped southerner and the wails and screams and tears of the idiots.

He really wondered why he had hired her .

Return to Top


	3. A New Arrival

Chapter 3: A New Arrival

A/n hey all quill again I decided to load 3 chapters for the first time because I hate when authors have a really good story and only load the prologue. This is chappie 2 and Rogue is in Bayville oooooooooooh…

Disclaimer let's see what do I own well let's see NOTHING IM 40 YEAR OLD TRUCKER WHO TYPES WRITES WHEN I FILL UP ON GAS!

Moving on I apologize I forgot my meds I actually don't own Xmen …..Or any meds

**Bayville High**

"I like hate this, Mrs. Roslyn is only failing me 'cause I barfed in her class! It's like not fair!"  
Kitty's voice pierced through the other sounds that filled the hall, it reached a pitch that made those around her wince.

"Um Keety… I think it may be because you are more "_different_" zhen other students…" Kurt let his voice trail off waiting for his friend to understand. She understood something, just not the right something...

"Kurt, are you implying that I'm in need of special care?"

Kurt hadn't been aware that the human voice could go that high

"No! It has more to do with the mutant 'zhing…"

Kitty drooped like a stringless puppet and the smile on her face vanished only to be replaced by a sort of tired resignation.

"I know but I hate this! So frickin what? I'm still me!"

Kurt gave her a small pat on the back and the two mutants continued their walk down the hall and got ready to leave.

Without watching where he was going Bobby crashed into them full force, scattering all of the papers that they had been carrying minutes ago.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! It was an accident! Don't tell Scott! I can't do anymore danger room this week! "

Kurt watched for a couple more minutes, watching the boy beg for forgiveness while helping Kitty get her books, everyone was high strung lately with all the government action towards mutants .

"Calm down Bobby you don't need to freak out dude…. what's the rush?" he said as he watched Kitty fume at him for forgiving Bobby so quickly.

Paling at the sight of Kitty's angry face he sped out a reply

" grandfatherenrolling"

Kurt stared in awe as the icemaker said all of that without even one breath "Again. Slowly. Please."

"There's this new chick, Goth, supposedly super hot and I wanted to see her 'cause she glared so hard that it made Lance freak out and when Pietro saw her _he_ even freaked out. She was here with her grandfather enrolling"

Kitty immediately perked up at the idea of potential gossip

"Come on, let's go see Kurt!"

Bobby quickly added the fact that the girl had already left and then promptly fled for his life.

Kitty decided that she would start plotting his death but decided against it, she could always phase him halfway through the earth why bother with plotting? Such a waste of time!

The smile on her face worried Kurt and he hurried her out of the building.

**Mr. Kelly's office**

**15 minutes ago**

Eric Lensherr had done many things in his life and had seen many many MANY strange people in his life. Hell, when he first saw Rogue he was slightly perturbed at the fact that such a young child could have so little reaction to death.

But back then he all he had known about children was gleaned from the glimpses of Full House that Blob used to watch whenever he checked up on them.

It had been a bit of a shock when the 14 year old had come to him in a full black garb and gothic makeup, Fullhouse hadn't prepared him any for that.

Having seen so many strange people in his life he had thought that he would never be surprised by the physical appearance of a person again, wandering the crowded halls of a public high school forced him to revisit that idea.

Some children were so smiley and preppy, others had hair that was green or blue, some had pins and other needles through their tongues and the rest of their faces.

How many mutants had Charles collected?

The Master of Magnetism was pulled out of his reverie as Rogue began to glare at him and smacked him on the shoulder with her gloved hand. Perhaps teenagers were their own species after all…

Rogue P.O.V

I hit Eric when I saw him staring at the kids, god you would think that he had never seen a teenager before! We walked to the office and waited for the principal. After five minutes he walked in and invited us to take a seat.

The guy was a royal ass. He started talking 'bout how many awards the school had won right off the bat, focusing only on his "normal" students. Then the idiot started talking about how "mutant scum" was spoiling the reputation of the school. Eric almost through the man out of the building, I had to fight from opening the window for him. We were here on a mission; we had to find out why the military was focused in Bayville; other then the X-men.

As we left i remember two weirdoes walking in. They left quickly enough, the paler one of the two seemed to lose shades of white as he saw Eric. I could have asked, but honestly in a town this small it was only a matter of time before I figured out who he was.

Brotherhood house

**4.56**

Pietro ran into the house pale faced and collapsed onto the couch. Mystique walked in without even a glance "Get up, you've hardly had a trying day. You're an eyesore" when he failed to reply with the witty retort that usually leapt from his tongue she raised an eyebrow

"Tell me you haven't gotten some girl pregnant…again" Her snarling didn't seem to register and the speedsters vacant look was beginning to confuse her.

He took a a few more minutes before forming a sentence. "I saw my father"

Mystique blanched to a baby blue

"How?"

"At school, in Kelly's office, he was with some girl, and I don't know why!" His voice cracked his head fell into his waiting hands.

"A girl?" her voice changed pitch and her heart started to pound, it was unlikely, impossible even, so why would she even consider it?

"Yeah" He brushed off mention of the petite brunette who had accompanied his father "Why would he be here? Why now? Do you think that he's here for Wanda?" Fear filled his voice at the last question. In his panic he never noticed the pity that filled Mystique's eyes, Magneto was not here to see what he had to done to his son. Maybe being witness to one broken child was her punishment for breaking another. Cruel, she thought, that Magneto and her had been forced to care for each others children, after breaking their own. In a rare moment of compassion she placed a blue hand on his tussled hair. "I don't think he even cares about Wanda as long as she isn't a threat". Her voice shifted to feigned disinterest.

"You said he was with a girl what did she look like?"

"Goth, brown hair with white streaks had green eyes and glared so hard Lance freaked out" At this a small smirk appeared.

Mystique started to shake and sat down on the chair opposite to him and leaned back, tilting her head up to the water damaged ceiling her eyes became unfocused.

She only uttered one word.

"Rogue"

Pietro wondered later, how one word could be filled with so much regret and shame

Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute word of the new student was spreading like wildfire.

The story of the goth that had scared both Pietro and Lance was soon becoming a story that every member knew.

The privacy that Rogue had hoped for was becoming a quickly forgotten dream because once she entered the doors that led to the school she was be bound to be bombarded with looks and questions.

Others assumed the cause of her hostility was the boys mutations. With a single look Rogue had both isolated and ingratiated herself with the members of the X-men.

The professors of course made little note of a new student beyond that of her chaperone. She would be watched with wary eyes because of her company, but judgment would be reserved.

The inhabitants of the Xavier's house would not think of her much that night as they laughed and screamed with each other. The lights of the mansion slowly went out one by one as the night grew older and so they slept.

There was one man whose sleep was full of tears and chains, whisps of white hair danced across his memory and his night was fitful.

Second chapter Yay so I would like at least one review before I write to much more. I would like suggestions or whatever mebbe a beta and helpers for a new if you have a Gmail I have a search engine that searches for fan fiction all over the net. Also if you want check out the walrus website. it has games music and videos and plans to dominate the world just email me and I can send you a link review send me stuff that you think is funny whatever amuse me ya know .

ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY


	4. Classes

Chapter 4: Classes

Disclaimer let's see what do I own well let's see NOTHING 40 YEAR OLD BARTENDER WHO COLLECTS BOTTLE CAPS AND WRITES FANFICTION WHEN IM DRUNK! Moving on I apologize I forgot my meds I actually don't own Xmen …..Or any meds

**2902 Millennium Grounds**

**Apartment Complex**

**Morning**

**Rogue's first da**y

Magneto walked to his you charge's room and opened the door "Marie get ready, you have school today". His sadistic sheer earned him a pillow in his face.

Slightly peeved he levitated a metal pitcher to the sink and quickly filled it with ice cold water and dumped it on her.

She jumped out of the bed with a very un-Rogue yelp. She jumped up from her tangled heap on the ground, fire in her eyes "what the hell was that for!" Magneto started to inch away, quickly but firmly adding

"First day of school child, ready yourself" as he strode out of the room.

Rogue walked to the closet muttering things that would have made Sabertooth blush. Quickly washing her face, brushing her hair and teeth she went to her dresser.

She grabbed a fist full of black clothes and a pair of dark green opera gloves _Well first impressions are the most important"_ with that thought she slipped on her black knee high leather boots and left.

She walked to the kitchen and stole the toast that Magneto had halfway to his mouth. Ignoring his indignant words, she muttered that he shouldn't pour water on her is he wanted her be nice. She grabbed her bag and raised a hand goodbye on her way out. Magneto wished her luck and left to get some more toast.

Taking the path that led to the school she steeled herself for a new world. A part of her was nervous, she hadn't been to a school since she was a child, what she had learned was self taught. The behaviour expected here was different, the impressions he ahd to make was strange to her.

Rogue walked through the double doors with an aura of menace around her people actually stopped conversations to move away from her, mutterings of the "scary new girl" started to filter through the halls as she walked past them. She checked her schedule and found her class. Opening the door she stepped in.

Most of the children turned to face her; the teacher gave her a questioning glance. "New, where do I sit?". The teacher, Mr. Dwight, was unnerved by Rogue's cold manner and turned to face her "Well before you take a seat please tell us your name and something about yourself"

She gave him a flat look

"The name's Rogue" She said nothing more but simply watched as he began to shift from one foot to another .

The man stuttered a little as he pointed to the back of the room "Y-You can sit next to W-Wanda and Pietro… " he nervously added "Would the three of you p-please raise your hands?" She watched as the field of bowed heads heads stayed still, and no hands rose until a perky little brunette in a pink sweater pointed to a couple of kids in the back. She sat at the desk next to them.

The red clad Goth didn't even look up but the other two looked at her with mixed emotions; the silver haired one with fearful respect and the one with the jeans with an angry sort of fear.

She ignored them and took a seat. Looking around she saw that the class was made up of mostly jocks and preps and then the rejects in back _"well this is boring, how did high school become such a stereotype? What does the teenage reject do now? , What,? What? Why!, oh I know! taunt the jocks!"_

She made a small paper football and flung it onto one of the jocks heads and watched as it landed in his hair at a funny angle sticking up into the air. Then she wrote "Not desperate, just not getting any" in bold letters on a sheet of paper and taped it to the blond kid in front of her's back.

Looking at the pale boy next to her she realized what had been bothering her since she had seen him in Principal Kelly's office, he looked like Erik. The guy in jeans who had been with him had been ignoring her until she started harassing Duncan.

Even Wanda looked up in mild interest as Rogue began harassing the poor boy in front of her. Rogue didn't care much for their interest and began doodling on her notebook.

The silver haired one poked her and recoiled slightly when she turned to glare at him "Hey my name's Pietro, wanna hang out after school? B-But not like a date I mean like with Lance and Wanda maybe?" He got a little cockier "but if you wanna date me I can arrange something, because well look at me! Who wouldn't want to date me? I'm well…I'm me!" His voice grew more confident at the end, almost forgetting Rogue was there.

Rogue ignored him and stared at the other guy waiting for him to say something.

"Lance Alvers, sorry about Pietro, he's been beaten up by his sister one too many times, we think his brain slipped out at birth. Anyway, ya wanna hang out with us? Better us then the the other losers around here.

Rogue wanted to say no, social interaction with wannabe supervillains was not what she thought was fun. But she had read the files, she needed to ingratiate herself with one of the two mutant factions in Bayville, and the X-men had the potential for too much drama.

"Not lahke ah got anythin better to do anyway"

Lance nodded and started picking up his thing as the rest of the class filed out of the room. Rogue hadn't even noticed that the bell had rung.

She looked at her schedule, next was her debate class. She walked to the class and sat down in an empty seat next to the window. The rest of the class trickled in and she noticed the redheaded prep from before and the pink clad brunette were both in the class as well along with the Goth girl from before, the rest of the people she didn't recognize.

A minute later the brunette with the short pigtails and green shirt from Bio-chem also walked in, some guy who was obviously too old for high school came next.

She glanced at the man, he was wearing a long brown leather duster, he had auburnish hair and brown eyes and damn was he fine!

Rogue looked down to the laminate wood of her desk trying to control her face, she was better than this. She did not react that way to men no matter how attractive they may be.

She broke eye contact with some illegible words carved itno the desk and stared at the front of the class waiting for the teacher. The duster guy paused during his walk to the back and sat down next to her.

She ignored his curious looks and neither one of them talked.

She kept looking at the class _"it's funny, this class is divided in more ways than one. There are two types of jock and two types of reject and both keep t'their own sides"._

She observed in confusion as she looked around. The last student walked in, a tall boy in sunglasses. After two minutes the teacher walked in. "alright class, today's subject is mutants! Where do they belong in society?"

Rogue tensed and clutched her pencil so hard that it snapped, the trench coat guy stared at her. This was the last thing she needed, she could not afford to run her mouth but already she knew that she was going to end up yelling at someone.

All of the student realized it was another opportunity to bash the mutants, some grinned. For weeks the debate topics had been about mutants, they always ended up hate sessions. Unfortunately this quickly made Rogue form an opinion of the teacher, a bad one. One thing that no living creature wants is to be is in Rogue's bad books.

"Move your desks to the side of the class and stand if you choose the anti mutant position". All of the students except for seven including herself stood and walked to the other side of the class.

Now, everyone was staring at her, it was obvious that she had taken her stand in the debate by not moving. The six students who had remained seated also stared at her even the red clad Goth was paying attention to her.

The teacher whose eyes were focused on her stopped glaring and quickly composed himself and said "Mr. Summers, Ms. Grey, Ms. Pryde, Ms. Sinclair, Mr. Lebeau, Ms. Sefton, Ms. Maximoff and Ms…." The teacher realized that a last name was not listed for Rogue, and looked up at her. Rogue grinned remembering the argument that she had about using a last name. She had won.

"Rogue"

With a snort of disapproval he sneered with a little more courage than before "well then, please do take a seat with the other frea-_children_ on the other side of the room".

If it hadn't been for the promise the she had made Eric she would have attacked the bigot then, but she had sworn to keep a low profile… then again siding with the mutants probably killed the idea of a low profile, she allowed herself the idea of batting the teacher around for a bit before returning to reality.

Rogue glared at him and lazily stretched before casually making her way to the other side of the room, she sat down on the table of another desk and leaned back on her palms.

And it began

Okay here is the third chappie please tell me about comments and time the debate occurs and Rogue meets Mystique. Check out my C2 join it please and please be my beta. Give me ideas too!


	5. Debating Blonds and Redheads

Chapter 4: Classes

Disclaimer let's see what do I own well let's see NOTHING 40 YEAR OLD BARTENDER WHO COLLECTS BOTTLE CAPS AND WRITES FANFICTION WHEN IM DRUNK! Moving on I apologize I forgot my meds I actually don't own Xmen …..Or any meds

**2902 Millennium Grounds**

**Apartment Complex**

**Morning**

**Rogue's first da**y

Magneto walked to his you charge's room and opened the door "Marie get ready, you have school today". His sadistic sheer earned him a pillow in his face.

Slightly peeved he levitated a metal pitcher to the sink and quickly filled it with ice cold water and dumped it on her.

She jumped out of the bed with a very un-Rogue yelp. She jumped up from her tangled heap on the ground, fire in her eyes "what the hell was that for!" Magneto started to inch away, quickly but firmly adding

"First day of school child, ready yourself" as he strode out of the room.

Rogue walked to the closet muttering things that would have made Sabertooth blush. Quickly washing her face, brushing her hair and teeth she went to her dresser.

She grabbed a fist full of black clothes and a pair of dark green opera gloves _Well first impressions are the most important"_ with that thought she slipped on her black knee high leather boots and left.

She walked to the kitchen and stole the toast that Magneto had halfway to his mouth. Ignoring his indignant words, she muttered that he shouldn't pour water on her is he wanted her be nice. She grabbed her bag and raised a hand goodbye on her way out. Magneto wished her luck and left to get some more toast.

Taking the path that led to the school she steeled herself for a new world. A part of her was nervous, she hadn't been to a school since she was a child, what she had learned was self taught. The behaviour expected here was different, the impressions he ahd to make was strange to her.

Rogue walked through the double doors with an aura of menace around her people actually stopped conversations to move away from her, mutterings of the "scary new girl" started to filter through the halls as she walked past them. She checked her schedule and found her class. Opening the door she stepped in.

Most of the children turned to face her; the teacher gave her a questioning glance. "New, where do I sit?". The teacher, Mr. Dwight, was unnerved by Rogue's cold manner and turned to face her "Well before you take a seat please tell us your name and something about yourself"

She gave him a flat look

"The name's Rogue" She said nothing more but simply watched as he began to shift from one foot to another .

The man stuttered a little as he pointed to the back of the room "Y-You can sit next to W-Wanda and Pietro… " he nervously added "Would the three of you p-please raise your hands?" She watched as the field of bowed heads heads stayed still, and no hands rose until a perky little brunette in a pink sweater pointed to a couple of kids in the back. She sat at the desk next to them.

The red clad Goth didn't even look up but the other two looked at her with mixed emotions; the silver haired one with fearful respect and the one with the jeans with an angry sort of fear.

She ignored them and took a seat. Looking around she saw that the class was made up of mostly jocks and preps and then the rejects in back _"well this is boring, how did high school become such a stereotype? What does the teenage reject do now? , What,? What? Why!, oh I know! taunt the jocks!"_

She made a small paper football and flung it onto one of the jocks heads and watched as it landed in his hair at a funny angle sticking up into the air. Then she wrote "Not desperate, just not getting any" in bold letters on a sheet of paper and taped it to the blond kid in front of her's back.

Looking at the pale boy next to her she realized what had been bothering her since she had seen him in Principal Kelly's office, he looked like Erik. The guy in jeans who had been with him had been ignoring her until she started harassing Duncan.

Even Wanda looked up in mild interest as Rogue began harassing the poor boy in front of her. Rogue didn't care much for their interest and began doodling on her notebook.

The silver haired one poked her and recoiled slightly when she turned to glare at him "Hey my name's Pietro, wanna hang out after school? B-But not like a date I mean like with Lance and Wanda maybe?" He got a little cockier "but if you wanna date me I can arrange something, because well look at me! Who wouldn't want to date me? I'm well…I'm me!" His voice grew more confident at the end, almost forgetting Rogue was there.

Rogue ignored him and stared at the other guy waiting for him to say something.

"Lance Alvers, sorry about Pietro, he's been beaten up by his sister one too many times, we think his brain slipped out at birth. Anyway, ya wanna hang out with us? Better us then the the other losers around here.

Rogue wanted to say no, social interaction with wannabe supervillains was not what she thought was fun. But she had read the files, she needed to ingratiate herself with one of the two mutant factions in Bayville, and the X-men had the potential for too much drama.

"Not lahke ah got anythin better to do anyway"

Lance nodded and started picking up his thing as the rest of the class filed out of the room. Rogue hadn't even noticed that the bell had rung.

She looked at her schedule, next was her debate class. She walked to the class and sat down in an empty seat next to the window. The rest of the class trickled in and she noticed the redheaded prep from before and the pink clad brunette were both in the class as well along with the Goth girl from before, the rest of the people she didn't recognize.

A minute later the brunette with the short pigtails and green shirt from Bio-chem also walked in, some guy who was obviously too old for high school came next.

She glanced at the man, he was wearing a long brown leather duster, he had auburnish hair and brown eyes and damn was he fine!

Rogue looked down to the laminate wood of her desk trying to control her face, she was better than this. She did not react that way to men no matter how attractive they may be.

She broke eye contact with some illegible words carved itno the desk and stared at the front of the class waiting for the teacher. The duster guy paused during his walk to the back and sat down next to her.

She ignored his curious looks and neither one of them talked.

She kept looking at the class _"it's funny, this class is divided in more ways than one. There are two types of jock and two types of reject and both keep t'their own sides"._

She observed in confusion as she looked around. The last student walked in, a tall boy in sunglasses. After two minutes the teacher walked in. "alright class, today's subject is mutants! Where do they belong in society?"

Rogue tensed and clutched her pencil so hard that it snapped, the trench coat guy stared at her. This was the last thing she needed, she could not afford to run her mouth but already she knew that she was going to end up yelling at someone.

All of the student realized it was another opportunity to bash the mutants, some grinned. For weeks the debate topics had been about mutants, they always ended up hate sessions. Unfortunately this quickly made Rogue form an opinion of the teacher, a bad one. One thing that no living creature wants is to be is in Rogue's bad books.

"Move your desks to the side of the class and stand if you choose the anti mutant position". All of the students except for seven including herself stood and walked to the other side of the class.

Now, everyone was staring at her, it was obvious that she had taken her stand in the debate by not moving. The six students who had remained seated also stared at her even the red clad Goth was paying attention to her.

The teacher whose eyes were focused on her stopped glaring and quickly composed himself and said "Mr. Summers, Ms. Grey, Ms. Pryde, Ms. Sinclair, Mr. Lebeau, Ms. Sefton, Ms. Maximoff and Ms…." The teacher realized that a last name was not listed for Rogue, and looked up at her. Rogue grinned remembering the argument that she had about using a last name. She had won.

"Rogue"

With a snort of disapproval he sneered with a little more courage than before "well then, please do take a seat with the other frea-_children_ on the other side of the room".

If it hadn't been for the promise the she had made Eric she would have attacked the bigot then, but she had sworn to keep a low profile… then again siding with the mutants probably killed the idea of a low profile, she allowed herself the idea of batting the teacher around for a bit before returning to reality.

Rogue glared at him and lazily stretched before casually making her way to the other side of the room, she sat down on the table of another desk and leaned back on her palms.

And it began

Okay here is the third chappie please tell me about comments and time the debate occurs and Rogue meets Mystique. Check out my C2 join it please and please be my beta. Give me ideas too!


	6. the Brother hood

Chapter 6: the Brother Hood

Hey its quill I would give you a weird disclaimer but I think you want the chapter more and I only have time for one

Rogue was slightly weirded out by the purple haired brit but she shook it off and went to her next class.

**An hour and many glares later:**

She was happy that none of the X-men had tried to talk to her but she really didn't like having to listen to the teacher. It wasn't like she didn't already know all of this.

The class ended in another fifteen minutes. Time passed slowly. Alright five more minutes till the end of class, it was a long five minutes.

Finally she was free! If she wasn't Rogue she would have skipped out of the classroom. But instead she chose to walk out as fast as she could.

She was putting her stuff away in her locker when the perky redhead from before walked up to her. Rogue tried to find a way out, it was impossible _do the gods have no mercy? _She was cornered.

The smiling redhead was talking now "Hi, my name's Jean Grey, and I'd like to welcome you to Bayville High! I was so envious of the way stood up to Duncan and on your first day too, that must have taken courage! I don't mean to be rude but are you a mutant?"

Rogue just wanted to get away, she answered in her most hostile voice "I'm not a mutant and blondie was an asshole"

Jean looked slightly put off but continued anyway, by now Rogue wasn't even listening. She had read Eric's files on the X-men and she knew that this girl was a telepath, so why couldn't she understand that Rogue didn't care about what she was saying?

The red head left while talking about mutant-human relations. Rogue had lied to Jean about being a mutant because she was trying to keep a low profile but again that was gone, the whole bloody school knew about her now. Damn.

She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the school she saw that Lance guy waving to her she walked over to him and looked at who else was there. The guy with the silver hair, Pietro, and the Wanda girl, and some red headed dude was there as well as the guy in the trench.

She tried to recall the files on these people and realized that she didn't have any files on any of these people except for the trench coat, he was Cajun she remembered, he went by Gambit and was part of the Thieves Guild.

She grinned, being an honorary member of the Assassins Guild. She remembered all the tales she had heard of the "Ragin Cajun" none of them good. She was surprised to see him as an X-man. It seemed too clean for him.

Lance introduced her and she learnt that the red head was an Aussie who tried to freak her out by suddenly flicking his lighter under her nose, she didn't even blink but she did glare at him. Next the pyromaniac used his powers to make a dragon out of the fire.

Even with this display of mutant abilities she didn't blink, instead she took a firecracker that had orginally been meant for Kelly's desk and threw it to the lion. It started cracking and sparking and John was looking at her in awe.

Suddenly he broke out into a grin and flung his arm around her "Oy everyone this's moy new best friend she loikes moy firey friends!" Rogue stiffened lightly at the contact, and squirmed out of the suffocating embrace

"Mon ami the femme blew it up"

"But she didn scream right or even blink?"

"Oui"

"So she's moy friend"

"Not exactly high standards mon ami" Remy whacked John on the head and took Rogue's hand kissed it the cloth covering ignoring her glare.

"Bonjour they call me Gambit but the femmes call me Remy" Rogue snatched her hand back and glared at him "Don touch meh Gambit"

"Aw, you don like ol' Remy?"

She glared at him

"Hey you guys, if you want to come then get in the car" Lance was getting impatient as he honked the horn.

The five piled into the car and drove to the Brotherhood house. On the way over they blasted the radio just to irritate others. People glared at them but each time Lance caught someone doing so he sent a small earthquake at them, which made them scream and glare harder…and then Wanda would throw a hex bolt at them hoping they would get a hint. There were a few times when they still yelled and Remy threw cards at them this stopped them efficiently. Although one guy brought out a shot gun….. Rogue wondered w=how whenever she started speeding there was a cop to see a valid ID, but now there wasn't a boy in blue to be seen.

Rogue's lack of reaction had been taken as a sort of challenge by the passengers of the truck, she'd grin and make snide remarks but not once did she express fear.

At some point Pietro got tired of sitting around and jumped out of the moving vehicle to taunt Lance, Lance promptly swerved and tried to hit Pietro. They parked at the base of small hill and walked a few minutes to a clearing. Rogue had been silent for most of the trip, making laughing along to some of the jokes answering simple questions, avoiding the harder ones. The night went on and Rogue began to feel more comfortable, opening up more and talking, her cover never slipped but her personality bled through more and more past her apathetic mask. It was nearly two in the morning and everyone had stretched out somewhere on the grass when John jumped up and started clapping. He waved his hands up and down screaming excitedly

"CONGRADUALTIONS!"

John started nodding his head to the others and they shrugged their shoulders. Rogue looked at John expectantly

"As happy as I am for the congratulations I would like to know what y'all are cheering about". John decided to answer "well ya see sheila we've officially made you an honorary member of the brotherhood"

"Honorary member?"

Wanda explained "We're another mutant group, unlike the X-men who try and always save the day, we kinda just go with the flow. And you are the second honorary member of the Brotherhood"

"You see chere the first member would be moi, parce que Remy also be a member of the Xmen but only cause dey have a nicer house"

"Y'all do realize ah'm human… and y'all have known me for all of a day" Rogue said testing just exactly what it was that she was joining and Lance gave a reply

"Standards aren't really something we do, If John didn't scare you away you're already a better member than Blob or Toad, neither of them go near him if he has a lighter"

"Which oy always do"

John interjected with a grin " that innit no coincidence either!"

Pietro started to pass around the beers as they all got up, Rogue took a sip and let it fall to her side. Alcohol didn't really affect her so any risk of that was eliminated. They made their ways back to the car, slowly filing in.

Rogue chugged the rest of her beer and relaxed against the side of the car. Her and Wanda talked for a little while about small things and decided that they would do all things possible to inflict pain on the perfect Jean Grey.

Suddenly they struck a pothole and Rogue was thrown to the other side of the truck. Unfortunately she landed on the red eyed Cajun, she hadn't noticed his eyes were that color she could have sworn that they were brown a minute ago.

She started to ask her question when Remy replied. "Remy hides his eyes with a holowatch; les femmes tend to get scared, you want Remy to put the watch back on?" Remy's face was suddenly more guarded than before, as if he were waiting for a blow. Rogue shook her head "nah". "They ain't half bad"

Remy grinned "tanks petite means a lot" Rogue just rolled her eyes "Sugah ah told you y'ar eyes were okay not that you were god, so stop grinning ya moron!" Remy just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down to him as she tried to get back up.

"Let meh go"

"Sorry chere, but Remy be quite comfortable"

"Ah wasn't askin Cajun"

"Well then chere Remy doesn't believe he can move, his arms be quite heavy"

Now everyone in the car was smirking or in Pietro's case stifling laughter. Rogue glared at all of them and started to squirm in Remy's grasp. But he held tight and after a while she stopped and relaxed against him. Short of displaying super strength or stabbing him she was stuck. Remy smirked and though Rogue had gotten quite comfortable she would never admit it so for safety's sake she gave another cold glare but only got a small grin in reply. Ten minutes later, she kneed him in the groin.

"Ah don't mess around Cajun" she all but spat out and the teary man. The other stifled looks of amusement and sympathetic looks, everything from hysterical to horrified.

She turned her attention to the Maximoffs, Wanda looked like Magda. Rogue had seen Eric staring at pictures of her for hours on end, those were the few times that she had seen the old man actually break down and cry. It had shocked her to see how such a strong man had crumbled after looking at a couple of pictures but she understood what it felt to lose someone close to you.

There was one time that had particularly stood out in her memory, it was the first memory they shared that Rogue cherished.

_Flashback_

_Rogue had been with Magneto for almost two years now, she was beginning to trust the mutant and she knew that he was beginning to trust her, a tentative bond was forming._

_They had even taken to staying downstairs on days when they weren't too busy. So today Rogue had gotten out some popcorn and they both sat on the couch and turned to the one thing that both of them would watch, The History Channel. It was an oddly cozy scene, one no one would have ever expected._

_Tonight's program was on the Holocaust, she saw Magneto tense but he continued to watch. Soon the narrator started talking but they both drowned out the voices as a collection of pictures came onto the screen, it was the forth one that made Magneto gasp and drop the popcorn bowl rogue had just passed over._

_It was a picture of four Jews huddled in a corner with a couple of Negros. Rogue recognized one of them, it was a younger Magneto, he was skinny and bald his eyes stared at the screen begging for freedom. His clothes were clinging to him and his face was covered in bruises and tears. He was clinging to what looked like a girl who was also malnourished, her face was covered in tears as well and she was trying to hide her face in Magneto's chest. It must have been taken after the liberation she realized, men and women had been kept apart, such hoplessness even when faced with freedom. Rogue withdrew into her own mind and shuddered, remembering._

_Another few pictures appeared and almost four more appeared with one of the two, the young Eric or the girl that he was clinging to._

_Rogue turned off the TV after the images had stopped and the narrator started talking again. She helped Magneto get up._

_He leaned on her and his weight made her lose balance occasionally but she managed to draw one of his arms around her shoulder and maneuver him to his room she helped him sit on his bed and went to get a glass of water._

_Rogue had never been the most kind person but she knew after own experiences what places like _that _were like, a living hell. When she handed him the water she could see the blatant thanks in his eyes she gave him a small smile and left him to himself._

_The next morning when they met the two of them had strengthened that bond in one night more than they had in two years. They didn't talk that morning, there were no missions and there was no one to train. They shared breakfast and that was it. But after that day they both slowly opened up to each other, and Rogue began to see him as the father she had lost and he saw her as the daughter that he had shunned. Years later she learned that the woman that he had been holding had been her, Magda._

_End flashback_

But though she had seen Eric at his weak points she had seen him intimidating, and well to be blunt, scary.

But she had seen how weak he got at the mention of his family. Wanda and Pietro were his biggest mistakes, he didn't see them as failures but himself as failure as a father. She didn't agree with Eric's locking Wanda away and she couldn't justify it but she did sympathize with him, his wife had just died and his daughter's unstoppable powers were emerging.

He had a choice in turning his back on her; the thing was, the other option would have been worse. Had he kept her at his side, he would have gone mad and slain both children.

Still his choice to turn his back to her the way he had was terrible. Wanda's entire world had been taken away from her in only a moment, her mother dead, her brother and father left her, she did have every right to hate her father.

But somewhere Rogue could see a longing for the bond that she had once shared with her brother and the feeling of safety she had with her father. Inside she was still crying for the family that abandoned her.

And with Pietro she could see an almost exact copy of Eric and she could see that Eric had left scars on Pietro trying to mold him into the person he wanted his son to be. Rogue could see the guilt that wormed in his heart at leaving his sister, his other half behind. She could see how fiercely overprotective he was over his sister she could see how he was consistently trying to make up for turning away from his sobbing sister. She could see under that confidence and playboy façade that he was also the small child that was left behind by his father.

She looked at the twins and saw how they fitted together, how they were always protective over each other even though they tried not to show it. In the end they were both the young children who had been left behind as their father walked away from them trying to deal with his own grief. She knew that he regretted it but he was far too afraid of his children's reaction to approach him.

Eric Magnus Lensherr's greatest weakness and fear was his family, but he would die before he would admit it.

Rogue was startled out her thoughts as the car came to a stop in the Brotherhood's driveway. Remy hopped out of the car and opened the door for her, had she been anyone else she would have blushed instead she went out thru the other door leaving his surprised face in the garage with the pyro Aussie patting his back making jokes about him losing his touch.

They walked in and Lance grabbed the pizza and beer. They all crashed on the couch and Lance mentioned something about his other two roommates being temporarily kicked out

It was John who suggested Truth or Dare.


	7. truth or dare

Chapter 7: truth or dare

This is just a filler so its super short I only wrote it because I needed something to fill in the gaps

Disclaimer no it does not

They each grabbed some more beer and sat in a circle Remy chugged down a bottle and put it on the floor telling them all to sit in a circle. Rogue sat down between the Maximoffs and watched as the bottle spun,

It turned

And turned

And turned

And turned

Finally it began to slow down and it landed on…..Lance. Remy looked slightly put off that it had not landed on Rogue, but he quickly asked "truth or dare" Lance thought for a while and decided "Truth" Remy grinned

"Alright homme what do you really think about your chat and dat boom boom femme"

Lance blushed and gave a small squeak

"I like Boom Boom and Kitty I just don't know which one I like more"

Everyone gave howls or laughs even Rogue grinned when Wanda threw popcorn at John for a rather interesting comment on how her slashed pants were quite "flattering".

The game went on and Rogue witnessed some of the schools toughest kids do the most ridiculous things like covering themselves in lipstick and singing "Ain't no other man"

Rogue told them that she had a very serious skin condition when they asked her on a truth why she was always so covered up, this also got her out of the kissing dares.

But through some fluke she did end up straddling Remy and sitting in his lap for the rest of the night and she also had to tell about whom she was staying with, but she offered the feeble explanation that her parents hurt her as a child and that she was now living with her grandfather.

In the end it was true but she did omit some facts. Rogue got to know all of them pretty well and already had some plans with Wanda and she was beginning to like Remy and John. The Pyro especially was a fun person and she enjoyed his insanity. Pietro was already getting over protective of her, Lance seemed to like her as well.

At ten Remy got up "well Remy's got curfew the big scary hairy homme will be after Remy's head if he ain't in " he checked his watch and grinned "two hours ago" Remy waved, stole a third beer and left Rogue also told the others that she had to leave.

On her way home she stopped in the park and sat on the swing for a little while. A while later she started her walk home. She realized something, for the first time in her life she had been a kid, she had had friends, she had fun.

She had lied, yes but for the most part the Brotherhood hadn't asked questions, not even about why Magneto had come into the school with her. She couldn't recall the last time she had ahd friends her own age, there was a great difference between them and her but it was also so refreshing, so liberating. She didnt know how long this would last so she held the memories close to her heart and closed her eyes.

The smile on her face was rare but when it was there it shone. Tonight nothing could keep that smile off of her face


	8. walk away tears

Chapter 8: walk away tears

Disclaimer let's see what do I own well let's see NOTHING IM A REJECTED PLAYWRITE WHO LIVES OFF REVIEWS AND STALKS PUBLISHERS AND WRITEs ON SO I WILL BE READY WHEN I BECOME FAMOUS!!!! Moving on I apologize I forgot my meds I actually don't own Xmen …..Or any meds

When Rogue got back from the brotherhood's place, it was around eleven.

She opened the door to the apartment and looked around, Eric wasn't there, then she saw a small amount of light coming out of the crack of the door that led to Eric's study.

She dumped her bag on the floor and walked over. She entered the room and saw him typing furiously on his laptop. He didn't notice her so she stealthily made her way over to him and started reading what was on the screen. It was a government website that he was trying to enter, the key word was trying.

She whispered "you have seven days to live" he jumped and turned to see the grinning Rogue who had been the cause of the surprise. He gave her a small glare "Good evening to you too Marie, I cannot say I understand why you find such joy in my discomfort but I guess we all need hobbies" his dry tone showed how stressed he was and it was obvious that he had been fruitlessly been attempting to enter the site for quite a while now.

She looked at for a little while and then turned the laptop towards her. Ignoring his questioning looks she began to type furiously, as she typed, windows started popping up left and right the screen filled with binary. She kept typing and Eric looked at the screen with something that resembled respect, a couple more keys and she stepped back and admired the view as the screen filled with the government's logo.

Eric stared at the screen for a few more moments and then turned to her "For three hours I have sat here trying to get into this site and you come in and in a mere" he checked his watch "15 minutes you enter without a blink, firstly how did you do that and secondly why does it seem like you have done that before, multiple times?".

She gave him a small grin showing that she had indeed done this before on many occasions. She walked out and with a flippant wave of her hand she said "It comes with bein an assassin/mercenary. Any way ah'm goin to bed, 'night Eric. All the old mutant could do was sigh and turn to the computer.

He almost had Rogue's mission objectives ready he just wasn't sure if he could send her to "him" he may have been fiercely protective of the children that he watched nowadays but that wouldn't stop Rogue. He knew how much she wanted her revenge.

He decided to do whatever was possible to keep "him" away from her. A confrontation was inevitable but he could only hope to any deities that were listening that they wouldn't meet.

He decided that it was better to have a confrontation sooner than later but god help him if he was there. She would destroy him in every way humanly possible.

Hydra base

The beginnings of a plot to escape were forming in the mind of a young girl. All she could hear was the systematic beeping of the machines that surrounded her and the whirring of the cameras that recorded her every move.

However, this did nothing to deter her from her plans. She would escape and she would seek revenge.

Back in Bayville

The days rolled on and four months passed in the blink of an eye, it was on the fifth month that the doubts started. Rogue hung out with Wanda, Pietro, Remy, John, and Lance more often. She wouldn't call them friends, more like acquaintances. To put it simply she couldn't have friends, she had to get her revenge and then she would disappear.

She knew that Eric had "his" location and she knew why he wouldn't tell her. If she knew she would fall prey to rage and hatred and attack him without thinking. Her mind strayed to the Cajun mutant that she had been hanging out with lately. They were getting close. Too close. She couldn't be involved with anyone, it wasn't safe.

In any case, with her poison skin there would be no point to a relationship. Come on he didn't even know that she was a mutant! The reasons kept coming, he was an X-man, and she was planning to attack him and his team any day now for Christ's sake!

She sighed they were getting to close, and it wasn't just Remy, it was all of them. Wanda and Pietro weren't Eric's biggest fans either and in the end if she got close to someone they would get hurt, there was really no point in denying it.

Finishing her homework, Rogue got dressed and went to bed, her mind jumbled in thoughts of future betrayal and memories of past betrayal.

The next day

Rogue got up and got ready; she went outside and jogged to the gym. It was still dark outside she looked at her watch and realized that it was only five. No one else was in the gym but that wasn't a surprise she went to the lower levels and started lifting weights then she started to beat up a punching bag she looked at her watch again and ran home, and took a shower.

Rogue looked around and realized that Eric still wasn't out, she shrugged and grabbed her bag and drove to Bayville High.

Wanda signaled to her to sit next to her, she ignored the girls hand and sat down in as empty seat next to some random person who was too busy doodling to notice anyone else. The seat in front of her was quickly occupied by the purple haired brit that she had bumped into awhile ago.

Rogue noticed that the girl was staring at her again "What? Why do ya keep starin at meh" the brit grinned a bit and said "sorry you just look like someone I used to know, anyway why aren't you with your friends? I mean I-I know that it's none of my business but it's weird because lately you all have been thick as thieves"

"You're right it _is _ none of your business"

"But you're ignoring them; did you guys have a fight?"

"Alright no, we did not have a fight, and ah think y'all should but out NOW"

"Sorry my mouth tends to run away with me sometimes, my names Risty Wildes"

"Ah can't say ah care"

The purple haired brit turned around and exhaled deeply as if she had accomplished a great deed. Unbeknownst to Rogue for "Risty" it had been a great thing to do.

The disguise had been good after all. Now all she had to find out was why Rogue was back in Bayville and why she had left to start with.

Rogue gathered her belongings and quickly maneuvered her way to her next class ignoring Wanda who was now yelling for her.

Rogue managed to get through the rest of her classes without talking to any of her "friends". Sure she felt bad but a little sadness was worth it if you got to keep your life right? Anyways they had only known each other for a few months.

On her way out Rogue was confronted by her five friends. Wanda spoke first "Hey Rogue, why have you been avoiding us lately? What's your deal?" Rogue continued to walk when they circled around her making escape without drawing attention or using her powers almost impossible.

"Chere, you in any trouble? If'so Remy'll help in any way he can" Rogue felt a small pang ass she looked into his eyes, he looked truly worried. Lance, Pietro, and John were all looking at her as well they were obviously waiting for an answer she decided to go straight out and say whatever she could to get them to never even look at her again.

She inhaled deeply "Y'all want meh to tell ya what's wrong, well ah don't exactly see whah that's any of your business, ah didn't hang out with ya because ah wanted tah but so that th'others would leave meh alone. Y'all are nothing but a bunch of freaks; did ya actually think you could ever be normal? Hah! Ah mean look at you misfits, one of you is some crazy dumbass Aussie obsessed with fire, the other is some hood who makes little quakes whenever he gets pissy ah mean how pathetic can yah be? "And look at ya" she said turning to turn facing Pietro, ignoring the hurt looks of the people that once called her a friend "y'all are nothing but some stupid idiot who is consistently high on sugah, y'are too stupid to ever amount to anything!" next it was Wanda's turn "and _you_ are nothing but a little girl with daddy problems, who has temper problems. Ah mean good lord get over yourself!"

She inhaled this last one would be hard but she had to do it so she made sure to add an extra coat of ice to her tongue for him. "And you are a good for nothing thief, y'are a man whore, the child of a demon with th'eyes of th'devil. Now tell me whah ah would want to have anything to do with you filthy muties!" With that, she spun on her heel and walked away leaving the stunned mutants behind.

Mystique had listened to the entire exchange, but could hear how Rogue had lied thru her teeth, why would she abandon her friends so abruptly?

Rogue entered the apartment with a sick feeling forming in her gut she saw Eric and just said "When's the fight? Ah need to blow up something".

She went to the training rooms and kept punching the punching bag until the sun fell, when she stopped she stumbled to her room and collapsed from exhaustion and stress before she could reach her bed. Blood covered her fists and her tears mingled with her sweat.

Hey how did you like it tell me any way thank you for the reviews the following are the people who love me enough to tell me that they like or don't like my fics

Vive la Morse

Peace out

Power to the walrus

World domination

Yeah and all that jazz

Quill

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	9. Battle Ready

Chapter 9: Battle Ready

Quill here

Hey all this is for all who have reviewed and signed my petition! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I didn't have much time but I'm trying to update moderately

Disclaimer why do you bother me I own nothing

Rogue awoke around six, she looked at herself in the mirror and gagged, she was a mess.

Still stiff from her "rest" on the floor she got up with a couple of moans but she got up eventually. Dragging herself to the shower, she washed away all of the filth that caked her body.

For a moment she forgot what had happened the day before, it came back in a rush and Rogue had to fight off her tears, she couldn't cry though, she was stupid to have done that yesterday. Tears were signs of weakness and weakness was exploited and got you killed. She couldn't afford any weakness.

_Flashback_

_The violette fell with a cry blood dripping from her mouth as she struggled to stand up. She mouthed "why" and fell with a thud._

_Four sets of eyes watched as their comrade fell. Her shattered lover cried out and ran to her fallen body. The minute he reached her he was riddled with bullets and fell at her side, his last action was to reach out and clasped her bloody hand in his. It would have been a romantic gesture if it hadn't been for the boots that stepped over the bodies and trod upon the joint hands moments later._

_The next to die was a muscular blond whose throat was slashed, the ebony haired assassin watched as he fell and lost her sanity jumping forward to avenge the man's death, she also fell before she could get a single strike in._

_All Rogue could do was watch in horror and ran to her fallen family miraculously avoiding the bullets and blades that were aimed at her, she ran using her knives to carve a path through the obstacles. All she had left were the bodies, if she could at least save those she would have accomplished something. _

_She fought furiously but the fatigue from the previous battle was caching up to her and she was tiring quickly, she realized that she too would be captured so she fought with everything she had left, she wouldn't go out without leaving a sizable dent in the army._

_Rogue fell, she could feel her arms being bound by the adamantium chains that she had seen gleaming on the belt of the general, she had had fun slitting his throat but eventually those chains still bound her, even dead the bastard could hurt her._

_She looked up to see the army along with the scientists that had done so much to capture her, they had succeeded._

_Rogue's battered face turned to find the eyes of the man she had trusted with her life, their eyes locked and she stared at his face "why" she rasped " we were your family, we loved you, why d-"she gasped unable to finish the sentence" why?"._

_She looked dwarfed my the chains, she was still only a child, and the image of her bloodied and bound tore at him._

_He turned away not finding the strength in himself to look her straight in the eyes anymore"Sorry kid it was either you or me, I couldn't go back there, I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better dad" she glared at him with all the hatred she felt "Don't you dare call yourself that, you are nothing, less then scum. I'll make things right for them, i'll avenge them and myself" She closed her mouth and bowed her head. Soon oblivian took her into the last comforting embrace she would have for many years. The last word she heard was the sneer of one of the guards, "dramatic"_

_End Flashback_

Rogue shuddered why did she keep remembering these things?

Why couldn't she forget dammit!

She wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. She went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. As she slid her shirt on, as she flapped her jeans in the air to straighten them something fell out, it was an origami rose folded from a playing card, the queen of hearts, he had taken one of the chains from his neck and threaded it through a small hole in the rose " to keep me on your mind" he had said. " she smiled at the memory but quickly pushed it back.

Regardless she slipped the necklace over her head and tucked it under her shirt. Slipping a small knife into her sleeve she walked out of the room. Walking down the stairs, she started planning what to do for the rest of the day.

When she entered the kitchen Eric was sipping a cup of tea, he looked up at her and said almost hesitantly "Since you seem so eager, how's today to make our move?" Rogue nodded, grabbed a slice of toast and walked out the door when she was of the house she made a beeline for the park that was in the opposite direction of the school.

She sat down on a bench and watched as the people walked by and played. She sat there for hours just watching.

Rogue p.o.v

"I sat, i just watched, I saw the kids play with each other, tag, hide and seek, tackle, soccer, Marco polo and so many other games. I thought back t'my own childhood, It wasn't conventional but it was good..

Life was- no _is_, hard but I've always survived.

Today was th'day that i would face off against th'x-men; Remy would be there and maybe even some off the brotherhood. I won't like hurting them but I can't regret it, it has to be done for their safety"

Normal p.o.v

Rogue realized that she should get back to the apartment and gear up for the mission so she walked to the bus stop, not willing to use the effort that it would take to walk all the way home.

When the bus stopped she grabbed her bag and walked off and into the apartment . She went directly to her room. She went under her bed and lugged out a maroon trunk with gold clasps. Opening the trunk, she took out a uniform. Mostly black leather, under the corset was a layer of mesh that covered her completely. She armed herself with guns and blades. Her ahir was braided quickly and coiled with a thin blade to keep it in place.

Her last motion was to place a completely white mask on her face the only color on it was the small drop of blood next to one of the black eyeholes, she made a mental note to clean that next time she wiped down the mask.

She walked downstairs and saw that the rest of the team was also prepared. Magneto was in his armor and four of his acolytes stood behind him.

The first was Sabertooth then there was Mesmro, Vertigo, and Polrais. She gave them a once over and looked at Magneto.

He gave her a small nod and she turned to face the Acolytes "I am in charge of this mission, and if one of you doesn't follow my orders I will kill you, so here are the rules: NO KILLING this is the only warning. Rule two the Wolverine is mine. If those two rules are followed ah don't think there will be a problem".

Sabertooth growled at the second rule but he had seen her in action and didn't want to piss her off. They all entered the metal orbs that Magneto had set out earlier. Rogue knew the plan. Trash the museum until the X-men showed up then beat them up.

Magneto would make a dramatic appearance and then they would leave. All they were doing was drawing attention to themselves but that was exactly what they wanted.

If they could get the Government's attention then they could maybe find a clue toward where the base was. The orbs closed and were shot into the sable night sky.

They landed without noise and it was Sabertooth who tore the door from its hinges.

They entered and started. Sabertooth started destroying everything in his path, Vertigo "removed" the guards and Polaris started taking out the foundation of the building,

Mesmero placed an illusion on the outside of the museum, they wouldn't want any ickle civilians wandering in, now would they?

Rogue just watched and waited. It was only nine minutes later when the Xmen arrived. All in uniform, they were ready to fight. Rogue's heart clenched as she saw Remy but she seta side emotions and she drew one of the blades off her back.

She readied herself for the fight and attacked.

All right that was the next Chapter because I promised

Paksennarion

for signing! Any way I can update more often but have short chapter or I can have one really humongous chapter once a week _or_ I can update once a week and post three or four small chapters what do you Think email me ok?


	10. fight

Chapter 10: fight

Hey all sorry for the wait no excuse I know but you get two chappies this time so come on I made even

Disclaimer what's the point I don't own it

Rogue jumped into the air her swords were drawn and ready. Rogue recognized the girl that she was attacking from her English class.

Just as Rogue was about to stab her but the girl disappeared into the floor. Rogue gave a snort of annoyance but moved to attack another X-man, this time she chose the white haired woman. She sheathed her swords and pulled off her gloves. She climbed up a pillar to get closer to the woman and quickly evaluated the scene. Sabertooth was fighting Cyclops and Grey.

Mesmoro had most of the new mutants thinking that they were in a Danger room simulation so they were haphazardly using their powers knocking down unseen opponents and many of their very real comrades.

Vertigo was using her powers on all of the other mutants and under Rogue's directions Polaris was facing off with Wolverine. Rogue wouldn't attack him yet she might lose control and accidentally kill everyone, there was no need to spill more blood than necessary.

Rogue jumped off the pillar and onto the weather witch's back. She placed a hand on the woman's face and felt her go limp. Rogue flung her body at Remy who was slowly breaking out of Vertigo's powers.

Another crash came it was four of our favorite brother hood members, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Pyro, and Avalanche. Rogue mentally sighed and realized that this would affect the battle greatly. Rogue used Storm's power to blow as many of the mutants possible out of the building; this fight was too big to be in that small museum. The mutants who she didn't get out of the museum also followed her out.

She quickly changed her voice using the powers of a shape shifter that she had met years ago to sound like the purple haired assassin Betsy Braddock. She turned to Lorna "You take out the Brotherhood, I'll deal with that metal boned monstrosity" Lorna nodded and flew to the Brotherhood with metal beams not far behind her.

Rogue faced Logan, he snarled and dived toward her, she didn't move as his claws were an inch from her face she put up both palms and released all of Storm's power electrocuting him.

He fell to the ground with a thud, Rogue spat on him "I'll kill you with my own powers, and you will see my face when I kill you"

As she drew her swords again, Remy jumped up next to her with his Bo staff ready. He swung at her and Rogue blocked it with her swords she jumped into the air and kicked him in the jaw. He fell down and got up almost as quickly, they brawled for a few more minutes before Rogue sensed _something _she jumped away from him he ran up to meet her again

"Well if Gambit didn know better he'd tink dat the fille was trying to run away from him" he smirked but Rogue used Magneto's powers to bend his Bo staff around him and glue his metal filled shoes to the ground. Rogue winced this feeling was getting worse, her head was pounding she collapsed her knees clutching her head in pain.

She croaked out a warning but no one heard, she tried to stand up and yelled again

"Lorna put up a barrier, Acolytes stop fighting we have company!" almost as soon as she said that a single armored truck rolled into view. It stopped just short of the light green barrier that Lorna had erected. Four troops came out of the truck, no one was fighting any more they were all staring at the truck.

Magneto had hovered down when no one noticed. Moreover, he too was watching, even Logan had managed to crawl up. Two of the guards stood next to the truck, guns ready, and the other two went around back to help a couple of scientists get something out. It looked like a telescope with a pointed end. They set it up and aimed it towards the battle area. All of the mutants got defensive and were ready to fight.

Rogue had taken of the bo staff from Remy and handed it to him, he nodded at her and accepted it.

In their world no matter the situation fighting another mutant took the back burner from defending another mutant from this kind of danger.


	11. side effects

Chapter 11: side effects

Disclaimer you know it so go away im already depressed about my lack of anything!

Everyone waited to find out what was going to happen, they were all ready to fight. The past had taught most mutants that the military would not help them in any situation, trsut was a fools mistake you didnt get to make twice.

Rogue had taken off both gloves and had drawn two swords out. Gambit had a handful of cards charged and everyone else was so tense that they could have fired if they had heard a pin drop.

The goons started pressing buttons on the keyboard next to the machine and with a flash of light, a curtain of yellow flashed enveloping everyone as they fired.

At that same moment every single mutant fired.

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler teleported over to the machine and Kitty dove in emerging with a handful of wires. They teleported out immediately but when the debris had cleared and the two were nowhere to be seen it was obvious that they had escaped before the blast that rocked the area as the machine was destroyed.

Rogue recalled Storm's powers and used the wind to blow away any smoke or dust that could possibly conceal them. She saw nothing "AAAAUHG DAMMIT! Acolytes retreat!," looking up to Magneto she yelled "Ah want all' of the information we have on them as soon as we get back't the 'base" he nodded and summoned the orbs. Only Remy noticed the small southern twang that had entered Rogue's voice.

The Xmen and the Brotherhood watched as the silver bullets sped off. Logan growled letting his claws out with "sknit".

After a couple moments the Brotherhood left without a word. Soon the Xmen even left quietly, confused about what had just happened.

It was obvious that they were stunned, they had the entire team and the Brotherhood on their side and 5 mutants managed to defeat them little difficulty.

If it hadn't been for the Army they would have been toast. But why had the machine not done anything? What was going on? Everyone returned to their rooms with heads full of puzzling thoughts.

Two mutants went to bed with more on their minds than the others, why had the woman in the mask seemed so familiar?

The Acolytes returned to the base and as they emerged from the orbs, they turned to Rogue and Magneto for orders. Magneto waved his hand telling them that they could do what they pleased as long as they trained for a couple of hours.

Magneto was wondering why it had taken so much effort to bring them back, he blamed it on the extra pounds Mesmero was packing away under that robe of his.

When they left Magneto and Rogue were left to their own thoughts reliving memories that they had tried so hard to forget. Magneto returned to reality first and when he did ,he walked to his study waving his hand at Rogue who had been snapped out of her own reverie by the sound of his boots connecting with the metal floor.

She followed him intent on finding out what had just occurred.

When they entered the study Magneto had already started to open the files that Rogue had helped him "acquire" from the military site a while back.

As the images were projected into the air Rogue searched for some clue as to what that machine had been. Magneto turned to her "have you found it yet?" Rogue didn't even look up from the images but instead shook her head with a slight grunt. Magneto was frustrated with her but understood that when it came to people like _them_ Rogue became a _very_ different person.

After hours of staring at the images that filtered through the projector Magneto turned off the screen.

" Eric whar was that foh? I'm still working" Her voice was quiet, fearful.

"Child it is late enough, get some rest. We will work again tomorrow."

"No! I'm staying"

"Enough Marie"

With a tone of finality, he shut down the computer and locked it.

He left, it hurt him to ignore her attempts but she couldn't become obsessed, if she did the chances of her losing control was too great.

Rogue paced furiously in her room and went down to the training rooms and for another three hours, Rogue did nothing but beat the punching bag. She cursed as she realized she had started to bleed.

Rogue went to the closet in the corner and wrapped up her hands, her healing factor would fix the wound quickly but she didn't want to drip everywhere. She went to her room fighting back the urge to cry, her head seemed too full of the past.

As she crawled under the sheets she realized her wounds had yet to heal, she was too tired, and with the exhaustion that had overcome her so suddenly she had little time to care, though it bugged her, she ignored it.

When Rogue woke up, she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. She loved weekends. With a bit of difficulty she got out of bed and got ready. I wasn't until she had undressed and was ready to step into the shower that she realized that her knuckles still hurt.

She unwrapped her bandages.

She almost fell over, they wounds were still there they had rough scabs on them and were caked with blood.

She hesitantly got out new bandages and took a quick shower making sure that none of the water touched her knuckles. As she got out, she threw on some clothes and went down to the kitchen. She was too worried about the absence of her powers to greet anyone. Instead she rushed into the medical cabinet and grabbed as much gauze, antiseptic, and bandages as she could. She also grabbed a kitchen knife and ran back to the bathroom. She was trembling as she dropped it on the counter. The wounds weren't life threatening but they were still dangerous.

Her healing factor should have taken care of the wouns, her powers were malfunctioning.

She calmed her self down and took off her band aids she hadn't even washed them last time so they were still covered in dried blood. She gently took a small cloth and washed away blood then she doused it with an entire bottle of rubbing alcohol.

She took the gauze and wrapped her fist in it she repeated this for her second hand and looked at her hands. Not a bad job not at all. She decided to test one last thing she used the knife and cut off some more gauze in case she might need it.

She concentrated and with a splash of blood two claws similar to Logan's came out of her knuckles. She retracted them and was surprised to see that the cuts that were on her knuckles from where the claws had come out weren't healed either she re-wrapped the wounds and She noticed with some displeasure now had a mess in her bathroom but ignored it and walked out.

Worry was painted across her features and it was mimiced by those who saw her bare hands as she walked into the kitchen. She saw that Sabertooth was sitting and eating a bowl of ….something.

She placed her hand on his face and waited for a couple of moments nothing happened Sabertooth also was realizing the lack of absorption as he opened his eyes waiting Rogue stared at her hand for a few more moments.

Magneto walked in and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw Rogue's bare palm against Saber tooth's face. They all stared and then half a second later every memory poured in. both her and Sabertooth screamed.

She tore herself away from Sabertooth gasping in distress, so they weren't gone after all.

Magneto walked up to her, helping her of the ground he pinned her with an inquisitive glance looking up to meet his eyes she to form words "My healin factor didn't work this morning ah thought that maybe my touch would be gone as well" Sabertooths presence in her mind turned the words into a growl.

Magneto looked curious about this as he stood up "Why weren't your powers working? Explain"

Rogue shrugged her shoulders "I don know, my claws can still come out but my other powers are messed up I'm kinda scared t'see what'll happen if ah use my borrowed powers".

Magneto nodded and said with a puzzled look "We shall go out today, I believe you said that you were in need of some ammunition and some other things"

Rogue nodded and grabbed her army boots and bag. Her mask had been on her bag and it clattered to the floor as she grabbed the bag.

She grabbed it and stuffed it into the bag not bothering to put it away.

The two of them walked out the door and Eric tried to summon the car to him with his powers but it was as if he had to use more force than necessary, now they knew something was wrong and it wasn't just with Rogue.

They both made mental notes to get checked later. They drove to a small shop in an alleyway that Rogue went to frequently and got all of her ammo. Then they went to the mall Rogue had wanted some clothing and CDs, Magneto had only come along because he was worried about her hurting herself with her powers out of control but he looked like he was in pain following her to her shop. He cringed as she went into some gothic stores and the people there stared at him as if he were some sort of alien.

Finally she was done but something was causing a ruckus in the outdoor plaza. They went out to check it out and were surprised to see…..

Dun dun dun

Hey all its quill im back I would offer you an excuse as to why I haven't updated in a while but it would be pointless, I always hate it when authors give excuses they can do what ever they want as long as they update eventually in our lifetimes before we are old and heres the next chappie


	12. Out of control

Disclaimer I don't own it go away

There stood Wanda, screaming for all she was worth at stumpy man in a heinous polyester suit.

Rouge and Erik both crept closer to the scene, they hid behind a clothes rack and hoped that no one want to look at any of the cardigans that were providing cover for them.

"You scared of us? Is that it flatline? Try and kick me out one more time shorty, and i'll show you just how scary I can be!"

Wanda was looming over the hateful man, the rest of the brotherhood behind her made the mans wide eyes dart to and fro looking for escape.

And yet even the brotherhood was beginning to look worried, The air around Wanda had started to turn into a bluish haze and the sales racks around her began trembling.

The manager tried to spit out something, suddenly one of the racks went spinning like a dervish into a wall. Before the sound had even died away the man had fled.

As Wanda's rage grew so too did her the blue light, what once was a fog was turning into a blazing halo of royal blue. A stampede of frightened people stormed through the mall and soon only the brotherhood, Rogue, and Erik were left.

The floors were cracking as Wanda's power lashed out, plastic plants took the air and became deadly projectiles, there was a hailstorm of merchandise making it difficult to step any where without being hit. Wanda stood in the eye of the storm, her powers slowly lifting her up. Wanda was in a fetal position by the time she was suspended half way to the roof.

For Rogue, Wanda was a friend she had hurt now suffering  
For Erik, Wanda was the daughter he had failed, hurting because he hadn't been able to help her  
For the Brotherhood, Wanda was a friend ,who was to powerful for them to be of any use.

Magneto ached to help, but with his powers not functioning properly he was afraid of causing more harm than good.

Magneto wanted to help her but realized with the loose of control over his powers he may hurt her and that was not something he could tolerate.

Wanda's head was thrown back with her hands tangled in her hair as she screamed, one knee drawn to her chin and the other stretched so far her toes seemed to be reaching to the ground , she looked painfully stretched.

Tears were flowing down her face and the louder she screamed the harder the storm seemed to spin around them.

Something inside Rogue broke, before she was aware of what she was doing her gloves were on the floor and her hands were in her pack searching for her mask. She shrugged her jacket off and revealed a simple black tank.

She tied back her hair and jumped into the storm.

Magneto cried out and grabbed for her, he caught empty air and Rogue was already clambering over miscellaneous objects to reach Wanda.

The Brotherhood could only watch

Brotherhood pov

The world was falling apart to the Brotherhood, Wanda was out of control, Magneto had appeared and his face was a mask of worry and fear as he watched the two women in the air. His lackey was jumping and diving, weaving between the raining debris, inching closer and closer to Wanda. Somehow they realized, both women were incredibly important to him.

The masked woman jumped from one table to another, she soon reached a counter top closely orbiting Wanda. The glint of metal by her hands drew attention to the two great claws that had emerged from her clenched fists. She used them to cling to whatever object she could grab hold off. Her knuckles were covered in blood, and Pietro was first to notice the scars that covered every inch of the woman's body. They could have been perceived as beautiful, but seeing her bloodied hands, they only seemed terribly tragic. He didn't know her story, but it seemed that it was written on her very flesh.

Different things were pelting her and grazing her, already bruises were blooming on her exposed milky skin. She had just managed to grab hold of a pillar when a cash register came flying at her. There was no time to avoid it, with an ominous crack it smacked her in the face, her limp form landed with a small roll at Remy's feet.

End pov

Erik ran towards her immediately bending down at her side, she groaned waved him away. Her mask had come loose, she retied it and accepted his hand up. She stood for a second before flexing her claws once more and diving in again.

But not before Remy saw her origami card necklace, the sight of it loosened something in his mind and for some time afterwords he would feel like he had forgotten something.

As Rogue wove this time she moved with more purpose, she was like a jungle cat, gracefully moving between obstacles, diving with precision and speed.

Finally Rogue was only inches away from Wanda, jumping from the table that she had been clinging to, she retracted her claws and grabbed at Wanda. Wanda was still in a ball shape and Rogue had to cling to her billowing jacket to hold on to her. She reached up and finally her fingertips connected with the contorted skin of Wanda's face.

Because of the problem with their powers she couldn't control the influx of memories . Rogue relived Wanda's entire life in heart beat. The force on her mind was so great she was sure she'd go mad.

Rogue screamed and clutched her head in pain, both girls fell to the ground along with the thousands of things that had been circling them. Magneto and the Brotherhood rushed to the girls. As soon as John reached Wanda he looked up to glare at Magneto "'ey what the bloody 'ell did the sheila do t'her" He turned to the girl at his side "Wanda wake up!"

Magneto ignored the redhead and looked at Wanda he felt for a pulse, Rogue's powers were never that dangerous and only knocked people out for the short time that she had held the mutant, but right now if Wanda was in bad condition he wouldn't be surprised if things were more serious.

She let out a small moan and Eric sighed in relief, the Brotherhood was confused by his seemingly tender gestures towards the daughter he had walked away from.

He moved from her side to that of the masked woman and again he tensed up, the worry in his eyes was obvious.

He watched as she gasped and sat up, this however didn't soothe the old man, in fact he looked more worried.

Rogue moved to stand up, so did Wanda.

John and Pietro helped her up and she turned to the masked mutant.

Rogue was floating now, cloaked int the same blue haze Wanda had just been swathed in, she was muttering inaudible things and thrashing about.

The Brotherhood stared at her confused, somehow Wanda understood that the woman's pain was her own, that the masked stranger had taken the burden onto her own shoulders.

Wanda watched as the girl muttered things that she recognized as her thoughts.

Suddenly Rogue went quiet and unwrapped herself from the curled state that she had been in previously when she turned to Magneto and threw a blast of chaos at him.

"You, you locked me away! I was your daughter I thought you loved me! Why, WHY!"

She hurled another bolt at him suddenly another spasm hit her and she clutched her head in pain

"Mother, why did you have to die? Come back, please mother, I miss you, don't leave me!"

Tears started to run down her face hidden behind her mask, her muffled sobs the only sign of her sorrow, another spasm racked her body,

"No Pietro how could you? You were my brother!" turning to Pietro now she flung hexes at him "I'll never forgive you, how could you just lock me away like that? You forgot about me! You never even cared!"

Pietro and Magneto both turned to Wanda who was also remembering the pain that she had suffered at the hands of the only family she had had left. Wanda was looking at Rogue when she turned to Magneto "That's me, those are my memories. What's she done?" Magneto looked pained, and Wanda couldn't tell if it was because of the masked girl's words or her pain " It is her true power, she's lost control"

Wanda looked at the girl who was now sobbing wondering "_She must have known this would happen, who is this girl to care so much for me? Who is she?"_

Rogue's figure spasmed again and this time her eyes opened a purplish color, a British accent came from her mouth "bloody hell where am I? And who are y-"

She was cut off and another personality took over "whoa what th'frig where ah'm ah and how did ah get here, wasn't ah just kissin Marie, and who're y'all ah wann-"

Again it happened Pietro this time "hey am I floating, I think I'm floating" she turned to the real Pietro and started to run around him "wow who's this good looking dud-"

Finally Rogue came back but she was struggling for control.

Magneto went to her but she help up a hand forcing him back, Magneto turned to her wondering what she was doing, he tried to press forward anyway but she forced him away. All the while the Brotherhood watched in confusion, so did a pair of golden eyes.

Magneto realized what she was about to do " Child, no! What are you thinking? If you use another power god knows what will happen!"

Hissing in pain she replied

"It don't matter, I have to warn the others, can't not do anything

she pressed her fingers to her temples and used Jean Grey's powers to send out a telepathic message that she sent out to as many mutants as she could on the western hemisphere.

"_Don't be afraid now by this voice in your head, i'm a mutant like you. This is a warning, do not use your powers under any circumstances. Something has been done to change us, we're losing control. For all our sakes don't do anything__"_

The force of the message had made her nose bleed, she looked an unholy mess beneath her mask.

Rogue was fast losing control again and turned to Magneto "Eric we need to get t'the X-men they won't listen to the warning and the military'll be after them in a heartbeat. Knock me out, use your powers. At least when I wake up I'll have control again"

Magneto was about to refuse but when he saw the way she swayed where she stood, still trying to keep from reign on her mind he gave in "forgive me child"

"Ah asked fo' this don't feel sorry, now do it already!"

Her southern accent had thickened in her exhaustion

Magneto raised his hands and using the smallest amount of power possible he started moving around the adamantium on her bones.

Rogue shrieked and fell to the ground, Magneto filled with relief, the delicate control of his powers was vital to have done that with minimal damage. He was on his way back to his full ability

Magneto scooped Rogue up from the ground and began to walk to the institute, his control may have returned but strength hadn't yet. Lance's car screeched to a halt in front of him " Get in, we owe her one" Lance pointed to the backseat and Magneto gingerly entered. It was an odd scene, the tension palpable, and yet there was something poetic about it. How quickly enemies became tentative allies.

The ride was silent; the only sound that could be heard was that of the car and Rogue's incoherent mutterings.

"Father, please don't leave me, father!"

Magneto wiped her bangs from her eyeholes on the mask, "Its alright, Wanda I won't leave" he soothed her, Wanda stared with a small seed of envy bursting in her heart.

It was strange being so close to him, giving him aid, she couldn't tell if she liked it. He had a kindly air around him now, leaning over the girl's body protectively, whispering reassurances. So soft were his words that she almost didn't hear his last words.

"I won't leave you my daughter, not again I won't make the same mistake again, i'm so sorry"

She couldn't forgive him, but her heart seemed lighter at the words. One day she hoped he'd have the courage to speak the words to her face, it wouldn't mean forgiveness but it would mean so much else.

The girl started crying again she was crying out for her father, Magneto knew that this time she wasn't talking about him. She cried about betrayal, she was trapped in a cell of her own making. Magneto dearly wished that he could ease this pain. Only one person could do that, and he wasn't even aware of it.

Remy moved over to the girl and rubbed her back, humming a simple tune, it helped some

Magneto stared at the Cajun "Tears be one of those things that get tiring to listen to real fast".

The rest of the ride was eerily silent and when they were a block away the car stalled and they had to get out. Lance stopped to fix the car but gave up after it started smoking.

They walked to the institute and when they were at the gates they could see all of the new mutants playing a game of regular soccer.

It was Wolfsbane who saw them first she walked over to the gate "we are you here?"

The Brotherhood said nothing and it took only a second for her to realize that Magneto was carrying a girl in his arms, a girl who was covered in blood and marks of old wounds.

Gasping, she opened the gates and rushed them in.

The Brotherhood stayed behind to talk to Wolfsbane; she was one of the few new mutants that they didn't mind. She was mischievous and didn't judge.

Magneto entered the mansion quietly; his haggard face showed his worry and when he entered Logan was the first to realize that the Master of Metal was there.

Claws were extended in half a second and he hissed in pain as blood quickly covered his knuckles. This action caused all eyes to focus on him and in another minute on Magneto. They tensed but were completely disarmed when they caught sight of the beaten girl in his arms.


	13. Intruder

Chapter 13: Intruder

So hey srry 4 the long wait no excuses I know but here's a new chappie and no I don't own xmen so I won't bother saying I do

Ororo rushed to the girl and called out to Beast to ready the med room but Magneto raised his hands

"She will be fine let her rest for the moment; all she needs is a place to lie down for the moment"

Professor Xavier rolled in and surveyed the scene calmly, he knew his old friend and even if Eric looked calm, Charles could see the hidden worry that rested in him.

The professor nodded to Hank and he took the body of the masked girl

"Magneto, I will give her a check up, she is wounded, and many of these wounds could grow infected if they are not cleaned. But if you wish, I shall not remove her mask".

Magneto nodded curtly to him and turned to Xavier "Charles we need to talk, I assume you received my companion's message?"

Xavier nodded and Magneto continued "If we may move to the discussion room please alert your staff. And I believe that the young mutants behind me would profit from joining us"

The Brotherhood understood that this was a sort of thank you for the ride that they had given him and Rogue earlier.

Xavier nodded and indicated that the staff and the Brotherhood follow him. They entered the war room and everyone took seats except Magneto and Xavier.

The younger mutants had started to eavesdrop with Kitty's help and soon there were three heads poking out of the floor behind one of the chairs, it was Kitty, Kurt and Rahne.

Magneto walked to the center of the room and looked at the group of people before him, they all were mutants and all had the same powers that made others fear them so much and yet they were so different.

He took a breath and started " As you can see something is making our powers lose control, I have yet to discover what is doing this to us but I have a lead in this disk" he held up a disk that he had burned the files that Rogue had helped him unlock.

Xavier rolled over to him and took the disk.

He placed it into one of the computers that was connected to a projector.

The files opened and the mutants were greeted with the sight of dozens of top secret military files.

Charles raised his eyebrow to Magneto with a slight chuckle but then decided it was better not to find out how the old mutant had acquired the files.

"I have been filtering through these files and many of them contain plans to wipe out our kind but many of them center around a plan called Operation-"

Rogue who was leaning on the doorframe for support cut him off, her mask was slightly askew and it was obvious that it was killing her just to stand up.

She had come in just to finish his sentence " -Cataclysm, Operation Cataclysm that beam we were hit with earlier was Phase One".

The X-men were surprised to see her up, let alone talking, it was Wanda who pulled the girl up from her place at the doorway and led her to a chair.

Rogue gave a slight nod of acknowledgment and continued "The beam makes us lose control of our powers by disrupting the genome in our DNA, mutating it more so then it already is. This causes us to lose control; it'll cause political upheaval due to the fact that a series of bills have yet to pass through congress on the place of mutants in society. If we lose control of our powers we will most likely harm innocents and be portrayed as monsters thus guaranteeing us all a nice power suppression collar and a drug cocktail".

Everyone including Magneto was staring at her now. She dug into one of the more intact pockets of her suit and dug out another disk, it was the one that she had retrieved from the military base before she had come to Bayville she tossed it to the professor who then put it in the computer, the images uploaded and soon the schematics to dozens of weapons were brought into sight.

Everyone gasped as they saw the horror that was to be unleashed upon them now.

Kitty and the people who she had been spying with had left knowing that if they stayed they wouldn't be able to handle the use of the horrifying machines.

Rogue forced herself out of the chair and went up to the front of the room and typed in some information and a new set of info was displayed, just as Rogue pointed to a machine in the far left she paused.

Her entire body grown stiff, she started sniffing and soon she stumbled to the windowsill, pushing the curtains away she looked out to see that it was already dark, Rogue looked at the lawn for a few moments trying to figure out what was wrong with the picture, then it came to her, the only thing illuminating the front of the institute was the moon's beams.

The lights had been turned off.

Only a minute later and the lights inside were also off.

Both Rogue and Logan had their claws out in not even a second. The other knew that their powers couldn't be used so the grabbed whatever they could and got ready for a fight.

Outside the room the younger children seemed unnaturally quiet. It was John who pulled out a lighter and started to light whatever candles were in the room.

The small amount of light only made them more uneasy; shadows always grew in flickering candle light.

Suddenly the door burst open and a petit figure dressed in black leather became visible.

She took out a gun and shot as many people in the room that she could and in the end the only people who didn't get shot were Logan, Rogue, and Lance. It took only a minute before Lance too was shot, in this time however Rogue managed to catch sight of the "bullet" and realized it was a sort of tranquilizer and from what she could remember from her training it only temporarily paralyzed the victim (A/N you thought I was just gonna kill em all didn't you?)

Rogue jumped up and dodged another dart "Godammit! Wouldya stop firin those blasted things at meh!"

The intruder hesitated for a minute when she heard Rogues voice but when she caught sight of Logan again she started firing.

Growling, Rogue tackled the person knocking over some of the paralyzed bodies.

They scrambled on the floor for a few moments before finally springing apart growling at each other claws bared

"Hey, ah'm not gonna let ya kill th'bastard just yet. An anyway ah have more of a reason ta kill him than ya! So nyah!"

Rogue said while readjusting her facemask. Suddenly Rogue jumped into the air and came at the girl with one foot extended and one claw coming from the foot.

The figure managed to jump away just in time to dodge a swipe of the Southerners claws.

The two were both on the table now only using their claws unfortunately for the intruder Rogue wasn't the average Weapon X project.

She had two claw on each had and one on her feet but when she fully extended all of her claws she had three pikes on her back, the back of her forearm also each had two claws along with the back of her calves, on her back an almost snake like pattern of adamantium scales was visible and it trailed on her face and curled around her right eye, if she wanted she could have made the adamantium come from any part of her body.

Unlike Wolverines process she hadn't had the adamantium laced onto her bones, but instead her very genetic material so, she could move the adamantium all around her body.

Unfortunately it hurt like a mother when she did.

Rogue was capable of moving the adamantium around her body but she kept it to her fists and feet for two reasons, one, with the ray that had fired at them it could actually have very bad side effects, and two, she didn't want to kill the person.

The two dueled on top of the conference table in the center of the room, they were encased by what seemed like a net of flashing adamantium fury. Eventually the leather clad figure missed a step in their deadly dance and fell, Rogue jumped on top of her in less than a second.

Rogue straddled the figure and kept one claw at her throat and she tore the mask from the girls face. When the mask was torn off Logan finally got a whiff of her scent and was shocked to realize that she smelt exactly like him (folks if you don't know who this is you need to immediately rewatch/read every x-men related item in existence).

Rogue grinned behind her mask and did something that nobody expected her to do she got up and extended a hand towards her now fallen foe. The girl took her hand with a smirk and tried to use the hand to fling Rogue over her shoulder.

The masked southerner merely flipped behind the girl

"Ya really should know better then t'try and beat meh with th'trick that ah taught ya, Laura"

The girl tensed at the name and whispered so softly that even Logan couldn't hear" Marie is that you?"

Rogue nodded her head lightly "No shit Sherlock. Goin bah Anna raht now, but b'fore all of this y'all wanna tell meh when that tranq is gonna wear off?"

Standing up Laura muttered

"A few minutes"

She was telling the truth because the mutants were beginning to regain mobility in their limbs.

It was Pietro who first asked the question " Hey masky, who's the bitch that just attacked us and why are being so nice to the nut who just attacked you?!!?!?!"

Rogue stepped forward and the last of her cuts were starting to heal. She gave herself a mental reminder to kill the emerald-eyed assassin for nearly reopening the wounds that had just closed from her little adventure with Wanda, a healing factor could only do so much.

"This everyone would be X-23 she is going to be a big help with killin th'bastards that are afta us, call her Laura" now it was Logan's turn to talk

"Why the hell should we trust her, claws? Would a decapitated us if she coulda! And why the hell do the both of you have my powers?"

The two girls glared at him both of their hatred for the gruff mutant evident "we got our powers th'same way y'all did and ah would have t'advise y'all not t'talk t'the either of us, trust meh when ah say first chance we get we'll stick our claws as far deep into your chest as possible"

Logan was still wondering why he hadn't gotten an answer to either of his questions when Rogue began to talk again.

Magneto had tossed his cape to the masked mutant so that she could cover; her now shredded outfit resembled something that had gone through a blender multiple times. Logan tried to push back the sense of familiarity from the two girls who were now explaining the contents of the disk in front of them never noticing the pair of saddened amber eyes that peered through the window.

Hey I know I haven't updated for a while but well I won't give excuses I see no point in it so thnx 4 the reviews sign the petition and all that jazz. Uh let's see, oh, the reason that Rogue can use her Weapon x powers is that the beam didn't really effect physical mutations so if you were spike you would still have the armor on your body but it could be dangerous to fire or like it wouldn't effect angel cause all he does is fly around. Any way peace out sign dammit I will try and get at least for chapters done before the end of the month cause I have to go to Pakistan for summer and I will be gone for two months and then Freshman year I am here god I'm so nervous I go to a dinky private school so I know nothing about anything, hell I can't even open a locker so pathetic. Aside from my moping I have to tell you that I have the rest of the story planned out I am just too lazy to type it so writers block isn't a problem!

So quill

Out

Vive la Morse

Peace out

Power to the walrus

World domination

Yeah and all that jazz

Quill

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	14. Pete Wisdom

Chapter 14: Pete Wisdom

I don't own anything

Hank McCoy had a habit, no matter who his patient was he always took a DNA sample from them.

Ever since finding out that Kurt was Mystique's son Hank would put the DNA samples into machines that were running 24/7 it would analyze the DNA and if there were and genetic matches the information would begin to print out.

This machine was actually where he stored his samples, it was constantly looking for new matches and Hank McCoy had taken Rogue's DNA, although he had forgotten to put it in his machine it would only be hours before a secret that would impact the lives of the Xmen forever would be unearthed.

The DNA sample was currently just sitting on Hank's desk but it would soon be ready.

In the conference room the Xmen were still looking at Magneto, Rogue, and X23 suspiciously. The Brotherhood was just waiting to see what would happen.

It had taken 15 minutes before X23 and Rogue had explained most of the plan to them, the ray would make them lose control of their powers and the powers would harm innocents, mutants would be tagged and maybe even killed, but they soon realized that there were gaps in the information.

Rogue and X23 had immediately started hacking the military files as soon as they realized this and the Xmen could only watch in awe while the Brotherhood again, only observed (with the exception of Pyro who had started to make fire animals).

Soon the two had drawn up plans for the machines and they realized that they hadn't gotten a full dose, the military plot reached far beyond what they had thought.

The beam that they had been hit with had only been a tester course and the test had succeeded.

A second beam would be fired and this one would be 20 fold stronger and it wouldn't just be hitting Bayville it would cover the entire globe.

After that beam was fired another machine would be sent into space and attached to a satellite this would fire something that would allow the effects of operation Cataclysm to become permanent.

The satellite would have the original machine with the yellow beam attached to it and both would work forever to make sure that new generations of mutants would also be incapable of using their powers.

X23 had been suspicious of Eric at first but Rogue had assured her that she trusted him with her life and that he wouldn't betray them.

Soon all of the mutants were sitting around the circular table and through some fluke Logan had ended up in between the two scantily clad leather-wearing assassins.

They ignored him but any time he has much as looked either of their ways they would both growl with such fury that it was unimaginable.

They all sat in the circle buried in their own thoughts Logan raised his arm to grab a cigarette from his shirt pocket and accidentally brushed Rogue's shoulder she had her claws at his neck before he could put his hand down.

Tired of the random glares he grabbed her arm and yelled "Look kid I don't know what your problem is but I-" He had grabbed her bare arm and fell to the floor in a heap.

Unfortunately the beams effects were still only fading, so she cringed as her body was overcome by pain trying to act normal Rogue delved into her own mind.

She saw Logan's psyche and the only thing stopping her from killing him was the fact that getting revenge in the real world would be more satisfying and the risk of a battle in her mind of such high intensity could easily cause her brain damage.

She roughly grabbed the psyche and threw it into one of the "cells" that she had created to hold the imitation of _him_.

The Imitation looked at her, pain evident in its eyes, it screamed

"KID IM SORRY, GOD IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW, PLEASE IM SO SORRY!"

His pain filled words filled her with venom

"How dare he say that! After all he did he expect forgiveness?!"

She put a layer of concrete around the cell and left her mind.

She opened her eyes to see X23 staring at her and Eric moving to help her, she had only been out for a few seconds; no one had realized what she had just done.

Looking at Logan's body in disgust, she glanced at the others only to realize that Cyclops had started raging on about how she had attacked Wolverine, she continued to ignore him and started to wonder about where she could get some new clothes.

Magneto interrupted Scott's tirade "The oaf touched her first, Anna acted in self defense. Cease your aggravating squealing at once so that we may continue with more important matters"

Rogue couldn't help but think that at times like this she really did love her "Grandfather"

Scott started to sputter indignities but was silenced with a look from the professor.

Logan was starting to awaken, when he had crawled up to his chair both Rogue and X went to stand by Magneto (After hearing him call Logan an oaf he gained a measure of respect from X) but not before giving the hairy man a couple of cold hard glares.

Logan realized whatever it was that made them hate him so much was not going to be uncovered anytime soon so he settled for a slight grunt.

Xavier began to talk

"We must have a plan; this machine could destroy mutant kind. We have seen the test subject from this plot in the files and we must do something about it. I believe that we will all have to work together for this. So I implore you to set aside your differences for now".

He turned to Eric "Magnus what shall we do?"

"You should ask Ro-Anna, she knows about this she shall be in charge of this mission".

Now some others began to protest, they too were silenced with a glare from Rogue, even with a mask she was scary.

Staking the podium Rogue began to talk once more masking her voice.

" We will divide into teams, one team will be with me to help recruit some old friends, the next team will start working on something that will counter the effects of this project, third team will be there for media control and having a lawyer ready in case something goes wrong, we can't have any mistakes not in the field and not in the court, forth team will be here getting the med bay ready for the mutants who will be coming from the testing labs, Fifth will be recruiting old allies of the Xmen. Everyone got it?"

She gave everyone a quick nod and looked around, there weren't enough people here. "Some of the teams will have the younger kids from outside in them, we need the manpower"

The teams were:

Team 1

Rogue

Gambit

Scarlet Witch

X23

Pyro

Quicksilver

Avalanche

Recruiting Rogue and X's old "friends"

Team 2

Beast

Colossus

Magneto

Countering the effects of the beam

Team 3

Xavier

Jean

Scott

Media/law control and dig up some more information

Team 4

Wolfsbane

Storm

Magma

Multiple

Med bay

Team 5  
Wolverine

Boom Boom

Night crawler

Shadowcat

Recruiting Xmen allies

Once Rogue had given out the teams and the assignments she told them that after all of the mutants had succeeded they were to meet back at the institute. She had also told the Xmen that her friends were less then lawful and that they better deal with it.

Soon the teams were getting ready but Eric intervened before they were ready to leave

"Anna it would be wise for you to change into something more appropriate, your friend too. Your clothing is barely hanging on to you"

It was then that many of the men in the room actually took note of the two women's state of undress, many of the males flushed and looked away but others merely drooled.

It was a miracle that Rogue hadn't hurt anyone yet.

Ten minutes later the two were given some clothing donated by Boom Boom when she found out that they had volunteered her for a real mission.

Rogue wore a pair of black leather pants and a corset top with a leather jacket.

X wore also wore a pair of black pants but her were made of an thick canvas and a skintight dark blue top.

Team One was given the X-jet while Team Five took the jeep since they only had to go a little out of town.

When Rogue's team got into the jet Rogue took the captains seat and warmed up the engine, it was Pietro who asked the question that they had all been wondering "why did you pick us for this team, the Brother Hood in particular? Why us?"

"Because Ah can stand you" Rogue hadn't realized that she had let a bit of her southern twang shine through but thankfully no one noticed. Avalanche asked the next question "Where are we going anyway?" Rogue turned to face him while adjusting her mask "Europe"

"We will start of by going to England then, Scotland, and Ireland," X looked up at her curiously "you know where they all are?"

"The ones that are still alive"

"You kept in contact with them?"

"No but it was good to know where they were, everyone's separated at least the ones who are still alive"

"Oh-How are they?"

"Bets is fine, Pete will probably be drunk, and Luke….he's locked up"

"We'll free him"

The Brotherhood noticed the air of sadness that hung in the air as they continued the conversation so they wisely stayed quiet.

The jet landed in the middle of a field and soon everyone tumbled out, they had just gone from New York to England in less than an hour.

Rogue lightly tugged at her shirt nervously but started to walk out of the field with no other signs of her emotional unease.

When they had finally gotten off of the road they came to a small city. Pyro was beginning to complain and Gambit looked like he was about to die so Rogue dragged them to a small restaurant, getting more than a few odd looks because of the mask on her face.

Half an hour later they left the place and Rogue decided that they were drawing far too much attention they rushed to the nearest store and everyone changed from their uniforms. Their clothes were rumpled and stained from the flight there was no time to tidy up, so shopping was the fastest solution, especially since Xavier left his credit card in the jet.

Pietro wore a pair of white jeans and a skintight blue shirt. Lance wore a pair of jeans and a plain white tee. Pyro came out in Black pants and a shirt that looked like it was encircled by flames. Wanda wore a pair of black pants and a blood red blouse. Remy wore a pair of faded jeans and a black shirt and his dark brown duster. X came out in black canvas pants and a dark blue sleeveless top, Rogue wore her same leather pants and a dark sleeveless green shirt that ended right below her breasts with black mesh underneath. She had replaces the mask with a black scarf with two holes in it for her eyes, the she tied back her hair and covered it with a scarf that dangled down to her waist.

Now they just looked like a bunch of weirdo teenagers. They walked to a pub that was hidden behind an alley way.

Rogue looked around the ignoring the puzzled looks from her companions finally getting frustrated she walked over to the bar tender she growled while hauling him up from the scruff of his shirt, "Wisdom, where is he?" the man stuttered a little and pointed to the door.

She dropped him and walked outside again. She walked a couple of blocks occasionally muttering about sex crazed morons and how she would castrate this one, obviously she had made sense of the garbled mutterings of the barkeeper and knew exactly where to go.

She finally stopped at a ramshackle inn stormed in; ignoring the clerks protest she climbed the stairs and sniffed a couple times when she reached the third floor. The others were panting behind her due to the speed that she had gone at earlier, even Pietro looked flushed.

A couple sniffs later she stopped at a door and even those with normal hearing could hear the moaning and sighing along with the light crashes that came from behind the door.

Everyone had an idea to what was behind the door and looked a bit appalled at the idea of barging in on some unsuspecting couple, John even went to stop Rogue from entering but Laura released her claws with a light warning.

Rogue tore the door off of its hinges and revealed a man with two women groping at each other. The three continued not even noticing what had happened. Rogue grew disgusted at seeing the man and actually grabbed one of the women's hair and yanked hard effectively tearing her off.

The man got up and the other women shrieked. Rogue let the woman go and glared at her "out, the both of ya" the two scrambled for their clothing seeing the glare that was directed towards them and the man (who looked super pissed) was taking a good look at her, rubbing his eyes over and over again as if trying to decipher the reality of the image.

Finally he got up and wrapped the sheets around him " Damn girl, you act dead for a bloody decade and then you pop up right when I was getting a good shag!"

"Wisdom, get over it"

"Why the bloody hell should I? I was enjoyin myself!"

"I'm reorganizing the team, its time the Vivres were reorganized"

"…."

"Why"

"Things are getting dangerous"

"I know that, but why now? After disappearing for so long, why now?"

"I'll explain later, are you in or not?"

"Wot do you think?"

"Good"

"Where have you been?"

Rogue looked away and sighed "around" both of them were quiet and then he noticed that Laura was there as well " Bloody hell, X you're alive!... And she dragged you into this as well?"

"She said all of us"

"I saw you die"

"Things aren't always what they seem"

"That's not clichéd"

"You're taking this rather well"

"Oh don't worry, seeing the two of you alive and interrupting my shags is making me freak out on the inside, I'll zonk out later"

"The alcohol helps too"

"Yeah being piss drunk, (completely smashed really) does 'elp a bit"

He turned to the other behind Rogue and X

" 'ello all th'names Pete Wisdom how do you do" with that he dropped his sheet (making the guys wince and Wanda, X, and Rogue all stare). After that his eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the floor.

Quill here

Srry long update I know but I'm going to update as muchas possible in the next week because I have to go to Pakistan for two months I will return around the 11 of August if I don't update a week after that I am either dead or have been kidnapped (email me to find out I always reply so if I don't you know!) any way long chapter here

So quill

Out

Vive la Morse

Peace out

Power to the walrus

World domination

Yeah and all that jazz

Quill

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	15. Betsy Braddock

Chapter 15: Betsy Braddock

Hey

Don't own it

Pete woke up to a set of bright lights, a couple of heads floating above him, and some very annoying person poking him. He decided to ignore it and go back to sleep, the heads could float he didn't care and the lights would just go away.

Damn if someone did not stop poking him they would have a hole in the head.

Finally Pete got up with a groan

"wot the bloody hell keeps poking me"

Pyro leapt to the other side of the room and grabbed the telephone book that was on one of the tables and started to pretend that he was reading it.

Pete crawled up with the sheets still bunched around himself and glared at the Aussie.

He finally stumbled up and faced them, they all looked rather annoyed even Rogue who had a mask on.

Realizing his state of undress, he reached for a pair of pants that had been thrown on the floor.

"Ey Stripes, Claws you do realize that I'm gonna have to get a full explanation"

"If you join you get an explanation if not I tell the whole world about the time when you "Accidentally" walked in on Bets while conveniently holding a camera. And I'm going by Anna right now"

" Middle name?'

"Yeah, and thanks for announcing it to th'whole bloody world"

"Well come now don't tell me your accent disappeared along with your name?'

"No my voice is being changed and you're relay not helping the disguise"

"What's with all the secrecy?"

Now it was Remy's turn to nod he wanted to know what was up with the girl as well and why she was so adamant on making sure that no one saw her, it wasn't like they had ever met before.

Anna stopped answering Pete's questions and decided to just whack him on the head.

Scowling she looked at both of them giving them both the silent warning _zip it or you lose your balls,_ they both looked away with the rays effects wearing off her claws weren't the only thing at her disposal.

She noticed Pete staring at her chest and grew annoyed; he had ten seconds to stop before she got seriously pissed

"Don't you feel even a little weird at drooling over a girl who used to call you big brother?"

"Ya but that little girl didn't have a hot body"

"Were ya always such a perv?"

"Ya, X knew she found my porn collection. Right X?

"I will have no part in this discussion or your lack of taste"

"Damn ah wonder where the guy I used to idolize went, but we all change"

"Its okay luv, I still remember the little girl who smeared birthday cake all over her face and ran around avoiding everyone while screaming like a banshee completely starkers, or getting piggy backs from your old ma-"

Realizing what he had just said Pete paled and tried to take back his words, "Oh shit Ro- I mean Anna I didn't mean to, I just didn't think, it was a complete accident".

Rogue said nothing and then turned to face him with a clipped tone she clearly spoke "I didn't ask for my life story, I asked if you were coming with us or not, if not tell me and stop wasting my time so I can leave"

Pete who looked rather solemn broke out into a grin and flung his hands over X's and Rogue's shoulders "well of course I'm commin I just got the two of you back, and who else will keep the two of you out of trouble?"

Rogue gave a light nod and turned to the rest of them "let's get back to the jet, this idiot still needs to get dressed"

Half an hour later they were all in the jet and Remy was trying to piece together what he knew of the girl. "The girl wit' da claws and that Wisdom homme are close, she had some father issues" inwardly he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that most all of them had father issues when you actually thought of it

"and da homme almost said "Ro" so her real name has "ro" in it. What has Ro? Rochelle, Rowena, Roberta, Monroe, Rosalyn, Rosemary, dammit what was it?!"

Remy was in such deep thought that he didn't notice that the jet had landed just outside the property of a large castle.

Again the jet was hidden and the motley crew stepped out.

Rogue gave them all a once over she concentrated for a minute and suddenly they were all dressed in tuxes and gowns. It was an illusion but a damn good one! Wanda looked at Rogue with a questioning glance and Rogue merely grinned, she was wearing a mask that covered up to her nose and her hair was under the illusion that it was solid black. They looked like they were ready to go to one _very_ fancy ball.

Wanda wore a dress that had a black corset top with red accents and slightly poofy overlaying black and red gauze skirts. Her hair seemed longer and pulled into a beautiful chignon on her head with light jewelry. Laura wore a deep blue gown that was extremely form fitting and had a slit up the side that went to her side and had half of her hair down the other side was put off into a coiled braid.

Rogue wore a completely black dress with Dark green ribbons crisscrossing ribbons over the chest and flowing black satin skirts and had two of the ribbons crossing into and what looked like a Celtic knot pattern in the front, the black hair was completely down in a single braid with green ribbons woven in with silver bells attached at the end of each one.

The men all wore tuxedos with different waist coats (I hate humongously fancy descriptions so you can figure out those colors on your own I only did the girls because they are harder to do than guys)

They walked out of the small clearing that they had hidden in and found their way into a large lawn.

Rogue P.O.V

Ah turned to th'others and with a thought sent them a telepathic message "_pretend that you own the place, be confident and Pyro no fire AT ALL you have to act poised and dignified" _Lance who had the brown waistcoat only muttered "that means act snobby and pretentious"

Pete only nodded and took out a cigarette "You got that right mate, just act like you've got a lamp street light up your ass and have a serious case of constipation, after that you might go around unnoticed".

Pietro started zoomin around muttering about his hair, ah was ready tah slap all of them all.

Ah finally managed to get them all to the entrance of the giant mansion. Wanda hexed the guys into listening and finally they were walking so stiffly that they looked like they had all been kicked in very sensitive places, but this was because they had been all but electrocuted multiple times.

The only reason Remy was walking upright was because he was smart enough to have known when to shut up, the other hadn't been so smart...

We entered and found ourselves in a huge corridor, the group walked down the corridor following another pair. Then we were at the top of a large staircase that led into the ballroom (think Disney Anastasia) we stopped before they entered the view of the other guests. "I don't know if we can do this" Wanda said with a hint of nervousness. Ah couldn't help but smile at the fact that the ever tough Goth was feeling nervous but I also pitied her I had been trained my whole life to adapt to any situation including a ball of such high caliber.

Ah gave her a small smile barely there, to soothe her nerves "don't worry just don't act nervous, you have to keep a mask up, you can freak out, cry and scream inside just don't give any sign"

Wanda gave a short nod and took a deep breath. There was a pang in my chest too see the people who I had gotten so close to so far away from me, they didn't know me as anything but a masked mutant with an odd choice in allies right now.

That was all I would ever be able to let them see me as.

I hated everything about this situation, especially faking my accent I felt like an idiot talking the way I was, and this mask was itchy, as well as but not being able to talk to the people without guarding my words for fear of revealing something that could reveal who I am.

I descended first down the stairs and made a point to flair my psychic presence making a certain purpled haired mutant catch notice of me.

As I came down the others came after slowly. They followed me and Laura to the reason why we had come.

Pete hadn't even stopped for a minute he just went directly to the waiter who had a tray full of alcohol.

Ah noticed that the others looked unsure of what to do but I couldn't really expect them to know how to act.

Ah walked to her with a small smile, the memories were pouring into my mind I almost fell down, the beams effects were gone for the most part but it had greatly heightened my psychic abilities and my memories were more realistic than usual.

Ah noticed that Laura had also come closer, it was hard to see Pete and even Laura.

But _her,_ we had been close, she had been like an older sister, she had always guided me.

We had never been close in an emotional sense but in a more sisterly sense.

She was staring at meh with wide eyes, ah decided to start the conversation.

"Hello Betsy nice t'see you again, oh and call me Anna".

Managing to shake herself out of her stupor she looked at me for a little while but when she had collected herself she spoke "Well then Anna might we take this outside? I believe seeing you, Laura, and I believe Pete over there all alive is a bit of a shock and I am at the risk of doing something completely undignified if we continue on here"

She finished with a light tone and a grin.

I nodded and indicated to the others to follow me outside onto a small balcony, Pete had pried himself away from the drinks and had come to join us but not before stopping to close the door to ensure a bit of privacy.

End Rogue P.O.V

Here was an uncomfortable pause while everyone stared at each other. The silence was broken when Betsy gave out an ear piercing shriek and launched herself on to Rogue with a rib cracking hug that forced her to the ground, Betsy was up in almost a second and was delivering the same treatment to Laura she got up again and stared at Pete and then slapped him

"ow wot was that for?"

"For stealing my underwear you wanker!"

"That wasn't me!"

"Yes and who else might it have been?"

"Any of the other guys!"

"Yes well they're not here to slap and anyway I know it was you"

Pete gave her a miffed look and lit up a cigarette. Rogue had a large smile on, shocking the Brotherhood, they had assumed the warmest facial expression she would ever give was the insincere miniscule smile Wanda had received before they had entered the ballroom.

"How did this happen, you guys disappeared when that git sold us out, you didn't even stay conscious for most of the beatings R-Anna, and Laura you and Pete I saw you get taken .Pete you had a whole cartridge of bullets emptied into your chest!". Rogue did not give an answer and just looked over the balcony seeing the grounds before her. "Ah see you came back for the Braddock fortune, eh Bets"

"Yeah I did, my brother was ecstatic to see me"

"I would think so"

"Anna would you stop dancing around the subject and tell me how you are still alive?! Why you didn't contact me earlier!? Who these people with us are?! who else is still alive, and what the FUCK HAPPENED!"

"I will but let's get the last living member of this lovely team of ours back before explanations are given"

"Who is it? Thorn, or Chain, or maybe Mizu? or is it Kaiha or is it Lu-"

"Lucas, the others are- the others…". Rogue couldn't finish the sentence so she turned back the subject to the boy named Lucas

"He's as good as dead, where he is as well his father is just short of the same level of assdome as mine. Lucas is locked up somewhere in Scotland, I looked for evidence of the others, and I never got it".

Rogue seemed to choke on the last words but hid it quickly, that's all she ever did, hide. And she was getting damn tired of it.

"So like I said to Pete, in or out?"

"Anna you know I would never give up a chance to have a reunion with old friends but I have to ask, what the hell am I signing up for?"

"We plan on breaking out Lucas, then we'll tell him that he can't kill _his_ father until the work is over, then we will tell you Pete and Laura the same thing about my father and I will restrain myself from painfully castrating him. Then to business, the military has a plan that could prove disastrous against all possessors of the X gene, it could cause a human backlash against us that would eradicate us. We are going to stop that; I can give details after we bust out Lucas".

"Sounds fun do I get to mess anyone's head up?"

"Yes"

"It could be a problem however, I am quite important, if I go missing…"

"I can have my boss prepare an alibi"

"Well then I will ready myself immediately after this dance"

"Good"

The group re-entered the ballroom and watched as Betsy returned to mingling as if she hadn't just met a friend that had presumed dead for a little over half a decade.

The Brotherhood talked among themselves all curious as to who these odd people they kept picking up were.

They also talked about the small things they were learning about the masked woman from the conversations between her friends. They snickered at Pete, Feared Laura, and thought Betsy was a little to excitable but Anna was a mystery to them.

Rogue was in another corner talking to Pete and Laura, they were all so shocked to see each other apparently it had yet to sink in that all of them were alive, the battle that had slain their comrades had spared them.

Laura and Pete were walking on eggshells around Rouge, they knew how close she had been to _him_ and he had hurt her.

Soon the ball ended and the guests had all left. (from now on I am referring to Rogue and the brotherhood and her friends as "the mutants")

The mutants were in one room and could hear two people yelling, curious, everyone moved to the doors to hear, they soon heard Betsy yelling at her brother, they were arguing about how dangerous her leaving was.

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE DEAD, I'VE MISSED THEM FOR SO LONG ITS MY DUTY TO FIGHT WITH THEM"

"ITS YOUR DUTY AS MY SISTER TO STAY HERE AND STAY ALIVE!"

"I WILL LIVE MY OWN LIFE, I AM A TRAINED ASSASSIN I CAN HANDLE MYSELF"

"YOU WANT TO USE YOUR POWERS FOR ALL SORTS OF CRAP, REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO JASON? YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM, INSANE AND UNSTOPPABLE? THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET INVOLVED WITH THIS MUTANT MESS"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING JASON INTO THIS, AND IF YOU'RE NOT FORGETTING YOU'RE A MUTANT TOO!"

With these last words Betsy stormed out of the room, her eyes clouded with tears "gimme half an hour to be ready".

Half an hour later, they were all in the jet and on their way to Scotland.

"Hey Anna chere, you gonna give tell us who all these people be when we get this last buddy of yours?"

Rogue grunted in response to Remy's question, taking it as a yes he sat back and tried to ignore the sounds of Wanda and Pietro bickering.

Quill here

Ok this was longer than usual which still isn't very long but anyway I'm going to Pakistan for two months and I know that a lot of times when authors go away on vacation they come back losing interest for their stories but I promise I won't. Anyway if you have any questions mail me. Next chapter and the one after some time in between Rogue's face will be revealed. I'm thinking of introducing Mystique soon as well tell me what you think. Anyway this is for all of my reviewers! Yay

This is however the last time I can update surely before the end of two months.

Vive la Morse

Peace out

Power to the walrus

World domination

Yeah and all that jazz

Quill

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	16. Flight troubles

Chapter 16: Flight troubles

Ey all, this is Quill! I'm writing on this nifty thing called an Alphasmart which is a portable keyboard on the airplane on the way to Pakistan. Might I add I hate long plane trips and crying children but enough with my woes, on with the show!

Ok this is an after note, it has been 18 hours and I am ready to commit serious homicide. I feel like fresh air and a warm bed along with a shower and normal food is all I need in the world. Now that I'm in the airport it's been 3 hours sitting in Pakistani heat outside with giant suitcases and my aunts not here, a major cyclone struck so expect more chapters due to my waiting!

Disclaimer: Scrw off you know who owns it and it aint me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane had finally landed and everyone was tense, the Brotherhood wanted to know what weirdo they were picking up this time and the others were worried about what would happen once they found the last piece of this odd puzzle.

Pete had gotten up to stretch and noticed the coordinates on the planes grid; his eyebrows went way past his hairline and his face suddenly lost the flirtatious mirth that it had possessed earlier

"It may just be me love but if I'm not mistaken those are the directions to a military base, a supposedly top secret base…"

This sent all the Brotherhood on edge. "What the hell are you planning!? Why the hell would we go to a goddamn military base?!"

Wanda was obviously pissed at the fact that this last person wouldn't be as easy collected as the last two …granted for the last two the only thing they had to do was go to a pub and sneak into a ball.

X had come all on her own.

Rogue didn't say anything only continuing to fly, surprisingly enough Pete demanded an answer first (If you call putting the jet on auto and taking a hot knife to her neck demanding, otherwise you can say threatening)

"Why _are _we going to that base you know my own history there and I'm damn sure that you were there too for a while, and I know you wouldn't want to go back for a social call. Why would you go there? I'm not even sure that you really are _Anna,_ last I saw you had knife wounds everywhere, and were riddled with bullets, you could be one of _their _creations, why would anyone be there, and how do we know that you really are Anna?"

Rogue looked annoyed but understood where he was coming from; he had been trained with the same ideals that had been drilled into her since birth, "trust no one".

"When you were 17 filmed Kaiha in the shower, you told Chain that Betsy had dared you to do it. Why he believed you I'll never know that enough proof that I'm me-"

"That was you? You moron! She put a virus in my laptop for that!"

Pete looked at the enraged purple haired Brit with a sheepish grin and turned back to Rogue to ask his second question. Cutting him off before he could open his mouth,

'We are going to the base because Lucas' father is almost as great an ass as mine. He's locked up. Deemed uncontrollable they said". Rogue spoke with such vehemence in her tone that everyone shuddered.

_Looks like 'dere be more people here wit pere issues 'den Remy thought_

It took a while for Betsy, Pete, and, Laura to comprehend just what their friend's father had done, they knew what happened behind closed doors in that building and most of it involved pain.

Lance spoke up next

"Alright, so those guys are going but why should we?"

"Because if you don't you'll lose one hell of a powerful ally"

"Powerful, heh! Well I haven't seen our resident drunk (Pete) (Remy looked almost miffed at the comment) or the flippin Violet showing much power, The claws chick has some strength but not enough for me to give a damn, we got Badger for the same reasons and we at least kind of trust him. She's replaceable"

"We have more power than you could imagine and calling them things like Drunkard and Violet will get you a claw in the head Laura probably wants to kill you with that replaceable comment. Lucas is too powerful to let us down and he's loyal, as for Badger I wouldn't trust him if I were you, who knows when someone might turn on you".

"Whadya mean! I haven't even seen you do that much, if we get trapped in that base I swear I'll kill you, I saw what happened to Kitty after she got trapped, I ain't doing that"

"You may not trust me or know a lot about me but here's one thing that I can tell you, I spent a lifetime in places like that and worse, you can be the devil himself and I wouldn't leave you there"

Lance had nothing to say and neither did the others, Pietro however noticed a haunted look in her eyes when she spoke to Lance, he recognized it, the same look that his father always wore, a look that showed to many things seen in life and a desire to just forget the atrocities of humanity.

Wanda recognized the look as well, she hated her father but she also pitied him for having lived through what he had, she knew just from the look in the almost covered eyes that this girl had seen far too much in her life, she was about same age as them this masked girl may be tough but like herself she was just a child who had lost her innocence far too early in life.

The plane shook violently and entered a series of stomach churning barrel rolls, everyone was screaming (except Pyro who was laughing) pulling at the joystick as hard as she could Rogue realized that without the aid of her extra strength she wouldn't be able to pull the plunging plane upward, she couldn't access her powers yet, that stupid rays effects had worn off for the most part, but they were still unpredictable and might make the situation worse, the risk was far too great. She pulled and yelled for help but everyone was too busy trying to keep themselves grounded to their seats, Remy lost grip and fell downwards he fell right behind Rogue's chair. Pulling himself up he reached for the joystick as well and placed his hands over hers pulling as hard as he could it made barely enough difference but it was still some. It managed to unstick the handle and Rogue was able to pull the plane back up as she did Remy was thrown back to the end of the plane. Rogue flipped to auto pilot for a minute and turned around in her seat "Cajun, would it kill ya to wear the goddamn seatbelt?"

Alright everyone this your beloved author Quill! I know I said that I would be unable to update for 2 months but I got a bit of connection and will be able to post a handful of other chapters as long as I can. I have at least 15 more Chapters done so no worries there. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, I got one that I loved about this story being different and another about the 2 month wait that I loved. I would name names but I'm currently typing without connection so I don't quite know who sent those reviews but I loved them all! I would also like to correct a past mistake of saying that Rogue only knew the Bhood for a week I made a mistake it was more like a couple of months, they are currently in the middle of the school year.

On an off note I would like to announce that you will see this not later on as well because that's what I typed today but I got harry potter! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

Spoiler

!!!! It was AWESOME …..But Ginny married the git. And sooooooo many people died…..sniff poor Hedwig, FRED DON"T LEAVE ME!!!!!!

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	17. Battles fought and Masks fallen

Chapter 17: Battles fought and Masks fallen

New chappie mon peeps! How is it! Well won't waste too much of your time! Flight leaves Saturday and I hate long trips, I know I'm going to get held up in Manchester.

Sucks to be me I know so yeah disclaimer and annoying notice

Disclaimer: Screw off you know who owns it and it ain't me

Inked Quill

Peace out.

Vive la Morse

And all that good stuff

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning back to the plane's controls, Rogue tried to figure out what had made them plummet, typing on the keyboard she pulled up some data, pressing a handful of buttons another chart swore and turned around

"There's a cloaking device that makes it near impossible for aircrafts to continue without encountering an electromagnetic pulse that repels the craft, we have to land and enter by foot".

Now it was Betsy who looked annoyed

"You're kidding right? I hate this place, just zap a couple of idiots and figure out how to turn the useless thing off so we can crash into the morons grab Luke and go."

"We are not crashing this jet"

"Anna pleeeeease don't be a loser, it's more fun!"

"Eric will kill me"

"Who?"

"My boss"

"And how close are you two !?"

"Ew…. he's like my grandfather, and _no_ you can't date him"

"I din't ask if I could!" the indignant tone in her voice was ignored by Rogue

"You were gonna"

"Bullocks, you would've loved calling me "mum""

"Don't talk about him like that, its screwed up, he may be an asshole but I don't need to think of him dating anyone. Anyway why are you two so close? "

Wanda was now extremely peeved (does anyone say that?…peeve)

"Your father does feel guilty about what he did, he- hey you know what it's ain't my place to say, you have to talk to him about it. You can't hate him forever"

Wanda gave a small snort "watch me"

"Seriously, you have to talk to him, I care 'bout the guy, talk to him about what happened, as for how we are, he hired me as an assassin a while back and eventually we got stuck together now we look out for each other".

Laura's eyes narrowed when she heard Rogue mention that she had been an assassin. Rogue helped with missions by doing computer work with them, and she helped with thefts, she had hated killing though could fight like a master still she always restrained her skills, why was she so casual about being a killer now?

So very many questions.

Laura turned around again to think of what she had just heard.

Rogue was maneuvering the jet into a landing position. Soon they had gotten off and scanned the area for anyone else. They were safe, for now.

Quickly forming a plan Rogue turned to the others

"Lance, you stay here with Pietro, make sure no one comes, if they do Pietro, warn us.

Lance will distract them until the rest of us can come out. Pyro, you're also a distraction. Betsy you come in with us, I need you to make an illusion to make it seem like we aren't there and later on one of Lucas still in his stasis tube, Pete I want you to find the camera room and set them all on a loop, illusions only fool the mind. Remy you and Wanda are coming with me to get Lucas out of his prison and then onto the jet, be alert".

Rogue's plan was a sound one; everyone nodded and got into position.

Rogue used the small psychic abilities that she had regained to telekinetically lift them over the giant wall that encircled the compound.

Betsy held up the illusion and once they were in they started dodging cameras, soon Pete left for his own part and the Betsy stayed where she was, the illusion would stay up but she needed to make sure that no other prisoners were there.

Blaring lights had started to go off showing that the "distractions" were doing their jobs. Troops were running outside making the entire compound open to infiltration.

Rogue snuck over to an indent in the wall and pushed it, revealing a door she jumped in. "Remy don't mean to pry or nothin but how do you know so much about the place petite?"

"Used to live here, details later, Lucas now" Her rushed tone confused Remy but he continued on, following her.

They crept down the stairs only to encounter a large metal door.

"Wanda I need you to hex that door off the hinges"

Soon the large chunk of metal was covered with crackling power and moved a couple of feet far away. They entered the dark room and Remy charged a couple of cards to add light to the darkness, as he did a large cylinder was seen in the center of the room.

A/Ni really planned on ending the chapter here and adding the last chapter and this part as one but something else happened so I shall continue

Rogue jumped to the controls in next to the cylinder, florescent lights sparked on and they realized that the shape was covered in a thick sheath of metal.

Pressing some more keys the metal was lowered to reveal a small pathway; it led to a glass tube with a blond man floating in the center.

He was well built and wore nothing but a small cloth around his waist, his eyes were closed and his skin pale, there were light scars on his body showing a painful history. (A/N everyone has a painful history lately…..) The man's hair floated around his head like a golden cloud, a mask was fastened around over his mouth and nose to help him breath, the translucent chord connected to the mask wrapped around his leg and disappeared into the bottom of the container. He looked like he was just sleeping, the effect was ruined by the green liquid surrounding him.

Remy and Wanda watched as the woman who had acted hard as stone and cold as ice stumble to the tube and lean on it.

Rogue's eyes watered but no tears fell. Her hand covered her mouth and she held back a choked sob. She stared at the body for some time. The silence was broken by the ringing of a small circular compact.

Rogue reached into her pocket and withdrew the compact, pale faced she opened it, the black color reflected the lights and a faint buzz could be heard. Wanda heard her father's voice talking to the masked girl softly. She saw her close the compact and press a button on the side. A light was emitted from it and then a shape emerged from the light. It was her father.

Though it was just a hologram Wanda couldn't help but feel angry just at the sight of him. She held back harsh words and powerful magicks knowing it was just an illusion.

Wanda almost fell over as her father, the heartless monster who locked her up when she was only a child comforted the masked girl, it was only a little but it was something, he had rested his hand on the girls shoulder cursing as his hand went through her shoulder he muttered some things to her and looked at the man in the tube with undisguised pity and hatred for what had happened to the boy.

It was times like this that he couldn't believe what Charles would do for the sake of his vision.

The battery on the compact was low so Eric formally asked for an update on her mission, she briefed him and soon he blinked away.

Rogue looked at the man for a couple of minutes and then turned to the other two "I'm gonna get him out so can you two catch him and haul him up?"

Remy gave a small smile to lighten the mood " Chere I could hold the home on my own no need for Scarlet's help" Wanda kicked Remy in the shin and walked over to the tube, At least Remy had lightened the mood a bit.

Rogue started pushing buttons furiously typing different things into the keypad. Soon the locks on the top and bottom of the tube released and the liquids started to drain out of the holding. The man collapsed and Remy and Wanda hauled him out .

Rogue took off the black cloak like thing she had been wearing and wrapped it around his slumped body.

He stirred lightly and muttered quiet things; Rogue dragged him to a chair and shook him slightly his eyes opened in a flash and soon he had jumped up unsteadily and had them all under a telekinetic paralysis with his hands ready to squeeze the life out of them. "Oy moron it's me _Anna_"

The grip loosened considerably and he looked at Rogue with disbelieving eyes "you're alive"

Wanda spoke up this time "Hey you wanna explain why you've been playing dead, it's getting unbelievably annoying hearing so many people wonder how you're alive, should we just send a news bulletin?!"

Rogue gave a light smirk reaching down to her hip she unhooked her mask from her belt, turning around she put it over the scarf.

She looked at Lucas and smiled lightly " Scarlet you're gonna help me carry him, Gambit you're gonna make sure that Pete and Betsy get back and make sure that we aren't sighted".

The man stared at Rogue " when th'hell did you grow up, you're supposed to be 9 and short, not a teenager, and as bloody big as you are"

Rogue snorted and took him from the Cajun

Remy stealthily walked out the door, Wanda and Rogue both slung an arm around Lucas' shoulders. "I feel like a kid being carted around"

Wanda snickered "How many baby's get kidnapped from military bases?"

"Laura"

"who-oh her Yeah but your friends don't count you're all crazy".

"I get out of a prison that I've been trapped in for so long only to get insulted?! Then I just might have to tell that Aussie how you feel about him".

"HOW THE HELL?!"

"I'm a telepath, doll and a damn powerful one"

"Aren't you modest"

"Modesty is a useless trait when you're as amazing as me" The sudden resemblance between him and Pietro was uncanny.

Wanda huffed and "accidentally" hexed a large chunk of metal onto his foot earning a loud yelp from him. Rogue looked at the two with amused eyes "Lucas we're gonna take you to the jet and then I'm gonna give you an outline of the mission, intros, then I'll tell you what happened after the "incident".

"Right, that works"

"But first you need to know something, Luke, I'm working for a man called Magneto and due to the details we're working with Charles Xavier, we need him alive"

"Why would you work with him!? You know the crap he did to me, why would you even ask me to work with _him"_

"I had to, things are getting bad Luke, and all of us mutants could get locked up in those _places _if I don't. I have to deal with my nightmare too, we just have to get over it. OK?" Rogue's voice had dropped to almost a whisper now. The powerful mutant looked troubled but he had seen the look on his little sister's face (not blood sister) she looked so broken. "I won't kill him until the missions over but I will kill him, and don't expect me to play nice I'm gonna be the biggest bastard possible"

Rogue looked relived "deal".

They finally stopped when they saw Pete and Remy approaching them slowly, " Hey Anna we got Bets coming in a few minute she's gonna meet us at the entry".

Rogue gave a quick nod "Pete bend down, he's gonna ride on your back" it was Lucas who protested yelling how he didn't want to touch the bloody drunkard and didn't need to be carried. Rogue gave an annoyed huff and whacked him on the head.

She picked him up again knowing that arguing with either of them would end only with a large head was slowly regaining function in his body and now had control of most of his upper body and could stand wobbly. Soon they were outside and saw Quicksilver, Avalanche, and Pyro

Rogue looked relieved at the lack of fighting she had had to do. They were almost at the doors of the jet when a laser was fired.

Laura yelled first "everyone DOWN!" they dropped to the floor ignoring the cry of pain from Lucas who had been dropped rather abruptly.

Silvery shapes emerged from the shrubbery that was around them. Sleek things that looked like they were covered with skin of mercury and looked like a cross between a rhino and a shark.

They shot out needles of mercury that pierced the walls behind them after they ducked; atop the monstrosities were soldiers who looked scared to be there. "Gambit, Scarlet, take Lucas back to the ship and guard him. Avalanche shake things up, Pyro trap them, create a barrier make fire anything! Quicksilver speed around the fire and direct it to the beasts, Pete, Betsy make sure the jet is still in good enough condition to fly afterwards. X, you and me attack head on!"

The two girls extracted their claws and struck furiously, it was the start of yet another battle.

It only took a moment before everyone was on the ground, these creatures seemed unstoppable Wanda and Remy had been thrown from the jet along with Lucas who landed on the floor. Soon from behind the 3 or 4 monsters a tall lanky man emerged.

He wore a white lab coat, he had sunken eyes and looked a little over 4'5, his mouth was thin and his lips were chapped. His eyes were a like little blue marbles. Lifeless.

His hair was like straw, stiff and crackly but brown and greasy. He had a small goatee that looked lathered in oil making it curl like a snails shell.

"Well, looks like new play toys for me, _but_ not quite new" he leered at X and Rogue "some of my old friends"

X had to be restrained to make sure she didn't kill him. Rogue however had no one to restrain her and slashed at him making a crimson gash across his chest. The man only laughed as he took some steps back he ignored the blood that began to seep into his shirt and began to walk away with parting words

"its going to be fun to have our little _Rogue _back I'm sure I can think of some creative new uses for you".

Rogue snarled and took a small dagger from her boot, expertly flinging it, the dagger found its way into the back of the man's head. Garnet colored blood soaked the blade and Rogue gave a light smirk under her mask.

In retrospect he really was completely unimportant but it gave her a little satisfaction to hear the thump of his body against the hard ground.

Remy hadn't even been fazed by the quick death of the slimy man, his words had however gave a slight pang in his heart, _"our little Rogue" _it reminded him of _her_, they had only known each other for a couple of months but she had fit in with them so well and she had seemed so accepting, she had no problem drinking with them, talking with them, or hanging with them and she had a temper. Her beautiful eyes, like stormy emeralds. She had an air of mystery around her.

But her words cut him to the bone, what she had said had been so reminiscent of what so many had said, devil child, demon, freak. He thought she was real but the things she had said to all of them could only bring forth a wellspring of anger that he knew the rest of the Brotherhood shared with him.

He had tried to bury the memories of her laugh and her silent brooding action but he couldn't at least not until the memories of her words came back, she was just like the rest of them, a liar and a bigot.

While Remy was reminiscing Rogue had quickly stood up to fight. The creatures were enraged at the demise of the scientist and had flung off their riders to attack her.

Dodging the onslaught of attacks she managed to grab one of the soldier's tasers and shot at one of the beasts. It took a couple of shots before it even showed mild discomfort.

She jumped away dodging another beast and watched as it knocked itself and another monster out as they collided. Knowing that they would be back up in only a few minutes, Rogue quickly ran through the catalogue of powers in her arsenal, they were still unstable and would exhaust her but it was her only chance.

She jumped onto the top of a tree putting herself in plain sight leaving her fallen companions to wonder how insane the girl just was. All four metallic creatures charged at her, they were moments away from her before she let loose a store of Magneto's powers it flung one back into a the concrete wall. The other three were wounded far more seriously; their mercury skin was in shreds and seemed to be dripping off of them. The beasts struggled to stand and Rogue sent another wave at them before dropping to the ground to catch her breath.

She dragged herself to her companions to check if they were alright, they were fine, and seemed to be trying to get back into the jet.

Content that her friends were in proper condition Rogue went back to the site of the deceased monsters she bent down to examine the silvery liquid of their skin not hearing the cries of her comrades until she had been flung into the ground by the creature who had been only knocked out and not destroyed.

Rogue tried to loosen another pulse at the creature but the beams effects were still present and she couldn't muster the strength.

She tugged at her gloves suddenly encasing them in what looked like liquid metal. The knuckles of the gloves sparked with a furious blue color, electricity.

Rogue was standing but just barely, she jumped into the air and launched herself at the monster with her knuckles jabbing, it shrieked and threw Rouge to the ground.

Reaching out a mercury tentacle it grabbed her face lifting her into the air by the mask. The others watched horrified but paralyzed with fear. Thrashing wildly Rogue tried to free herself; her skin was burning where it touched her. Rogue reached to her hip her fingers just beyond the grasp of one of her blades, the creature had extended the tentacle far enough so that her knuckles would be of little use since the extensions had no nerves to feel pain with. If she could reach her knife she could free herself painlessly, if she used the knuckles she might blind herself. Rogue realized that her knife was out of reach so she tensed her body ready for the pain that may or may not come. Rogue sliced her face with the knuckles destroying the mask and freeing her of the grip of the creature, Rouge was definitely happy that she was still wearing the scarf underneath the mask. She had planned on this; hoping that the scarf would either cover her should the mask fall off harmlessly or the other option was she would have grossly miscalculated and burn off her face. The mask was adamantium but the ribbon that kept it on her face was not. It took only a split second to realize that she had burnt off the scarf as well and everyone could see her face.

Ok how's that for a cliff hanger! The length of this chapter is mainly due to the length of the notes of the previous chapter. Well Lucas will play a big role later on and even now. Props to anyone who knew who he was at first or even now. Well I leave this Saturday, looking forward to the bloody long flight. Update a couple days after that I promise. Well I'm happy to say Tsubasa has more updates! I'm making a website for her with some new friends. If any sesskag fans out there would give me permission to use fanart of theirs that would be great.

So I need a beta yes its true any help out there?

What else what else well I can remember later I intend to post this tomorrow. Bye

Sincerely,

Inked Quill

Peace out.

Vive la Morse

And all that good stuff

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	18. Harsh Words

Chapter 18: Harsh Words

Yeah explanations at the bottom and Xmen belongs to marvel, I have been unable to access net for a while but have it now for sure! Here ya go

And duh

So here you are, more when I proof read

They all stared; it was Rogue, Rogue, Rogue! Anna was ROGUE??!?!?!?!?.

Not wasting any time to think of what she would say after the battle she dove into the fray again, Streaked hair streaming behind her. She kept striking the beast with her fists trying to ignore the audience.

The Brotherhood was still trying to wrap their minds around the fact that the girl who had ditched them with such harsh words was fighting in front of them with such fury and fierce mutant powers.

She was assassin Rogue then was an assassin, she worked for Magneto, she was a mutant, these thought kept pouring into the heads of the Brotherhood.

She delivered a final blow to the creature and watched in satisfaction as it fell. Unfortunately, now she had to deal with the soldiers that had been flung off of the creatures backs who were now back and angry.

They shot at Rogue and tried to use shock fields around her to subdue her. Rogue preformed acrobatics that could have made the most graceful dancers look like bumbling water buffalo.

Cart wheel, Summersault, back flip, hand stand, strike, jump, mid air kick, and, up into the air and flip, one, last, STRIKE! With the final thrust there were only a couple people left with weapons Most of them were disarmed now. Rogue was looking at the soldiers now all ready to jump, at the slightest movement, they were standing, and had no weapons, But there was one idiot soldier who was still ready to fire with a gun he had clung to.

The others backed off slowly but the one foolish soldier attacked, Rogue had grabbed one of the guns from the guards and he was down with a bullet in his chest before he had even gotten close enough to do harm. But it was then they realized somewhere along the line someone else had gotten close enough to do harm, Rogue was clutching a bleeding shoulder as she turned around.

The Brotherhood watched, shocked that the gothic girl who they had been friends with turned out to be a heartless mutant assassin who killed without hesitation. She didn't even seem remorseful.

Rogue turned with cold eyes "get into the jet, now". They were too shaken to refuse, Rogue's group watched sadly as the young child that they had known slew a man without guilt.

They were in the air when Wanda's anger won over her fear "so how long were you going to hide behind that mask like a coward?

When were you going to tell us who you were?"

Rogue's cold demeanor had fallen away as they gained altitude. Lucas had stumbled to the front and calmed her down with soothing words, she wasn't shaken up about the death of the soldier, whenever she killed she put up a stone front, remembering where she had been trained to kill and how she had survived then.

Rogue would never feel guilty killing, death was a part of life she just gave them what would have come eventually.

Her voice was soft when she answered, still a bit cold but had a hint of sadness.

"Ah didn't intend on telling y'all"

"Well us being the mutant _scum_ that we are, I guess telling us things like that would be out of the question, oh wait you're one of us FREAKS as well!"

"Ah have my reasons for lying t'you"

"Like what? I thought you said you were our friend but then it turns out you're not only working for my father but you're a mutant assassin!, What and what possible excuse could you have for your bitchy, self-centered, prejudiced, HYPOCRITICAL WORDS?!"

"Ah can't change what ah am, and mah reasons are mah own"

"We never asked you to change, you could have told us who you were!"

" Yes,' cause you are takin that so well, well anyway now y'all know"

"To late you lying bitch"

Lucas was up and furious at this, he was ready to kill; this girl had no right to insult her! He got up to attack the girl but the turbulence and his still weak body forced him to the ground, he used his powers to put himself upright but the sedatives that were still in his system wouldn't allow him to do anything else, Laura helped him back to his seat and they both glared at the Brotherhood.

"But then again you seem to be good at hiding, I couldn't even hear you accent"

"I'm an assassin, trained by the best. Hiding an accent ain't a challenge"

"So what else are you hiding, you a military goon or maybe Mystique's kid, oooh lemme guess the leader of goddamn cult! Oh maybe you're even related to the shit in FOH(check end for details), or are you selling us out to the military as we speak?! Just what have you been lying about?!"

"Ah used to "work" for th'milltary and Raven Darkholme _is_ mah mother,Ah don't lead a cult, Graydon Creed is Mah half brother, And ah'm not sellin ya out t'anyone but ah am considerin throwin ya out of the airlock. Any other questions" The anger in Rogues voice was growing

"Well I shouldn't be surprised… god why the hell did I ever trust you?"

"Because y'all didn't know any better"

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Cause ah don't have tahme fer hysterics"

"You're a traitorous bitch"

"Ah've been called worse"

"You deserve every word! Trusting you was a mistake, you didn't deserve any of our friendships"

Rogue looked un-fazed "Probly didn't" flipped the switch to auto "If y'all are done ah'm goin to the roof for some quiet, ah'll make intros now ah'll give details later".

She quickly pointed to each of the Brotherhood giving their names, codenames, ages, and powers. Then she turned to her own group and gave intros. "This is Pete Wisdom, no codename age 24 he create "hot knives" from his fingers"

Pete demonstrated by lighting a cigarette with one of the knifes "he's a drunkard and will hit on anything with a rack"

Pete glared at her and tried to protest but Betsy whacked him before he could. "Betsy Braddock 24, codename Phylocke, powerful telepath but not as powerful as…

Lucas 28 but due to his time in the stasis tube his body is only 19, his codename is Legion and he's a telepath of dangerous proportions, he has two other personalities a teenage boy and a mute child." Lucas grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist ignoring the glare she shot at him and only releasing her when she jammed her stiletto boot heel into his foot.

"So that you don't act shocked later your dear Charles Xavier is my father, I don't have the same thoughts on privacy so guard your thoughts or I'll read them. Now that that's done Rogue get some air I'm gonna pilot to daddies house"

Rogue gave a slight nod and a relieved smile and walked over to the platform that Storm would usually use, ignoring the glares from the Brotherhood she got out of the jet and meditated on what had happened and what soon would.

As soon as she had left Lucas, Laura Betsy, and Pete had all turned to glare at the pissed Brotherhood. Betsy spoke first

"You bloody idiots, I was never as close to that girl as some were but I know her well enough to know that what you said hurt her"

Lance was the one who returned her angry words with some of his own, "Well she deserved it, and we trusted her!"

"Did you ever actually ask her if she was a mutant, or an assassin, or even working for that Magneto man?"

"No but-"

"Then she never lied"

Remy interjected now with only a few words "lying by omission still be lying, and da fille lied, your logic be fou"

Pete yelled now as Betsy stepped back "You have no idea how hard it must be for th'lass to trust anyone now, she's been through so much, and you don't deserve her"

Pietro chose now to talk interrupting Pete, "That girl, that little traitorous witch, probably has never gone through anything as painful as most of us! She's a killer who works for my father"

Pyro added himself yelling above Pietro "The Sheila was probably spying for bucket head; she was never really our friend".

The two teams were quiet as they glared at each other. Suddenly the beep of autopilot was heard and the mutants watched Lucas stand up to face them.

He looked at them with cold eyes, his fury surrounded him in a menacing aura " I knew her when she was younger and was still as innocent as she could be, Rogue has never been able to make friends easily and for her first four years lived with her mother, Mystique. It made her a quiet and untrusting child. I met her when she was around 5.

She took years to trust us and when she finally did she was betrayed by one of the people she cared most about she went through a hell that not even the most creative people could think of. She would have told you had it not been for her fear"

Wanda spoke up slightly pacified but still angry "Why would she be afraid? Whoever it was that hurt her wasn't us we wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah she didn't know that, but you already did, what do you call your attitude with her before?! People are always after her, she drove you away to keep you alive, to save you from what happened to everyone else she's cared about!"

Lucas was raving now furious at the stubborn witch's refusal to understand the actual situation.

"We can take care of ourselves"

"Even I would barely stand a chance against the forces that she's up against and I'm easily 20 times stronger than your father or mine"

"Well I don't care, I would have died trying! I protect people I care about".

"Exactly, Rogue always blames herself, and if you died that could be the straw that breaks the camel's back, she doesn't need any more of that crap on her".

Remy who had been silent for a while spoke up now "We'll stop arguing wit da fille but Remy ain't gonna be nice, fact is she don' trust us and we don trust her in da end Rogue lied to us, even if she was trying to protect us Remy ain't gonna forgive her so easily"

Lucas nodded still disliking this group of mutants only realizing that Wanda was talking when she said "Rogue", "-Rogue only saw you again today, you thought she was dead so that means you hadn't talked to her before but you knew about what had happened and why it had happened, how?"

"Telepath love"

End chapter

Ok so I'm on the flight as we speak to Chicago. So I typed this chapter in Pakistan but if you guys have watched the news, its monsoon season. That was a bucket of fun since water feet higher than the curb, and the lack of a drainage system forced the water to pile up for days, this effectively shot the electricity, which destroyed the file save on the computer. So I'm in the plane typing this note glad that I hadn't deleted this file from my mini keyboard, it's so bloody cold up here and all I'm wearing is a tee shirt. Well I would like to thank Proud Bishonen Whore She was the one who reviewed to Tsubasa and because of that she gets this chapter, I didn't plan on posting this for another week at least, but tried to post it as soon as I realized that she had reviewed. Honestly reviews to Tsubasa make me more happy then the ones directed towards myself. I'm sorry I couldn't post this as soon as I read your letter but blame the water which destroyed the country. This flight is so long that all I'm going to is read ad work on this fic. I swear the first thing I'm going to do when I get home I drink a large pitcher of tap water…

The foh starred in the comic and TV series, it stood for Friends of Humanity, it was a mutant hating group responsible for the deaths of many mutants. FOH was founded by Graydon Creed, the abused human son of Mystique and Sabertooth. Sabertooth will pop up in this story and as custom to this growingly freaky fic, the villain will no longer be considered a villain but of Rogue's many comrades.

Alright days later my comp is hooked up and I'm posting

Quill says bye

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	19. My Story

Chapter 19: My Story

Ok so I'm on the flight as we speak to Chicago. So I typed this chapter in Pakistan but if you guys have watched the news, its monsoon season. That was a bucket of fun since water feet higher than the curb, and the lack of a drainage system forced the water to pile up for days, this effectively shot the electricity, which destroyed the file save on the computer. So I'm in the plane typing this note glad that I hadn't deleted this file from my mini keyboard, it's so bloody cold up here and all I'm wearing is a tee shirt. Honestly reviews to Tsubasa make me happier then the ones directed towards me. I'm sorry I couldn't post this as soon as I read your letter but blame the water which destroyed the country. This flight is so long that all I'm going to is read ad work on this fic. I swear the first thing I'm going to do when I get home I drink a large pitcher of tap water…

Ok I'm back in the states but my mom wouldn't let me on the computer till now but I can update regularly from now on, I'm thinking every weekend will work, I apologize for not updating but as for how many of you guys actually care I don't know.

Well this chapters longer than usual I hope,

The FOH starred in the comic and TV series, it stood for Friends of Humanity, it was a mutant hating group responsible for the deaths of many mutants. FOH was founded by Graydon Creed, the abused human son of Mystique and Sabertooth. Sabertooth will pop up in this story and lastly custom to this growingly freaky fic, the villain will no longer be considered a villain but one of Rogue's many comrades.

No I don't own Xmen leave me alone.

They carried on, occasionally seeing Rogue fly by using some ones telepathy or maybe a pair of wings. After 45 minutes of her having left the door opened and Rogue flew in, her windblown hair was everywhere and her face was flushed.

She had still had a serious look on her face but there was a slight twitch in the right corner of her mouth. She walked to the front and took the controls from Lucas. It was 15 minutes later when Pete got fed up with the silence

"Alright Rogue you've had your mope time now you have a story to tell lass, and explanations to give, for example how you can fly or how the hell you're still breathing?!"

It seemed that he had been holding this in for a while now. Rogue grinned at him.

"Ah was wonderin when ya would ask" she looked at her watch.

"Bets ya owe meh money" holding her hand out Betsy forked over a fifty.

Pete looked scandalized "You bet on how long it would take for me to crack and ask her?! And Rogue you bet only 15 minutes have you no faith?!"

Betsy gave a snort "I bet it would take another 5 minutes"

"See Rogue, Bets here has faith, even if it was only 5 more minutes…"

"Yeah and I lost $50 'cause of that faith and anyway Luke guessed 5 minutes"

"Yeah and now I owe Roguey here 50 bucks as well, damn couldn't one of my personalities have been a pre-cog?"

Rogue grinned "ah got $100, oh and Luke don' think ah'm gonna forget"

Lucas looked extremely depressed "well steal it from my old man, anyway you're trying to change the topic start talking"

Rogue looked annoyed and flipped to autopilot. (Autopilots getting a work out) She pressed another couple of buttons and the chairs were drawn into the wall, thus pissing off everyone by dumping them on the ground. She ignored the glares "if ah'm talkin ah make th'rules" .

She sent a telepathic message to Lucas who smirked and used his powers to position everyone according to Rogue's wishes and suddenly everyone was sitting in a circle Indian style.

The Brotherhood looked annoyed at the forcible movement. They were about to say something when Rogue took Lucas' hands (they had been crossed across his chest ya know folded) and unfolded them ,she put them to his side and plopped herself into his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she sank into him not noticing the look Remy gave Lucas.

Rogue took a deep breath and started. "Ah'm going to tell y'all more than ah should but only because I owe you that much"

She was directing her words to the Brotherhood

"Ah don't regret lyin to y'all ah did what ah wanted to, ah'm not askin for yoh forgiveness.

Ah guess ah start at the beginin, mah father slept with Raven Darkholme. He left her befo' she knew she was pregnant; she was freaked when she found out but warmed t'the idea.

She had meh to follow in her footsteps.

Ah knew to kill in 12 different ways before ah could walk when ah was three ah knew just as many ways to kill without any weapons a month later. Ah was trained to keep mah emotions under control and never depend on anyone. Unfortunately ah was still onleh a child and still naïve, ah _could _kill but never had and onleh knew how, ah was'n mentally prepared for death.

Mah mother was an assassin with powerful enemies, ah was used against her one or two times before she sent meh to live with her friend Irene Adler, a pre-cog. Irene saw mah future. One of Raven's enemies had found out where ah lived and who ah was he attacked me and mah mother put a knife in his neck before he reached meh. Seeing mah mother covered in blood scared the shit out of meh, I ran into the closet, sobbin.

Irene coaxed meh out and told meh that the man wasn't dead but had gotten hurt when mama went to help meh.

Ah was so scared that ah wanted to believe it but inside ah knew that he was more than just hurt. Ah got out of the closet and Mystique had taken the form of the dead man and told meh that he was ok, relieved ah believed him and then he left, minutes later mah mama appeared.

Then Irene had a vision, it had become a habit for her to speak out loud what she saw, it was to help her remember the visions and so

She of spoke what she had seen.

"Rogue will grow to be unstoppable but she shall join Magneto to replace the daughter that he sent away, she will be out of your reach" Wanda looked up at Rogue. "She will never do as you wish, nor shall she walk in you footsteps only close bye

(A/n its doesn't sound like a prophecy because it isn't). Raven understood some, not a lot but just enough to send her into a fury, her hatred for Eric made her attack me.

She transformed into a mountain lion and slashed, ah was too young to fight back, by the time she had realized what she had done to meh ah was beaten and covered in blood and unconscious.

Mama was so so… she was … horrified at what she done to meh.

She drugged me while ah was healin so when she sent meh away ah was fully healed and she didn't have to deal with mah questions or mah fear. When ah had healed she gave me one last dose of the drugs, she sent meh to mah father, he took meh in never knowing that ah had even existed.

Mah mother may be a lying bitch but there were some things that she wouldn't lie about

That and our scents had similarities.

So ah stayed and soon a grew t'care for the people there, when ah turned 10 years old ah was as mature as most adults"

Rogue took a pause in her tale to take a small shuddering breath, she wasn't even aware of her audience anymore. The tale she told was for herself now, she was reliving the memories.

"Ah had forsaken mah childhood by being born to the parents that ah had. Ah was four when ah joined mah father. He worked fo' the government, and in his work he knew people, trainees for various programs. These people would be the ones that would one day become my family they helped meh with everythin ah did Betsy here was like 7 years older than meh, Lucas had 8 years on meh, Pete had 7, X is a year junior and mah other friends were either 4 or 5 years older, ah didn have much of a childhood but ah was loved even if they were older they looked out for meh.

When ah was ten mah father betrayed meh, he was workin for the millitary, he sold meh out t'save his own skin th'entire group, everyone, was dead, mah family was gone.

Mah father didn't know th'full details of what was gonna happen to meh, but that didn't mean he had no idea. In the end when he saw meh in chains, he didn't raise a finger t'stop them, all he said was "sorry kid it was either you or me, and I've never seen myself as a dad"

The details and what happened after that ah aint tellin. What ah can tell is ah ended up an assassin for th'millitary how this happened, well that ah'm not gonna tell that eithah. But mah job as assassin for th'millitary was only four or five jobs a month, the rest of the time ah was a part of experiments, a trainin dummy to beat on, they messed with every part of meh, ah've seen humankinds evil first hand"

Rogue's voice was bitter and the pain of old memories echoed in it.

"Magneto helped get meh out, he "talked" to some people and had meh bailed, he knew what the military was doing t'meh after that all the prisoners "mysteriously" escaped and the lab was blown sky high.

He left meh alone after that, but after my time in the labs ah could onleh do one thing well, kill. So ah became a mercenary.

Ah spent the next year blowing up labs, and killing the scientists who hurt mah friends, and a few assassination jobs.

Ah got wind of the fact that Magneto was looking for a new crew, ah felt indebted to him so ah took the job. When we met we hated each other, he was an ass who thought he could boss meh around and he said ah was insolent and wouldn't follow orders"

Rogue took a moment to snort at the idea of actually following orders.

"Soon things happened and we grew closer and he adopted meh ah was still onleh a minor. We heard of a plot in th'government and Eric had me steal some information regarding any new weapons and we got this crap.

As for how ah'm alive, Ah was riddled with bullets, had half mah bones broken or dislocated and god knows what else, but when ah was taken to the lab mah father's DNA was fused with mine and y'all know what happened after that".

Rogue finished her story by closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to push away the memories was hard, ignoring the questioning glances at why her father's DNA would have helped her heal.

She started again remembering one particular moment when she had just wanted to die

"There was one time in the labs, ah had just been returned from the main lab, they had beaten me hard that day because ah refused to show pain during experiments, they always had to have extra hands t'tie meh down"

The pride in her voice was evident, no one noticed how white a certain Cajun's knuckles had turned, and the others were too horrified to do anything

"Ah had just been thrown back in mah cell. Ah had thought that all of mah family was dead and gone, ah was wrong" Rogue turned to Laura her voice broke slightly

" Ah saw you, Laura. There was blood all over you but most of it was between your legs… Mah god, it had happened to everyone before but seein ya like that god you were too weak to lift your head, ah went berserk, the minute they took you away ah pounded on the glass of mah cell and screamed, they tried to subdue meh, ah took out seven guards that day"

They were looking back from Laura to Rogue now. Lucas knew all of this and also knew that the minute he had one of Trask's men they would suffer, but he also noted the anger in the Brotherhood's mannerisms.

Wanda's hands were sparking with blue light.

Remy had charged his entire deck.

Pietro's growling incoherently,

John had made a small flame and was playing with it his movements were tense and jerky.

They were small things easily hidden but you could tell that they still cared for Rogue and were furious with what had happened to her.

(A/n for the future references Betsy always says Luv. Pete says doll, and Lucas says lass. Now I'm not gonna write "ok love" said Betsy or said whoever, it bugs me)

"Alright doll that's one hell of a story and makes me vaguely homicidal but how the hell do you explain all of your new powers" The light tone in his voice was obviously fake but he needed all of his answers.

"At the lab…… at the lab they made me absorb lord knows how many people, for their experiments. If it wasn't absorbing it was splicing mah DNA with someone else's. They tried to make me the ultimate weapon" Rogue looked at her hand "They didn't fail".

Pete looked horrified realizing that this was still only a glimpse at the atrocities that had happened to the girl in that terrible prison. Everyone was silent.

Rogue shook it off and moved to the control panel when her compact beeped again.

She drew it out of her pocket and flipped it open, Rogue set it down on the ground and let the light emit from it, Magneto emerged from the light, looked annoyed "Anna would it kill you to charge this damn thing I swe-you're not wearing your mask?"

Rogue gave a light grin "yep secrets out, military has got some new watchdogs that might actually be a threat"

Magneto looked worried at this and quickly surveyed the group; he raised his eyebrow when he noticed that they were sitting in a circle like a bunch of kindergarteners.

His gaze stopped at Wanda and Pietro it softened and the twins noticed that when they glared at him he flinched, Wanda ended her glare and looked away, it was just too hard.

He returned his attentions to Rogue "M-Rogue we have a problem, team three (consisting of jott and Xavier) originally had little luck and so surprisingly enough young Shadowcat aided in the recovery of some files based off of your discoveries. Her hacking skills are not to your standards but adequate.

She unearthed many disturbing things such as, locations of the machines all over the world, no trail to lead the loss of control back to the government and the location of almost 20 labs, each with experiments.

….Rogue, she found information on your own experiments".

Rogue stiffened and her gaze became fiery then she closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. She opened them again and looked at him "alright we'll be there soon, what's the situation on the other teams?"

"The med bay is ready and we intend on making a new team to retrieve the victims from the labs upon your return. Xavier has found some legal defenses and my own team has discovered the properties of the beam and is working on a way to make sure the effects are shortened.

We tried to get some more allies but in the end we only managed to recruit Warren Worthington III and as a representative from the Morlocks we have achieved aid from Callisto. We were wondering whether or not to contact the Hellfire club. Sabertooth is here and has gotten into at least three fights". Magneto looked rather weary now

"Don't contact Hellfire Ah don wanna 'em involved" Rogue gave him a peck on his holographic cheek and closed the compact. The chairs had been brought out by Lance so when the image had disappeared Rogue collapsed into one and rubbed her temples.

She sat there for a minute, then when she had finally returned her attention to the rest of the group "well y'all heard him into your chairs, Betsy gimme some advil" Betsy gave her a pitying look and told her she didn't have any.

Again the plane was silent. The quiet blanketed the small area, it seemed like breathing too hard would disturb it.

It was beginning to grow uncomfortable, finally Pyro broke the quiet

"You should start a club" everyone looked at him with faces full of confusion, seeing this Pyro elaborated "A "my dad sucks club"" Their faces were still clueless, Remy and Lance were beginning to catch on and had started to snicker.

"Well Wanda, Roguey, Luke-boy, Speedy, Lance, and me all have daddy issues, we should start a club" Laura was grinning now too "don't forget me and Pete our fathers are jackasses as well"

"Pyro had lightened up the cold mood and now everyone was joining in Remy added a couple of words with a small pout "What about Remy? He likes his pere"

Pyro thought for a minute not wanting to leave his Cajun friend out of his new club "Hey wait, you're adopted right mate?" Remy gave a smirk and nodded. Everyone looked at each other and laughed. It was funny! Wanda spoke up now "alright well as the first meeting of dads suck, I elect Rogue to be leader, both of her parents suck and she chooses my dad as her buddy, she has the worst family relations in existence"

Rogue grinned, it was a truce of sorts, they were all exhausted and tired of fighting, they just felt like being kids now. A little bit of fun was well earned for them.

"Alrahte ah suppose ah accept the position, considerin, Sabertooth is mah uncle (he isn't a bad guy though) Graydon damn Creed, is mah half brother, and ah'm pretty sure mama has some other screwed up kids somewhere else, ah think it's fair t'say ah have the most screwy family ever!"

For this tiny moment Rogue wasn't Rogue She was Marie.

I know I know long time no update no excuses, Schools started up so that's a pain. Thanks for the reviews! Well I can't say this is as long as I wanted this chapter to be. . Here is the usual letter.

Yeah so being freshman is hard, but I finally know where all of my classes are, so that's all cool, and more importantly I FINALLY FOUND OUT HOW TO OPEN MY LOCKER!!! A friend had to write down how to do it and then show me how to do it like 7 times…. Yeah im hopeless. Being in highschool is completely pointless, I don't see the big deal…. Well no excuses and for future record the next chapter wont be an actual chapter it will be more like a profile page ok? By thank you for everything.

Quill

Out

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	20. profiles and pairings

Chapter 20: profiles and pairings

This is not a chapter, this is to explain the situation with all of the people, and decide Lucas' pairing.

Xmen not mine …

----------------------

Okay so here's the thing some people have asked me about Rogues relation to a lot of people so I have made this little thing in order of people she likes most.

So this is not a chapter. Here you are

Lucas-

He's like an older brother; he's always been there for her even if he can be annoying he would give his life for her.

He disapproves of her dating. Until she's 40, and even then he reserves the right to change his mind.

However there is no and will never be any romantic relation, and he will get very friendly with Wanda but not romantic, I want to set him up with someone but I'm not sure I think I'm going to have him get together with Ilyana much to Piotr's chagrin she's going to a teenager around Rogue's age though.

(Check below the end for his pairing info and who everyone is)

If you have any other ideas of who to set him up with share ok I'm begging I can't tell you how badly I want to set him up with Wanda but I promised JONDA unless you vote for change PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MOSTLY ABOUT LUCAS! Details below at the end

Eric Lensherr-

After she was hired they began to become very close, they support each other, she helps him deal with his guilt and he helps her fill the gap that her father's betrayal left.

She calls him grandfather because that's what he is to her. He has no problem sending her on dangerous missions and lost the horror he used to possess when she would kill in front of him. Rogue is one of the reasons why Eric enjoys patronizing Logan so much.

Laura-

She's like Rogue's little sister and one of her best friends, they both have went through the same things and Rogue through a lot more even.

Rogue always protects her and after her escape she made sure to keep tabs on her to make sure she wasn't taken back by Hydra.

After her first attack induced by the trigger scent Rogue helped her through it, Rogue also has a trigger scent. But Rogue reacts even worse.

Remy-

She feels guilty about what she said to him but knows that it had to be done. She's going to avoid him; she doesn't want to get too close.

She thinks all she has is a crush never realizing how something so small can grow so quickly.

He thinks that her relationship with Lucas is more than fraternal.

He also likes her but is angry at what said.

The idea of what she endured in the labs makes him angrier than anything has in a while; Remy is increasingly growing aware of his feelings for Rogue. It almost scares him, he has never ever, cared for a women in such a way. But is ignoring the feeling, he thinks it's just some stupid fascination.

Wanda-

She thought of Rogue as a good friend but now that she knows that Rogue works for her father she feels betrayed, and after all of the betrayals in her life she isn't going to be very forgiving. She is getting some insight into her father's mind from Rogue's story and is beginning to realize that her father is feeling some guilt over her incarceration. She may be on the path to forgiveness but not for a long time. On a side note she finds a rather insane pyromaniac growingly better looking each day.;)

The Four-

This mystery group was slain when the betrayal occurred they were the ones that looked after Rogue when her father could not, little is known about them but they actually rank pretty close maybe below Magneto. They were extremely powerful in the mercenary gang Rogue joined. We do know that Rogue Laura, Lucas, and the four were extremely close. None of them were mutants.

Betsy-

Betsy was distant in the past but regrets it now, seeing Rogue alive was one of the best things that could have ever happened, she won't kill _him_ only because she knows that only Rogue should be allowed to do that. She met Warren before at one of his parent's balls; they recognized each other and have started talking a lot.

Pete-

He was close to Rogue's father and often babysat its weird for him to see her so mature now but he will protect her if only out of respect for what she has survived at the hands of his old friend, her father.

Pyro-

Feels betrayed, he liked Rogue, she accepted him and his friends but now he's also angry that Wanda was hurt because of her. But Pyro does care for her, he is extremely loyal and fact is they were friends once; he is the most forgiving of the Bhood.

Pietro-

He had a small crush on her but nothing worth pursuing he is shocked that Rogue could be a laughing teenager one minute then a cold assassin working for his father a minute later. He feels bad for what his part in Wanda's jailing was and hopes deep down that Rogue will help mend the still fragile bond of trust between the twins, even if he doesn't trust her he wants the help.

He hates his father as well for using him. He lived in foster homes for much of his life and is resentful that his father always thought he was too weak to matter. Wanda still feels uncomfortable with him, but she does trust him a little more. He can't help but stare at Laura more and more though. He and her have started flirting a little

Lance-

Like the others he feels betrayed but he would rather just brawl to take out his anger instead of glare like the others, he already feels like he's losing Kitty so the chaos between his friends is not helping the stress issues. He's gonna pair with Tabby later

Xmen –

They don't trust her and nor will they trust her friends although some of them might find her friends a little attractive, this girl is bringing nothing but trouble and she works for Magneto.

Beast-

He has no affiliation to her in particular but one thing he does have is the DNA sample which he is storing this very moment, it's only a matter of time

Before any genetic matches are shown….

Mystique-

Mystique is forever plagued by guilt for hurting her daughter, the first mentioned time wasn't the only time, Mystique had re-appeared multiple times in Rogue's life and each time hurt her more. She was even part of the disciplinary committee at the labs but she didn't realize who Rogue was.

Mystique is trying now to do everything she can to make up for her past wrong doings.

Father-

She hates him, the only reason she didn't hurt him down and kill him before was because she was getting stronger and now that she has the strength she won't because the current mission is too important. He hurt her in the worst way; he gained her trust and sold her out. He is the bane of her existence and as soon as the mission is over she intends on killing him. Nothing will get in her way, revenge is all that matters. Her revenge will be gained at all cost, no matter what the sacrifices.

Ok no more questions you got it? Good awesome possum

I would love suggestions and thnx for all of the reviews so far!

Yo hey wassup on wit da story, wait hold up I wanted to add there may be some inconsistency but it's because I was writing this from this thing called an alpha smart and I don't have net connection on it the connections to past chaps are from memory so I forget little details, age inconsistency well that's just 'cause I like the ages I have but you can deal with it ok? Yeah so I'm now going to inform you of other crap that involves Lucas.

So these are the options for his pairing in the order of my preference. This is purely democratic which ever

Rahne Sinclair

- This is my fav pairing, I think the age difference (she's 16,hes kind of in his mid 20s) however big or small will be a source of conflict, as will the whole opposing sides thing. Her being the good girl that she is and him having so many skeletons in his closet will also be interesting to uncover. If this pairing wins Lucas will be protective and show his emotions enough so that it won't seem over the top. I think this pairing is the most natural. If I don't get any actual votes this is the pairing. Also there would be some seriously funny times when her shyness and Lucas' straight forwardness would clash. I also think that she could calm him down if only a little about the prof. situation. Her mischievous nature would be similar to Ilyana's.I really like this pairing.

Ilyana Rasputain-

Piotr's sister, often portrayed as a young child, she is also a powerful sorceress who was literally raised by demons. Her anger and powerful abilities will lead to a fiery relationship. I think that both she and Lucas have mischievous natures that would be fun to see similarly to Rahne.

Rachel Summers-

This adds time travel, another result of the labs, Rogue had to go back and forth in the time stream and met Rachel on a few missions, I like this because Rachel has led a tough life and she need a bit of happiness. I hat Jott but love their kids; the reaction from them would be hilarious.

I wanted to use sage but changed my mind if you have any suggestions please tell me.

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	21. Return to the Mansion

Chapter 21: Return to the Mansion

This chapter is way short I know, but I'm in Chicago and I forgot my USB at home so I'm typing this from my mom's laptop, it was saved on it so this is all you get this time I'm sorry but you gotta deal!

Xmen ain't mine

This chapter is one of those few chapters not for Tsubasa this is for CrazyAngel313 and for knoxvilleloversc to people who have really brightened my day, I'm sorry I couldn't have posted a bigger chapter for you guys but it's all I have to work with, a sad excuse I know but it's true .:(

Soon they were only half an hour from the mansion. The cheerful mood from their previous jokes had fallen away and was overcome by yet another awkward silence.

Pietro was tapping foot and making little tap tap sounds at such a rate that it was like a rather loud buzz.

Lance was making clicky sounds with his tongue, Wanda was hexing random things taking satisfaction at the sounds they made as the blew up or fell apart. Remy was flipping his cards, and Pyro was flicking open his lighter.

Everyone was making some sort of annoying noise. Finally Rogue stood up to glare at the passengers of the jet "A'lright this ends now! Ya're drivin meh crazeh with those annoyin sounds!"

With one more growl she used Shadowcat's powers and fazed out of the jet. A moment later she appeared on the tip of the plane.

Rogue jumped from it like diver falling from a board with all the grace of a dancer. She levitated in front of the aircraft; placing all of her power into using telekinesis to acquiring control of the ship's flight.

Soon Rogue was flying in front at a speed that rivaled Pietro's, the mutants watched her fly, on her face they saw a look of pure ecstasy, the un-adulterated freedom that was painted across her face made her seem like she would never worry about anything again.

It took only three minutes before Rogue had landed with the plane in tow. When the mutants got out they saw Rogue pulling herself off of the jet and stumbling as she reached the ground, Lucas and Remy were at her side in half a second.

They helped her up and only when she was stable did Remy realize that he was helping her. He walked back as fast as he could, things had gotten a lot better but it was still tense, especially for Remy.

He stood by Pyro and started flicking cards at him trying to ignore what it had felt like to have her in his arms again.

Lucas was surprised when the Cajun had come to her aid but after a quick peek into his mind Lucas understood. He grinned, so his little sis had a secret admirer…well hell if he didn't do his damnest to make sure that the Cajun couldn't come near Marie!

Rogue leaned on Lucas again not noticing the jealous glare that was thrown his way when Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her up. "Alright Luke ah'm fahne, jus' gimme a minute".

Rogue stood up and walked a couple of steps to prove it. They walked into the mansion. They were greeted by at least 12 Jamies "hey,hey,hey, come on come on, we gotta go to the war room lets go go go GO!".

This was how he acted regularly, but to someone who didn't know him they would think the boy on speed…. They followed the bouncing flock of kids to the room. When they entered everyone zeroed in on Rogue's face, she walked to Magneto's side ignoring the looks, her group of mutants followed her and stood by him.

Rogue quickly sent a telepathic message_ "no killin him, that's mah job, and ah'll do it afta th'mission just ignore th'bastard"_.

Rogue looked around the room and saw that all of the X-men, even the new mutants were there.

So was the Brotherhood, There were three other mutants though, A winged man, a woman with an eye patch, and-and SABERTOOTH?? She walked over to him and gave him a quick pat on the back and a quick peck on the cheek while he just gave her a one armed hug that near squeezed her to death. The exchange was over quickly but it surprised everyone.

Sabertooth didn't get along with anyone.

It surprised them all to see him appear so quickly when Magneto called, but hugging Rogue? Logan however growled louder.

One more thing for him to hate her for.

The others didn't look to happy at the idea of staying in the room with the Xmen but nodded with murderous intent in their eyes, they were here for Rogue.

Xavier wheeled to the front of the room waiting for the whispering to stop.

When everyone noticed him they immediately hushed, all except for Scott who continued to argue with Kurt "neither she nor her friends can be trusted, she works for Mag-flippin-neato does no one remember this?!?!

Everyone was so focused on Scott's raving that they didn't even notice the way Lucas's body tensed up or how the professor's eyes widened.

Xavier tried to speak but was silenced with a cold glare. Foolishly, Xavier tried to send a telepathic message but was painfully blocked out from his sons mind, He gasped as his mind returned to its body.

Lucas took advantage of the shock and sent a message to him _"stay away from me. you locked me up you sonofa bitch, I'm here for Rogue and as soon as this mission is over we both get our revenges, times up for you old man"_ the pain and hatred in the telepath's message seemed to be imbedded into his very words.

Soon their attention was brought back to Scott and his screaming words but Xavier's thoughts still rested amidst the shame that had re-surfaced as he saw his uncontrollable son. And yet he knew his decision had been the correct one.

Well that's that REVIEW TO TSUBASA KYA'S SUNSETS SHRINK!!! The chapter is too short for me to post that notice so yeah

Bye

Quill

Is

gone

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	22. More Secrets

Chapter 22: More Secrets

SO I'm Quill I'm here this is my fic! Yay! So moving on here is the next chapter to be posted. Uuumm what else is new not much I guess I don't really have much to say……. Well not today at least. Well the world still sucks. After that not much else.

So here's the usual letter.

Wait,

Where is it????

I can't find it!

No wait bottom of the page…..

I don't own 'em don even get me started

So back to the story and Scott's annoying rants

"Why should we trusting him? He's a TERRORIST!"

Everyone was staring at him and even the Brotherhood looked annoyed, they knew what Magneto had done for Rogue, and he _had _treated them better than Mystique had.

Kurt replied for all of them "look mien friend, if ze professor trusts him so vill I, he's never actually tried to kill us, I vill side vith the striped hair girl and Magneto until I know me and mien friends are safe. Now is not ze time for petty prejudices".

Magneto showed the ghost of a smile, were all of Mystique's children this way?

Even her other child held the lightest branch of respect and loyalty for him. It was a small thing but at that moment, Kurt Wagner won the support of Eric Lensherr.

Rogue also grinned, he didn't know that they were siblings but still stood up for her. However, not to be distracted by such small matters she used Pietro's speed to zoom to the glasses wearing boy; she pinned him by the throat to a wall, his feet were dangling in the air almost 3 feet up.

"Look sugar ah don't lahke it when idiots lahke you start insulting meh or mah boss. We have more important things to be doing then listening to you insult us. Y'all need us to save mutant kind so ah advise y'all to change your tone".

She dropped him to the ground and watched as he gasped on the ground cherishing each breath of air he could get. "You-yo- you're from school. You were human, how did you do that?"

"Oh please! Someone tell meh that this boy ain't as stupid as he seems, ah'm a mutant ya moron, ah just don't go announcin it t'the world"

Sabertooth was smirking now and so was Lance.

She walked to the front of the room and looked at the people before her. "Listen up y'all we have a mission to complete so y'all are gonna stop glarin at each other, we are a team from now on so shut up and listen! Intros should be made".

All of the Xmen stood up and told them their names and codenames, after that last display of power they were all a tad frightened of her.

Then the teachers told their names and codenames, the X-men had recruited only Angel and Callisto of the Morlocks who was acting as a sort of ambassador for them. Magneto had brought Sabertooth

Soon they were all sitting down and talking about the best course of action after some talking they went to Hanks lab to study the beams effects.

Hank's team (mags and Piotr) had developed a prototype model of the beam and were setting it up to show its effects on humans. Amanda, Kurt's girlfriend had volunteered for the job.

Hank was about to demonstrate when he realized that one of the DNA slides was out on his desk.

Without a thought, he put it into his processor and walked to the rest of the group.

The test was performed and Amanda walked out feeling only a bit dizzy. When questioned about her dizziness she answered in an almost whispered voice

"I-I'm fine just give me a minute" Hank raised his eyebrows but nodded and took a sample of her blood.

Kurt was porting around Amanda like a mother hen asking if she was ok.

She said she was, she also said that if he didn't stop that infernal bamphing he wouldn't be.

Kurt wisely stopped and muttered "PMS" she threw a handful of empty slides at him.

Hank drew out a sample of mutant DNA and used a projector to show the magnified results when touched by the beam.

The results were so dangerous, that one slide started to shake, it started to morph, and in less than half a minute the DNA began to decay at an alarming rate.

The explanation was that this slide contained pure mutant DNA, the very extracts from a mutant body; the results were the later effects of the beam.

Papers started to spew out of the analyzer at breakneck speed, breaking the horrified daze that the mutants had succumbed to.

Hanks looked annoyed, "Please oh dear Socrates, Plato, and Freud alike, do not tell me that that blasted machine has chosen now to get moody again".

The furry man walked over to the machine and started to read the papers.

His hand started to tremble his eyes grew wide.

For a moment he didn't say anything, even from a distance they could see how his pupils dilated, he now looked a sickly bluish grey color.

"This must be some sort of mistake…"

Mumbling, he shuffled through some more papers scanning everything and shuffling some more. He grew frantic, he ran to his desk and tore through various folders, after he shuffled through that he jumped from bookshelf to bookshelf until he reached a book at the top he flipped through pages of it so fast that the pages tore in sections. The he did so the whole time while shooting frantic twitchy looks at both Rogue and Logan, and the occasional glance at Kurt.

Xavier looked worried at his friend's alarm "What's wrong Henry? You seem quite alarmed" Lucas snorted at his father's knack for pointing out the obvious.

Hank jumped from his perch and to the professors' side, showing the professor the papers Xavier's eyes also widened.

"Well this is unexpected, are you quite sure that these readings are correct" Hank nodded "Everything is run at least three times before a new reading is printed".

They both turned to stare at Rogue, "Ah really don't like how you're looking at meh" she had the uneasy feeling that she would not like what happened next.

Sabertooth and Lucas were the only ones who had a well thought idea of what was about to happen both readied themselves interfere if things got out of hand.

"Logan… I-I believe you might like to see this…"

Wolverine grunted and moved to see what the big deal was, taking the papers from Xavier he read them over, he looked up "Hey Chuck, you wanna tell me what this means in English".

Charles had been expecting something but this wasn't it. He realized that Logan had minimal experience in the lab so he couldn't have understood the meaning of the readings.

Rubbing his temples the telepath looked up and gave another look to Rogue, sensing that something was wrong, she looked at the papers, she understood them.

Her eyes narrowed

"Don't, he doesn't need to know. If you care about him you'll let him live in ignorance, trust me when I say ignorance is a mercy"

Charles Xavier was having a day of surprises.

"Why didn't you say anything, he has a right to know, as a matter of fact how did you know?"

The bitterness in Rogue's voice surprised Xavier "He has no right to know anything about me! And of course ah knew you bald moron".

Lucas grinned _there's my girl_

Charles recoiled slightly at the force in her voice.

Finally Logan got tired of the conversation and snatched the papers from Rogue with another glare in her direction.

He put three claws at her throat "Look kid, I know you aren't as innocent as the rest of these kids, killing you wouldn't make me feel too guilty. Either you tell me what the fuck is going on or you see the contents of your stomach on the ground".

Rogue snarled back in return, releasing her own claws she slashed at his chest.

Magneto had to hold back Rogue's crew to make sure they didn't join the fight. It was her battle she had to fight it on her own.

Logan also attacked, jumping he flung his fist at her jaw with his claws out enough to make small spikes at the each of his knuckles.

She landed on the ground; her face was bleeding now, her healing factor was still messed up. Logan's however worked fine; damn herself for having more powers to fix!

Rogue was up in half a heartbeat all of her spikes were extended and she was on the verge of a major control loss. She calmed herself and went into full hunter mode; eh it wouldn't hurt to kill him now.

The blades that had emerged from her back and the other parts all over her body made slicing noises as they cut through the air as if preparing to truly do battle.

Logan was enjoying this, she was a skilled opponent and the fact that she worked for bucket head only helped.

Something about her made him feel _something_ he wasn't sure what so he decided hate would be the closest to whatever the feeling was. (A/N thin line between love and hate)

Rogue kicked at him with her foot claw extended, his jaw bone was visible and he heard the snapping of some bones. She didn't stop at that, flipping over him she plunged her hand into his back and vaulted him over the table. Logan was barely standing when a side table was thrown at him.

The mutants were watching, they knew their friend was ruthless but wow. Lucas grinned and Remy's eyes widened but he knew that the Wolverine wouldn't be down for long.

Wanda watched surprised at her ex/ish-friend's viciousness. A pair of amber eyes only watched filled with confusion.

Logan was up now, he jumped onto the chandelier that Rogue had been hanging on to, he grabbed her in a bear hug and tried to pull her down, overcome with memories of some sort Rogue gasped, and Magneto readied himself to enter the fight.

He had told Xavier that the two mutants must work this out and asked for the sake of the friendship they once had that Xavier would trust him on this, Xavier agreed after having seen the papers but was ready to loosen his mental vice on the Xmen, it was the only thing that stopped them from attacking.

Rogue felt so much when he tackled her, she saw red, and let loose every single adamantium coated blade in her body, hoping to end the pain. For the last time.

Logan let out a roar but managed to fling her off, digging his claws into her weakened body he flung her off yelling pain as the spikes were torn out of his body. He could barely stand and overuse of his healing factor was making it very hard to continue using.

His bloody body could barely make it up again and he used a toppled desk to support himself.

Sabertooth had to be restrained from slaying the bloodied man where he stood, his weakened state and the scent of blood was almost too much.

"Why do you hate me kid?" Logan was tired of the fight he managed to choke out his question along with a trickle of blood that trailed down his chin. Rogue replied in a cold tone, she was also in bad condition but no way in hell would she ever admit it.

"Ah don know what you're talking about, y'all threatened meh first"

"You work for Magneto, you're an assassin, I know you from somewhere, in case you need reminding you crazy bitch, you've been a pain in the ass from the first goddamn time I saw you!"

Rogue smirked along with her friends.

"Well ah just don't lahke you, that so hard t'believe?"

"Why, what the hell did I do to you kid"

"Ah'm not a kid, never have been, as for the first question, what _didn't_ you do t'meh"

"I don't even know you!"

"Mebbe you do, mebbe ya don't"

Logan growled and managed to stand up straight without the aid of the desk his claws were unsheathed again with a "snkit" he was tired of these riddles. It was time to get serious. Again.

Xavier mentally paralyzed them both, Rogue was too weak to fight it. In unison they both turned to Xavier and two

"snikts" were heard

"let meh go"

"Let go bub"

Everyone stared at this the way they moved seemed to be echoes of each other. Magneto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, his granddaughter was in bad condition but she would be fine it was just rather amusing to see her act exactly like the uncouth Wolverine.

Rogue glared at Mags this time "shut up". In a very out of character way he merely sniggered. Wanda gaped. Was her father _her father_ sniggering!?

Wanda looked over father and saw how much happier he was when talking to her friend. (A/n note that Wanda didn't even realize that she called Rogue her friend this time)

Wanda realized that same light came whenever scarcely, but whenever he managed to gain the courage to look at her. She would not forgive him yet but it was again another step.

Rogue however was not as amused, "Seriously stop, or ah swear ah'm gonna tear off your head".

Magneto smirked in reply and silenced himself. Xavier was seriously considering paralyzing their mouths. Finally Charles released the two mutants when he was confident that the two wouldn't attack the nearest person.

The two relaxed when they were free of the psychic grip.

Logan took the papers again and ignored Henry's little protests as the feral mutant's blood dripped onto the sheets.

Rogue's eyes widened, face paled, body stiffened, and she went completely silent. X walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, her eyes conveying silent reassurances. Whatever happened would happen regardless of her wishes, but things would work out.

It was obvious that Logan was desperately trying to figure out the papers "These are the same diagrams and lists that came out when we matched Elf and Mystique".

He was slowly piecing things together "Wait this mean that me and Stripes are related?" No one noticed Rogue flinch when he said that.

Slowly understanding, very slowly. Hank gave an affirmative nod Logan turned to Rogue "You knew! How are we related? What do you know about my past?"

Rogue could not bring herself to answer Magneto took her other hand and Laura squeezed the one she was holding, they were there for her. Lucas stepped up to speak for her " Aye, she knows that she's related to you and how, but it doesn't mean she's gonna tell you! You've hurt her enough so don't you dare talk to her like that you bastard!"

Logan growled ready to ask how exactly he had hurt the runt but he was stopped by Kurt who bamfed right next to Logan and snatched the papers.

He recognized his name on the sheet and then next his mothers he saw that as always, he was labeled her son but Rogue was labeled his half sister and…wait, no way. Not possible. Logan was her father!

"But that meant that Rogue and Logan, Logan was Rogue's-". He stopped his silent mumblings to look up at Logan and the Rogue and then Logan again.

Rogue gripped both of the hands offered to her, the truth was about to be revealed and it was too late to do anything about it.

Her face was perfectly calm but inside she was raging with an internal turmoil, only her friends realized it and this counted the Brotherhood. They noticed her tense manner and the way her eyes flitting everywhere.

Rogue inhaled deeply as Logan took back the papers and looked at the connection between Kurt and Mystique and then the same connection between him and Rogue.

He looked at her "you-you-this means that- I". He couldn't start his sentence let alone finish it. He kept looking back at the papers and then at her face.

Betsy and Pete both stood on either side of Magneto and X, Lucas stood in front of her, Wanda even stood on Lucas' right and Remy on his left. Hesitantly Pietro also joined them, and then Pyro and finally Lance.

They had all grasped the situation quickly and realized that there was only one way Kurt the trickster would know the contents of those papers, if he had seen them before and more than once looked at them.

The only papers that he had seen that even resembled those were the ones that would have been shown when Mystique was proven his mother.

This only left one option with the evident confusion on Logan's face. They remembered her story and the pain that was obvious even without empathic powers when she spoke of her father.

They all had father issues and she had been their friend once, they wouldn't let this jackass hurt her, not now that they knew what he had done.

Logan was still staring at her "you're my kid, my daughter, shit I beat up my kid…" his voice sounded dazed and had a dreamy quality.

Rogue parted the sea of friends and growled at him, she snarled with such hatred in her eyes that everyone felt the sudden urge to flee and hide under their covers.

Including Logan.

"YOU ARE NOT MAH FATHER, DON'T YA DARE EVEH CALL MEH THAT! AND AH KICKED YOUR ASS!"

"Kid these tests don't lie"

"Ya may be mah genetic half but y'all never be more than that, AH HATE YA!!!"

"Damn kid is this about that fight just now? I didn't know who you were!"

"Yeah well ah knew who you were and ah would still love t'kill ya"

"You knew..." his voice faltered and he seemed to back down a bit.

"First born child sugah!"

"Why didn't you tell me? It because of Magneto? That it kid? He's blackmailing you!?"

"God, are ya that blind? Ah love Eric, he's mah grandfather and ah can count on him. Ah didn't tell ya 'cause Ah hate ya, ah've said more than once now sugah!"

"What the hell did I do to you?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO WHAT DID YOU DO MORE LAHKE WHAT DIDN'T YA DO!!!!!"

Rogue's voice was loud and biting, her face had turned red and then all of a sudden her voice dropped to a chilled contempt filled sneer.

"You've taken from meh, everything that I have ever valued: my childhood, my innocence, my friends, my family, and so many years of my life. My entire future really if you look at it"

"Kid, what are you talking about?"

"Oh that's right you don't remember, lucky you at least you're free of the guilt"

"Look whatever it is I did it couldn't have been bad enough for your anger. Kid you're just overreacting"

"Over reacting am ah? Ah doubt it. Do you even have a clue about what ya did t'meh?"

"Tell me"

"Now you choose to play dad, huh, ok fine I will. You can live with that guilt if you even care, not lahke ya did before"

"I don't know what it was I did to you kid but sorry, just gimme a clue as to what th'hell happened to ya! I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry, how can you apologize for something you don't even remember?!"

"Well then how can you hold me responsible for it?"

"Cause you still did it, you are still the same man, you would still make the same choices, you just don't remember what you did."

"How can I know what choices I should or shouldn't make if you won't tell me!"

"You have a healing factor re-learn your mistakes"

"Well only if I want to deal with two vengeful teenagers and, one of you is enough. I can't deal with the fact that I have one kid, two would kill me" His tone was growing indulgent as if trying to placate a small child, she could scent the growing confidence that he was giving off so she decided to take him down a few pegs.

"Well, Laura's here is your daughter (kind of, she considers Rogue her sister so it works out that way and since she is Logan's clone…) we both want to kill you so no worries there!"

Her fake happy voice was forcing a grin on her face way too big for her head.

Logan was staggering as he reached his chair, the combination of his wounds and this news was too much for him.

"Look kid I don't know what the hell you're talking about it wasn't me, I ain't your dad those papers were screwed up I was wrong and whatever the hell you dad did to ya, get over it.

It couldn't have been that bad. Bucket head's kid and Chuck's kid got daddy issues too and look at them, they are both so fucked up they can barely function. Hell, who doesn't have issues, Boom Boom, Alvers, even, Speedy.

The

Shit

Hit

The

Fan.

Wolverine was a dead man.

Yeah hey, I promised two updates before Sunday so as late as it is here is # 1! Well this was a looong chappie to make up for the last one, the next will be medium if I get lazy. Next one up soon!

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	23. I can't hold it in anymore

Chapter 23: I can't hold it in anymore

Ya I know I know I'm a terrible person but I got into a bit of an accident that set me back a while. Anyway here it is a bit longer than usual to make up for terribleness. But I don't own it Tsubasa still hasn't updated and I have a math test Monday…… Next chapter up soon as well promise!

Anyway I don't own Xmen and quite frankly I don't see the point in saying this because soon I will rule the world and I can have whatever I want.

So without further ado I will feed Logan to the sharks!

Rogue was eerily quiet and the only noise that could be heard was that of Tabby and Lance being held back by some of the Xmen, right now most of the room wanted to spill Logan's blood.

A struggling Pete, Betsy, and twelve Jamies were holding Lucas back.

Wanda had the entire Brotherhood restraining her.

Laura was strategizing the best place stab.

"Ey doll gimme a hand here" Pete was looking at Kitty hoping that they would get some help, and soon.

Kitty blushed as he looked at her but gave a sharp nod. She dived into the ground and pulled all of the near homicidal teen's feet into the ground. Pete was thanking the stars that his telekinetic friend hadn't remembered his powers.

Rogue however was emotionless, with her light gothic make up and glassy eyes she looked like a wax statue.

Then so fast that even Quicksilver couldn't see, Wolverine was pinned to the wall by the throat.

Again.

Murder was in Rogue's eyes. "All of those people are mah friends, and ah don't lahke it when people insult those ah care about. Yes, you are my father, for once in your lahfe accept responsibility, you always blame things on others and get pissed off when we walk away.

Here's a short re-cap of mah lahfe.

Mystique got pregnant after you two slept birth to me raised me as an assassin, ultimately trying to kill meh, then dumping meh with ya, you raised meh while working for SHIELD never realizing that your colleagues would soon become mah family, never realizing that the people who watched your back on the field would come back home with you and help raise your four year old child, meh. Then on one HYDRA popped up out of nowhere, they had been trying to get us for ages, they had a snitch who told them our location. It was a major mission and every single member was there, 10 people including you.

Ours was a team of elites.

You sold us out.

To save your own skin.

You were freed from any duty as Weapon X if you helped them.

You did.

Imagine my shock when ah found out that the man who ah trusted, mah father destroyed everyone who ah cared for. You traded me to them for your freedom.

I was ten when yah sold us out.

I was raped, experimented, and trained. I was beaten for any offence they spliced my DNA giving me your healin factor, tortured and beat me for something as simple as half an inch out of formation.

Ah was the ultimate assassin. Ah became heartless; they spliced my DNA with other mutants. You think that the adamantium process on your bones was painful, Try having it laced into your cells. Not so fun.

Mah DNA isn't even mine it's mixed with the DNA of millions of others.

In that final battle, everyone had been slain, or at least ah thought so. Ah had seen them all die, so imagine my surprise when ah faced X at another base as an experiment.

Soon I realized that others might be alive, I vowed to escape, to find my other friends, and to kill you. I was freed with Magneto's help, worked as an assassin for a while. Finally took a job for Mags and stuck with it.

But because of you, ah have children in my head begging for freedom, begging to go home. I have grown men weeping for escape. My own mind isn't even mine. I let my guard down for one minute and I'm possessed by people who I have never met, but know every single secret I have,

They know every detail off my past. Always screamin louder, blamin meh. Because of you I can't sleep without nightmares, nightmares of things that should never happen to anyone.

But not only do I have my own terrors to deal with but also those of everyone who ah have ever touched, ah've stolen jewels from the queen, Ah've been locked up in an asylum, become a runaway, taken drugs, and gotten sent to jail and it takes hours to remember that those people aren't me. Ah wake up and don't know who ah am.

Y'all question Magneto for his beliefs, but do you have any right to judge him until you have lived through the holocaust? Seen your family burned in heaps, friends killed? You have no right. I took a job for him because I knew that he helped me out of the hell hole you put me in. I kept the job because I gained his memories I hold respect for him for so many reasons. One being that he hasn't killed every human for their prejudice and continually trying to help mutants when killing all of the humans would be so much easier, Ah've absorbed pre-cogs, Ah have seen mutants sent to concentration camps, ah've seen us suffer just for existing!"

Rogue's voice was still the cold voice that she had started off with but she had started to speed up a little and her voice was beginning to rise, it seemed like she was becoming hysterical.

"If that isn't incentive for mass murder I don't know what is. But he has control. You killed me the day you betrayed me, Ah trusted you; I was an idiot.

A father is someone who gives DNA to a child, a dad is someone who raises a child, and helps them survive in the world. You are neither. You threw me to the dogs when I trusted you and hurt me in so many ways you can' imagine. As for DNA, mines so screwed up that I can't really say I could tell that yours was mine, its only obvious if you have good equipment, its why Mccoy's machine didn't tell you immediately who ah was.

Actually if Ah think about it the onleh one ah acknowledge as family is Kurt, at least he's partially sane

Three years I suffered in those labs. I was freed when I was fourteen, I was a kid, hadn't even had mah first period and ah was begging foh death…Did you know that a psychic can make a day feel lahke a year? It's true, to meh ah spent almost seventeen years in captivity when it was onleh three"

Everyone was silently looking at her. The speech reveled a lot about her even if it was hard to understand at times due to her anger. Kurt was silently ecstatic, he had a sister! (Albeit she was an assassin with more revenge issues then Wanda and more angst than Logan and her friends were really scary… really, who was also an enemy to his team and the potential murderer of his teacher…)

Everyone was letting the words sink in Logan had been really confused at the beginning but he saw could feel the pain rolling off of her in waves and realized just how true her words were.

So he dealt the only way he could "Whatever I'm going to get a beer" effectively letting the world now know that the fearless Wolverine could not deal with emotions and family drama, or family. He was defiantly an emotionally stunted man.

He was still in a state of shock they realized, expecting to see an angry Rogue they saw she as uninterested.

She had gotten a lot off her chest, now she just had to kill the bastard. In the next few minutes the audience realized two things,

1. Logan and Rogue are really similar.

2. Magneto isn't as composed as they thought.

Rogue was feeling tired of the world, so she reacted the same way as her father, she had just yelled out her entire life story to a bunch of strangers with no reason at all,

"Eric gimme the whiskey"

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what you are talking about, I do not carry alcohol"

"Gimme mah whiskey"

"Its my- I don't have it"

"I bought it and I saw you take a drink before you came in"

"I don't need alcohol to stay calm or to deal with Xavier's brats"

"Yes you do you drunkard"

"I was under the impression that you held some sort of respect for me"

"When did ah say say that?"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nevah"

The light hearted and completely pointless banter continued, they were not serious about it but it was a good distraction. Arguing with Eric about something completely pointless was better than being forced to talk about what had just happened with Logan, and so it continued.

"And if I say that it's empty"

"Then ah'll whack you and steal Gambit's"

Remy interjected quickly

"Call me Remy chere and you don't need to steal my alcohol, mais fille, are you legal?"

Rogue held back a grin apparently she was forgiven.

"Cajun, ah hardly think underage drinking would be at the top of either of our lists, you're a thief and ah'm an assassin, actually if ya wanna get technical ah'm a member of both guilds"

Remy's eyebrows lifted and he gave her a pointed look, how the hell would she know 'bout the guilds?

Rogue gave a sly grin and turned back to Magneto her hands extended "Whiskey" Magneto took a flask out of some sort of pocket and opened it and tipped it over her hand.

Rogue frowned, it really was all gone. "You ass y'all stole all mah whiskey!"

The Xmen were just dazed, it was hard to believe that Magneto drank at all, the fact that he had a drink before entering to talk to them was amusing, he really wasn't that stoic after all.

The silliness of the entire situation was just too much.

Rogue was just mad that her drink was all gone.

"My dear you do realize that that was my beverage to do with what I wished. Usually when you want to drink, you drink and don't save for people who may or may not take your alcohol".

Rogue wasn't even listening she just wanted her drink. Remy was grinning at her childish face. Her moods changed so quickly! He dropped his own flask into her hand and watched as she grinned. She smiled and took a deep drink. Everyone watched as Rogue did some un-Rogue things, such as grinning…. However, apparently Rogue was different when alcohol came in.

Remy watched in awe as she polished off the bottle in only a minute.

"Chere can you take this much alcohol? Strong stuff dere"

Rogue just grinned

"Ya think that ah can't hold mah drink Swamprat?

The look on her face showed complete mischief and he had the slightest notion that should he question her abilities he would soon be challenged to a drinking contest. He was about to answer no (how amusing it would be to see a drunk Rogue) when Magneto started to glare at him, he did not want to deal with a drunk Marie; so Remy wisely answered

"'Course not Remy just concerned" Rogue smirked and returned his empty container.

Lucas was getting rather annoyed, was this Cajun FLIRTING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WITH HIS SISTER. FLIRTING?! It was... it was… he yelled it out "INCONCIEVEABLE!" He rose to attack the demon-eyed mutant but was stopped by the orange haired maniac. "Are we playing? Are we playing? Yay, we're playing!!! You're Vizzini and I will man …in…black. The Aussie took Remy's flask and started wagging it in front of the enraged blonds face yelling something about iocane. (Props to anyone who got that just wanted to add it I realize it was completely pointless but I don't care).

Lucas however was getting very annoyed very quickly. He took a few steps forward with killing intent when he realized that he couldn't attack unless he wanted to be gutted by Rogue, he sighed in annoyance.

Lucas was still peeved at his behavior when Remy started to talk, he had seen the Cajun's head, he was going to ask Rogue out.

Lucas was not happy.

Not happy at all.

Rogue's face grew serious as she took a disk from Magneto slipping it in to the CPU of the main computer she drew up some images, she projected them onto a larger screen so the others could also see.

Rogue turned to them all "We have to get back to business no more fooling around got it?" Everyone immediately nodded and grabbed a chair, they faced Rogue and were listening intently when she spoke again

"First thing to do is get a report on all of the teams, what have you done since you were given your jobs? We need everything ready" Rogue first turned her attention to Beast who had been teamed with Magneto and Piotr.

Kurt spoke up "But ve' all ready saw dat they had made za machine didn't ve?" Piotr stepped up to answer the question "We also found dat the beams powers were off slower depending on the amount of power the mutant holds, this explains why Miss Rogue still is under the effect of the beam while those such as Miss Laura regained their powers after only an hours time."

Laura made a slight indignant sound and Piotr Continued where Kurt paused "We have also realized that the final shot from the satellite beam could also have a dangerous result on humans similar to the after effect of the Hiroshima and Nagasaki, almost exactly the same. The technology is based on the same bombs that struck Japan. The effects would consist of cancerous diseases, physical disfigurement, mental retardation, and epilepsy would kill any survivors.

We must have it stopped before it takes effect. We also found the location of more mutant camps, we found more in-depth information on mutant experimentation then I ever thought possible. The actions of these camps are horrific"

Rogue nodded and turned to Xavier who allowed Jean and Scott to step forward and started, "We've been looking at the public perspective and we have to say with the majority of the population against us the chances of any one understanding our situation is slim. We can however get aid from SHEILD" Rogue cut her off "We have nothing to do with SHEILD, Nick's the only decent man there and he's on probation". Jean nodded.

"They wouldn't actually help us it would be more like them giving us a warrant to enter the bases without dealing with as much red tape"

Rogue nodded and turned to Scott "With Piotr's information about the camps I managed to get profiles on most of the prisoners, including a pretty in-depth file of their wounds to prepare the med for what they are gonna take care of" As he said this his voice faltered, the things he had seen were inhumane.

"I tried hack into their computer for blueprints but I got stopped…our computer was sent a virus that completely destroyed it, it couldn't be saved……..

Rogue wanted to laugh at his miserable skills on the computer but maintained her composure.

Instead, she gave him a swift nod and turned to the next team.

Storm stepped forward with Rahne, Jaime, and Amara. Storm gave the first words "The med bay is well equipped for most of the wounds on Scott's report and some others that may not have been part of it".

Rahne stepped up to speak now "Yes, but some of the illnesses we may have ta have Doc McCoy check up on, we're not quite sure about the origin and it might be based on the experiments that were conducted on them" She quickly glanced at Lucas to see if he was paying attention, when he smiled at her she turned away quickly, blushing.

Amara spoke next "We specially ordered some medicines-" Jaime hopped up interrupting Amara much to her annoyance "YEAH AND I WENT THE PHARMACY AND GOT ALL THE ANTISEPTIC IN THE PLACE AND RAN WHEN THE SHOPKEEPER SAW ME USE MY POWERS TO CARRY THE STUFF"

"DAMN JAIME DO YOU HAVTA YELL!!!!"

"Why not Amara? You're yelling"

"Yeah but I'm older"

"By what 2-3 years?"

"it's the principle of the matter I'm still older"

Jaime huffed and started plotting his revenge.

Rogue couldn't help but let a small grin pass through her emotionless façade turning to the next team she awaited an answer.

Tabby was the first to speak " Well with Badger leading us we got squat done, 'cept for realize we would all need hearing aids pretty soon".

Kurt bamfed next to her

"Vat Boom Boom is trying to say is dat Logan vas a little busy yelling at Kitty's terrible driving to really help us so we had to "distract" him and find whoever we could".

Kitty chimed in "Yeah like I didn't drive totally horribly but was like too busy yelling at me to care so we kinda teleported him to the top of Mt. Humiliation, where we camped a while back. And I phased his whole body except like his into a boulder, we like also left his wrists free…." Boom Boom picked up where Kitty stopped " But it was totally hard to get Wolvie there he kept trying to run away so I had to knock him out with a couple of sparks" Kitty snorted " A handful of bombs" Kurt joined " Enough bombs to destroy ze X-jet it vas awesome!"

They expected a glare from Rogue for holding up the mission instead " Ah think ah will get along with th'two of you gals very well, and little bro, well, we will defnantly talk"

They grinned. Kurt interjected " Danke mein sister, but I believe you are mistaken the fuzzy man has to be older, I mean I can't be someone's little brother! That's not cool I have a reputation!"

He pouted a little, not getting more than a roll of the eyes from Rogue

"But as for recruiting ve did get Angel to hook up vith us but the Morlocks only sent one of theirs, Callisto, Spike might come later he said not unless he had a secure place for his people"

Rogue gave another nod and turned her attention to the rest of the people in the room.

She counted them all, there were a good number of powerful mutants here, but would it be enough to infiltrate the base, rescue the prisoners, Stop the weapon, and prove that it was a military plot to destroy mutant kind, and maybe stop her from killing her father?

But then again the strongest mutants here were Magneto,Xavier,Sabertooth,Lucas, if her powers suddenly developed over night Jean,her bastard father, maybe Wanda, and herself.

The only one that was a threat right now was Xavier, Wanda might hate her now but she wouldn't side with the Xmen, as for the bastard well he didn't count since he was the one she was after.

Well this team would have to suffice for now.

Although she doubted that she would be able to get all the information from the resources that these X-idiots had.

She would be calling in a couple of favors.

"Alrahte now ah'm gonna need ShadowKat, Nightcrawlar, Legion, Gambit,Scarlet Witch,Magneto,Sabertooth,X23, Storm, and Quicksilver we'll be the ones who go into the base.

The rest of you will stay here and find any more possible room for the soon to be patients.

You need to make sure that not only is this place well equipped but secure, we need to be ready to get everyone evacuated quickly should we need to be ready for anything. However, before we leave Ah'm going to go on a quick mission down south.

The team will consist of Me, Pete, Betsy, Gambit, Scarlet Witch, Legion, Quicksilver, and X23.

The rest of the gang are gonna wait here and help th'others, when we're done we'll come back for 'em. We leave in five hours"

Scott jumped forward red-faced "Why are you suddenly in charge, The X-Men follow Professor X and only him. Your nuts if you think I'm taking orders from an assassin who works for our greatest enemy. You've probably killed more people then-then-then those mad scientists!"

Rogue

Was

Pissed

…

…

…

Again

"Ah'm in charge because ah'm th'onleh one who has any idea about what's goin on, and ah'm an assassin but ya know what? Ah always give mah hits dignity when they die, that more than ah can say for Trask.

Don't you ever compare meh to him. Ah'm havin' a crappy day without you screwin it up more, Killins a way of lahfe ah do it cause ah have to, not cause ah wanna"

Rogue turned around and waited for someone to talk.

Kitty walked up closer to Rogue more than most of the X-men were

"Um Ms. Rogue I don't mean to interrupt the scary silence after your rant but why wait five hours?"

"Firstly just call meh Rogue, secondleh we're gonna wait five hours to regain our energy, and to make sure we are battle ready again I don't want anyone collapsing on the battle field"

Rogue conveniently forgot to mention that she was afraid of herself collapsing on the field more than anyone else, her energy was dangerously low, after defeating the silver monsters from earlier and flying the jet along with confronting her father just was too much for one day.

And so the inhabitants of the mansion readied themselves for the battles they would each face, the battles they would face alone and the ones they would face with friends at their sides. Things were changing.

A short Canadian man lurked through the mansion, wandering around still trying to face down his own thoughts. He had smelled the truth in her words, he tried to think back, but like every time he concentrated on his past he grabbed for air. And so he wandered the grounds.

A week later while he did his best to catch a little sleep a thought would occur to him; this thought would follow him for years to come…

I SLEPT With MYSTIQUE?!?!

This is Quill saying bye but of course I have to add this little notice first

Well thank you for your support, I will update soon, also I am going to go over ch5 and redo it because I realize I sound like a complete idiot, I really wonder what the hell was going on n my head when I wrote that but I can't say I liked it

Any way good bye, oh hold up since I got literally one vote thru reviews and 3 thru PM the Lucas pairing is with Rahne,

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	24. Cooling down

Chapter 24: Cooling down

Hey all! This Quill how are you guys doing? Don't answer that because then I might have to pretend to care! Moving on from my meanness here is a new chapie Xmen aint mine and ladeda what else! Nothing much so here you guys are

"Ey love before you go off we need to talk to you".

Rogue gave a limp nod to the Scot, no need to fake being energetic now.

She walked out of the room and met her gang at the gazebo that overlooked a cliff. She sat down and looked at her friends.

Everyone was so wrapped up in talking to Rogue that they never realized that the Pyro was watching them as well.

"Doll if you knew where we were why didn't you contact us, or even anonymously check up on us, you even knew where Lucas was and didn't get to him…"

Rogue dropped her head into her hands and making her muffled voice sound smaller. "If we got together you'd get hurt, they're still after meh and bein involved with meh is just too dangerous"

Pyro who had concealed himself behind a tree was remembering Lucas' words about Rogue not getting close to people to protect them. He sympathized with her but wanted to hear more.

"Ah didn save Lucas 'cause, with his powerful mutant signature he would be recognized and taken by Trask. Better safe and healthy in a stasis tube then on a dissection board or on the wrong side of a gun, no matter how powerful you are it is _never_ any match for them"

Remy and Wanda had come to see what was taking John so long; when they saw him they joined him in the bushes. John quickly briefed the two on the last two minutes.

Remy stared at the streaked mutant that he had been so close to "the fille be letting Trask take over 'er life"

Wanda also spoke "yeah but what really happened at that lab? What she's told us is only the tip of the iceberg. I know Rogue; she's strong as steel. It must be more, I feel sorry for her yeah, but there is way more that she's not telling us. She barely takes a step without thinking of what might happen if she does. I might not trust her anymore but if I ever meet Trask I'll kill him".

Remy and John surprisingly, both nodded their heads John shuffled closer to the group of mutants quickly pausing to turn his head to his best friend and his secret crush "Once Brotherhood always Brotherhood".

Lucas echoed Wanda, and Remy's words "DAMMIT ROGUE!! Agh, I'm sorry I yelled, you're my sister I care about you but you can't let Trask rule your life. What did he do to you? You're a strong person. Why are you so paranoid now? You can't run away from people who care about you, from us, from the Brotherhood."

Rogue looked up "Lucas…"

"No! You have to stop! You care about the Brotherhood mutants it's obvious. I how much it hurts you to say such things"

Pete had grown tired of holding his silence "Doll, you have to make amends. Hiding forever won't exactly do much!"

X wanted her say as well "I'm getting impatient, you will apologize for your words, they should understand after what you told them. You can buy Pyro a new lighter, Pietro some sugar or a mirror, lock the witch up with her father, buy Avalanche some new tires for his car and make out with the Cajun".

Remy looked very happy at the suggestion, Pyro also looked happy at the idea of a new lighter; Wanda looked vaguely amused at the suggestion made for her.

Rogue sat up to answer X. "Out of all of the suggestion getting Lance new tires is the only acceptable one; No one in their right mind would give John _more_ fire, Pietro on sugar is asking for trouble. I too fond of Eric to send him to his death with Wanda, and you know why ah can't even consider that last suggestion.

_Mah powers_

Although ah do have to wonder why out of all the people the only one you called by name was Pietro? Hmmm…. Anyway he prefers Pixie Stix but Wanda and Eric would both kill meh if ah gave the hyperactive albino anymore sugar.

Ah say let's all just get drunk" (a/n I love making Rogue an alcoholic!)

Pete couldn't help but mutter "how come people always call _me_ the drunkard". He was ignored. However, everyone's mood had lightened considerably. Unfortunately for X, Betsy decided to pick up where Rogue left off.

"Well luv I'm seeing you look at that white haired boy quite a lot now, does Laura have a little crush? Laura and Petro well I suppose it could work"

Betsy smug voice was bugging Laura "shut up…….and his name Pietro not Petro…". This time Rogue grinned as well and they taunted her all the way back to the mansion.

Wanda POV

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew my brother…She's not ugly but why him… he's _Pietro_.

John POV

Lighter lighter, new fire yay! My bestest buddy Rogues gonna get me a lighter! Maybe I'll name it Wendy, or Lizzie, OH I KNOW BARTHOLEMEW!!!!!!!!!!(a/n……..this is what happens when you stay in the sun for too long, I know Pyro's more serious in this fic than some but I have to add his insane pycho-babble)

Remy POV

Rogue wait a minute!!! Remy don't like ROGUE!!! De fille works pour Mags! Remy can't like her! We're just friends. Dammit Remy she's the ENEMY!

Wanda was in shock

John was craz-John was John

Remy was in denial

The Brotherhood walked back to the mansion confronting their thoughts. Rogue walked into the mansion, the rest of her group left to do other things.

Rogue sniffed lightly and picked up the scent of, pine,

sweat,

metal,

beer,

gasoline,

Wolverine.

She walked on knowing that he wouldn't confront her just yet. She knew she had to rest, but where? Walking walking walking walking, she was met by a perky brunette "hey you look tired!"

"Just a little sugah"

"Well you can totally rest in my room!"

"Rogue gave a relieved groan and a light smile, this girl was god sent.

"But then you have to tell me about the tall brunette you hang out with! You know the one in the trench!"

Rogue grinned at this, and nodded, wondering how hard it would be to get Pete on a blind date.

She was pulled into a room that was covered in posters and plushies, wall-to-wall. Even the ceiling had plushie tribes hanging from nets and hammocks. One giant poster was in the center of the room, it was a life sized image of Aaron Carter, maybe she didn't need sleep.

Then again it really wasn't an option.

Rogue half crawled to the bed just barely making it up, the last thing she heard was the perky girl's voice talking about how "hot" Pete would look in Xmen spandex. Rogue hoped she wouldn't have nightmares.

Lance had come visiting Kitty to talk about their recent breakup when he saw Rogue on the bed, he walked towards her "you know Roguey you really screwed up. But even when we hated you, you helped us. We kinda forgive you, ya know? And we're well, we're kinda sorry 'bout what we said".

Rogue stirred

"Now to figure out how to say that when you're awake".

As he left he saw the smallest smile on Rogue's face.

Rogue would not be awoken no matter what, even Lucas could not get her up they tried everything, including telekinetic probing and hexing.

Now all of Rogue's crew and the Wanda along with Magneto and three or four of the X-men were crowded into Kitty's room.

Wanda was making sure not to touch any of the walls, looking like a caged deer, the Justin Timberlake posters and Britney spears were just too much for her.

Magneto was the only one who knew the secret to getting the Gothic mutant up. He went up to her and whispered into her ear. Even years later people would wonder what those words were but no one ever found out.

She jumped up and turned to glare at him " Whah the hell did ya wake meh up!" She sat up then where she was and stiffly walked to a bathroom.

10 minutes later, she emerged. Wanda had loaned her some clothes she was dressed in a black leather skintight top that looked like Mystique's but ended right below her chest. She was wearing black jeans and two straps came from the top of her shirt to connect to the pants forming an X across her stomach.

There was a mesh top to make sure that her poisonous skin was covered. She also had long satin ballroom gloves, along with her knee high stiletto boots and enough firearms to take down a small city.

Rogue was almost ready. The final touch was a slim black leather trench.

She gave herself a once over and was happy to see that the only actual visible weapons on her were the two guns on each hip. Quickly braiding her curly locks she tied it with a black velvet ribbon and put a silver stiletto in it.

Rogue was ready to kick ass. With an air of authority she walked into the war room, turning to Angel and Callisto "Angel you and Betsy are going to Patrol th'area to make sure no one comes in undetected. Callisto you're going to be patrolling with Rahne, I want you to make sure there are no secret entries for anyone to sneak into but I also need you to plot ways out if anyone attacks"

They both agreed so Rogue turned to Magneto " Eric make sure that everyone stays on task here" He nodded but couldn't help but add

" Ma-Rogue what in heaven's name are you wearing child? You're wearing naught but scraps. You're barely covered!"

Rogue glared at him and gave Wanda the pleasure of watching her father visibly shirk from the gaze of a 17 year old girl.

"Ah look lahke an assassin who's about to kick military butt, any way you think that sleeves that show past my shoulder or shirts that show any sliver of skin looks scandalous "Sorry 'Ric but ah don plan becomin a nun any tahme soon and ah lahke mah cloths and ah don't see ya yellin at Wanda! Hmpph!"

Rogue turned away. Magneto sighed; he was going to get it for a while now. The twins grinned so hard they looked like sharks; it was hilarious to see their father getting yelled at by a child.

Rogue called out the names of all of the people who would go on the first part of the mission Gambit, Scarlet Witch, X23, Quicksilver, and Legion.

Everyone nodded and went to the copter; they walked off but not before Rogue poured a cup of coffee over Magneto's head, everyone tried to hold in their snickers.

Wanda did not even pretend she burst out with roaring laughter.

As soon they got outside everyone laughed, Wanda stuck her hand out to Rogue "that was amazing, you have my undying respect, we square?" Rogue nodded "square".

Rogue couldn't help but add a little spring to her steps Magneto wanted to be ticked off at Rogue but when he saw that she had made amends with Wanda he couldn't, he was relieved maybe now she wouldn't so mopey. Inwardly he growled at himself for becoming so soft. He brushed at his coffee stained locks once more.

When everyone had gotten to the copter X and Lucas took the pilot seats, and the rest of them grabbed seats

Rogue walked up to the front "whah can't ah pilot?" Lucas raised an eyebrow but was cut off by X "because you are a terrible pilot and we would rather we live; now just tell us where we're going" Rogue snorted "N'awlins".

X nodded and turned back to her seats. Remy looked excited at the prospect of going home, he turned to Rogue he had a glass bottle in his hand

"You wanna drink chere?"

Rogue gave him a smile and accepted the bottle; she took a drink and gave it back.

"Thanks Cajun but ah don't think we'll make a very good impression if we arrive at N'awlins drunk".

Remy gave a grin and slung an arm around her shoulders

"chere Remy always make a good impression and if you say you can hold your alcohol as well as you say dere be no problems".

Rogue grinned and sat back in her seat." Cajun remove yo arm befoh ah do it foh you"

Remy hugged her to him and then let go. Lucas visibly relaxed in his seat. Wanda decided a little bit of revenge was in order

"Remy and Rogue, hmmm wonder how that'll look on wedding invitations." Rogue whacking her on the head silenced her.

Wanda sat there grinning evilly. Rogue turned away moodily. Suddenly the copter started going down Lucas yelled to be heard over the choppers sound "lass we may be low on gas"

"LOW ON GAS, WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK EARLIER"

"WAS I SUPPOSED TO?"

"YES"

"………"

"WHERE ARE WE?"

"BOUT 150 MILES FROM NEW ORLEANS"

"LAND!"

The plane managed to land in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere. Everyone got out stumbling; Pietro spoke up "does anyone know where we can get copter fuel?"

X looked at him and quickly looked away "we are in the middle of nowhere, we walk".

Remy looked back into the copter and came back with a bag of sugar from the provisions and pushed it at Pietro,

"Speedy, we could hoof it like Claws said or you can eat de sugar and get some gas, Remy a'int gonna walk all the way to Big Easy".

Pietro tried to sputter protests but Wanda shoved some sugar into his mouth. Soon Pietro was growing hyper and started to willingly consume the sugar. Two hours later the entire bag of sugar was gone and Pietro was singing "the song that everybody knows".

Remy was getting tired of Pietro's bouncing off the walls "homme go get gas NOW!" Pietro spoke so fast and high pitched that no one understood him, five minutes later he was back with a carton of gas for the next three minutes Pietro came with a carton of gas every five seconds.

They were amused at the fact that each carton of gas came from a different country.

Finally X smacked him after what seemed to be the millionth case of gas and told him to fill the copter with all it. In the next fifteen minutes the Helicopter was refueled, waxed and in the air.

As soon as Pietro got in the jet he fell asleep, it was not surprising after all, of that even the sugar couldn't have kept him moving.

Rogue dived for the pilot's seat but was stopped by Pietro's fallen body which tripped her making her land on her face with a grunt.

Pete snickered and Rogue had to pull down one of her gloves and wave a hand at him threatening to absorb him. Pete was getting tired of people always trying to shut him up so he flung a hot knife at her which she telekinetically returned to him.

X turned to the back of the copter "Approaching New Orleans in approximately 10 minutes"

Pietro stirred and managed a small moan and pulled himself with one of the chairs "oooh soooo sleepy"

"Well wake up sugah cause we're goin'ta land soon"

Pietro gave another groan and collapsed on the chair. "Nooo sugar"

Soon the copter had been hidden and the crew was walking down the paved streets of Bourbon Street.

Well then I didn't like this chapter but it was this or worse so here you are next update next week! Anyway you have to wonder what next! Bye!

Quill says bye!

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	25. Meet me at the club Sleep by me at night

Chapter 25: Meet me at the club Sleep by me at night

Okay I know I didn't update last week my apologies for that. But this is here now I also wanted to say earlier in the story I said that Rogue only knew the Bhood for a couple of weeks well scratch that, make it a couple of months ok! Sorry for the delay but I had no choice, I actually like this chapter

Remy looked younger and happier, his face lit up as they made the group made their way through the crowded streets. Like a child who was returning home from a long trip, his eyes kept darting place to place.

Having decided that they all deserved a break they entered a club for some drinks, Remy was greeted by a couple pats on the shoulder, a drink, numerous women pouring over his return.

Rogue tried to hide her annoyance but Betsy and Wanda noticed and inwardly grinned.

Lucas had started flirting with a busty redhead, while Pete introduced himself to the bar and the bartender, the bartender introduced him to the bouncer and he behave the rest of the time.

Pietro was going wild next to the DJ continuously changing the songs.

Betsy hooked her arm with Rogue's and turned her away from the Ragin Cajun.

Wanda grabbed them all drinks and met them at a table, "Rogue, how bout we give Remy over there a show, and meet some guys on the dance floor".

X who had been threatening the bouncer joined them, and took a seat next to Betsy who had turned to Wanda

"Well luv, I think I rather like your suggestion, I could do with a date haven't had one in the longest time"

Betsy pouted lightly and took another sip of her drink.

Rogue got up ready to leave "We shouldn't even be here ah'm gonna leave, and Bets we're leaving in an hour. No dates, we're on a mission"

Betsy pouted some more and flipped her hair. Wanda stood up and grabbed Rogue's arm and tugged her towards the dance floor

"You want to make Remy jealous? Then dance. I know you can"

The three dragged the protesting girl to the large dance area. As soon as she stepped foot on the dance floor she stopped fighting, the swirl of the people around her was intoxicating.

Rogue let the beat of the music over take her.

She sang the lyrics as she danced, and let loose. Her long hair was undone and the trench was off.

Rogue let the beat take over her body, she was dancing with such passion that everyone on the dance floor turned towards her and the DJ put on some fast music with a solid beat.

It wrapped around her and took possession of her body, the lights were flashing around her, she was dancing with some man one minute, and next minute she was solo again.

Her dance was full of emotion, raw power in her movements.

Rogue was aware of nothing the only thing there was her and the music, the pounding music grew louder and her voice did too the exhaustion she had felt earlier was non-existent. The song changed and her body changed pace as it did, the notes had even left existence they were only movements now.

Every pulse of the song became a heartbeat. She was the music now, moving in physical form. The sound wove around her, the beat moved her, and the rhythm freed her.

Remy saw Rogue dancing and pried himself away from a woman with a very good grip.

She was a goddess. The way she moved was hypnotizing, and then he saw that her hands were tangled in some man's hair. Remy walked over to pry the two apart, when he realized that he couldn't really do anything, she wasn't his girlfriend she wasn't his anything.

He decided to go anyway.

Pete saw what Remy was about to do and blocked him off.

"Hey mate she ain't yours, you don't have any right to stop her from dancing. She's enjoying herself."

"The fille's ready to jump into bed wit th'homme, look at da way she's moving " Remy struggled for an excuse for why Rogue's sex life was any of his business.

"W-We're on mission sleeping with some random homme ain't gonna help"

"She's so into the music I doubt she even realizes she's got a partner, and even if she wanted to she couldn't jump into anyone's bed'

"What are you talking bout?'

"If she hasn't told you than I aint gonna be the one t'do it. Anyway I been watching that kid since she could barely walk, don't screw her life up anymore than it already is"

It was sad how all of these people were so quick to defend any shred of happiness Rogue could latch onto, mostly because for her it was so rare.

Remy would have said something had Pete not walked away to grab Wanda for a quick dance. She looked annoyed at having been jerked onto the dance floor having just escaped it. However, she grinned at seeing Remy's frustrated face.

"Can't he just admit he likes her and be done with it?"

"Completely agree"

"It's obvious, I hate how they keep pretending that it's not there"

"Kinda like you a certain fire bug"

"Exact- I DON'T LIKE PYRO!!!"

"You said it, not me cause I heard "exactly"

Wanda's face was now a ripe red, she stormed to the bar to hang out with Remy.

Laura had been dancing too and it seemed Pietro had seen a goddess of his own, a raven-haired goddess.

He zoomed over to her and started to dance, Laura did nothing but change her tempo to adjust to her partner, she felt happy, but she did not know why.

She was only dancing, why would she feel happy about him?

Growing up with a group of assassins did nothing for her people skills.

Finally, Rogue went to the bar to get a drink, the rest of the crew was there, and Remy couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Her hair was sticking to her head, and the mesh of her shirt looked like it was painted to her body. Her face was covered in sweat, and she seemed to glow. Remy couldn't help but think that even with every inch of her skin covered she still had the attention of every man in the club.

Rogue stole a drink from Betsy and started to sip ignoring the glare coming her way. "We should fahnd a place t'stay before morning we've wasted too much tahme today, it's too late to fahnde who ah wanted t'meet".

They nodded and made their way out of the club. They decided that they would rent four rooms and find out what they would do in the morning.

When they went to the first hotel they turned to each other for cash, they left the hotel as soon as they realized something "WHAH DID NO ONE BRING ANEH MONEH!!!".

They finally found a motel and realized they could only afford one room.

Rogue asked for two dozen extra blankets, 14 pillows, and two cots. They got 9 blankets 4 pillows and a cot.

They found their small room; it was slimy and smelt like grease. The room itself was small with only a small bed, a long coffee table, a tiny bathroom an opaque window and barely enough floor room to stand.

Laura took one look at the bed and called the floor.

They decided to flip for everything. Most of the places could only hold one person. They decided to have one person on the bed, one in the closet, one on the cot, one in the tub, One on the coffee table and one under, and two people on the floor.

X got the bed, Lucas the cot, Pete the tub, Wanda the table and Pietro under it, Betsy in the closet and Rogue and Remy on the floor.

Lucas took one look at the crusting yellow cot that shed flakes of god knows what every time it was bent and telekinetically lifted himself into the air and fell asleep hovering above the window sill.

Rogue saw the amount of floor space and decided to steal the cot.

Remy was relieved and slightly depressed; the close space would have put them all but on top of each other. Rogue managed to stay in the cot for two hours before she got out, it was disgusting and smelled of vomit.

She looked at the small space available on the floor and made sure that she was fully covered. The blankets had served as a mattress on the floor, while Remy used his coat as a blanket Rogue grabbed her own coat and tried to squeeze in Remy woke up and opened his eyes lethargically "ey chere grab a seat, floors nice and hard".

Rogue gave a shaky smile and awkwardly slipped in next to him. A little while later, their pounding hearts slowed down and their breaths relaxed as they fell asleep.

Remy's arm slipped around the small girl's waist and pulled her close to him, the other around her head made her seem like a child being cared for by a loving parent. Rogue let her hands wrap around him and her face buried into his chest. (You got your fluff, with more to come)

Remy felt something moving nearby so he opened his eyes and saw a mane of auburn hair and his own arms wrapped around a slim waist. He happily noted that her hands were hugging him close to her. Her face looked scared and her ivory skin looked like it was glowing in the moon light; she was having a nightmare of sorts and was crying out lightly and muttering incoherent words. She whimpered lightly and started to fight against an invisible enemy, Remy wanted to shake her awake, seeing her so weakened just by a dream scared him.

He could feel the point on her back ready to launch out but still held her delicate body against him, whispering words of reassurances he rubbed her back and rocked her lightly until she calmed down fully. He wrapped her in his coat and kept rubbing her back.

Remy watched as she slowly calmed down again, he would have grinned had he been not too tired, she wrapped her arms around him again and buried her face in his chest once again.

He put his face in her hair and relaxed, she smelt like, roses, Cinnamon buns, and the sharp scent of hardened metal. He marveled at how soft it was and let himself fall asleep.

When the first beams of sunlight came through the filthy window Laura woke up and saw Rogue and Remy she grinned lightly she took Remy's disposable camera and snapped a couple of photos before going back to bed.

A couple of hours later Rogue woke up and tried to get up. She realized something was holding her down, she looked up and saw Remy, she pulled her arms away from him but didn't move from his grip. Rogue let her hand skim his face, he had such smooth skin, and full lips, his eyes when open were gorgeous chips of garnet in black oblivion.

She let her hand linger on his cheek and then ran it through his hair, loving how silky it was, she left it there. Rogue admired his sculpted features and then wrapped her arms around him again, she hugged him tightly and then let go.

She smiled happily at the fact that she had worn her gloves to bed. Getting up Rogue went to the bathroom and kicking Pete out she went to take a shower. Pete stumbled outside and slept in the hall.

Rogue went into the steaming water with a head full of thoughts. Remy had been awake long before Rogue had and was wondering why Rogue had pulled away from him, they had felt so right.

She would be more than a quick lay, maybe a couple of dates when this whole mess was over, and then this fascination would be done with. He didn't like the idea of long relationships, he had tried it once and it hadn't worked out.

Being a playboy, carving notches into his bedpost was easier, safer.

Rogue had some more serious thoughts, why was she feeling this way? She couldn't get involved with someone, she knew what Remy wanted in a relationship and it involved skin and touching, she wasn't angry about this, it was part of her. It wouldn't be fair to either of them it wouldn't be real. Rogue had gone through enough in her life that her skin wasn't too big an issue for her anymore. Rogue didn't mind it anymore.

She could not care about anyone in a romantic since it was dangerous for everyone. It was just a crush nothing to be worked up about. So why was it so damned hard to get over the fact that nothing could happen? Rogue growled in annoyance, she had come to terms with what her powers could do years ago! (A/n I hate wimpy whiny Ms. Pity Me, Rogue)

Rogue got out of the shower and cursed when she realized that she had tossed her clothes outside so they wouldn't get wet.

Sighing she wrapped a towel around herself and made sure no one was up yet. Again, Remy was, and she didn't realize it so, she stepped out wearing a towel not aware of his wide eyes.

He was astounded. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the water and her stunning grey green eyes were brighter than usual. Wisps of steam were coming off her body making her look like a divine being. Remy couldn't help but wonder why she always covered herself up. Her alabaster skin was stunning to look at, her lithe body showed that she was fit; the pearly scars looked like gossamer spider silk stretched across her body. He noticed that she had some tattoos as well as a serial number branded painfully into the back of one of her shoulders.

Rogue grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed, she came out and went to the door but stopped when she saw that Remy was up and more importantly that he had coffee, she grabbed _her_ coffee and ran out ignoring Remy's angry protests.

Rogue walked down the paved road and entered a small dark boutique. She went into a changing room with some clothes entered a changing room, pulled a Shadowcat and five minutes later she was out of her sweat encrusted clothing.

Walking down the street in her new clothes she felt pretty good. She was wearing a white t-shirt. A pair of black jeans, and some sneakers, she had also grabbed a grey hoodie on her way out. She had simple black gloves and all of her weapons were securely fastened to her.

She noticed two parties following her. As she walked, one of the groups confronted her. They were dresses in black wife beaters and pants, they had masks that came from the neck up to the bridge of their noses, and lots of muscle.

There were seven men, two came at her immediately and she knocked their heads together and flipped one of them onto the other. 3# punched, Rogue grabbed his arm and threw at the first two men who were still trying to get up. Not pausing she bent down low and kicked out another man's feet leaving behind a crescent mark where her heel had dragged. Another tried to grab her from the back so she kicked him, where it hurt.

Sliding out from under him she literally clawed out the next man's face.

Retracting her claws she pulled out her stiletto and aimed at his chest she slashed at him but he dodged and jumped behind her, he flipped her onto the ground but she landed by going into a handspring and kicking him in the jaw.

She twirled and took the stiletto out again. Slicing a couple of times she managed to wound him in the leg. It was only a small amount of blood, but it mattered. He kicked her in the gut sending her down with a grunt.

The man jumped up drawing a blade in midair preparing to stab her. Rogue rolled away just barely saving herself, He stabbed at her again but she blocked it with her blade, having adamantium weapons was useful at times.

They both lunged at the same time and the blades were caught in each other, Rogue bent her arm a little and his blade snapped, Rogue smirked and they both jumped away. Cursing the man drew a gun and shot but with so much training she could slice the bullets in half. (very matrix aint it?)

Rogue looked annoyed at the man's perseverance, but amused. She jumped onto the tarp of one of the many stores around them and flung her blade at him. Drawing out her guns she fired as soon as the blade left her hand. This actually shocked her, he dodged her?! With her aim!? Exasperated she jumped into the air and landed a punch in his gut.

He stood up shakily and snapped off the pole from one of the signs in a shop; swinging it expertly he attacked. The would be staff was heavy and un-balanced but the man made do, Rogue smirked and pulled out a small rod, she twisted the center and it extended into a full bo staff. He rolled his eyes unimpressed. Rogue grinned and twisted again and two blades appeared at both ends, shaped like crescent moons it looked like a glaive. His eyes widened and he blocked a strike from her.

They battled for a few more minutes when a brown blur tackled her assailant to the ground, "Go petite!" Rogue looked pissed off and tore the two brawling boys apart; soon they were both being held in mid air by their collars.

Remy struggled while the other man folded his arms around his chest and huffed "Chere let me down you don't know who dis man is, y'shouldn't fight wit' him!"

Rogue smirked and turned to the other man who glared at her "did you have to hit so damn hard girl?!" Remy looked confused now even more so when she kissed the side of his mask and dropped them both on the floor Remy even looked jealous.

The guy pulled down his mask and started to say something when Remy interrupted "Rogue you don't kno 'im you shouldn't mess with him!"

Rogue whacked him on the head "Ah can take care of mah self and ah trust him not t'kill meh, (ah hope) ah know him". Remy scrambled up "QUOI?!?!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned to give the man a hand up; he reached for it but paused to see if she had claws out or a hidden blade, in the end he stood up on his own. Rogue slapped the side of his arm. "Ey fille don't look like your boyfriend trusts me much. Party tonight, everyone's going to be there, bring some friends. Pere missed you"

He dropped a thick envelope made of creamy paper drop into her hands and walked away.

Tucking the paper away Rogue turned to Remy, "firstly ah can take care of mahself, secondly stop stalkin meh, thirdly ah'm goin out of town for a while, be ready tonight for a formal evening, Tux formal".

Remy gaped at her casual dismissal of the events that had just taken place. He watched as she poked one of the men fallen from the battle with a stick and helped him up when he awoke, they had a quick handshake and the man left. She stepped over the body of another man. She grew translucent purplish black butterflyish wings and rose into the air.

Ah the joys of having endless powers.

"Girl where the hell are you going? And wanna explain bout the wings sproutin out of yo back?" Rogue flapped a couple times and turned to him

"Ah have more than one power Einstein, And ah'm goin t'Irene's, ask Lucas if ya want details"

She flew off leaving behind the memory of pixie wings and the scent of Cinnamon buns.

I really like the dance scene this time it turned out well.

Any way the next chapter is ok as well. I won't update because I'm having exams but this one is here! G'bye!

QUILL OUT

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	26. Truce with the past

Chapter 26: A Truce with a Shard of My Past

Ok I am so sorry I didn't update sooner but then Alara updated Xanadu after so long and it reminded me to update my own story! Anyway you know this part Dear Readers,

Rogue flew for almost an hour before her feet skimmed the rough asphalt of Caldecott.

Pulling her wings back into her body, she walked down the streets, ignoring the curious looks of the inhabitants of the tiny town.

The pavement was worn and had cracks growing down the sides, letting memories consume her, Rogue reached a small park and stared.

Back long ago, Lucas had taken her and Laura there, hoping to bring out the inner squirt in them; he said they were too serious.

They both hated it but Rogue always came back to the swings, trying to get as high as she could. She wanted to fly.

She could do that now but there was little joy in it.

She saw a tree that looked like it had been struck by lightning. It had actually been her and her friends, who had hotwired a car and crashed it into the tree. She had been a wild child even before she was ten.

She continued and soon came across houses that she had played at when she was still trying to fit in.

Rogue wanted to scream as she walked down the places that held so many memories for her.

Soon she came upon a small café/bakery. She could not help but grin, remembering how many times she had come here for whatever sugary treat she could get hold of. Stepping in she saw the small little place had not changed at all, it still smelt like fresh baked bread and old books.

She turned and saw two young girls, playing tag in the store and being scolded by an old woman with large dimples. She blinked and the memory went away. The girls had never been there it was just something her mind had pulled from its darkest corners.

Turning to the counter she shyly ordered a cinnamon bun. As she was about to give in a crumpled bill, a hand stopped her and paid. Turning around with a confused look

She locked eyes with a young man

Blue eyes

Blond hair

A varsity jacket

A big grin

Familiarity

Cody.

"Well if it wasn't for the hair ah wouldn't never have recognized ya Marie Adler"

"Cody? Ah- ah, it's been a while"

"Yea last ah saw you were hanging out with th' folk in leather and jumping lahke a monkey on the playground"

"Yeah things…change"

"Ah'll say you're all grown up! We should talk. Let's grab a table"

Rogue hesitated not wanting this piece of her past to bother her more than it already was hastily giving an excuse she stepped back. "Sorry ah gotta meet someone. Thanks fer the offer" Rogue rush out of the store leaving a bewildered Cody in her wake.

Still remembering how she had hung out with Cody after school, she started to walk faster soon she was jogging then she was sprinting as fast as she could he had been her only friend outside of the group of assassins that she hung out with, the first "outsider" to accept her.

Rogue kept running until she reached a large tree that had been her comfort place many a time when she was younger. She reached the tallest branch in minutes and began to munch on her sweet pastry.

After she was done, she stared at the sky for a little while just thinking. 15 minutes later she climbed down and was making her way to a small house that looked rather unkempt, it had a small fence and a splintering mailbox, the old Victorian style building looked like it was struggling to stay upright.

The dead branch of one of the trees caught the wind and made a light whistling noise and the tire swing shifted back and forth seemed to echo with it. Opening the gate Rogue went up the rotting steps to the house, something shone in the corner and she tensed, a cat stepped out of the shadows, its eyes gleaming, it took a few steps closer. Rogue looked back at the door to the house and grasped the handle.

Opening the creaking door, she took tentive steps in. The house was crumbling even on the inside. Rogue looked and saw how things had changed; she saw the house as she had seen it when she was still young.

She saw herself running downs the stairs in her white dress laughing at something,

_The linen curtains billowed before the open windows, and the breeze carried Irene's voice, the light blue walls were bright and new. Marie danced around the room with a piece of streaming ribbon. Twirling in circles she was picked up by a blond lady "mama!" the two of them laughed and-_

The cat had knocked over a small table shattering a vase full of dead flowers. Rogue had another flash back,

_Marie was trying to put in as many as freshly picked flowers in the vase she could some were jammed in others were falling out. Pouring water into the vase standing on tiptoe to reach it, pouting in annoyance as some of the water splashed on her white dress._

Rogue tried to break free of the memories but looking around the house and they returned,

_It was new, freshly painted. Sunlight shining through the clear windows, and the thin white linen curtains fluttering in the breeze, Mystique walking down the hall, in her Principal Darkholme disguise. Irene walking into her room. The door swinging open to reveal another room, the lawn green and the sprinklers jetting out water. The tree's leaves swaying in the wind, the tire swinging with her weight._

Rogue finally forced herself back to the present. She looked around; feeling that making more noise than necessary would disturb something. She finally came upon the door to Irene's personal study.

The door looked clean and new, contrary to the rest of the house. Entering she saw that the lavender colored room looked like it hadn't aged; the window was open and revealed the cloudy weather outside. A small bird feeder still sat on the windowsill, and the papers on the desk in the corner of the room fluttered under a paperweight. The figure that sat in the chair in the center of the room shifted to face Rogue "Marie, please have a seat" She didn't question how Irene knew it was her she just stepped forward.

As if, moving underwater Rogue walked slowly to the chair opposite the blind woman, and sat down. Rogue stared at the blind precog.

She had not changed much, there were more wrinkles then Rogue remembered and her hair was streaked with grey and reached mid back now. Irene's milky blue eyes had a sort of weariness that hadn't been there before and her movements were slower.

They waited for something "I never expected to see you again Marie" Rogue sat in silence not quite sure how to react; the cat had entered the room and was rubbing against Irene's feet mewing.

Irene got up and walked to her desk, her movements were graceful and the way she opened the drawer it was obvious that she had checked the contents of the box many times. She returned to her seat with a wooden box, simply carved with a light floral pattern. Rogue watched as Irene opened the dark box

"I'm not quite sure if you are really here, I can't hear you, nor can I see you, I feel as though I'm going mad, perhaps I am. Have you forsaken us Rogue? Are you really here this time or is it that I have truly lost all sanity I deserve my punishment but still I hope you are here"

Rogue looked at her guardian with sadness "Ah'm here Irene, it's really meh" Irene gave a small smile as if she only partly believed the words.

She took out a velvet box from the cushioning of the wooden one, Running her hand over the smooth surface she gave the box to Rogue who held in her hands for a moment before mimicking Irene's action by feeling the soft velvet. The cat had jumped into Irene's lap now and was purring as she pet it.

Slowly Rogue opened the gift and lifted the black velvet cloth that wrapped around the object in the center. The cloth was lined with smooth pearly white satin and was almost a yard long; meaning that finding whatever it was in the center was taking too much time.

Finally, Rogue slipped the velvet cloth out of the box and let it rest in her lap. Inside the box on a silver chain was a small locket. In the Shape of a Circle, it had the sun and moon etched onto the surface, and overlapping both of them was the figure of an angel, wings spread out and her arms free, her hair seemed to float around her face and her head tilted up. The carving was beautiful and had glorious detail, every detail of her fluttering sleeveless dress was carved with painstaking dress was long enough that her feet were hidden and only her ankles and below could be seen. Legs clasped together they pointed down. The feathers of her wings were amazingly done appearing as if every feather was real.

Looking at the locket, she turned it over and in calligraphic script was her name, _Marie_.

Rogue tried to open it but found it was locked shut.

Looking up to Irene, "It won't open"

"The key is in the box"

Sure enough in the box was small silver key, it had been in the corner buried underneath a mountain of crepe paper.

She pushed it into a small opening in the side and twisted, The locket opened and the first notes to a well known song cascaded out, Rogue couldn't help but sing along.

_Dream 1000 dreams of moonlight and moonbeams for me_

_Hear the whispered song of a violin_

_Hear the soft hum of a flute_

_Dream 1000 dreams for me_

_My Angel_

_My only_

_Dream 1000 dreams of magick and Fae, dances and music_

_Dream of the cool night breeze and rustling trees_

_My angel_

_My only_

_Dream 1000 dreams of shooting stars_

_Dream of the gentle moons light_

_My angel_

_My only_

_Dream of oceans of happiness and seas of hope_

_Dream fields of velvet flowers and satin skies_

_My angle my only_

_Dream of soaring among the clouds_

_Dream freedom and endless faith_

_Never lose me in your memory_

_My angel_

_My only_

_I would cross seven hells for you_

_Pillars of fire_

_Breath of smoke_

_Roads of shattered glass_

_I would walk 1000 miles for you_

_I've cried 1000 tears for you_

_I've bled 1000 times for you_

_My angel_

_My only_

_Rise into the heavens_

_Fly among the stars_

_Drift in the sky_

_By the song of the sun_

_By the lullaby of the moon_

_Let 1000 dreams carry you high_

_With silken wings you will fly away from me_

_1000 dreams and silken wings to carry you from me_

_My angel_

_My only_

Rogue felt tears come as she opened her eyes; Mystique had sung that song to her so many times as a child. As it played again Rogue realized that series of images were projected into the air while the song was in action.. Tears threatened Rogue's eyes as she saw the images.

She saw her mother holding a small baby, its eyes struggling to open, and its hands waving in the air.

Then a toddler stumbling into the awaiting arms of a brown haired woman

Irene and Mystique pushing a laughing Rogue on a tire swing

Mystique swinging Rogue around in circles by her hands.

Irene giving a small sandwich to Rogue

Then it was Logan hugging Rogue

Teaching her how to fight

Lucas giving her a piggy back ride around a small room

Laura and her hiding from the four in a game of hide and seek

Lucas and her at the park on the swings

Hiding from Pete with Laura

Her and the four hotwiring that car

Her first real mission, stealing a priceless painting

Lucas telekinetically helping her steal Logan's keys.

Being pulled over by a cop who questioned Lucas as to why he was letting a 9 yr old drive

Escaping from that hell hole

Blowing said hell hole up

Meeting Eric

Finally having a real conversation with him

Going to dinner with him

Meeting Remy and the Bhood the first time

Playing truth or dare with them

Hanging out at the mall

Sneaking them into a club

Meeting X again

Meeting Betsy and Pete again

Releasing Lucas

Taking the head off that messed up scientist

The first meeting of the "dad's suck club"

Sleeping in Remy's arms…

Rogue snapped the locket shut. Looking to Irene for an explanation, Rogue didn't even bother hiding her tears. "It uses neural technology pulling out favored moments directly from you mind"

Rogue stared at the necklace "Whah are ya givin this t'meh"

"It may not make up for anything but we hope it at least lets you know that we didn't mean for things to happen as they did"

Rogue didn't say anything

"She had it made for you"

"Whah?"

"She's your mother, whether you like it or not, whether she's good or bad that fact won't change"

Rogue stood up "thanks" she walked up to Irene giving her a light hug and a kiss on the cheek. Making her way out of the house she was unsure of how to act. Before she left she gave the cat a small pet and walked out, nothing was forgiven but it merely a form of acceptance.

Mystique had repeatedly tried to worm her way back into Rogue's life each time scarring her more, and now she just wanted to be forgiven, even if she never saw Rogue again she wanted that much. However, wasn't that all Mystique ever did, want?

Always wanting something.

Slowly walking out of the house Rogue slipped the locket around her neck, she knew that if she had let the images continue more memories would play and she just couldn't take that.

Walking down the sidewalk Rogue brushed away a stray tear with fingers still covered in cinnamon. Never realizing that it had started to rain.

Pulling up her grey hood Rogue kept walking, thinking, everything racing around her head. When the park came into sight Rogue walked to the swings, slowly rocking back and forth one them, the hood fell from her face and the rain ran down her face mingling with tears.

Ohh this was kind of sad, a bit of a filler I suppose I didn't realize that earlier but it turned out ok. Sorry if that was confusing at points. The filler was just to settle a bit of her past but I enjoyed writing this part it was kind of eerie I hope to think! \

Later

Quill

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	27. Let's Talk

Chapter 27: Let's Talk

Yeah I realize you probably hate me but in my defense I've been in and out of hospitals for a while I also have a bunch of tests but I made this chapter a little longer, so come to me with ideas for anything you have to say, and tell me what you think, also when this is done I intend on re doing the first few chapters because they kinda suck…. Anyway here you are. Ahh it Snowed today! Isn't it awesome and its Friday! Yay we had to do the Explorer tests yesterday though, I dint have a calculator….. Ah well

If I owned Xmen do you honestly think I would be dealing with high school?

Remy had gone to ask Lucas why Rogue was going to meet Irene after everything that had happened because of her.

Lucas shook his head leaving only a few words that seemed to ring uncontrollably in Remy's head "Rogues a person who lives in the past and couldn't claw her way back into the present if she tried" then he walked away. Obviously, he did not approve of the trip.

Lucas flew to Caldecott, searching for her mental pulse; he landed in the playground, soaking wet. He chuckled _knew she liked the swings back then, where else would I find her even now?_ Quietly he snuck up behind Rogue and started to push the swing that she was clinging to, higher and higher she went. They didn't say anything, Rogue was smiling now being up high then swinging back, her wet hair was in every direction and her thin hoodie was stuck to her. Finally, Lucas spoke

"You know I respect the whole crappy life angst but we all get it, get over this will ya?"

"You do realize that you're as dramatic as ah am when it comes t'patricide".

"Yeah but I don't wear black and I don't act as shady as you, you need some red or maybe yellow"

"Ah lahke black, yellow sucks, reds Wanda's thing, stop buggin meh!"

"Christ, you're moody"

Rogue ignored him and started swinging on her own, finally getting high enough to swing in a full 360 over the top bar, Lucas who was thinking about something else was surprised when Rogue attacked him from behind.

Cursing as he got up he used his powers to make a large ball of mud and flung, this resulted in a mud fight. The inhabitants of Caldecott were so horrified at what happened they never talked about it again.

Congratulations Rogue Lucas, you have permanently scarred an entire town. (

When they got back from Caldecott most of the mud had been washed away by the pouring rains.

They returned to the motel room and while Lucas was toweling off and Rogue was grinning ear to ear, Pietro realized what was going to happen first, "SHIT, duck and cover" Rogue's catlike grin got wider as she shook off all of the water that had been on her before.

Pietro got a large dose of it along with X who had been threatening him, Laura growled "how did you know she was going to do that and why didn't you stop her?"

Remy was mourning over his newly combed hair when Rogue walked by and mussed it up, Remy protested and Rogue only grinned harder

"Looks better that way Cajun".

Wanda turned to answer Laura

"She does this every time it rains, _every time_!"

Soon the hours had passed and Rogue was dragging everyone outside to get new clothing for a party that the man she had fought with earlier invited her to, Remy was adamant on not going but after Rogue peeled off her Hoodie, unaware of Remy's drooling mouth, he began to agree. Especially when he realized that her white tee had also gotten wet. She plead a little while and threatened a little while and he agreed. Soon they were all ready for a small party.

Wanda wore a deep red chiton with white accents; she wore a simple pair of sandals and a black choker. Laura had a dark blue fitted blouse and black dress pant along with a pair of diamond earrings. Her hair was pulled back half way and she wore a choker with a strange locket (if you know the comic series you will know what it is) with simple boots.

Betsy wore the typical black halter dress that went mid thigh that appeared in so many movies. She wore amethyst earrings and her violet hair was brushed loose down her back.

Rogue wore a black Chinese style dress with two long slits on either side that went about mid thigh. She wore satin gloves, and her feet were encased in long stockings so thin they just gave her pale legs a silvery glow. Her hair was put up in chopsticks with her two white streaks loose her locket was around her neck and long stilettos on her feet the ladies looked ready to kill.

The boys had dressed up as much as capable; Pietro had gone all out tux, with silver waistcoat, reminding Rogue more and more of Magneto every day.

Remy wore a red shirt and black pants and his trench, his hair sprinkled over his eyes un-gelled after Rogue told him it looked nicer loose, Pete was still in his ripped jeans and white shirt with his black jacket but he wore a black bow tie around his neck saying that that was as dressed up as he was getting.

Pyro wore an orange t-shirt and black jeans, his bowtie was wrapped around his middle finger like an odd ring, Lucas wore a loose white shirt with a brown vest and brown pants, his long blond hair pulled back with a bit of ribbon.

Remy couldn't take his eyes off Rogue wondering why she was always so covered up, She was a vision, the black was such a stark contrast to her snowy skin, she wore black all the time but not with so much skin. He wondered how she could reveal so much and still be covered head to toe.

They made their way out of the motel looking extremely out of place.

"Ey love where are we going?"

Rogue turned to the brit and smiled secretively Remy was also apprehensive, meeting with the assassins guild was not on his priorities list…

They took a bus to get to a block of hotels and soon Rogue had dragged them towards a small hotel that looked rather uninteresting, when they got in however it was another story, the place was like a palace.

There were crystal chandeliers everywhere, the carpet was plush and there were two sets of grand stair cases with the register between the two of them at the base. Rogue completely ignored everyone and waltzed in confidently completely ignoring the protesting concierge, she pushed through the entire staff.

Finally security came and Rogue glared so hard they stepped back, taking a dagger from a belt around her thigh she flashed them the crest on the sheath and they quickly stepped back, a knife with a black rose entwined around it and a spring of hemlock.

She also flashed them the symbol on one of her rings a broken lock atop a pile of jewels.

Everyone took a step back, the guilds were famous in New Orleans and there was only one person in the world that had the symbol of both guilds, the concierge stepped forward simpering and bowing

"Madame, we didn't expect you back in N'awlins what a charming surprise"

Rogue ignored him and kept walking, No one stopped her this time and Pete snickered enjoying the rude brush off.

When Rogue came upon a large door titled "Grand Ball Room" She stopped and adjusted her dress, taking a deep breath she flung open the doors and glided in. Whispers broke out in the crowd, some recognized her and others recognized Remy, what was a thief doing in their midst at this time? Ignoring the looks Rogue turned to the others and like she had done at Betsy's ball she told them to mingle.

Remy stuck to her realizing that his answers could be found with a little patience, and the assassins were glaring at him, violently.

As Rogue searched for someone the doors burst open again, a figure came out but the light behind him made it hard to see. Stepping down the stairs was not one but almost 30 thieves, apparently the peace treaties were going well then.

The assassins were tense but faking their laughs as they welcomed the thieves, Just as Rogue found the people she needed. Three of the thieves made their way over to her targets they began to talk quickly and one of the assassin girls struck up a conversation with the thieves girl.

The two started talking animatedly about something making many turn their heads and gape. The speed was amazing….

Rogue continued towards them with Remy in tow. Soon she was standing right next to two men both of different guilds, they looked mid 40's, and were discussing treaties of some sort. Neither had even realized Rogue had stepped between them trying to gain their attention. Annoyed she slapped the assassin's face.

Laughter in the room turned to mutterings, She just struck the King of Assassins! He turned to see who had caused him this great indignity and saw the petite southerner.

His face broke out into a smile and so did the other man's but the assassin lost it once he realized that people were looking at him like he was mad for grinning after being hit.

He turned to her with a fake frown as did the other man "you dare to assault me on my own grounds" Rogue grinned and the others winced, that was the grin that came before a lot of problems,……like WWI.

"Oh beh quiet ya meathead, ah just wanted t'tell ya that took care of the Ragin Cajun"

The thieves looked ready to kill "Now that ah'm done am ah supposed t'go afta Jean Luc or Henry?" (Thief) Jean Luc was snickering at the panicked look on Marius' (assassin) face. The thieves were beginning to start arguing with assassins; oh starting war had its high points

Taking pity on the terrified Guild leaders face Jean Luc jumped into the conversation

"Come on chere it ain't nice t'scare Marius that way, It's good that you're back"

He pulled her into a bear hug while she lost oxygen others were confused, why was Jean Luc hugging his would be assassin?

When Rogue was put down Marius walked up to her

" Shouldn' tease femme"

He hugged her as well only confusing others more. Jean Luc decided to give her a formal presentation before the thieves took Rogue's words to heart.

"Everyone meet one of 'mon most trusted thieves, and one of the assassins guild, Rogue".

The noise in the room grew, a girl that young not, barely old enough to drive, an assassin AND a thief?!?!?! It wasn't possible!

She stepped forward, " yeah ah'm of both guilds, and t'make Marius stop worrying, ah didn't kill that idiot Remy"

Many people snickered when they heard her insult Remy, Remy just scowled, or tried to. Rogue turned back around to talk to the guild leaders, Jean Luc and Marius, but was topped by Remy

"Chere you be cruel t'Remy, But Remy knows a way for you to make im feel better"

Ignoring the innuendo she grabbed a small drink form a passing waiter,

"Here drown your sorrows in alcohol, ah got stuff to do"

Taking the drink he stood by her and waited almost five minutes before anyone recognized him, "Remy mon fils! Where you been? When'd you get ici?"

Rogue grinned "he's been here for now ten minutes Jean Luc"

The look on his face was confused at not having seen his son earlier Remy looked annoyed at the lack of response after being missing for 6 years.

Jean Luc turned around faced Marius about when the party was ending and turned back

"Where you kids be stayin?"

Both of them looked disgusted at the thought of their current sleeping situation and spoke in unison "hell" Confused Jean Luc was about to ask before he realized that it would be better not to find out.

Pietro was trying to charm three or four girls who all looked ready to kill him, in retaliation Laura was flirting with just as many good looking guests, they both kept giving quick glances at each other.

Wanda was standing in a corner talking to an assassin with a smirk on her face. Pete was enjoying the company of a petite brunette who was looking angrier by the minute.

Betsy was dancing with someone who was at least a head shorter than her. And Pyro was setting drinks on fire.

Jean Luc offered her a place to stay but when Rogue mentioned that she had more people with her, he was worried about the safety of the Guild. Mentally sending out a couple of messages they agreed to have the location of the area locked away by her telepathic skills as soon as they left.

Relieved by their agreement the only worry now was rooming…

As time wore on, the guests left with surprised looks towards Rogue and Remy, they were both well known in the guilds but had obviously been missing for way too long.

After all of the odd looks only 10 or 12 people were left in the ball room. The mutants were confused as to why everyone all of a sudden knew Remy as well as Rogue, of course they would have known Rogue if she had been personally invited but Remy too!

And just what were they agreeing to by having a mental lockdown n the location of where ever they were staying?

Remy had seen their confusion and started to explain

" dese people be mon famille, Remy'll explain later"

Still cautious they gave nods but everyone agreed on one thing, they would be getting answers! But everyone agreed to secrecy, going back to the roach motel would have been terrifying.

The crew was sized up by the deceptively innocent blonde doe eyed assassin.

"So you be de ones Remy be stayin with all these years"

Wanda was about to answer but was cut off by Remy

"Later Belle, Remy'll explain everything later"

Huffing lightly Belle turned to the group again

"Well de Bonjour, My name is Belledonna Bordeaux, Dis be mon frère Julian"

He was a well dressed man, with dark brown hair, and bluish eyes. He wore a tux and looked like he worked out

"Dis is mon pere, Marius Bordeaux, don know if Remy or Rogue have told you bout the guilds yet, so I can't quite tell you but what he does"

Marius was an ebony topped man who's hair was beginning to grey, Belle had his deep blue eyes and he had given Julian his height, even though he smiled he was still cautious around them, Belle pointed to the others now

"Dis be Henri, Remy's frère"

The brown haired man gave a light smile and raised his hand

"Dis be Mercy, his wife"

The blond woman jumped up at the sound of her name and turned to Betsy

"Ooh I love your earrings, where did you get them?"

The two women burst into amicable chatter and as belle was about to introduce a chestnut haired man he stepped foreword

"Jean-Luc Lebeau a votre sevice"

Rogue realized where Remy had gotten his flirtatious smile and suave manner just by talking to this man again after so long, Henri bore a striking resemblance except like Remy he had the slightest stubble on his chin.

Soon the mutant crew had given their names and everyone made their way to the cars that would take them to the Lebeau household. Everyone collapsed when they got to the household, everyone except Remy and Rogue who had gone to talk to the rest of the family.

Explanations were given and questions answered, Remy and soon Rogue had talked to both guild leaders and told them the bare minimum of what she had been doing over the years.

Remy told his family about where he had been for so long and soon the two of them were ready to turn in Remy grabbed Rogue's cloth clad wrist and turned her towards himself

"Hey chere how'd you know bout de guilds"

Rogue freed herself from his grip, her sleeve was ridding up.

Leaning against the wall she wondered what to tell him, she had told these people so much of her past, she was tired of uprooting old memories enough was enough! Remy realized that Rogue was debating whether or not to tell him the truth

"Chere please ah just wanna know that small thing"

Rogue smirked

"Yo charmin skill won't work on meh, mah mental shield are up"

Remy looked slightly deflated at his failed attempt. Rogue made up her mind no need for more deception

"ah was hired by Marius to steal a signet ring from Jean Luc, ah had become part of the guild by then , ah had just been freed and was vistin down south, Mah skills matched Julian's at that point and ah had saved Marius' lahfe a couple of tahmes so ah was extremely trusted by then. Ah got the ring and went with Marius when he was gloatin to yo fathah bout having his property stolin from right under his nose. Jean Luc was arguing sayin it wasn't possible and that there was some trick, Ah got annoyed at Jean Luc questioning mah skills so on the way out ah took his keys, wallet, and ID. Ah told Marius ah was leavin and a took his car drove around for a little while, spent all th'moneh in the wallet, had a bit of fun. Smashed the car into a million pieces. Jean Luc found out who ah was the next day, after ah had crashed the car, ah left it where it was with his ID. Jean Luc confronted meh the next day, ah expected some yelling instead he dragged meh t'some exam or another. There were almost 80 people there; they were all tryin to prove themselves as honored thieves, showin off their skills, all of them were shocked to see a 13 yr old girl with them. But ah beat them all in the test and so Jean Luc added me to his ranks, Marius was so surprised that he didn't blink for six minutes. So eventually ah started t' hang out with both guild leaders learnin the ropes. Ah hung out with Julian sometimes and often times Tante Mattie. A did some jobs for th'both of them and gained a reputation, as the youngest assassin child and the only assassin thief".

Remy looked impressed

"How long d'you stay here for"

"9-months"

Remy nodded and started to walk away, As Rogue went their own rooms Remy popped out of nowhere and lightly kissed her.

Rogue stood shocked, it only lasted a second, but it happened. Remy walked away slightly dizzy. Rogue walked to her room not actually sure of what she was doing, her movements were robotic and stiff. She went to sleep still remembering the kiss.

When Rogue woke up the next morning she decided to act as if nothing had ever happened. She went down to grab a bite to eat and found everyone already at the table. She grabbed a seat next to Pyro and thrust a plate of eggs at him

"No thanks Sheila oy'm stuffed"

"Heat it up Einstein"

"What am I a microwave?!"

"Heat up my eggs, or I kill you"

The look made the Aussie want to run away so he quickly torched her eggs and rushed away leaving a black charred mess.

Rogue growled and looked around the table for her hit…..Target locked. Remy Lebeau. Going into stealth mode. Stalking now. Target reached. Acquiring in one, two, three, four, fi-NOW she grabbed his coffee from him and hugged the mug to herself.

Remy growled "my coffee" apparently he wasn't a morning person either.

Rogue stuck her tongue out at him and inhaled the cozy aroma of the brown liquid

"Gimme back mon café"

Rogue ignored him and sipped from the mug loving each drop. Remy growled again and moved to reclaim the chipped blue gray mug. She took another drink, another mouthful, only a little left. Remy was beginning to approach now, she finished the last drop quickly and hummed in appreciation.

Remy snatched the mug from her and looked crushed when he saw the lack of any liquid in the now empty mug.

He was about to argue when a large woman dresses in colorful clothing poured him a new cup "Remy chil, you better start behaving, we have guests, over. Ya don go disappearing on Tante Mattie for 6 years and walk back in demandin yo coffee!'

Remy looked sheepish but a lot more awake now that he had had his coffee. He turned to Rogue "chere why you gotta always be stealin pauvre Remy's coffee?"

Rogue shrugged and gave him a light smile before returning to the table to talk to Wanda. Apparently they were both just going to forget last night, well and she thought that it would have been awkward.

Betsy and Mercy had dragged Wanda out to go shopping, Wanda literally kicked and screamed the way whole way out.

The group stayed at the house for some a couple of days for the most part just relaxing and checking out New Orleans. They were all in a good mood so there were few arguments beyond whose tooth brush was whose, this argument was solved by a large sharpie and new toothbrushes.

Rogue kept trying to talk to Jean Luc Remy even tried, when he tried to blow them off they turned to Marius.

Remy didn't know why they were there but he knew that the people in the camps were thousands of Rogue's, they couldn't wait on getting them out. He enjoyed being here but those people needed help.

Marius also dodged them, he didn't even try to hide it "no I ain't talking to you kids now" and walked away.

Both of them were getting seriously annoyed, they met at a small café and to decide on how to ambush them. After the kiss things were strange but they had somehow managed to fall into the same comfortable system as before her harsh words.

It was nice.

The couple ordered a couple coffees and sat. "Well fille we obviously need t'talk mon pere et Marius"

"Yeah but how do we get th'two of them t'sit down and talk to us, they keep runnin away every time ah try talking t'them"

"Remy thinks dat we should set a trap"

"Really sugah, ah think you should join meh in the super villain category, your wasted on th'xmen, tell meh more"

"Well petite it be simple all we have to do is, get a little help from Henri and Julian"

"More…"

"We can get word out that a fights gonna go down between them, get both mon pere and Marius real tense bout another war, then tell em the fight about to happen, they rush over both of em at the same time and bam we lock em in a room and they gotta talk!"

"If we go through with it we gotta start now, we can waste no more time"

"Right I got mon frere, you take Julian"

"Done"

The two nodded and went off to finish their missions. I was a terrible plan but it was all they had.

Remy found Henri first "ey Henri, you gonna help moi, or I tell Mercy 'bout your bachelor party, and the strippers"

Rogue got it next "Julian you gonna help meh or ah'm gonna castrate ya"

The four met up at the same café that Remy and Rogue had talked in. The plan was explained and the two agreed. They foursome just sat for a couple of moments before Julian directed a question to Henri "So how'd they get you here?"

"Blackmail, you?"

"Fear of castration"

Four sets of eyes set on paled faces swung to Rogue. "Ah do what ah have t'do, ah've done it before"

"Damn chere, that's cruel, just how often do ya do dat?"

"Ah do what ah have t'do, and trust meh ya don't want numbahs'"

Remy squeaked and shifted away from her.

Days later both guild leaders were tense, every time one of the boys as much as glanced at the other one of the fathers would try and distract them. Julian and Henri found this extremely amusing. Soon the day had arrived.

Belladonna (who was I on the plot) came rushing into Marius' study, Both he and Jean Luc had been talking and were shocked to see her, Marius rose " Whas wrong y'look like death!"

Gasping dramatically "Henri…Julian…in shed" Both men raced outside as fast as humanly possible, as soon as they reached the shed out back they stopped. It was quiet "Merde, who do ye think is dead?"

Both men tentively stepped in, expecting to see a corpse. Instead the lights were turned on so bright that they were blinding, the door slammed shut and Remy and Rogue were seen playing goldfish.

Ok it was longer than usual because of the lateness but I really hated this, it was annoying and rushed but this is it. So next time there will be more, hopefully it won't be a bore!

Quill

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	28. Getting the ball rolling

Chapter 28: Getting the ball rolling

Yo hey whassup, quill here I haven't updated in a while but I'm here now, merry Xmas I don't own it yeah whatever.

Two guild leaders walked into the small shed.

They looked up.

"'Bout tahme ah was wonderin when Belle would get th'two of ya here"

Understanding what had happened, the two men tried to pull the door open to no avail.

"Sorry pere, but it locks automatically. We need to talk"

The men gave resigned sighs and sat down on a couple of chairs. Remy put down his hand and Rogue stepped forward.

"We need ta talk"

Jean Luc turned to the couple

"Do we really need t'do that enfants? Whatever it is you gonna leave again as soon as you got what you need. Ye just came back"

Remy turned to Jean Luc

"Dat what this bout pere? Keeping me here? You been avoidin me cause of that?"

"No Remy, s'just, Sapristi mon fils! dat _is_ what it's about!, you disappear for 6 years and it woulda been longer if Rogue hadn' brought you back!'

Marius kept himself known "Rogue, just stop fightn everything, find a home, this runnin around always savin people is good but it ain't what you want, you just want to kill your pere, how bout you just go baseline? It's just too dangerous for someone your age"

Rogue's eyes blazed and her hands lit aflame, The metal desk next to her began to char at the heat. "Too dangerous?! Marius Bordeaux, Jean Luc Lebeau, Ah was born inta danger, this is mah lahfe, Ah am a military weapon! How dare ya try and stop meh from doin what ah know ah can fix, ah stop innocent people from dyin! Danger isn't an excuse foh not helpin, that's what it is an EXCUSE!"

The desk was melting, and everyone was sweating.

Remy looked angry now too. "Pere, we need help, we gotta leave whether you like it or not. Every minute we wait more people are dyin, kids pere little kids, being trained to kill and hurt and being hurt"

The Cajuns voice was almost pleading at the end, it cracked lightly they heard the begging tone in his voice Marius stood up and ran a hand down his face "If we help you kids tell us just whats goin on"

Rogue's hands had powered down but she still looked pissed. She sat down on the now malformed desk " Mah past caught up with meh"

They raised their eyebrows

"More camps are being set up, ah've been checking the experiments, they're almost as bad as the ones done on meh, they are tryin to test all ages, people too old t' stand up and kids too young to know whah they're bein hurt. It ain't right, the scientists that worked on meh are there too, ah'll kill them, all of them"

Marius looked at her, but there was still more "A weapon is being made, it kills us, mutants. It will also be able t'hurt humans, th'scientists don't realize this yet, if it works the whole world will be destroyed, the entire population could be lowered t'less then 200 people"

Jean Luc gave a tired smile " You kids can never do anything small can you? Tell us what you need"

Remy gave a satisfied smile and unlocked the door Rogue stood up as well "we need ta borrow as much gear as you have, both guilds, we also need you t'use your computers t'bypass security in a couple of the labs" Jean Luc looked confused "we can help with the gear but how would we bypass security?"

Marius stepped out of the shed at the group started to walk into the street behind the house, the town was bustling with people and with the chatter muffled words from would be eavesdroppers Marius sighed a little disliking divulging secrets of the guild, but there was no helping it

" We have computer specialists who work from the guild t'turn off security systems, makes it easier to kill un persone"

Jean Luc looked impressed. "getting int'the military might be un _peu_ dificile though" Rogue nodded not really listening.

They made their way back to the assassins guild and parted ways as Remy and Rogue returned to the shed. There was no reason for returning they just did. Rogue sat on the desk again and started to swing her legs back and forth.

Well they had gotten a lot done today, Remy started to pick up the forgotten cards the silence went on for a few more minutes

"ye cheated"

"huh"

"you had a two"

"ah still won"

"you cheated!"

"liar"

Remy looked chuckled at her random immaturity, she really was odd, so many moodswings!

He gave her a lopsided grin "cheating ain't cheating if y'don't get caught"

"Yeah sugah, but I _caught_ ya"

He tried to come up with something but failed.

She smirked and walked out of the door but not before grabbing the scruff of his collar and dragging him out as well. He hopped a couple of times but finally managed to twist to an angle where he had to stoop to match Rogue's height and follow her easily.

The few people were hanging up tinsel and holly outside looked at the sight and chuckled.

There was no one like Rogue!

They were half way through the door when Remy got an idea.

He hurried up a bit to catch up to her and then used one hand to scoop up her legs and the other to catch her as she fell. She grinned lightly "put meh down Gumbo" He grinned and started humming a light holiday tune.

Remy walked into the Lebeau household, his demonic eyes glowing happily, and his trench coat fluttered behind him. They were both covered with the snow that had started sprinkling down just this morning. Remy shook his long hair and Rogue sneezed lightly as the last of the flakes sprinkled onto her. Remy grinned when he saw the almost kitten like behavior.

Wanda and Laura had been walking down the hall when Belle had grabbed them and pointed at the cute scene.

The women smiled and went off to help decorate one of them many trees in the large home.

Lucas however felt differently, he raised his hand to make the puddle Remy was about step in and make it a little more slippery when he lowered his hand. Dammit, having a conscience sucked, she was happy. Fine he would let it slide for a while but if he hurt her, well than anger management classes would no longer be needed after he got done with the flirty playboy.

He walked away entertaining the thought of sending a gift to Rahne at Xaviers. He sat down and remembered their small talk.

_She had cracked one of her paws when she was running. He had thought she was only an animal when he had walked out of the mansion frustrated with everything. No one had noticed but Rogue and Xavier, they had let him go but neither of them knew what happened after. _

_He had seen the fallen wolf and taken her back to the med bay to see if he could do anything. When he had set the bone the whimpering ceased and she transformed back into a human. _

_He nearly fell over when she did that. "care to explain?' she had grinned and replied with sheepish look " metamorph" He smirked when he recognized her accent, they chatted lightly. _

_At first she was slightly skittish but soon they were both enjoying the conversation. They had talked about everything, from their homes to their favorite foods._

He smiled and wandered off to find something for the girl.

Christmas was in the air, but still in the back of everyone's minds was the reminder of what they had to deal with the next day hung around them. Even now guild operatives were doing what they could. The lives of these people were more important then Christmas (not to mention it was still only the beginning of November), it was hard for the family to help a cause they were still mostly in the dark about. Still, they had learned to trust Remy and Rogue a long time ago.

MERRY XMAS hello everyone i haven't updated in a while but here it is! No snow in Chicago so sad. Well I made this a lot happier then usual!

Thanks for standing by me and do a good deed review to Tsubasa Kya!

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Than she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it wont get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and some one tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me

Well then quill out!


	29. Break In

Chapter 29: Break In

Hey I guess I can't really say I have an excuse cause I don't but here is you next chapter. But I decided until I update I can't read anymore fan fiction, its torture

No I don't own it, I'm getting annoyed with you people……..

The plans were made, the layout to the base had been found and the guilds had equipped the would be heroes as well as they could.

They had spent almost three days planning and tonight was the eve of the break in.

Julian was going to drive them to an air hanger where they would board a helicopter, then while Belladonna piloted they would jump from the copter in a very mission impossible fashion.

Phylocke and Legion would levitate them above a prison of trapped and tortured mutants and then the real plan would start

Soon they all awoke and anxiously readied themselves, they came down clad in their Kevlar and whatever weapons or devices the guilds had supplied them with.

They met in the living room apprehensively staring at each other

Tante Mattie bustled into the room ignoring the tension and started to herd them into the kitchen

"No chil' who's slept in this house is going on a mission like yo's on an empty stomach"

Soon all of them were sitting were around the table.

Jean Luc stumbled into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He woke quickly when he saw the children sitting around the table being forced to eat

"Now Mattie don't stuff 'em up too much, wouldn't do t'have them throwin it all back up in the middle of a mission all over the guards"

Mattie frowned and set down another plate of waffles.

Even John looked nervous; Pete speared a pancake with one of his hotknives, again and again until all that was left was the charred remains of something that resembled mashed potatoes.

Tante frowned and gave him a quick smack on the heard with her wooden spoon and set down another plate, To the surprise of everyone Pete did nothing but poke the pancake again with another blade, he was too caught up in his thoughts to have even felt the whack.

It wasn't really surprising, they all were like that, and eating whatever was put in front of them not tasting anything.

Rogue took another bite of her food not realizing that she had dipped her eggs in syrup, she continued to eat this way until Remy saw what she was doing and moved away her plate, she didn't do anything but stare into space.

Silence filled the air, the tension rose each minute, all of this was suddenly broken when the door was flung open to reveal Julian and Belladonna, Julian brushed by Remy without a thought and went to talk to Rogue, Belladonna stopped for a short nod and then went to join her brother.

They gave each other quick looks, Rogue stood silently and the others followed wordlessly they made their ways over to Julian's car.

They squeezed in and looked out of the window; They drove off, the only thing that could be heard were the crickets chirping and Tante Mattie

"Be safe, I want all of you chill'in to come , y' hear!"

Her words were lost to the engines grunt and soon the small black car was nothing more than a memory.

In front of them, driving on they could see the first light streak across the ebony night.

An hour later they got out and marched to the copter, Julian saluted them when they had all boarded

"Watch y'rselfs now, don't go dyin tryin to save someone who don't have chance"

Rogue smiled weakly and nodded, a comforting hand on her shoulder reminded her that she wasn't alone,

She turned around and saw the easy going face of Remy Lebeau, He gave her a small grin that she hesitantly returned.

Lucas growled lightly at the exchange but let it go knowing that his striped sister needed it.

He himself had reached into his pocket and was clutching a small stuffed wolf. He had seen the little red toy a couple of days ago in a store and bought, he dint know why but it comforted him.

Wanda was leaning into John side

Pete was thinking of a young valley girl.

Laura and Pietro were still pretending to ignore each other

Phylocke was meditating.

Julian shut the door of the copter with a slam, and soon Belle had them in the air,

They sat in silence, quickly checking over the plans and their equipment. Rogue reloaded one of her guns and inhaled deeply

"We can do this"

The words were spoken softly but the graveness and the self assured way she spoke almost convinced them, they smiled at her optimism still not believing it when Belledona spoke up from in front of them her musical voice cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter

"She's right, you've all been trained to be the best, if you haven't then you have power to spare, either way you'll be fine. The thing is for all of you, your worried about each other right?"

The looks that they gave each other confirmed her thoughts

She smiled softly at the bond they had developed

"Trust each other, you all have the ability to save each other, and that means you can save yourselves, don't let fear cloud your judgment, you can do it, and I know you will"

Her accent was milder and the confidence that she spoke with helped them.

So with the thoughts of the ones they cared for and the trust in each other the copter flew through the night, seemingly invisible in the night none from the land could see it, nor could they feel the pure unbreakable determination that resonated from the metal machine.

Belladonna soon turned to them, it was time

"I'll circle round here, jump in the next minute and you should be fine, but any later than that and they'll know we're here, this cloaker won't work for long"

Pete was the first to get up, he opened the door quickly, wind tore through the copter, and they all pulled masks over their faces to hide themselves better, Rogue clutched the locket Irene had given her only a little while ago and then tucked it away after making sure it couldn't come loose.

They turned to each other the small smiles that had adorned their face only moments ago were gone now, replace by fierce passion and protectiveness,

\

Their hearts were pounding and adrenaline was shooting through their veins, the apprehension was replaced by a cool determination.

A that moment they all made a silent pact, they refused to fail, Rogue positioned herself before the door,

Yelling to be heard over the copters fierce rumbling she turned to her friends

"Belle was right trust is the key here, but listen to meh now, if something happens and ah tell you to leave, then you do it"

She jumped, not waiting to hear a reply from any of them, they followed behind her

The copter left immediately, a signal was sent out to the guilds, phase one had started.

A fleet of copters from the guild would come when a second signal was sent out.

Ten meters before they fell to the ceiling of the main building Betsy and Lucas caught them, cobalt energy mixed with violet and they crackling orb that held them jumped with energy,

They gave each other nods and the plan began, the orb split into three smaller spheres,

Laura, Rogue, and Remy were in one, Pietro, John and Wanda were in the second, the last held Lucas, Pete, and Betsy.

Rogue sphere disappeared and its three occupants fell to gravities clutches in a triangle, tightly clutching each other's hands.

Lucas' group came to the front of the complex and broke into the guards outer base, slowly destroying those who would be a minor annoyance,

Pietro John and Wanda followed them and went after the guards in the inner complex, destroying it from within.

The attacks were silent and subtle, anyone who thought to cry out was silenced immediately,

Rogue, Remy and Laura fell from the heavens, holding together, a building was zooming past them,

Rogue jerked quickly and let go of Laura to grab Remy in the firmest way she could, Laura did the same, soon they were falling both clutching to Remy,

Then Rogue's arms thrust out at the same time as Laura's there claws tore out of their skin like arrows

Had you watched from a distance you would have seen a large fenced complex suddenly growing giant scrapes after two trails of bright sparks flying, seeing the trio would have been impossible.

Their kevlar outfits blended with the night, and the thermal adjusters and tech scramblers in the suits made it so that even technology wouldn't detect them.

They were confident that they would not be detected. They all took pride in their intelligence, thinking of these could make them get in quicker and get out safely.

There is a saying that goes, Pride comes before fall"

In the bowels of the terrifying building stirred a creature who had scented its prey.

Laura and Rogue finally stopped and the last of the sparks caused by the friction of their claws against the cement of the building fell down lightly,

The two girls took a moment to search for their entrance; it was Remy however who found it

"Filles, Remy sees a way in, 'dat window s'got a basic lock, Remy could get in with his eyes closed,

The window was a little while away so in an almost crablike way they managed to shift about 12 feet to the left and under a window.

The building had no sill to grab onto and Rogue noticed that there was a rather thick slit on the inner side of the window, obviously that should the need arise the building could easily cover any windows with what would probably be a giant sheet of steel.

Remy was struggling to open the window; he was in the end working while one of his hands was clinging to Laura and rough had him around the waist.

Being that they were hundreds of feet in the air, clinging to the side of a building only but the claws in a couple of girls arms and legs Laura noticed this and soon after some near catastrophic falls they readjusted into a position that allowed them to open the window.

When it was open Remy crouched on the sill while the girls stayed outside still attached to the outside of the building,

Remy pressed a small button on the side of his glasses and saw just how many lasers were rigged up on the place; no amount of acrobatic skill could get them through this.

Rouge felt his worry, and started to stab her way up the building to see the problem, her foot claw made the building crunch a little, Laura used the holes that Rogue left rather that beat up her own claws anymore and when she presses her own glasses she swore silently.

Remy stared for a while before a mischievous smile crossed his face.

He took out his expandable bo staff and aimed it in the direction of the door, Rogue looked at him curiously Remy smirked some more

"The way t'turn them off is probly' outside this door no? Well then we just gotta go outside the room"

Seeing her confusion he turned back to the door and resumed her task, she was about to understand. He aimed the bo towards a blank spot on the other wall.

His demeanor gave away nothing, he seemed oblivious to the fact that if he missed every alarm in the building would go off, but he was aware, thank god for acting.

He pressed a button and the top of the bo released and shot foreword like a missile, it lodged itself into the wall and the rope that followed retracted a little while back into the bo making it taut, Rogue still looked curious and Laura looked skeptical.

He took another thing from his pocket, a small black cube this time.

He pulled ay it and it came apart, one side looked like a joystick the minute they had been pulled apart the second one started to change shape, it now looked like a spider, it was about the size of a tarantula and was made of shiny metal,

He placed it on the rope and pressed a button on the joystick, a small monitor appeared, it flickered to life and you could see the room from the spider's perspective,

Remy controlled it and made it scuttle across the rope, basking in the admiration from Rogue, he made it open the door and check the security check,

Rouge cursed when she saw that the only way to turn off the lasers would be to use a card key and a retina scan, Remy smirked again.

The spider came back and Remy gave it a glossy black plastic card decorated with the golden guild logo.

He then took out another card, this was green with silver etching, small numbers covered it completely, the spider returned to the door with both cards in its grasp.

The first card inserted was the black one, the machine gave off a small beep and an LCD glowed green and then a retina scan was revealed in a another panel, the spider ignored it and thrust in the green card, this time all the LCD pulsed a few times and then transmitted another beep and glowed green again.

The lasers faded and Remy jumped into the room gracefully.

The girls followed him watching out for anything that could attack. Laura had all of her claws out while Rogue had three back spikes both arms and legs and one in each forearm, her palms were glowing with magnetic energy.

Remy had a handful of cards ready and barely charged so as not to alert anyone to their presence by their glow.

They found an elevator shaft and Laura slashed it open easily, Remy jumped in first his words echoed

"Beat ya dere, cherie!"

Rogue huffed and dived after him head first while Laura jumped in spread eagle.

Remy caught a small shaft and for a moment dangled before pulling himself in, Rogue fond him and pulled herself in when Laura also was there Rogue turned to Remy

"Why this shaft swamprat?"

"De blueprints show dat this be the floor closest to de basement, and since the elevator don't go down to the basement this was as far down as we could go before we went splat"

Rogue and Laura nodded and they crawled through the shafts, Remy had been in charge of knowing the layout for their team.

Soon they came upon a panel on the floor, Remy pulled it up and peered in he fell down gracefully.

Standing up again he turned up to the two girls who were staring form the ceiling, he gave a sharp nod and they jumped in as quickly.

They walked through the halls hugging the walls and padding stealthily through the complex.

They soon found a small office, it didn't look like more than a simple office but when Remy pushed the desk aside and lifted up the carpet he found a small slot, thrusting his black keycard into it he waited while a panel in the wall fell in and revealed a doorway.

The creature had risen now and was pacing slowly through its habitat

Hungry

Ahhh clifie well I won't give any guarantee for when I update next but rest assured I will never abandon a story. High school is the same as always I joined the anime club though! So I promise next chapter won't be so late

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	30. Breaking an Entering

Hey all long time no see….wait a minute I haven't been completely this whole time! I completely did the previous 29 chapters They are now grammatically correct (hopefully), the time line has been worked out, no more inconsistencies. Feel free to go back and check it out, the author notes and such I dint bother to fix, that would be a waste of time when I am trying so hard to get you three new chapters!!

Its not mine!

Getting into the complex had been difficult, compared to get piece of cake.

The elevator shaft ended quickly, getting to the basement.

They were clinging to ropes in front of a door; Laura had her ear presses against it trying to figure out if there was anyone on the other side.

Laura sliced through the door and Remy and Rogue followed. Stealthily they made their way through guard infested halls; sometimes the girls had to jump to the ceiling clinging to all the while pulling Remy up, between them.

Occasionally they came by guards who had to do anything; the two females at his side took a special type of joy in stopping them.

The blueprints led them to a panel in the ceiling of the building, Remy fired a shot at it and the paneling fell away to reveal a switch, Rogue quickly levitated to it and jerked it down almost as soon, she let herself all.

The outline of a one of the tiles on the paneled walls became faintly more prominent, Laura pushed it in and a small glass lens was revealed, Rouge pulled Mystique's powers from the depths of her mind and transformed into one of the guards she had knocked out.

With the disguise she typed a small password into a keypad, and slid the guard's stolen ID through the swipe.

"Dieu by the time this security is done, there won't be any mutants left"

Rogue glared at him, her frustration evident "just one more"

The door was visible but if one of these tests failed alarms would blare all over the compound.

Rogue pricked her finger on a small needle and a single drop of blood ran down the silver needle disappearing into a small tube that quickly disappeared.

There was a small whirring sound and then with a dramatic hiss a door appeared, Remy moved to open it but Laura stepped in front of him

"If the door handle is fingerprint sensitive she has to open it, her disguise copies everything from DNA to fingerprints" Remy nodded and stepped back, letting Rogue open the door.

As soon as they stepped in a rain of bullets fired at them, and hundreds of guards stormed forward.

The three turned to run but the door was closed and the click of a lock was heard.

Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, all right then….haha I lied I'm not done yeeet!!!

I really wanted to end it here but it was way too short so I guess I can give you more.

The bullets came at them and the guards were gaining.

Remy drew a handful of cards the girls pulled on their spikes and Rogue got ready to pull up a teke shield. They were all too late,

The bullets tore through them and the guards were on them.

The bullets passed through their bodies and the guards walked through them.

"It's an illusion; if we had tried to push the door to open we would have been revealed"

Rogue's voice was dazed, even she had been surprised. "Damn good illusion" Remy's knees were trembling slightly and even Laura looked stunned. 

Clinging to the walls of the now illuminated hallway they made their way through, not ever seeing any soldiers...

All along the the hallway there were doors labeled things like "elelectric testing" "pain endurance" "burn recovery" and "Nerve damage" Both girls were tense now, Laura had her hand claws out, and Rogue looked like a porcupine, she had summoned up adamantium from every section of her body to cover her with spikes, her hands were looked like they were wearing silver gloves.

Remy could see the adamantium swirling around her fingertips.

The blue prints helped them navigate through the hallways until they came upon a doorway with a ramp that led down into a seemingly never ending darkness.

Rogue checked her watch, they had plenty of time and they had coordinated their raid to the times where they knew most of the scientists rested.

Laura let her claws come in and Rogue pulled almost all of the adamantium back into her body, she left the metal around her hands. Remy had his deck ready in his hand; Rogue drew a blade, quieter than a gun.

They stepped down the ramp that led down and let their fingers skim across scorch marks and claw marks, they had to be cautious.

Back up hadn't arrived yet; Storm, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Magneto, and Sabertooth had all been sent a message with their location.

The message was sent before they went in but no one knew when they would arrive.

Thirteen people should be enough for this mission, if not, the consequences would be dire.

They finally came to the end of the ramp; the only thing separating them from the prisoners was an automatic sliding door now.

Remy took the first step forward, and with a sweeping sound they opened, lights turned on automatically and the guards turned to face them.

Rogue threw up her hands and the adamantium that covered her hands stretched out, pinning them to the walls and covering their mouths before they could react.

Laura and Remy started walking by endless cages, what lay within was what nightmares were born off.

Creatures, not human or mutant lay writhing within dark corners, bloodied children huddled against walls. One cage was full of seemingly normal humans, until the lights illuminated that part of the room and they disappeared and reappeared randomly from sight.

Men and women old enough to need walkers were in cages and children still attached to their mother's breast all lay within these cages. A pregnant woman in a corner screamed as she saw the three of them, she bent over to protect her enlarged stomach and started sobbing.

Remy stumbled back from a cage full of toddlers and turned to throw up in a corner. Both Rogue and Laura's eyes were steely cold, Rogue relased the men's mouths, and placed let the adamantium that covered their bodies ripple menacingly, they tried anything and she would crush them.

There were twelve guards in total all but one was shaking in anger trying to escape.

The blond guard by the door didn't even bother trying to free himself, "Don't bother, this bitch can't be beaten, keeping her in a cage was hell"

He leered at her staring at both of the girls with a smirk not making a secret of his lust "glad to see your back, and the other failures here too! Miss us that much? Don't worry, now that you're here you'll be back in cages soon enough, the only place an animal like you should be".

Rogue growled and tightned her force on the man. He gasped a little but managed to continue spewing his spiteful words to the girls, he turned to Laura and smirked "You wanted more, heh freaks like you always do, you'll be under me again just like last time, hope you scream as much this time too"

Laura tensed then jumped into the air, extending her foot claw she sliced thought his neck with ease. As his head rolled to the floor the caged people stir, something was happening and for the first time in a long time it might not be bad.

Rogue let the decapitated body fall to the ground with a thud not caring as the blood flooded from his body and seeped forward staining her shoes. She walked to the rest of the guards and sneered at them all

"Go ahead and say what you want to, it doesn't matter, you're going to die no matter what"

The guards here were all mercenaries without families or friends, they were chosen for their cruelty.

As soon as they opened their mouths to scream Rouge and Laura jumped into the air, Laura sliced and Rouge summoned the liquid metal back into her body and flung it out again like a whip. Soon they were all silent.

Remy looked sick again but having seen those in the cages he understood, these girls suffered far worse than anyone else in the complex, far worse and far longer. He took out a small radio and flipped it on. He had grown up with assassins at his side, but there would always be that part of that couldn't condone murder.

"Remy here, how far are you what's the situation on the guards?" both Lucas and Pietro answered with the same one word answer "ready",

Rogue grabbed the radio from Remy and lowered her head "Pietro, run through the complex, make sure there are no more guards" Their only answer was the sound of wind, they all felt the breeze go by them, it made a whistling sound as it passed by the bars and lasers of the cages, A minute later Pietro gave them a confirmation.

His voice was small and trembling "no more guards, but all those people, all those e-expirem-"His voice cut off with a gasp there was a small hitched gasp for air.

"Speedy, calm down, we're here to fix that, just calm down"

The last two words were spoken forcefully but kindly, Rogue shut off the radio and turned to the cages then back to Laura and Remy

"Just cause the guards are gone doesn't mean all the scientists are, be careful this place is still dangerous" Laura started to slice through bars and Remy charged another set, the huddled masses behind the bars, started to stare at the three without moving.

They had all given up hope after too long in the camps.

Rogue set brought the adamantium back into her body the whip tore through the bars and the fell to the ground with a loud thud that made most of them wince Rogue's eyes were empty as the rest of the prisoners, There was a beep as Magneto's voice came through the radio

"Marie we're here, Sabertooth is leading us to your direction right now" It beeped again and Rogue went into the grimy cell, she emerged with the skeletal figure of a young woman and a child awkwardly piled onto her.

Laura took one of them and Remy the other, Rogue turned to the pile of bars and raised her hands while summoning Magneto's powers.

But someone beat her to the punch,

Eric Lensher stood in the doorway trembling with rage as he molded the bars into metal platforms that they would use to transport the prisoners. He stared at the trembling figures that lay huddled in the shadows of the cells.

The angry red burn marks on the prisoner in Remy's arms. The scarred numbers on the others. Their faces devoid of hope "There are other prisoners, the ones who still fight are the ones who have been left strapped to tables or drugged"

Laura and Rogue both nodded, they had both spent hours on the experiment tables in a drugged haze even when the experiments were over. "For now we gotta get these ones outa th'cells"

Kitty and Kurt looked ready to be sick, Storm was frightfully pale and Sabertooth was shaking with anger. The two younger mutants were leaning on each other but slowly Kurt walked over to Eric "vat do you need me to do"

"As soon as each of these tables is full, teleport them to the Xjet. After that's full, Rogue and I will take the rest back to the institute" Storm was still staring at the small cell and the people still in them, she stepped back backing into corner breathing hard she began to tremble.

Sabertooth noticed and walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Cool it lady, we don't have time for our own issues, we got lives to save" he let his claws sink into the tender flesh just enough to jolt her back to reality just enough to draw blood.

Storm gave a small gasp and blinked her dazed eyes "thanks" her mumbled reply made him look away with a bit of growl.

A minute later the twins and Pyro appeared, then after that Lucas Pete and Betty appeared. As Lucas saw his surroundings his eyes glowed a violent red, and the lights flickered, Betsy's hair was a violent storm around her head and the smell of burning flesh arose as Pete's hot knives burnt into his own hands.

Sabertooth let out a roar that snapped them all out of the stupor that consumed them.

Soon they were all loading the limp prisoners to the metal slabs. None of the abused mutants fought, they were limp like corpses, like they were waiting to die.

Hey all yeah I know, long time no see, but im gonna get better! Any way merry Christmas, and of course the note I couldn't leave you guys without!

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	31. Salvation from above

Hey all!! Here's the next one, whaha so many in one day!! It's a miracle I know! Any way I don't own it!

The work was tedious and painful, but they made progress. Soon the first two slabs were full and they were only one third done with the cells, not to mention the other prisoners scattered around the complex.

"Kurt y'all take Vic with ya to the jet for protection, Betsy ya go as well, help load them onto the jet, tell us how much space is left when y'all come back"

As soon as Rogue stopped talking Kurt ported to the slabs, Betsy and Sabertooth walked over to the prisoners, and in a blink they were all gone leaving only the smell of brimstone behind.

Magneto raised his hands and ripped metal from the walls so that they could once more lay the survivors on the metal slabs that would soon lead to their salvation.

And so things continued, after the third port the Xjet was out of room so they started to load the prisoners onto the guilds aircrafts, they had supplied two jets, it would help.

When they reached the last cage the last slab was filled. Rogue managed to pull out the last prisoner from the darkest corner of the cell, for the most part the prisoners went willingly, there was fear in their eyes and they would ense, some would whimper but there was little resistance.

This girl was covered in filth and tried to cling to the walls of the cell, when that failed she began to use her already bleeding fingers to scratch at the metal collar that looped around her neck in vain.

Rogue managed to pry her fighting body from the walls and pick up the thrashing child, Sabertooth walked up to her and extended his arms, wordlessly Rogue gave her to the animalistic mutant.

The girl was still fighting but less now, this man was obviously a mutant, it was humans she didn't trust and that girl looked human.

The cells were empty so they moved on; Betsy scanned for other life in the cells and found none. Shadowcat was walking with small stumbles every few steps and not word to be said.

Kurt was leaning on Rogue and Eric, porting so much, so often was exhausting.

Sabertooth held the now silent child in his arms and Pete was wrapping his burnt and bleeding hand with a scrap of cloth from his shirt.

Sabertooth sniffed and he took the lead, they opened a door that led to a room full of beds, on these beds lay dozens of mutants writhing in pain, some were strapped down with leather straps, others growing new parts that shouldn't have any place on homo superiors bodies.

There were only four or five scientists total; two were by a bed on the far right jotting down notes and checking computer read outs.

Another was drugging one of the mutants who was cursing up a storm.

There were a couple others just wandering about, the room itself was a sterile white full of trollies with various surgical tools, one was knocked over no doubt by an especially spirited expirement, a scalpel lay next to Rogue's feet glinting under the florescent lights.

Rogue picked it up silently examining its sharp blade, there was a fleck of blood left in one of the cracks, careless.

Remy put a hand on her shoulder as did Lucas, and they were there for each other. Betsy sent the Xmen and the brotherhood a message knowing that seeing the contents of this lab were already hard enough, what would come wouldn't be any easier

_Things are going to get bad, Rogue and the rest of her people are going to do things that you won't like, that means she will kill. You have to understand what everyone has suffered at the hands of these sociopaths, they hurt people like us for fun, they would kill an infant without a thought, and they would kill us without regrets, so we have to kill them first_

Kitty's eyes teared up and she swayed, Pete held her up with his good arm but she nodded, shakily, she understood the logic, it was her heart that couldn't understand why death was neccasary.

The room was filled with the shrieks of screaming mutants and among the din their own group was unnoticed.

The scientists all rushed to one mutant who was screaming in agony, a shrill sound made by a beefy man strapped to one of the silver gurneys that littered this room, they made to transfer him to one of the beds.

Rogue flicked the scalpel into the air and Laura sliced it in half vertically, they both took one half and flung them the scientists, one fell to the ground with it between his throat the other curled into a ball with it imbedded into the small of his back.

The scientists turned to see who had dared to harm one of their own. Many of the mutants were also silenced now.

A man who looked like there was more hair in his ears than atop his head stepped forward, he had a thick accent and was a rather rotund short fellow

"Who are you? What clearance do you have? We instructed everyone let us work in peace! How dare you harm two scientists of our positions! Leave or we'll send the guards to remove you!"

Small bursts off spit flecked out of his mouth as he talked and his entire face grew to resemble a raspberry with its reddish purple shade.

Rogue didn't do anything but glare at him. As he drew in another breath Rogue let the adamantium flow across her bones ignoring the surge of pain that always occurred when she did and let the spikes pierce through her skin.

Laura released her claws and Gambit showed a handful of smoking cards, Magneto toppled the surgical trays and sparks danced over Wanda's skin, Pete created hot knives and Kurt turned off his holowatch while Betsy and Ororo summoned wind of both the natural sort and the psychic sort.

The others just glared, either way they were menacing enough…

Rogue stepped forward and one of the scientists ran to push an alarm button at the end of a computer consul.

Lucas smirked "unfortunately all of you guards are dead or worse" his accent grew sharp and biting and his grin painfully malicious.

One of them pulled out a gun and shot at Rogue, the bullets hit her and fell to the tiled ground; she didn't even blink as she let the adamantium return to her claws.

"Y'all created meh, now see if you can stop meh"

She jumped forward and onto one of the guard, adamantium pierced his throat and in two more strikes they were all dead.

Kitty gasped and clutched Pete's hand, and Kurt turned his head away.

Ororo closed her eyes while the rest of them merely watched.

The thirteen of them spread out among the the beds and started to release the prisoners.

One clipped Rogue on the side of her head "Don't you fucking dare touch me!"

The girl semi strapped to the table was hideously thin and her hair was cropped short next to her skull, scars ran across her body a jagged crosshatch of painful memories, a number was burnt into her right arm.

The girl almost fell off the table reaching for the corpse of one of the scientists; she plucked a key card from the inside of his jacket and ran it through her collar. It blinked a few lights and fell to the floor.

As soon as the collar came off she stretched her arms to her feet and removed the straps, her limbs snapped into place as she tried to get up, she swung her pegs over the edge of the table to sand all the while glaring at Rogue.

As soon as her feet hit the ground her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, Kitty tore herself away from Pete to help the girl up, the girl snarled and threw a punch at her, the fist landed in the wall on the other side of the room, extendable limbs. Kitty phased through the attack and reached to pick her up again, the girl tried to shake her off but Kitty reached for her again.

The girl flung another fist Kitty's way and this time it made contact, clipping her on the neck. Kitty was thrown a few feet away but reached out to grab the scrawny mutant again. This time The girl just glared and let the sobbing Kitty pick her up.

Rogue bent down to pick up the keycard the girl had dropped and tucked it away "What's your name girl?"

"463-project snake" she obviously thought this was another form of torture

"Not your code your name" Rogues voice was the same monotone it had been since entering the cage blocks.

"Whats it matter! You people are gonna call me what you want to no matter what I say! You're all sick bastards who get off on our pain!"

"We're here t'help we know what you've gone through"

"Awww so now I'm being rescued! Hmph not likely, and even if you were for really how the hell would you know anything of how I've suffered, I've been beaten tortured, experimented on, I've been here three months! Three months! Where were my so called saviors then?"

Her bitter voice cut through the cries of agreement around her.

Rogue's face filled with a flash of fury and jealousy that was gone as soon as it came. She pulled every spike to her upper body area and let them erupt. When they returned within her jacket was more like a net, she tore it off and was left standing in nothing but a camisole, she let one claw emerge from under her breasts and it sliced around her body, she was wearing little more than a bra now, all of her scars and burs were visible to the whole world now, X unzipped her jacket as well to reveal a tank top.

Rogue turned around and the number burnt into her skin were clearly visible, Rogue's number took three columns of skin while X's numbers only took one horizontal line across her shoulders, all prisoners numbers were marked once on the left shoulder and repeated on the right forearm. Rogue smirked "Three months try seventeen years, th' bastards used mental mojo so that mah body onleh aged three years but mah mind had 14 years extra experience years of experience and torture at those bastards hands.

The girl stared at the marks with awe "You're lying, no one lasts more than a year"

Rogue gave her a smirk "Ah was useful, now would ya tell meh yo name?"

The last part was said with a slightly exasperated tone, while she turned to Remy and tugged at his trench careful not to touch his skin

"Give meh that"

Remy thought for a moment than realized that a half naked Rogue jumping around kicking ass was not what he wanted so he moved to take it off

"Don't, those scars will help you get a little bit of respect"

Rogue raised her eyebrows and nodded she would have to be super careful about who she touched but it made sense, especially if she could keep the adamantium covering her body.

" And my names Marta"

Magneto raised his arms and all of the beds and gurneys came together into one solid platform, the prisoners here had far more spirit than the ones in the cages and so many of them fought, Magneto absorbed the metal from the buckle clasps back into the platform so that they were free.

Many of them tried to stand but couldn't manage it.

Magneto split the one slab into four rectangular slabs and started to lift them into the air, as he was doing it Rogue turned to Pietro and Shadowcat " Go through the place find everyone else, Pie your carrying Kitty on your back" No one looked happy at that little bit of information but hey understood that it didn't matter.

As an afterthought Rogue added "Betsy go with them to help carry anyone they find"

Betsy took to the air and grabbed a hold of Kitty's arm. Pietro sped away while piggy backing one mutant ad another one flying right behind them, Gambit placed his hands on the wall that led outside and charged it in another moment the entire thing exploded.

Dust was everywhere and many of the mutants were coughing Strom raised her hand and a strong wind blew all the dust out.

Minutes later another strong wind appeared Quicksilver, Shadowcat and Phylocke appeared with almost twenty gurneys in tow.

Some had IVs attached to their victims others were trying to roll off the gurneys. Kitty all but fell off Quicksilver, her eyes wide horror.

Someone like her had never experienced the true fear that only a human being can inflict on another human being. For and several others Rogue's presence in their lives would be the death of innocence.

Pete helped her stand up and Laure and Betsy shared a look, no one would have thought that the ladies man Pete Wisdom would settle for young innocent, Kitty Pryde.

Rogue nodded to Magneto and two more metal slabs were formed with the mutants laying on them.

They were hardly comfortable but for now they would suffice. Many of the victims had reached a point where they could sit up on their own, other were trying to stand, few managed.

Rogue saw that some were attempting to crawl away and flew into the air above them so that she could be seen and heard by all

"Aright, everyone listen t'meh! Mah name is Rogue, and me and mah friends are here to get y'all the hell out! I need ya t'stay where y'ar and be patient, we're gonna take you somewhere to help fix your injuries and help you try and live again!"

Scoffs and looks of scorn were directed to her by those of the mutants that still had the energy to do so.

Marta quieted some of them down on her platform but not everyone listened.

Rogue had little patience even if there mistrust was reasonable

"HEY, look at meh" she turned around so that the full impact of her scar ridden back sunk in, she turned again so they could see her face and raised her arm so the tattoo was visible, Laura stepped up to join her and did the same.

Many of the voices were silenced now. One boy who had come from the cages, dirty and starve stood up on bird like legs wearing little more than a loin cloth, his voice was sounded like a croak screaming so much had destroyed it

"So what, you have our scars, why, why should we believe in you after all we've gone through, why should we believe in you when we have had nothing to believe in?"

He couldn't have been older than twelve but the time spent in this hell made him far older than his years.

Another voice came from an old woman with graying hair and one missing eye

"God has left us for our sins, who are you to come and pretend to give us hope!?"

She crossed herself and sat down once more. Soon other voices chimed in and the small protests became a roar.

Over the screams of the people one child's inconsolable screaming cut through the noise more than anyone else, even the wailing babes were silenced.

It was a shrill screech coming from a small figure in huddled in the center of the crowded middle platform; the child was starved and caked with filth so it was impossible to distinguish what gender the child was.

Tears poured from its eyes and its stringy hair was flung back and forth as it swung his head around. Soon the shrieking stopped and the child jumped to its feet " no, no! NO NO! Want to leave, leave, leave now!" the child's breath was coming in fast pants and a cut over its head started to bleed a little causing blood to drip down and mingle with the other grime.

"NO, no choice" The child fell to its knees repeating these words. A furry man next to the kid put a bloodied hand on the kids head "Why should we trust them, what reason have they given us? I'd rather stay here and die than go through some other torture"

Words of agreement rippled through the people when the child looked up " No, no, no, no choice!"

The conviction in the boys voice was evident, maybe the boy was mad, after everything it was a definite possibility but mad or not the young boys words held the truth, they truly had no choice.

The furry man looked up "What's to stop us from running away right now, we're free we could over power you lot, what you do if we did?"

Kurt surprisingly answered

"Nothing, were here to help, we vant to take you somewere where they can help heal your bodies, but if you insist on leaving we cannot stop you, but if you do you might get captured again"

The man sat down and looked at the dull metal he sat on, "Fine" soon others murmurs of consent rippled through the waves of unease and agreement began to flow, he filthy child from before hopped off of his platform and onto the ground, he wandered over to Kurt and clung to the porters leg.

Rogue went to Magneto and the platforms rose into the air and out of the hole in the building that Remy made previously. Before the last platform went out Rogue gestures to Marta who jumped off with little grace.

"Those collars, y'all free yourself with that key card, do they work on all th'collars?"

Marta thought for a moment "There are five different cards for the collars, each scientist holds a different card, thankfully you killed all of them, just take a card from each of them and you should be set, be careful though, swiping the wrong card through the wrong collar'll kill you I kept an eye on them to make sure I got the right one I'm not sure about the others"

Rogue nodded and Marta ran and jumped back to her platform. Rogue knelt by the scientist to look for the cards but found nothing.

A minute later Remy was kneeling by her with seven plain white swipe cards, each had a set of number, the two on the right were doubles as were the two in the middle "lifted them after the rubber fille took 'ers off"

He smirked and Rogue gave him a half smile and turned to leave "what no kiss for Remy? Don't I get a reward?"

Rogue smiled and kept moving. They were outside now and the platforms were se right next to the three aircrafts that were helping them, Rogue talked to Belladonna and Julian, both who were piloting the assassin guild airplanes and gave them the location of Xavier's.

Pete climbed into the Xjet filled with injured mutants with Laura and they got ready to take off. Lucas and Betsy stood by Rogue and Magneto in front of it all, They would have to use their powers to carry all six of the giant metal platforms back to the mansion.

The flight would be about two hours and each platform weight about three and half tons, it would be difficult but they had to manage.

The other seven mutants crawled onto the platforms with the injured to make sure they got rides back to the mansion as well.

The Aircrafts began to roar as they fired up and the metal platforms began to rise steadily in the air ready for the long journey ahead of them. Another roar joined into the noise of all of the planes, ten shining silver monsters tore themselves from the military complex, they charged at the mutants with deafening howls.

Chappie number two!! For the Christmas gift!!

And the customary note!

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	32. Bloody Return

Hey all this is the last of the Christmas special! But I promise you I will be writing far more often!! Anyway here you ARE!!

No I don't own it!

Rogue paled as she saw the great beasts hurtling towards them. "Betsy, Lucas, Eric Get everyone in the air! All aircrafts UP!"

The planes started to hover and while the three with the platforms may have hesitated for a moment, they too shot into the air with the prisoners in tow.

Gambit nearly jumped down to help but Betsy would not let him down " They get this high you'll need to defend these guys!"

He groaned but stayed put.

Wanda, Pietro, and Storm all managed to get down though. Sabertooth looked stunned for a moment as he saw that the white haired mutant was gone, he couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or admire the woman.

Wanda was throwing hexes at every beast she could reach, defending Rogues back, Pietro was trying to confuse two of the creatures into spearing each other, after a while he succeeded.

Storm was standing between four of them her eyes were closed and her hands were raised into the air, wind picked up and the dirt swirled around her.

The beasts jumped at her all four silver beasts gleaming in the air.

Suddenly the storm clouds that had been forming around her rained down bolts of lightning.

The creatures fell and without hesitating Strom went to aid Rogue and Wanda, Rogue was covered in gleaming silver that came out in spikes as soon as she made contact.

Rogue saw Storm and let her stolen powers come to the surface of her mind, and crimson electricity filled her hands.

The sparks danced across the swirling metal whisps of silver that covered her body.

She started to slash with a renewed fury.

Wanda pulled the lights and buildings around them to the ground and the wall she had at the creatures.

Then things turned and the monsters strength came back. They started attacking with more energy than should have been possible.

Tables turned and the few mutants still on the ground began to take beatings.

Rogue tried conserve energy for the flight back to the institute but it grew difficult. Rogue summoned Magneto's powers and managed to paralyze them, sweat was beading down her throat and face and she was visibly failing, these things were made to withstand mutant powers but if Rogue had beaten them once she could do so again!

Rogue wanted to scream, there was too much strain, they were more powerful than last time and there were more of them this time. She couldn't think of any power that could help her this time.

Suddenly a blast of fire came from one of the mutants on the floating metal sheets above, Shadowcat was jumping back and forth waving her hands through the mutants necks disabling their collars.

The collars wouldn't unlock but at least their powers returned. The girl who threw the fire at the creatures was one of the ones that had been freed from the gurneys in the room full of scientists. Her hair was ignited in flames and her skin was a bright orange as well, she was blowing smoke rings out of her mouth .

"I have a lot of anger issues to work out I think now's the time"

She jumped down and torched the creatures again, the creatures skin bubbled due to the intense heat.

Rogue was grinned forgetting her exhaustion. Taking a deep breath she pulled up another power and the metal returned to her body and she covered herself in ice.

While the flaming teenager was blasting fire at the beast Rogue took to blasting ice right after. The creatures wailed in pain and their liquid metallic skin began to crack and tear.

Wanda took advantage of this and began hexing the areas which exposed the flesh underneath the liquid.

Pietro channeled whatever fire he could into the wounds as well.

Rogue turned to Lucas and went him a mental message _get everyone out of here, I'm ending this_

He nodded and all of them were torn from the ground and slammed onto different platforms.

Shadowcat was passing her hand through the last of the collars on the third platform She braced herself and jumped to the next one.

She had to cling to the edge of it and managed to grab hold of Sabertooth's coat she yanked herself up to face his snarling face "Like don't even try it, you try anything and I'll like totally faze through it!"

She stuck her tongue out again and reached for the child still in his arms. He growled at her and she just rolled her eyes

" Look I'm like just gonna trash the collar, so chill"

Many of the mutants around her were staring at her with a hint of amusement, her vocabulary was amusing.

Most of the mutants on the slabs had been rescued from the experiment rooms, the ones in the aircrafts were mostly the broken ones from the cells.

Kitty gave the small girl a smile and wiped away some of the filth on her face to reveal bright pink skin, making sure that she didn't look to surprised Kitty waved her hand through the girls collar, it gave a small beep and some sparks shot out but then then it stopped and he girl blinked, her green eyes changed so that they were completely green and her hair changed to a pink that matched her skin.

She looked at Sabertooth ad then at Kitty again and then she was gone. Sabertooth tensed and looked around quickly, she was sitting by Magneto.

Then again and she was by Rogue.

Rogue at this point was gathering as mush of her energy as she could so that she could summon Magnetos powers.

Then with one terrifying scream she tore the skin off of the beasts and left them writhing on floor.

Rogue fell to her knees gasping in pain as she tried to stop the world from spinning. The only ones who noticed what was happening were the ones who hovered I the air, the pools of metal were seeping towards rogue, tendrils of metal snaked towards her.

Rogue was trying still to compose herself and couldn't move.

Suddenly they shot into her body, the metal seeped into her through every pore in her body.

She gasped and screamed, it was tearing her nerves apart, shredding her insides and destroying her mind.

The pain was unbearable. It hurt so much that she couldn't collapse and so much that she couldn't feel anything else. The pain was everywhere inside and out. The metal turned and flowed around her like water soaking into her body.

From an observers point of view it looked like Rogue was suspended in the air by tentacles of gleaming metal.

Behind her one of the red blistering creatures was standing, it took swaying steps up, the others were too enamored with what was happening to Rogue to notice, all save one.

With the last of its strength the creature leapt into the air, it was met by a petite brunette holding a long metal pole which she dug into its eyes. Using the pole to climb onto its back as it started hurtling towards Rogue, she pulled herself up onto its bloody head and used all of her powers to phase through Rogue and into the ground. Still connected to the creature she was diving into the ground deeper and deeper.

Rogue was still on the floor writhing in pain

And then she was gone. No one could see her not even the few streaks of hair that were visible before. There was nothing. The metals sloshed back into a seemingly harmless puddle.

Kitty rose from the ground, she was covered in blood and bits of meat, her eyes were closed and she was clutching her leg, Pete jumped off of his platform and ran to help her, she was wiping the gore off of her face. Pete wrapped an arm around her waist and propped he up on himself.

"That was a right stupid thing to do lass"

"Shut it Wisdom"

"You ok lass?"

"I am covered in guts, my clothes are ruined! DO I LOOK OK?"

Pete wisely shut up and started walking again, still supporting the girl at his side.

The rest of the mutants were looking for Rogue, Sabertooth was looking for the child that he had been looking for earlier.

Then

Rogue appeared on Sabertooth's metal slab, the mutants around her stepped back so she had space. Rogue knelt clutching the young teleporter to her body, the girl however disliked this and blinked herself back to Sabertooth's side.

Rogue ignored it and curled into a ball writhing on the metal floor, small whimpers of pain escaped her chapped lips even when she tried to be silent.

Remy was trying to jump to her but it was Storm who forced a breeze in front of him every time he tried to reach her.

Lucas and Eric both let their powers slack and their grip on the mutants became weak.

Betsy did her best to keep them up but was forced to start lowering them.

The men noticed and went to help the psychic. The mutants around her whispered what reassurances they could.

Rogue having been trained to cope with pain quickly regained control, she lay there gasping for breath, sweat pouring out of her body.

The metal that she absorbed was too much for her body to take in so while some of it entered her body the rest lay around her like a puddle of mercury. As she stood the metal puddle followed her. The tips of her hair all gleamed silver and her eyes had a silver ring, eyen her eyelashes had silver tips.

Each beat of sweat gleamed with a metallic tinge and as she brought her head up Laura could see that the metallic scales that Rogue usually hid were quite obvious. They came from the bottom of her inner hip and twined around her body, each individual scale shined differently, they almost covered two inches of her right side and twined up to her face curving over her eye. There was a streak of scales on the ridge of her back. There were a few scales scattered across the rest of her body and every scar and even the ID tattoo gleamed a metallic sheen.

She took Remy's breath away. Rogue was standing now her clothes were tattered and barely covering anything, the wind blew her into the all the colors streaked through the sky, dawn was breaking and she was a vision.

Auborn, Pearl white, and gleaming silver strands contrasted against the rising sun.

Rogue walked to the edge of the platform and into the waiting sky as she stepped into the air drops of adamantium fell from her the tips of her bare toes back onto the slab as she joined the three mutants in the air "Marie I hardly think it prudent to be using your powers like this after such an exhausting ordeal"

Magneto's disapproving tone was joined by protests from Betsy and Lucas.

Rogue ignored them and took on a share of the mental burden of lifting all the weight. She blinked away the spots that seemed to jump and dance across her eyes so that she could see and got ready to take off into the air.

"Wait!" the words of the firey teenager from before stopped the entire procession "the building it's still there"

She looked back at the complex and then back at Rogue again. Rogue understood what the girl was saying and nodded to her.

Taking this as a sign of approval The walked to the edge of the metal and blasted all the fire in her body, soon the others even those too weak to stand tried to crawl to a spot where they could see the burning building.

Other mutants joined in the destruction as well, explosives were throw down, lasers, projectiles, and telekinetic blasts all were thrown at the building.

A Hispanic girl covered in blood stood and jumped into the air she, let the wind catch her, blasts of cutting wind tore slices of stone off the building.

The faint sound of screaming could be heard over the destruction.

Alarmed Rogue turned to Betsy "who's in there?"

Betsy didn't even turn her head from the ruins in front of her "no one that we care about"

Rogue silently turned her eyes back to the wreckage.

The powers had stopped and now it seemed as though anyone with able teke powers was concentrating on leveling the building to the ground.

The pressure became too much for the buildinga and soon everything was rubble.

Then fires enveloped the ruins and all that was left was ash.

The genderless child from before looked at the sight before him, the scorch marks went out for acres.

He stumbled over to a the Hispanic from before who seemed like she still had energy and whispered something in his ear. The girl looked surprised but agreed his face turned red.

Soon all the ashes were swirling and moving, they were all gathering into one spot, under ashes untouched brown dirt was left.

The ashes rose into a tower like shape they condensed and packed together until the structure only rose a few feet higher than them. Soon the wind dancer gave a nod to the child.

The child scrabbled over to the very edge and out its hands on the ash structure. Under his fingers everything changed, the ash and small stones and scraps of metal changed to one smooth gleaming stone, it glowed with grey light.

Streaks of grey ran through the stone and when the light touched areas of it, it was clear and you could see people inside screaming, you could see jail cells that went on forever and guards who turned their backs on the screams of dying children.

Staring at it made you understand so much.

It made you feel what everyone who once lay prisoner in that ghoulish building once felt.

Different shades of black swirled around the giant obelisk. And so then they flew, not a noise was made on the way back.

the obelisk glinted in the new morning sun.

Halfway thorough the journey Lucas noticed that

Rogue was dangerously close to collapsing. They stopped and placed her on the nearest slab, she was too weak to protest.

Remy thanked the gods when she was set on his slab. He made his way over to her cautiously, he hated being on these platforms, they rocked way too much.

When he found her she was lying on the floor with the other mutants around her and

Shadowcat watching them in awe. Remy came close and she began to stir, he sat next to her with a hand on her head.

That's how the rest of the trip went, just sitting by each other. It was almost five when Rogue woke up, they were minutes away from the institute. She straightened her hair and wiped away the dirt that accumulated through her battles.

She didn't bother removing any of the blood, her healing factor had taken care of the wounds so it really didn't matter.

She looked down at herself and realized that for the most part her clothes here a pair of shredded leather pants and a top that covered almost nothing.

The scales on her skin were still in sight, she frowned at this and concentrated on pulling them back but found she couldn't, this was annoying.

When Rogue let the adamantium loose in her body the scales appeared, but she hated them and usually hid them, _and now she couldn't_.

Remy noticed her obvious annoyance but wise enough not to say anything.

He stood up next to her and they both watched as the institute came into sight. As Remy reached to take her hand Rogue jumped into the air looking at him with some emotion he didn't recognize

"Sorry Cajun, but touching mehs the last thing y'want t'do"

Remy was about too protest when she turned to fly with the rest of the weary mutants, lifting the psychic burden once more.

They sighed in relief and finally touched down.

Magneto was trembling and Rogue ran to aid him "y'all rig there 'Ric?"

Magneto turned to look at the mutants behind him "hardly, but it's well worth it"

As he turned back to Rogue he saw the worry written on both of his children's faces and his heart sang.

Betsy was stumbling as well and Lucas helped hold her up. The professor wheeled out with Jean and Scott behind him and the others peering through the windows curiously.

However, when they saw what had returned terror replaced curiosity.

Hank Mccoy, Jaime, and Logan all emerged.

Logan was glaring at the young boy to return but was ignored.

Rogue stepped down to talk to Hank of all the administrators he and Storm were the only ones she could stand.

Scott was miffed at being ignored but ceased his protests when the professor put his hand out to silence him.

Lucas and Remy both stepped up next to Rogue. Remy was getting ready to put a hand on Rogue's shoulder when Lucas created a barrier around her smirking as Rogue mentally thanked him.

Remy glared at him and turned his eyes back to the blue mutant in front of them.

Xavier stared at his son trying to send him a mental message only to once again meet up with shields.

So he settled for staring at the son he once turned his back on. Lucas never even turned around. "Hank, we're taking em' in, the ones in the planes are worse off so them first"

Hope you gotta a lot o'space in that medbay of yours cause we gotta a little over 340 injured mutants here and 87 perfectly fine pissed off mutants"

Hank nodded this was more than he had actually expected but they had set up a little over that number beds prepared for a worst case scenario. Julian emerged from his plane and a ramp was set up to help the mutants out, then it was Belladonna's turn and finally the mutants in The Xjet emerged.

Lance jogged out of the institute to meet Rogue "What the hell? This many from one lab? How the hell did they hide these guys?"

Rogue gave him a look that said "don't ask". Instead said, "Stop gaping and get working"

She gave him a light smile than started to separate the larger slabs into small one-person rectangles.

When all of the larger slabs were done those who could walk did, and those couldn't were taken down.

Sabertooth also went down still carrying the fuchsia child with him.

Julian and Belladonna were taking Photos to send back to the guilds, to show Jean Luc and Marius that Remy and Rogues worry was well placed.

As soon as that was done they exchanged handshakes with Remy and Rogue and slipped away like shadows.

It had been a long trip and their work here was done.

I hope you guys like it, the next few chapters will be out soon!!

And the customary note!

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Than she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it wont get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and some one tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me at and I will reply as soon as the mail reaches the inbox


	33. A Step Towards the Future

Hello everybody! Next chappie up! And within a thirty day period too!!! I'm almost afraid I'm spoiling you guys! Eh my winter break is over after this weekend so sad!! But we had a snow day the last day of finals so I get a review day when I get back and then finals yay!! Either way , since it's a new semester my updates will not be weekly cause I have to get used to my new teachers, work out the schedule for my anime club _ and _ memorize both of my pieces for speech team!! So it all comes down to , now I will not have weekly updates, but they will still be frequent, but unpredictable!

But im sure you just want the chappie so, I don't own the characters, and here you go!

NEED A BETA

Lucas slipped away once most of the mutants were in the medbay, he was of little use and he disliked the crowd right now, then again he always disliked crowds. Too many stray thoughts in the air.

Pete was helping Kitty lift some equipment and Betsy was flirting with the winged multi millionaire Warren Worthington.

Laura and Rogue were sticking close together supervising everything and everyone else was doing something.

Rogue made her way to the section that Hank labeled as the critical care patients. There was a pregnant woman who was almost definitely going to lose her child, every time someone touched her, she started screaming and thrashing, injuring herself further.

She was covered in stitches and bandages now, they had to remove two of her fingers and her foot, her shoulder was dislocated and they were trying to pump all the chemicals in her out.

This had been one of the biggest problems for all of the mutants but Hank had somehow done something that was working, but some were more difficult than others and there was of telling what side effects would occur later. The air was full of death, so many were dying on the beds, the sound of people yelling was overwhelming, be it from pain or telling someone to bring them something.

It became too much, acting on instinct Rogue slashed her wrist than the slashed woman's and pressed their hands together, doing this was dangerous but this woman needed it.

The wounds began to heal and Hank gasped behind her "how?" Rogue didn't look up so Laura answered for her "healing factor, didn't know you could do that though…"

Hank looked stunned, he knew Logan had a healing factor but the idea that it could be used like this…it changed everything, the possibilities were endless.

Maybe all of the death maybe it wasn't inevitable, some would die yes, but to spare even one life with this would be a gift!

Hank was throwing papers around looking for his notebook.

When he found it he started scrambling for a pen, he saw one at the top of a tube rack, jumping up and flipping to it he snatched it out of its spot ignoring the avalanche of papers that followed.

He started jotting down notes at an alarmingly fast pace.

He was filling in pages and flipping faster than the eye could see. Even the unsuprisable Rogue's eyes were wide and the left one twitched a little.

Hank's mutation had furthered in the past few years giving him a more lionish form compared to the apish look he sported in his earlier years, and due to his excitement the ruff of fur that the students often called a mane bristled out many inches from his head…

The furry mans eyes were wide as they darted back and forth from Rogue and Laura

"Who else here as a healing factor""

He was obviously reining his enthusiasm. Laura grinned a little at his face

"Healing factor is extremely rare as a power, none of the mutants that we just found have it. One healing factor can" she struggled to find a word "well it's like we can sense who else has one, I have one, Rogue has one, Bird boy over there"

She glanced over at the blond play boy billionaire who seemed to have met his match with the psychic millionaire.

Hanks eyes shot up when he saw that Angel of all people had a healing factor

"Sabertooth has one as, well and obviously you know the last one"

The last few words were all but spat out.

Hank ignored the hostility and jotted down some more notes. Rogue let her wrist fall and the wound healed quickly.

"I'll need samples of all of your blood; this could actually heal these people! You two stay here I'll get the others. Marvelous marvelous."

He walked away with his gleeful muttering.

Lucas stepped outside enjoying the night air; it was cold and biting but nice none the less. He sat down on the steps and stared at the sign that said

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children"

"_humph_"

His old man could help all the kids in the world, all of them except his own. There was some saying about that, he was sure of it, just couldn't remember it right now...

He sensed her before he saw her; a red wolf padded over to him and sat down.

Lucas placed a hand on her warm fur and stroked down her back, scratching behind the ears and just ruffling up the fur.

Soon the wolf morphed human and they sat in silence for a while. Rahne looked up at the stars then back to him "You hate being here" it wasn't a question.

Lucas started to nod then stopped "It's not this place or country, it's him, I hate _him_"

Rahne didn't say anything "You're not going to try and convince me that he's really a good man, and an amazing teacher then?"

Rahne was looking a the sky again

"He's a good teacher. A good man, one who'd lock away kin can never be good but I came here looking for a teacher, that's what I got and I'm fine with that. He wronged you, yes, that's obvious. But after you get your revenge what? Are you going to just go on with your life happily?"

Lucas took a lock of the shiny red hair that reached midback and rubbed it" She swatted his hand and glared at him.

"You don't like fighting do you?"

Rahne's answer was obvious with the look she gave him. He gave her a quick one armed hug and power walked away.

Both had bright red faces.

Rogue and Laura were sitting and waiting while the doc brought back Angel, Sabertooth, and Wolverine.

Sabertooth looked to Rogue for an answer

"Healing factors, the docs gonna take some of our blood and mess around with it, with any luck we can heal most of th'mutants with it"

Sabertooth grunted and looked down at the small child attached t his leg "how bout getting these collars off?"

"Marta took the keycards from Remy, she taking the collars off right now, it helps cause she's the only one who knows what cards match up with what collar"

Sabertooth gave another grunt.

Hank started to take syringes out of a metal case. Warren was the first to give his arm out, the blood was taken, labeled and put away.

Rogue was talking to Laura and didn't even notice that the others were finishing up.

Logan was next then Sabertooth and Laura.

It was Rogue's turn before she even knew that the process had started.

She turned to Hank with an expectant look and paled as she saw the needle, he stepped forward ad she stepped back

"Rogue, while you must be fond of it I actually do need your arm to get this blood"

"Ah thought it'd be a quick slice and a cotton swab, a like that, ya ne'er said anythin about a needle" she has breathing harder now and fighting to keep from bolting

Logan chuckled at her hesitance, the first acknowledgement he had given her since the revelation that he was her father

"So you can take on giant ass military dogs, evil villains, and other freaks but you can't handle a needle. Feh, Now I know your not my kid"

Sabertooth and Laura both growled flashing their claws

"if ah'm afraid of needles its cause'a you. If ah'm afraid of hospitals its cause of you. You're the one let the mad scientist experiment on meh, meh your daughter!"

She was snarling and the puddle of adamantium that seemed to follow her around started to ripple, Logan looked takes back and then was silent.

Rogue turned back to Hank and thrust out her arm.

Having seen the beginnings of a major confrontation Remy was already making his way over to Rogue. When he saw the needle he understood that she was afraid _those fou scientists messed up her head and body enough for her to be afraid of one of them needles. _

He shook his head in disgust and glared at the back of Logan's head _salaud_ .

He pried his way through the crowd and to the women who he was still denying feelings for .

She hadn't changed out her torn clothing yet he noticed making a mental note to find her some.

He clasped a leather clad hand over Rogues other hand " 's'alright chere , its just a tiny prick" Rogue looked to him with a slight relief painted across his features.

A part of Remy lit up as he felt her terror dampen with his words, she was relieved because of him! She was glad to see him!

Remy almost slapped himself, he was the king of charmers and he got this bloody happy over a bit of relief?! Shaking his head he gave her a light smile and watched as she tensed when he came closer

" So chere after all this is done whatyou say that we go get some coffee?"

Rogue spun around with an incredulous look, her arm still out.

" Cajun, I'm planning on taking down the government and saving all living beings, I'm plotting the mass murder of hundreds of sadistic scientists, and then the death of the bastard next to meh. If ah live through this, coffee will be the last thing I think of!"

"Is that a yes?"

Rogue looked stunned, it was official, she liked an idiot-not like!, forget that!!! SHE WAS **FRIENDS**_** with an idiot.**_

"Yes Cajun that's a yes"

Remy smirked, now this was something to be happy about.

Rogue turned her head back to McCoy " Can ya just do it and stop with this sadistic waiting!"

She was annoyed now and missed the amused looks on her "friends" faces.

Hank waved a small bottle of blood in front of her face. She was about to yell at him again when she saw the label "ROGUE" her eyes darted down to her arm and saw a small Elmo band aid covering a patch of skin on her forearm

"Hurt a lot less when you do it…"

She was mumbling now, daring anyone to try and mock her.

Three days later Hank found the specific cell in the five mutants blood that caused them to heal.

Two days after that he found a way to apply that to a cure.

Five days subsequent to that, the only wounds on any of the mutants were the mental ones.

The telepaths were first to recover from their mental trauma, many of them locked their memories away all together.

No memory was better than what they had before.

Xavier was helping patients who had easier to solve fears, to spite his father , Lucas took on the most destroyed and catatonic patients.

Betsy and the other telepaths just tried their best, many of the mutants were traumatized, none of them who kept their memories would ever forget.

Slowly space became a problem, but that too was solved. Guild connections accepted those who needed board, others went directly to the guild, some chose to stay at the Institute and others stayed with Magneto.

Before any of them left they were all given emergency numbers and compacts for communication, Magneto would whine about the expense of the compacts for a few months but they both understood, better safe than sorry.

Some of the mutants even had families to return to.

Either way every mutant who left the grounds, no matter what time or day, all promised one thing, the next time Rogue went after Trask.

They would be there at her side to fight with her.

And so Rogue found an army in the people she had saved, and as she aided more people this army would grow.

The mutants accepted the compacts gratefully, some not wanting to put them down, in the months and years to come the mutants would look to them as a safety of sorts. They would refuse to leave home without them; these would become a comfort, a promise of the new lives that they had chosen to lead. A sign of healing, of a chapter in their lives that they may one day be able move on from never forget, merely accept.

Magneto opened up some of his old training facilities, many of the mutants wasn't to sign up with "Rogue's boss".

Xavier's got a little more crowded, but not by much.

The ones who sought aid from Magneto were the young ones, the helpless ones. Pregnant women and the children who forgot their own names.

The people who were too experimented on to remember what they were or what they had done to deserve their fates.

They were the ones who sought vengeance.

Older people who wanted to return to their lives and pretend nothing had ever happened stayed with Xavier content to forget and live happily for the rest of their days.

Others left but Rouge almost always found a note.

The little girl Sabertooth found never left his side and the child who made the obelisk they realized was a boy, he clung to Remy always asking him question of begging for aid with new tricks.

Magneto came to Rogue one day

"Until we can get a location on our targets we need to deal with the mutants we've already saved, what's important now is training them so they can handle themselves; stand on their own two feet without using us as crutches.

Rogue, you and your friends would be best at this; I have had a flood of mutants asking me for help because of you I cannot turn my back on them and I need you're your help with this now.

Some don't ask they just follow me around you know what they want, one followed me into the bathroom!

I understand you want to find them more than ever because of this facility but right now your people need you!"

He wasn't commanding, just begging, Rogue didn't often see her friend and mentor beg but when he did, she agreed it was rare card to pull but effective, and so she nodded

"ah'll do it"

Her face betrayed her annoyance and she said it with a bit of a sigh what mattered though was that she had agreed.

Time went on and soon the mutants went on with their lives.

Soon Rogue and her and her people left the institute and they were getting ready to go to one of Magneto's largest bases. Logan was staring at the girls who claimed to be his children.

Xavier was wheeling out with his constant wing men, Jean and Scott. The Xmen and all their newest members stood outside to see them off. Angel was going with them because of Betsy, Callisto had disappeared early on making it known that she would be there to call later, everyone assumed that she went back to the sewers.

Sabertooth opted to go with Rogue as well "better me than him" Logan couldn't have missed the trio of glares that were flung his way.

Rogue and Logan had been avoiding each other since the start of things, Laura didn't believe in that. If she saw him she usually snarled and let her claws emerge, she shoved him and stabbed him when she walked by, he really didn't know how to react and so he took it. If it had been anyone else he'd have had their blood on his claws a long time ago, but these girls were- claimed to be his daughters.

If the story was true he deserved it, but he just didn't believe it possible to do that, the thing was that the facts added up. He was staring at Rogue now, and when ever Rogue's eyes passed over him she would stare right through him as if he wasn't there.

Most of them were getting ready to board the orbs Magneto had created, the claustrophobic few would fly with the telekinetic or those with wings.

"Rogue please know that you and of yours are always welcome here, we will always welcome you no matter the circumstances"

Rogue grinned

"You won't say that when y'all are rubbing out yo badger's blood stains from that fahne carpet of yours." than another curt nod " We'll be in touch, I wouldn't trust bleeding hearts like you guys to tie your own shoes let alone take care of those mutants, they know where to find us We'll take down the ray ourselves"

Xavier looked taken back but turned to Lucas

"Lucas I'm sorry for what I've done to you, mistakes happen, you have to forgive me"

Lucas glared and turned back to the other

"Get ready to go"

He turned back to Xavier and got ready to say something, he changed his mind and closed his mouth.

Jumping into the air he looked to Magneto soon the orbs opened. The mutants climbed into the rows of pods and soon the sky was filled with gleaming silver. Lucas lifted the others with his powers and Rogue helped with the last of the mutants who refused the orbs.

Rogue bought a cloud cover over them and soon they were gone from sight. Before the last of the shining orbs gleamed out of sight however, Xavier's wheelchair was shoved to its side and Xavier sent sprawling onto the ground

_Careful daddy dear, when Rogue comes for her father's blood I'll be coming for yours_

Ooh menacing, I realized Xavier wasn't letting ll of his daddy issues shine through had to fix that, a lot of this I outlined when I was in Pakistan this summer so I know what's going to happen for a while! Any way its 1.30 in the morning nd I have to go watch a jdrama! Last thing before the ususal notice, I NEED A BETA if someone doesn't offer soon im going to be harrasing the people with beta profiles. But let it be said, with a beta I will update a hell of a lot faster. Any way here's the notice and now I'm off!

Quill

Dear Readers,

This letter is to inform you about a terrible thing, the discontinuation of a marvelous story. Years ago I read a story called Promise of the PI. This story was under the Inuyasha/Sesskag category. Months ago I had the urge to go back and read the story and found that it had been deleted. After weeks of searching I was extremely depressed, I contacted Tsubasa and tormented her, Thank the gods that she reposted, and with a lot more than I had ever read. Then she said she would update the story on one condition and that was if she got 500 reviews, it bound to be a pain in the bum to get but I am determined to get them for her. I started a petition to get signatures from 500 people but unfortunately she wants reviews. I have reviewed for every chapter under various names and calculated how many times it would take me to review and under how many computers but I I would like to beg and plead for your help please review to the story! It's a waste to leave the story and it deserves recognition but it won't get it without help. For readers of my story every time 1 review is sent there and someone tells me I will update immediately. No questions asked whether it's your review or not, just as long as the numbers rise. Don't let this happen to an amazing story. Send this to all sesskag fans or email me


	34. Pax

Howdy all, been a few weeks and such, happy no? Anyway this update is for Tsubasa Kya WHO UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BTW if anyone wants to chat or anything my emails yahoo is inu_, feel free to mail me, but I warn you now I have to problem blocking the creepers!! Anyway between this update and the last a lot has happened, so here it is!

No I lied….. first the disclaimer, its not mine

No still not it…..

Ah there it is!

As they left many of the mutants clutched their compacts. Kurt took his out remembering what she said to him before she left,

_Flashback_

"_Hey Blue, we barely know each other but I figure family's family and since you haven't screwed me over yet a'hll give ya this._

"_A small silver compact was placed into his blue furry hand"_

"_I don't get vhy you cant stay here! I've never been close to Mystique, You're the only real family I have, I want to get to know you!" _

_The blue mutant was looking teary as his protests were spoken in a broken voice. "No can do little bro ah got places t'be people t'kill" Rogue gave him a small smile and walked away"_

He flipped it open and saw the five buttons placed in neat rows across the bottom half, they were each labeled in blocky black script

"Rouge" "Magneto" "X-23" "Lucas" "Emergency aid"

The top half was a screen, by pushing a button on the side, mirrors the screen, making it look like a regular mirror.

He clapped it shut and clipped it to the side of his belt. One day the time would come where he would need it.

The others would examine theirs as well and there was no doubt in any of their minds, they would use them one day, the peace would last some time but not forever.

It never did.

Three hours later the orbs touched down as did the mutants.

The orbs opened and the metal sank back into the building they were on Magnetos' asteroid, Avalon.

Sabertooth plucked his own child out of the orb they shared.

The rescued mutants called themselves "the first march" they were the first troupe of mutants that had been rescued, anyone who had been saved during that raid was of the march, be they by Xavier's side or Magneto's.

They were Rogue's personal army.

For a while they had called themselves that but eventually she put an end to that

"Kids don't belong in armies; neither do the rest of ya"

Rogue had been very firm in that matter. Rogue stared at the people emerging from the bubbles, her eyes landed on Remy's bubble, he had left the X-men, she was still in awe over that.

She liked to think that it was because of her, but that would to much to hope for, it was one thing that saddened her before, leaving him… and the Brotherhood would be a pity, that they had joined her was a blessing.

But no, back to the thoughts of the naming, that _ridiculous_ naming!

The marches had taken to calling her the other rescuers the "Souls" in honor of their ability to save those in need. HOW BLOODY CHEESY!

If that want terrible enough they were being addressed as a monarchy, they had tried to call Rogue a queen, but she hadn't even answered to that, they settled for Lady which she begrudgingly answered to occasionally. Sabertooth was, General ( Rogue had pouted over this and now the people would swith back and forth from lady to general) Magneto was named king and the others were either addressed as "General" or in Wanda and Pietro's cases, princess or even Prince.

Wanda nearly threw a fit.

It amused them for a time, but when they realized that the people were serious there was some confusion. As strongly as Lance opposed, Pietro approved.

The names stuck and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

First march slept in dorms, two to a person. The Souls, _god she hated that name_.

Souls had their own rooms in the central tower that overlooked the entire meteor. Rogue had objected to the injustice, the others shut her up.

Sabertooth let the young girl sleep in his rooms, when they washed her off she had bright pink hair and skin, like the other members of the first wave, the girl had many scars. The blood Rogue donated made them far less visible compared to her own scars.

She still wouldn't talk, so they named her blink, for her ability to teleport away in a blink. She clung to Sabertooth rarely letting go of him

All the generals taught various fighting and survival techniques, Blink learned more than all because she was there to see everything.

All the taught based on their talents, Lucas and Betsy helped with nightmares, both helped each other through long nights reliving painful memories.

Avalon was a lovely place, still it was an asteroid so occasionally someone would go to the land and pick up supplies , but many foods were even grown there.

Mutant powers made a lot easy, it was a utopia.

When one wanted they could go and choose an apartment to live on their own, those in still in training would stay in the dorms.

Those who left however did they could to live on on, leaning on each other, surviving in a world that no longer wanted them.

Magneto looked out from his balcony to his thriving utopia, it was almost everything he had ever dreamed of, and finally his people had a place to call home.

The island Genosha was not a home for his kind. It was only a sanctuary if you survived.

Death was quick for the weak; many times mutants went on mad rampages slaying whatever lived near them.

It was better than the slave filled land it had once been, but not by much.

Idly Magneto couldn't help but wonder, the threat of hell for so many was a great fear. But what was there left in this world that they had not already seen? To him it seemed this world was hell, maybe he was already dead, he snorted at the idea, who would fear "fiery pits" when so many mutants would be perfectly comfortable there.

Maybe hell was for Homo sapiens, it seemed to Eric Lensherr hell for mutant was the world he inhabited now.

This was a paradise compared to Genosha .

He could see small children playing in the green parks that he had so painstakingly made, it was worth every effort of making this place to see every thing.

Before Asteroid M, he worked on Avalon, years of effort went into it and now his dream was coming true.

The children were playing with a small rubber ball, one lets its wings loose and flew to grab the ball another grew spikes and snarled in frustration.

He smiled as he watched it all, Rogue had imposed an age limit on the training courses so children ran through he streets in abundance, work was being done to find their families but they all new the likelihood of finding them was small.

It was amazing how these children, who had been locked up only months earlier now, played through the streets so freely. Two small boys came and joined them, Magneto recognized one of them as one of the 12 humans who resided on the "planet", the boys parents found him in the foster care system when they were freed and brought him here to live.

Seeing them all play with such few differences made the old mutants anger at humanity soften if only a little bit.

He stepped forward to see more and smiled as a woman walking down the road to the training facility looked up and waved

"Good morning King Lensherr!"

Her voice carried and he smiled at the title, the idea of a mock monarchy was hilarious.

He waved a hand down to the woman who was already on her way. Magneto's eyes roamed over the rest of the asteroid, it was not big nor was it small, size would become a problem later on but for now it was perfect.

He watched the children in the park again and felt a tear that dripped down his face.

"Getting weepy in you old age?"

Both of his children were standing by the doorway without his noticing, Rogue would have laughed.

"Wanda, Pietro! Please come in"

He hesitated for a moment then took the chance while he had it .Walking past them, back into the room he offered them some chairs and sat down. He nervously fidgeting and tugging at the hem of his tailored shirt he looked up at them expectantly

"Is there anything I can help you with?'

They took the chars he offered them Wanda spoke first her taut and controlled.

"It's been a long time since we've talked and now I think we're overdue".

Pietro was also fidgeting, Wanda looking at them. It was eerie, they both were wearing whit button downs and black slacks, and both were now fidgeting with the cuffs

"We wan-_need_ answers, it took a lot for us to come and talk to you so please just—"

Wanda cut him off, her eyes were angry again and she ran her hand through her growing hair

"Tell us why, why everything happened the way it did"

Magneto put his head in his hands he knew that before he could heal his family he would have to answer these questions but that didn't make things easier.

"What do you want to know?""

"I lived most of my life in a mental asylum and spent almost three years in a house that should have been condemned; we were actually quarantined due to environmental concerns! After that I was betrayed by my friend who was an assassin, an assassin who apparently worked for you! I have spent three years in a school where I was mocked and ridiculed on a daily basis"

Pietro took up when Wanda paused

" Mom died, then Wanda got locked up and then foster care took care of me ! I was in a different almost every month. Some places the family liked me, never stayed long in those places. Some houses kicked me around, others, well"

He choked for a minute "used me for thing I'm not comfortable with"

Pietro shuddered and his father's face paled in horror, and anger seeped into him. Ye gods, he would give his son vengeance whether they were on good terms or not!

"No matter what house, love or hate, I never got it for long, I had to learn how to take care of myself. I can cook like, I can clean, I can sew, I can live of a near empty can of beer and half a pizza for a week, trust me I have. Me and Wanda were kids! We had to deal with the fact that the only parent we had, left, didn't want us. I had to deal with it while being kicked out of homes over and over. I can't tell you how many times I thought that living wasn't worth it if no one wanted me to live…

Then Wanda came back, she didn't like me but a part of her needed me like I needed her, that's what kept me alive. I picked up the pieces because you weren't there, you were never there, not to pick us up when we fell, to yell at us, not to see us do anything in our lives, you've missed so much and now we're turning 17 and we can't go on this way. We just- we cannot do this anymore"

Magneto stared at his children; he knew his crimes but hearing them out loud made them so much more real

Pietro started up again, he took of his shirt and Wanda took of her shoes and the ratty black glove she never took off Pietro looked at his father, cool eyes met their duplicate, when Eric's eyes darted to his son's chest, he could see a small blemish on the side of the middle section and Pietro turned around to reveal a long blotchy dark sandy white scar marring the white expanse of alabaster skin.

"'It happened when I was twelve. The one consolation was that the week of my birthday that year I had one of the best families I had ever gotten, they cared for me and loved me like I was their own",

He took out a small denim bag and took out something. He fingered a small scrap of cloth with worn patch on it " They gave me this really cool backpack for my birthday. It had the flash on it, Heh. They were connected to the mob, I was taken a way a few weeks later but I still check up on them as often as I can"

He rubbed the patch again and put it back in the bag, he slipped the bag into his pocket and turned back to his father. The soft look in his eyes and the pain came back.

"Any way, the new dad was just in it for the check; he was a jack ass, complete drunk, abuse and all. One time he broke this bear bottle over my back, the glass cut deep. I stayed in my room and tried to fix the wound but it eventually got infected. I hid it from him, letting him find out would screw me over.

I was making dinner at the stove, I was heating some oil when he came in, apparently he had changed his mind and expected me to figure it out on my own.

He tried to slosh the oil at me , I turned around, it got on the gash I was unconscious for almost two days, the social worker would come by soon so he took me to the hospital , so after a long wait in the hospital I was transferred _again_, that made me think"

Magneto just stared, tears were pooling in his eyes and his hands trembled, Wanda didn't give him time to gain composure,

She held up her wrists to show a band of scarred skin around both wrists, lifting her ankle revealed identical marks.

"At the asylum when the patient got too noisy they would tie us up with leather or metal bonds, sometimes they'd forget about us and it'd be a few days before we got food they didn't have the patience to deal with us and they'd drug us up till we were like vegetables. We would fight and scream and at night we'd hear each other screaming. Those of us weren't crazy were on the road to it. They'd lock us up in this small box like thing, sometimes for days. I would see them open the boxes and sometimes the only thing that came out was a body. The doctor used as tests, it saved on money for drug testing. They saved on funding money by testing different medications on us. I was one of the lucky ones the only scar I have from the meds is this one"

She pulled down the shoulder of her blouse to reveal a mound of scar tissue.

"the skin blistered at the injection site, and they burst eventually popped and this was all that was left. Most of the time I just felt really bad, severe migraines, soreness burning feelings, nausea, occasional hallucinations. But that was only sometimes. I guess what we're really trying to say is that after all this we deserve answers.

Magneto's tears fell freely, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking.

Pietro stood up warily,

"We told you so that you could understand, you're different now, anyone can see that, it's Rogue, she changed you, and we're glad for that. You heard our stories, we want yours now.

Wanda stood with her brother

" We're tired of hating you, please give us a reason to stop"

Magneto lifted his face to look at his children, Magda's children

He took a breath and began his took a breath and began his tale.

"You both know about my time in Auchwitz but that is only a snippet of the tale. I was born in a small Polish town, the name long forgotten by all but me, it was my paradise, the only home I had ever known , I never dreamed of leaving.

All of my family was there, generation upon generations, I return twice a year and even bought the land where the village once stood. To this day I can recite the names of every person who ever lived there. Aunts and uncles, endless streams of cousins, neighbors and friends all lived close.

It was a mostly Jewish town. Across the street from me was you mother, Magda"

As he said her name his eyes glazed over with a new type of sadness . The twins watched their father, saw the adoration in his face and for the first time began to understand.

" She lived so close yet I never knew her, her parents were Romani who settled in a small house, she was 13 when they moved in. Because they were gypsy they were shunned by the people of the village, you know how even today their people are abused? It was worse then.

We were such fools, they were dangerous times the Nazis were marching all over Europe Hitler was in full power. Our town was a town full of proud peoples, they fought their best but it mattered little, I saw my childhood comrades, my friends, my family, all dead in front of me. Their bodies were thrown in heaps and the remains of our once beautiful town destroyed, its survivors were locked up in trucks and sent to live in boardinghouses, we would be moved to camps later on.

The day we left the village Magda was put in a different bus than me. My parents died in that camp, you would have like my mother Wanda, she was a lot like you, a mischeevious streak a mile long it used to drive my father mad, she could cook like an angel"

He paused for a moment to collect himself then stood up to stare out of the window the way he had been before, he closed the doors and stared out of the glass window, it wouldn't do to have eavesdroppers.

"My mother first, than my father soon after. My father, you act like him Pietro more than I would have thought possible, he was protective of his family, but he had a laugh just like yours, though he could never cook, my mother always laughed at him because of that, he was a patient man but he somehow did everything so fast. He died defending my mother, and me. My closest childhood friend I would later learn was shot working for a rebellion force, I didn't believe it for a while, he had always been such a joker as a child.

Everything I knew was dying because I believed in a different god. I was considered an animal because I was different. In the camps we were abused, starved and beaten. We lived less than animals, a dog at least is fed regularly.

Such dark times."

And then Magneto stopped he just stared into the glass and brought his hand up to draw a women's profile in the steam his breath made on the glass.

Then one day we were given the smallest hope, a new batch of prisoners came in, among them was a woman named Magda, her tattoo was fresh and she wasn't yet used to the life we were forced into, so I helped, she was something familiar and under the circumstances old prejudices were put to rest.

She was skeptic at first but both of us so desperately needed someone to lean on. I found in her a beautiful, intelligent determined woman. And our camaraderie turned to love. The day came where we were freed, Hitler was dead and we were saved. The US only interfered when it had suited them, and by then it was far to late we had already lost so much , one more reason that I have never shown them favor.

But after all the pain we were married and I saved and bought a small house, we were happy our nightmares for the most part were over and we could live our lives. We were so so happy, we painted all the walls in the house a calm butter yellow and Magda painted small paintings for every room. Soon she learned she was pregnant and we were overjoyed"

Pietro and Wanda smiled at the calm that swept over their father as he talked about the golden years of his life. This was where they came in

"Soon the baby came and we named her Anya" the twins gaped, who the hell was Anya?!

"Six years later the devil returned to take our blessings away, Anya was drawing in her room upstairs and –and dear god"

He covered his mouth with his hand and stumbled to a dresser for support, his voice hoarse, he continued

"there was a fire….Magda was outside doing laundry I went to get her, my Anya, my Anya! I can still hear her…"

Wanda looked horrified and took some steps towards him

"The fire consumed everything, the firemen held me back, she would have been your older sister"

He was sobbing now, he stood up shakily and gestured for the children to go back to their seats, he also sat down again, they pulled their chairs closer and each grabbed one of his hands.

"I couldn't save her, in my grief I wandered through the ruins of my once perfect home and a blast of power racked my body, it was my mutant abilities, they leveled the entire site many of the cleanup crew died…I stood there in a bubble of my own powers. Cars toppled around me and the bodies of police and firemen surrounded me.

Magda alone was left standing, she was horrified and I was paralyzed, she fled in fear. After she left I did all I could to find to find her, eventually I succeeded.

She was in gypsy camp, relatives of hers. Six months pregnant. She was scared at first but she soon understood, in those six months I gained a semblance of control and showed her such. We loved each other, it was true, and returning to each other was inevitable"

Magneto looked to his children

"You were delivered in a gypsy camp, soon we moved and we had our own house once more, we had finally begun to move on from our grief, we weren't past it by any means but we were moving past our depression. Magda was fiercely overprotective; neither of us ever truly got over the grief of losing our first born. We named the twins after our parents and loved them like no other children. Everyday was a new joy and we loved it all but times were not so gentle that this would last.

Magda caught ill when you were only eight . It was a slow and painful, she would ask for the three of us to be there as often as possible together. She would say it would be the last time but she never cried, not in front of you.

When she died I didn't know what to do I lost her so many times but this time I couldn't bring her back, even with my amazing abilities I couldn't save the one I loved. Then your powers emerged Wanda. They destroyed small things, her things, I survived it for a time than the urn with her ashes was destroyed , that's the day I made the appointment for the asylum.

I hated the world , I hated our powers, I thought we were cursed. That god hated us, maybe Hitler had been right to try and kill us we brought nothing but grief. I blamed my powers for Magda's illness. Wanda you look so much like her, a carbon copy"

He put his hand on his daughters head and stroked her shoulder length hair. She looked up at him not knowing how to react this story was spinning her world

"My grief at losing your mother made me mad, after you were gone I realized what an incompetent father I was without her and so you entered foster care Pietro, I hoped you would find someone better than me. When my senses returned and I realized what I had done, fear and guilt kept me form the asylum and foster care services wouldn't tell me where you where Pietro.

So I returned to my work hoping to forget, I learned what I could of my powers and met Charles Xavier, he too had destroyed a child in some way, with little remorse, but still a little. He believed himself justified in his actions. Xavier had a dream of unity, unfortunately he also believed that the means justified the end.

Eventually our paths parted ways and I gained access to a military weapon, part of the Weapon X project that allowed me to keep my youth, this project would later lead me to Rogue. It amplified my powers and after one time the machine was never needed again. We met a lot less after then.

I used force to achieve my goals and he used people to gain his. When I saw you two again it was a miracle, when I finally broke into the foster care files with Rogue's help it labeled you a runaway at 15 and you were lost to me.

I did what I could to find you and Rogue had dozens of searches running constantly. It was her who found you both. She gave me the location and I did what I could to watch over you. I hadn't even been informed that Wanda had left the institute. It was a nightmare for both of us when we realized that a return would be inevitable. She would have to face Wolverine and I my children.

I know that you may still resent me after this day I cannot say that I will ever blame you for this. But, I can beg you to try. Reaching Bayville, being here its been torture, not being able to fix what I broke. I-

He was tired of this speech and stood up and walked over to his two seated children, he slung an arm over both of them and hugged them close. Both were stiff for a few moments then they slid off the chairs and onto the floor with him relaxed into the hug.

In time the two children just sat their leaning against their father. Almost fifteen minutes passed and the tears were dry now, they just sat there together for the first time in a long time.

Then the door burst open. And the silence was broken was broken as a young boy came trampling in

"Mr. Majesty, Mr. Majesty! Look!"

The boy was holding a small metal blob that vaguely resembled some four legged mammal. The boy was small and resembled Pietro in another uncanny way, the only difference was that the Lensherr family signature locks were replaced with blackish blue curly hair.

He couldn't have been more than five.

Magneto smiled at the boy happy that his tears had dried

"It's a dog"

The boy walked up next to him and raised his hands into the air; Magneto perked up an eyebrow in amusement and lifted the boy up onto his lap as he sat down in his chair once more.

"Very nice Joseph , meet"

his eyes jumped to their faces for a moment "my children"

The boy jumped away from Eric to meet the older Maximoffs

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'm Joseph Lensherr! Nice to meet you! I didn't know that Mister Maj-ooh, mister Lensher had kids !what's your names? How old are you? What are you powers?"

Wanda raised an eyebrow at the boy's name

"I hex things, I use chaos magic to affect probability"

She picked up a napkin to demonstrate, she hexed it into as glass, which she then hexed and it landed onto the ground with out as much a drop of water spilled.

Magneto couldn't help but beam at her effortless control.

Joseph eyes grew and clapped a little in excitement and Wanda grinned, no one had ever been that excited to see her powers before he turned to Pietro excited to see another cool power,

Pietro said nothing; instead he sped around the room a few times, picked the child up and spun once more. Pietro set the dizzy child down

"COOL!"

HE turned to Eric with a giant smile

"You have the coolest kids ever!"

Eric s smiled back and nodded " I know"

He turned to the thing in the boys hands

"And how long did it take to make that Joseph?"

The boy looked the blob " I know its not very good , but I spent two hours on it "

Magneto smiled and passed a hand over it and it turned into a silver ball

" Try again right here right now, don't worry about what it will be just think of it as clay to shape, see what you want it to be and make it that.

The boy looked disheartened but took the metal and plopped to the ground indian style, and closed his eyes. The twins looked amused as the child's face screwed up in concentration. Soon the metal shifted under his hands and Wanda and Pietro saw their fathers powers being used by a small child.

The metal warped and twisted and soon it was other blobby dog

"Awwww see it didn't work!" the boys sad face "Betcha I was cause I only had a little time!"

Magneto smiled and picked up the metal mass

"but see, its very close to the one you just showed me and you only had minutes to do it."

The boy grinned in realization and jumped up in excitement running away without a word screaming in happiness .

Eric used his powers and shifted the figurine to a corner of his desk. When that was taken care of he sat down and stared at his children Wanda spoke first

"Lensherr?"

"Joseph and his two sisters, Lorna and Anya were created in the lab using stolen DNA from the three of us and some others, they are essentially your siblings, the records indicate that they used your DNA to recreate your powers and combined it with mine. Seeing as the X-Gene is so powerful in our family they must have thought it an interesting experiment, Xavier's genes are far too unstable to use, Lucas is proof of that.

" Pietro's jaw dropped open "anymore siblings you'd like to tell us about ?"

Wanda glared at her brother " so who named them?"

Eric looked amused, this was the first decent conversation that they had had in years " I did obviously, Joseph for my father, Lorna was your mothers middle name and Anya …

Well it's a bizarre thing but they're the same age, the same personality, and Anya's power's… She manipulates and creates fire, anything to do with heat really, she has memories of things she shouldn't know, but I checked her DNA is different, it's not her".

Magneto looked baffled for a minute

"Lorna and Joseph both have magnetic capabilities but recently Joseph has had small accidents similar to yours Wanda and Pietro, Lorna tends to be faster at small things. I doubt either of those powers will manifest into actual secondary abilities worth record.

Wanda was staring at him then got up and went to the same balcony where he had been staring when they came in

" I want more time to think things through but I know I don't have it. I can see you've changed but to be quite honest that doesn't change what happened to me and I don't wasn't to forgive you "

She spun around glaring at him and Magneto felt his heart stop, their was no redemption no second chance.

"But I know I have to, in the end I don't know you well enough to say I love you, hell Rogue's more of a daughter than me but I guess I have to try. If I don't then none of us will survive, the futures bleak, and I'm not ready to die, I've fought too hard, and if I don't forgive you then I'll lose control , right now its not something I can afford. So I'll try"

Pietro got up and stood by his sister and turned to his father with a smirk "I'll try but no guarantees got that old man?" you're on probation! So now do I get to meet my little sibs?"

Even Wanda looked excited at he prospect.

"Soon- "

Sabertooth burst into the room panting as he ran up to Magneto glare at him

"This was your idea! You fix this!"

Eric looked at the man in confusion "What?"

Sabertooth turned around to reveal a head full of blond flower covered braids, in one hand he saw that he was holding the girl "Blink" up by her right foot. She was giggling silently when she blinked away. Sabertooth roared.

"You were the one who said that having a comforting presence would help her recover, well you know what?! I woke up with a head full of pansies and a bright pink brat standing over me getting out the nail polish! WHO THE HELL IS GONNA HELP ME RECOVER?!"

Even the twins couldn't help snickering, Magneto smiled

"well you hardly objected, would you like me to move her?"

"NO"

"Then what?"

" I dunno? Tell the kid not to do it!"

"And you were incapable of this why?"

Sabertooth didn't say anything just turned and growled at his old employer and stalked out the doors. Magneto gave a rare grin

"These rooms have full video security. I believe Rogue and Laura both would enjoy some still frames of our most recent encounter". At this both of the twins fell to the floor in laughter.

Ahh its been a few weeks! So how you all doing? Anyway the next chappies been written, and OMGGGGGG TSUBASA UPDATED, THIS IS 4 U TSUBASA!!!!

I kinda wanted to take care of the Lensherr daddy issues, they've become annoying, anyway if anyone wants to beta for me, id be reallllly happy! Hint hint! Aright thanks again toooooooooo TSUBASAS KYA!


	35. Romantic Turns and Fallen Sanctuaries

Heyo! Well I'm going to have a lot more free time now that speech teams over! I made it to regionals yay! Well then here's a new chappie for you all!

And lets not even go there, we all know I don't own it all I have to my name is 50 cents, some lint, a coupon for a Snuggie and a valentine note from a creeper.

Lucas hovered through the air, there was so much more to see from up here, for example he just saw Sabertooth march out of the building where the "Royals" stayed, his head covered in flowers.

Lucas saw the little girl Blink pop back and forth spying on him, giggling into her hands she was a sweet sight from what she had been recently.

Sabertooth had come to him asking for help, the child's mind was a mess as were most of the others.

The only reason Rogue had gotten out with her sanity intact and no psychic help was her strength, it was a strength that regular people didn't have.

The girl was a wreck, every time she closed her eyes Lucas saw hundreds of needles coming at him, it took him almost the entire day, 21 straight hours in the child's mind before he could lock away the fear and give her a semblance of sanity. Unfortunately that wasn't unusual, the best case was Martha and she took almost four hours, the worst were the triplets that Magneto had pleaded him to heal.

Four sleepless days before he could get access to their inner minds, another three before he could start healing then five to actually heal them. And even so they would have nightmares, then again they all would.

Lucas Xavier had seen more horrors in this time than he ever could have imagined possible, the mind was a dark place where horrific creatures could be created, only now did he realize the most horrific creatures were the ones who dressed up every day for work, committed their crimes, then went back to their lives as if nothing they did was wrong, as if they were justified in their actions.

Lucas snarled at the thought and reminded himself of a much younger Scottish wolf girl far away from here.

__________

Pete Wisdom was smoking another packet of cigarettes, he could hear the valley girl now, whining about cancer, pah what did she know? He was Pete Wisdom, bachelor extraordinaire, he didn't need some young chit telling him what to do! She was a nice girl, but that was the problem, she was nice and he….was not, He smoked his days away, he had too many enemies and when he died he'd be taking the express elevator to hell while she was singing in a damn heavenly freaking choir!

He was a man for any girl who was willing, any girl but the innocent ones. He figured if nothing else it'd count for something on judgment day. He had been born into a religious family…

She reminded him of an angel, no not really, she wasn't beautiful, she was cute. Like a girl playing dress up in her mom's clothing. Then again, when his brother dressed upin his mom's clothing that wasn't too cute, then again he was 16… eh well they were close now.

She was like a disaster, always tripping or saying the wrong things, and that valley girl accent of hers was so clichéd! And yet, everything he saw reminded him of her.

He fingered the packet of nicotine gum she had given him before he left /" Now you like have to chew on this! It'll totally stop that disgusting habit of yours and it'll do wonders for your breath! The last thing you should be doing is like fighting upber villains and then like croaking because of cancer half way through the battle!"

After that she ran away her pony tai bouncing against her head and a blush brushed over her cheeks.

Pete remembered that, that and the night during the healings where he wanted to get good and drunk, he'd go into the garage for a beer, (hadn't taken long to find Logan's stash) and that day he'd found Kitty chugging down her second. They were both surprised to see each other but they made it a custom. He realized the valley girl façade much to his surprise was not a façade, she was naturally a bubbly girl with a slight penchant for being ditzy. But that wasn't everything she took him to the danger room a couple of times, she was a good fighter. Sometimes they teamed up and he realized her skill with guns, when they did hand to hand combat she beat him more often than not.

He learned that she rose before the sun to train and that she was a born hacker, she was good with secrets. Pete sighed at the memory and lit another cigarette.

____

Betsy, was passionately kissing Angel, tearing at his shirt a he pressed her down to the bed. He was hot, she was hot, they were both rich, they were both mutants, they were both intelligent. And unlike every other mutant or human in their lives they weren't going to bother with the sexual tension that everyone had to deal with, they were going to have fun and have fun now-oh good that felt gooood…

______

Laura was training her class, she was instructing them on survival techniques and minimizing the damage to surroundings in a battle today, Her class was made up of strong men and women, a pregnant woman sat in a corner watching, their newest recruit was a young girl who had just reached the age requirement.

She took out a hand blade and passed them to the rest of the class, no practice here. They were three wooden dummies in a corner. Some reached on the first mark others not all, hers was a no power class making it a lot harder for some mutants. When that lesson passed they moved to stealth

"The rule of this exercise is find and catch me! Use any means necessary just do it!"

She threw a blade at the light switch and then there was darkness."

"Remember the rules"

Using the best of her training she jumped and clawed her way to a hole in the wall, it opened when a certain part of the wall was pushed and the mirror gave way to a small closet like space made for training purposes, climbing up the ladder in it she forced her way into the ceiling above the hollow spot where the panels were.

Fluffy pink insulation made her nose twitch but that was it.

She took out one of the throwing blades from before and launched it diagonnaly with enough force that it went through one on the squares in the iron grid and through the insulation, it knocked down one of the panels far away from her. Then she crawled to the edge of the wall and lay flat on her back her knuckles pointed down in case of escape.

She could hear her class fumbling to find her, many of them ran to the sight of the fallen panel and were trying to crawl up to look for signs of her.

Laura grinned at this "man you like watching them run around like headless chickens?" it was a familiar voice

"Quicksilver what are you doing here?!"

It came out in a hiss as she tried to be quiet

"I'm bored"

"Then amuse yourself!"

"I am"

She gave a growl of displeasure and was about to yell at him when she heard a panel move.

Eyes widening she pulled Pietro onto her and forced him to lie flat, her head was in the middle of his chest but she didn't notice, he did. The panel lifted up and they heard banging, they were trying to hear a disturbance in the sound to see if anyone was there.

Panicked Laura squeezed her arm around and managed to throw her last blade far away from them to make a rustling sound at the opposite side.

Pietro climbed up and scooted himself further down so that they were face to face. They had had enough conversations and fought side by side, hell they danced together.

Quite frankly Laura was tired of waiting; she jerked him down by his collar.

The class still couldn't find them, then a thump and several crashes occurred scaring many of the students, another thump and some odd moaning sounds then another crash and something fell from the ceiling.

The pregnant woman used her powers and her entire body lit up like a torch in the light they could see a large amount of insulation and planter covering two people. Their teacher stood up rubbing her head and trying to button up her shirt.

The white haired man was still looking for his shirt.

"King Lensherr????"

One of the women screamed staring at his semi clothed back, she gave an odd squeak sound when she saw Pietro's disgusted face as he turned around.

Laura was also gagging.

"Please don't think that I would sleep with Magneto, it's just creepy"

Pietro's already plaster covered face whitened further then took on a green tinge. Laura straightened her blouse and took a hair tie to pull back her hair.

"Everybody quiet, now then why didn't you find me?"

She switched the topic quickly, explanations were not good.

None of the mutants answered they knew better than to anger their rather volatile teacher.

"It was dark" Said one courageous idiot

"Yeah people kept bumping into me"

"You didn't give us any hints"

"You were realllllly quiet"

"Well than when an enemy comes be sure to ask for hints! And you know murderers really care about good lighting, I'm sure they'll do their damndest to make sure you can hear them! We're training for reality people act like it!"

She turned to a man who looked thirtyish

"You! What are your powers?"

He looked confused for a moment

"Uhh, I sense heat, kind of like thermal vision"

"Are you telling me that you could have found me at anytime but you didn't?"

A graying brunette piped up "You told us not to use our powers"

"I told you to find me using whatever means necessary! Don't hold back! The enemy won't so why should you?"

"But you said! You told us not to!"

Laura gave a small moan of annoyance then an idea came to her mind. Suddenly she lunged at Pietro claws extended "Pietro no powers"

She began to rain blows at him with her feet and fists, he used his own powers to dodge her efforts. Suddenly she stopped and turned back to the students

"We're training for real life, if I say at all costs I mean at all costs, whether we want to or not we're mutants, make the most of it! Classes over"

She left with a bewildered Pietro in her wake.

_____________-

Lance kicked a rock in annoyance, he was bored, there had been little to do for him since he came here and now he was bored. He jumped as he saw some kids make some explosions and grinned, looked a lot like Tabby's, grated she usually made hers hoping for some destruction. They hung out often enough and Kitty was out of reach now, he knew it after seeing the way she looked at the British guy. Tabby was more like him, she wasn't afraid to take risks, she didn't try to convert him to the "light" every time they talked, she had fun and went with the people she cared with. Thinking about Tabby he suddenly wasn't bored anymore.

_________________-

John was sitting with some kids, two made fire the third made explosions, they were his kinda kids. He was making a puppet show for them, these kids were the kind who still weren't over their horrors, the ones who couldn't be freed and had mental blocks due to powers or experiments.

Getting a smile out of them was hard but some days he got them, granted he had to fight for their attention most of the time. They usually just stared into space.

The kids were smiling now just a little but it was something, he was 20 minutes into his performance. Suddenly he saw his Wand- Wanda just Wanda, crossing the street by them.

"Oy Wanda! Come 'ere and gimme a hand will ya?"

Whatever the reason she seemed to be in a good mood right now, she gave him smile that made his fire creatures flare, the children smiled a little more.

So Wanda helped with the performance adding small voices there were two fire people. John would voice one and Wanda would voice the tried to keep it close to a fairy tale but sometime Wanda would give the princess a bit of sarcasm. At the ending kiss with happily ever after Wanda made her character tell John's that he had garlic breath, John retaliated by making both character passionately kiss Wanda retaliated by whacking John the kids were smiling more now, there was a little bit of tooth showing.

John pouted, Wanda kissed him on the cheek and hurried away trying to act normal, the fire puppets extinguished and John just gaped at the air for a few minutes.

The kids were definitely smiling now.

______________

Rogue flew through the air, she had been so busy lately with the first wave that she hadn't had time to check on her friends. Flying over them she sometimes peered into many of their minds, it had been an eventful day for all of them.

In the mean time she had bigger things to worry about. She had commissioned Shadowcat to check some files for her, right now she was secretly in communication with all of the First wave mutants at Xavier's, Shadowcat, and her newly found her brother. She had most of Xavier's under her control now. She really hoped that she wouldn't need that power.

Rahne had given Lucas her cell number which Rogue knew he used often enough, and Pete called in occasionally for Kitty.

Rogue touched down and was greeted with smiling faces all around. She smiled back and continued on her way, this place was a marvel but everyone knew that it would come to an end eventually.

At that moment, as that thought passed through her mind a terrible chill went through her, it was coming soon.

Three more months on their utopia passed and Rogue's unease was only growing. She was on her way to a small café run by a plant manipulator, then the red lights started flashing, sirens wailed through the streets of the flying metal mass.

Suddenly Eric's voice rang clearly through the streets and the skies.

"Everyone please proceed to the training facilities, escape crafts will then take you away from the asteroid, There is an enemy threat that must be dealt with, if the "Royals" would please come to my office we may figure out what to do, please help anyone who needs it and proceed to the training center"

His voice was grim. Rogue landed on a light post as she saw dozens of mutants running to the training center, those who passed her looked at her with hope, she was the one who saved them the first time they knew she would do it again.

Rogue jumped into the air and flew to the office.

"What's the problem?"

She was the last one in, the others were already standing around one of the hologram tables set up in the meeting room.

Eric's weary voice was difficult to make out even in the nervous silence. "The ray, we've been working on a solution for it for years it seems, just last night I made a break thorough"

Rogue stiffened at realizing she had not been made aware of a break through "I was still testing my theory when I learned of a potential attack. The Cataclysm is firing on Avalon"

Not a sound was made, they were all silent the panic painted on their faces was the only sign they heard "It has touched down on the eastern side and is spreading further, there are mostly empty parks in that area so there have been no casualties. We have to leave"

Surprisingly is was Warren, Betsy's latest flame who spoke

"So that's it then! We're just going to run?"

His loud yell diminished to a whisper at the end "We're going to loose the first accepting home we've ever had?"

Magneto didn't do anything but turn his head away to look outside Laura spoke for him

"It's not where we are that matters, let them ruin it fine, yeah we're running, yeah that sucks but you know what? Get over it! There are people out there who look up to us, who trust us to help them and take care of them. We are going to run but we will come back. And we will fight, and when we do, we will win"

Warren looked ashamed and let his wings spread

"Alright so what's the plan?"

Everyone including Eric turned to Rogue

"Find who's blastin it and where from.. Take em down. We're sending our people down in four groups we make sure one of us is with each group to make sure they're okay-"

Remy cut her off with an apologetic look

"chere, if dis guys as big as we think that we gonna need all of us, they can take care a'them selves. 'Else whats the point a'all the classes we been sendin 'em to?"

Rogue opened her mouth to retort when Lucus clapped a hand around her mouth and ignored her glare, Pietro spoke unusually solemn even for himself.

"Roguey, they're mutants, they all know what'll happen if they get captured. They'll fight with all they have or die trying"

Rogue screeched something that was muffled by Lucas' hand Pietro continued ignoring the glare she was giving him and the obvious effort it was taking Lucas to subdue Rogue's powers.

"Rogue if these guys want them back that badly one of us won't make a difference, they'll fight, they can't afford not to, think of it as an interactive class" The last part was said in a wry tone and a smirk.

Rogue growled again and Lucas slowly removed his hand and slowly backing away.

Lol so things are going to take a dramatic turn from here! Well the plot will be twisting a lot, and I'm going to be writing more. Mystique will be popping up in 4-5ish chapters, but I have figured out how to make her grand entrance, lahdeeda don't you love violence?


	36. Angel Falling

NEW CHAPPIE!!!!

Rogue sighed as she watched from the guard tower, paradise lost. The streets were empty and a faint yellow light covered everything, soon it would be upon them.

Remy walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder "We can win this chere, you think we haven't fought worse before?"

She turned around and Remy stood still as she let out a small groan and dropped her head on his chest, her arms swayed lightly as they dangled

"Whah is it so bloody difficult! Would it beh to much t'ask for one effin week without attempted genocide?" Remy smirked and wrapped his arms around her "Well now chere that'd be right boring now wouldn't it?"

Rogue growled and pulled herself up and Remy let his arms go

"Yeah god forbid lahfe ever be boring!"

Remy could see that she was getting ready to start another rant and sighed, the tower was surrounded by windows and so radiant orange light form the setting sun flooded the room making Rogue's skin a soft peach color and her hair a radiant crimson.

Rogue paused mid rant as she saw the Cajun staring at her, his usual obsidian eyes were bright the crimson pupils like shining rubies and Rogue couldn't help but squirm under the heavy gaze, his rugged features bathed in the golden light were beautiful, the dark stubble on his face cast a shadow and his features seemed more mysterious than usual.

Even his long shaggy brown hair which had been in a short pony lately was loose.

Remy took a step forward and snapped Rogue out of her daze

_Don't go tehre girl this wont end_ _well_ She couldn't tell whose voice it was in her head telling her this but voices were hardly unusual , heeding its advice she snapped a finger in front of the Cajuns face

"oi Cajun hurreh up we gotta go"

Remy blinked and followed her out of the room. Rogue turned a hall and proceeded down the stairs with Remy out her side. As she turned her head Rogue could see dozens of escape pods being flung out of the aircraft hangers they soared in the air for a few moments before losing momentum and plummeting jetting of out of sight.

Remy grabbed a gloved hand as he saw the sad expression on Rogue's face as each of the pods disappeared. Rogue tensed for a moment then gripped his hand as they continued down to the armory.

When they got there most of the others were already there suiting up. They all wore their uniforms, each showing different personalities.

Wanda showed up in dark red slashed leather and a trench while her brother zoomed about in a metallic blue uniform (same uniforms as evo 'cept Laura) X23 jumped down from her perch where she had been loading a gun now strapped to her thigh and tossed Rogue her uniform.

Rogue looked at it, it was similar to Laura's. Both had black leather pants and a leather top, while Laura's was a deep violet top that showed of much of her mid section Rogue's was a more vest like black leather suit with a small "M" etched over the left breast.

Under the vest went a black polymer top that was supposed to resist most attacks. She grabbed her black trench and went to the weapons rack.

Gun after gun, blade after blade. She put on as many as possible.

As soon as she was armed she let her adamantium surface, the scales still hadn't gone away but now they rippled into small peaks, and her nails grew to deadly points. A twitch would release hundreds of metallic spikes into the air around her.

Remy also gathered what weapons he could, beads and cards to fling and his staff, he picked up a small gun and dropped it into his pocket, just incase.

The rest of the team armed themselves as necessary, then Magneto entered. His cape swirled around his feet and his helmet covered his head leaving only part of his face visible.

"We are all armed, let us do battle"

Slowly the mutants all began to file out, as soon as they were out of the building Angel leapt into the air

"I see it! The lights approaching!".

Rogue flew up to meet him and Magneto soon joined them, he turned to Rogue and Angel

"Angel keep watch on the status of the light alert us when it is closer" He then turned to Rouge

"You and Lucas shall have to disable the ray"

Rogue gaped; soldiers would cover the asteroid soon, if she and Lucas took out the ray the others would be left to fight them.

Magneto understood the expression well

"Child, we can take care of them, you forget we too are capable of great things"

"Gran-Eric ah know you can fight, but these guys are tough, are the others ready to take em on?"

She cast a look at the others; there was a lot of strength but not enough training

Eric nodded and looked over to the beam, Rogue grimaced and sent a mental message to Luke who joined her as she sped towards the beam. Down below Wanda gasped as she saw the two race towards the danger.

Remy saw where the two were going and turned to Magneto

"what'd you order those deux t'do?!"

"For now that is not of our concern, we are here to fight, be ready for they shall arrive soon"

Remy looked like he wanted to argue but sent one last glimpse to Rogue

_Don't die chere_

And turned around.

Rogue reveled at the speed she was going at as the wind tore through her hair for a moment but as she opened her eyes once more she saw the sickly yellow light growing stronger, she and Lucas flew on. Lucas turned to her

"Marie, will brute strength work or do we need a plan?"

She looked at the speck in the distance, it was getting larger,

"Hit it a couple times and let's see what happens sugah"

Lucas smirked at her and they both soared.

Laura was tense he claws out and her toes flexing. She sniffed, the scent of new people was trickling into her nose, and as she stood still she could feel the ground beneath her tremble, she couldn't help but wonder if it was as afraid of what was about to happen as her. Pietro zoomed over and hugged her to him. She looked up at him annoyed, this was neither the time nor the place for that, ignoring the glare with a smirk he turned his head to the distance and watched for the imminent battle that was coming this way.

Lucas and Rogue were flying as fast as possible. Rogue unleashed the adamantium through her body and the loose tendrils flapped in the rushing wind, she knew that the minute she stood still it would turn to deadly armor but for now this was fine. Lucas had his eye on the growing spot, as he turned his head to he young girl who he had helped raise he could tell that the only thing in her sight now was the speck as well. Soon it was there and they were in front of it, a giant metal satellite like thing, from it four beams of sickly ochre light poured onto the surface of their once lively home.

Rogue pulled back her fist and punched.

Lance felt the ground beneath him tremble and he knew it wasn't his fault they could see the heads of a great army on the horizon, as the last of he light struggled to shine he could see the reflections of great silver hounds and he shuddered, they knew the creatures weaknesses but he hoped that would be enough.

They all stood their ground as the armies moved closer, a sneak attack was pointless, the silver hounds would have scented them immediately. Aerial assault was too risky so a frontal attack was the only choice.

John had a handful of explosives in his tense hand, the ground was shaking and they were able to make out the bodies of people now.

Angel had come down when he had estimated the distance and speed of the beam, his news made them all gag. By the speed of the beam they had an estimated half hour before it reached them, and the army they had to face was at least 700 men strong with ten silver beasts. As soon as the army got closer Magneto turned to Lance

"Avalanche stop them"

Lance through out his hands and his eyes rolled back into his head, The building swayed as the land that held them seized violently. Deep trenches appeared in front of the army and the first shot was fired.

As soon as Rogue's fist met the metal mass she gasped in pain, it hadn't even dented the metal, Lucas turned to her

"Ah'm ok, just try and stick a couple of holes in this thing!"

Lucas nodded and used his telekinetic abilities as a battering ram. Rouge let claws loose and swiped the ray, she managed to cut into it but it was hard. She funneled all of her adamantium into her hands and wrenched apart the metal.

Wanda threw a hex at another soldier while dodging a blast from another gun. She flung two more hexes into the air as she saw one of the beasts assault her father

Pietro zoomed back and forth helping comrades and disarming enemies.

Lucas used his awing abilities to bang into the lenses for the beam. The glass cracked and the beam fractured into two smaller ones. Rogue forced her hand into the machine grabbing what ever she could and yanking it out.

Remy yanked the gun out of soldiers' hands and fired it at a soldier who was getting ready to shoot at Pete who looked up and sent a hot knife into the neck of the man behind him.

Rouge's hand erupted into flames as she yanked the wires out of the machine and she cried out in pain as her hand was turned into charcoal the smell of burnt flesh brought tears to her eyes, not waiting for her arm to heal she plunged it into the beam again.

X23 spun on one foot her foot claw decapitating one man while her hands gutted another.

Lucas used his powers to wrench two of the lenses off of the beam, he gasped at the effort and the yellow light started blinking on and off.

Magneto lifted two of the shining metallic mutts into the air and like the four he had already destroyed he wrenched their skins off of their snarling forms and flung the two in opposite directions.

Rogue pulled out another chunk of metal form the inside of the beam and flew over to help Lucas, her arms were healing themselves slowly as she made her way over. He pointed at the last llense that was screwed on at the base, it would be the most difficult to remove. Rogue flew over ad jerked as Lucas used his mind to pull at it.

Angel fought at Betsy's side as they disarmed soldier after soldier, From what Angel had seen, most of his team had been wounded by now but the army had been cut in half, he jumped back into the air to see the beam, flying over to Magneto he yelled

"Rogue and Legion have bought us some more time, but if that last ones not taken care of we're doomed either way".

They finally managed to wrench the last lens off and fling it onto the ground below when the rest of the satellite began to shake, She looked Lucas who also looked worried

"I think love a plan might have been good"

Rogue nodded quickly and used another punch to send it careening away from them. Lucas realized though in the nick of time that that wouldn't be enough. Flying towards it he sent a message to all of the mutants on the asteroid.

Magneto looked up as he heard he message and saw young Legion hurtling towards the shaking abomination in he sky. He used his powers to throw a loop of metal around all of the mutants and bring them closer to him.

Rogue yelled out as she realized what was happening

Magneto used his powers to create a dome of thick metal around his followers

Lucas brought the shaking thing closer to himself and leapt onto it.

Screams filled the air and Rogue could hear nothing else, then it went white and she let her adamantium shield her.

Magneto fell to his knees as the force of a great explosion rocked his shield.

When the great light faded away Lucas fell form the sky

Dad a da duuuuun

Ooh cliffie don't you love them? Haven't updated in a while srry bout that, I updated to day cause of some good things happening and cause im mustering up the courage to ask someone out! I think id rather be Lucas right now…. Lol enough about that this chappie is dedicated to Hotgirlow, for basically always kicking me into gear, and hey I promise Mystique will really through the shit into the fan! Well I don't own it bye!

Quill

Out


	37. Angel Lost

Pods go lucas gets caught go to xaVI AS CLIFFIE

Hey all I didn't intend on writing this chappie so soon after but he said yes! So im going ot update YEEEEAAAH!!!And my dad got me a car!!!

Rogue cried out as Lucas plummeted onto the harsh ground below, some sort of self preservation mechanism kept the adamantium shield from letting her fly to him.

As soon as she was able she snapped the metal coils back into her hands and with a pained howl she soared as fast as she could towards him.

Magneto released his own shield and they all turned their eyes upward to see Rogue racing to Lucas' plunging form. "No!" Remy's eyes were wide with pain as he saw one of the remaining silver beast also leap into the air after Lucas, at the rate they were both going the creature would grab Rogue in its massive jaws.

Magneto paled and raised his hands to stop the creature but a shot from one of the remaining soldiers stopped him and Magneto clutched his injured hand to his chest, trying to stem the blood flow. Wanda turned to the soldier enraged; flinging a hex at him she watched with satisfaction as his figure contorted then went limp.

Seeing John's slightly disgusted face she smirked "relax he's still alive, but I wouldn't count on a lot of heavy action for a while"

John winced again and looked at the poor fool, then sighed as he saw the touched look on Magneto's face, yep he planned to marry into a mad house…..

Rouge was yards away from Lucas when a giant silver blur swept past her, the friction threw her out of control and when she regained balance she could see the creature grab Lucas's puppet like form in its jaws and throw it into the air like a rag doll, catching it on it's back the beast turned and ran.

Rogue growled just as hard and wiped away a lock of sweat soaked hair; she flew higher to gain altitude and began her chase

Pete took a step forward and then turned to Magneto "she's running after her death, we have to stop her!'

Magneto growled at him obviously no liking the situation any more than the hot headed blade thrower

"At the speed they're going at and our current strength after this battle we can do nothing but pick of the remaining soldiers and hope that's enough!"

Remy grunted with anger but realized they didn't have the strength to do much more, with any luck it'd make a difference; he picked up a stray piece of rubble charged it and flung it at the emerging soldiers. Then they jumped back into the battle hoping the best for their companions.

Rogue was gaining, her speed was un-believable and she was determined to get him. By now they were almost half way across the meteor, when she was almost parallel she noticed a large aircraft with soldiers clustered around it.

Their gray suits camouflaged them against the dusty rubble in the almost absent light, the small fires that were scattered across the ruins of their home provided most of the light, casting long stretching shadows over the troops, the silhouettes of their guns were elongated till they looked like spears and Rogue began to realize what she was jumping into, ignoring the logical part of her telling her to run and hide.

She pulled her adamantium up to block the blasts that began to cascade upon her as she got closer, she used a final burst of energy to jump onto the creature's back and climbed up it to reach Lucas, it screeched to a halt and threw her off violently sending her into the aircraft, another volley of bullets beat on her adamantium shield but Rogue pushed it away as she leapt after Lucas, by now soldiers were pulling him of the creatures back

She jumped again, but with her energy so low she was slow and her vision was beginning to double. The creature easily threw her at the craft again, a handful of soldiers raced to subdue her but a voice stopped them.

"Leave her, we'll get another chance at her when she comes to rescue this one. Right now she's to great a threat to take"

The soldiers backed off but not without a few glares thrown her way. Rogue stood back up shakily using the wall of the ship to pull herself up, a soldier shot at her and screamed when the bullet ricocheted back into his knee.

She gave a smug grin and used Remy's powers to charge all of the rubble from her to the entrance of the ship, as it blew up the trolley with Lucas was flung to a side, Rogue winced as Lucas' body was thrown about once more, if they got out of this he would kill her, vain thing he was.

By now the soldiers realized that shooting her was pointless and had taken to jumping on her. This too was pointless as everywhere they jumped an adamantium block stopped them, breaking many noses and teeth.

The silver creature saw the humans weakness and pounced on her, a signal from one of the scientists stopped it from shredding her, she struggled in vain to free herself not caring as pain ripped through her as her muscles were shredded by the creatures claws, unable to heal because they were embedded in her shoulders.

She started to scream as they worked past the wreckage to load Lucas's form onto the ship.

She used her dwindling energy to charge the entire beast above her, it howled as its torso was blow to bits.

She struggled to stand up and started to walk shakily back to the ship, she couldn't let them have him

This wouldn't be like the stasis chamber

He wouldn't just float in an eternal sleep

This would be torture

This would be pain

She wouldn't allow that

Then it all went dark and she could feel her adamantium fall as a single blow to the back of her head put her out of commission, the last thing she saw was the soldiers filing back into the ship.

Pain, and that grating feel of muscles knitting themselves back together, that was all she could feel, the crackling of fire and the smell of smoke filled her senses, she struggled to open her eyes, when she did all she could see was a large rock in front of her face, she tried to turn her head and realized what an effort it was, trying to move the rest of her body was too much, she hurt.

And so she lay there, weeping at her failure to save someone from the pain that would await them due to her inability to beat the enemy. This was wrong, what had happened, why had her powers diminished so quickly?

The light had only brushed her in the explosion! That that was enough to diminish her so much was terrifying.

And so Rogue lay there smelling smoldering building around her, she closed her eyes and faded back into that peaceful silence, ignoring the remorse that filled her hours of consciousness.

"Chere"

"Chere"

"Chere"

It wouldn't go away, that vague annoying voice, kept breaking the silence. She tried to block it out as she blocked out the other voiced from her powers.

But this one wouldn't go away, and then suddenly the world began to shake.

Remy clambered over the rubble, turning over rock after rock, signs, and swings, he picked up a chair and flung it to the side, his eyes scanned the area for a hint of leather hoping desperately that she hadn't been taken.

Rogue

If she was returned to that place, he didn't know what would happen

She could go mad

He couldn't lose her

Then he saw it, brown and red in the suns early light, he ran for it,

"I found her! She's here!"

Scrambling over the wreckage over to his chere. Her head was right next to a large rock that looked like it was ready to fall and crush her already bloody head.

He pushed the rubble away unsure if it was safe to move her. He felt for a pulse and was ready to cry when he found one

"chere come on, chere, wake up chere"

The others were there now around her body , Magneto bent down and shook her slightly, reaching under her shoulders to bring her upwards he began to shake her harder, he bent down and whispered into her ear

"Marie, come now Marie, wake up, we're waiting for you. If Lucas is to be saved we'll need your help"

Remy pulled her closer to him ignoring Magneto's look of amusement and annoyance

'cheeeere"

"shut up"

Rogue moaned as she turned her head lightly then whimpered as she was crushed to Remy's large beaten form, he immediately let go and sheepishly grinned,

"Sorry about that chere, just happy to see you"

Rogue smiled lightly then it all came rushing back

"Lucas, what happened, wait now- they took him! We have to get him!"

Remy looked at her sadly, she was still healing and at such a slow pace, and yet she was already trying to jump into another life threatening battle. Magneto pushed her down by the shoulder ignoring her gasp of pain .

"Not yet, we have no resources in which to retrieve him, to do so now would be suicide"

Rogue glared at him but understood what he said, after so long they knew what each other were saying before it was even spoken. Laura however was like the others clueless

"What do you mean?"

Magneto turned to her with a small smirk "Simple dear child, to save the young Xavier we must go to the old Xavier"

Pietro raised an eyebrow "why would he help?"

Magneto smirked as Betsy slowly began to use her powers to lift up Rogues' weak body

"The same reason I allowed you to buy that Lamborghini Pietro, guilt" The twin's eyes widened with enlightenment and smirks grew on both of their faces.

And so the tattered and torn crew found them selves shelter among the wreckage for a night, salvaging food and cloths for their haggard bodies. It was dawn when they all lay down to rest.

In the morning they would fly out in silver orbs to Xavier's' Institute for the gifted and then see where things went from there. Remy would share an orb with Rogue to monitor her condition and a fully covered Rogue would rest in a silver orb clutching a worried Cajun in her healing sleep.

Elsewhere a raven with eyes of amber and heart full of guilt soared looking for her daughter, and the ache in her chest growing as she realized that soon everything would come out in the open, and when it did she would either live a life eternally full of regret or maybe she would be able to get a second chance….

Wow I wrote this all actually in a very spur of the moment thing, it came from my little yay life is good thing cause he said yes!!! Any this is dedicated to RogueNya, who wished me luck and I got it!!! And that little bit at the end was totally for Hotgirlow :D

Yay

BYE!!!!

Quill

Out


	38. Truths aloud

The orbs floated down then landed with a thud, Remy winced as Rogue's loose form was jarred violently.

She tenderly ran her hand over face and rubbed her eyes. When Rogue found herself in the cramped orb hurting like hell and with only half of her strength she felt like tearing off something's head, as she shifted she realized how painful that would be so she settled for dreaming about it.

Then she realized that a certain Cajun's arm was around her waist, nearly breaking her back to make sure her skin was covered she realized their position, she was basically in his lap and in the confinement they were pressed up against each other in every way.

She wondered how he hadn't collapsed, her clothes were in tatters after the fight, looking him over quickly she realized he was still was wearing his trench, she sighed in relief and hesitantly leaned back into his embrace.

Remy was overjoyed at her slow acceptance, with most girls it was easy to figure out what they wanted, Rogue was different it was as if she were afraid of, of , herself….

The top of the orb cracked upon with a hiss and cool air rushed in as they began to stand. Remy helped Rogue stand up and kept a protective arm around her waist as they emerged.

The Xmen scrambled out of the mansion as they heard the alarm sound.

The members of the first wave cringed, was today the end of their peace?

Slowly they all made their way out; if today was the end they would go down fighting. Everyone was surprised to see the silver orbs touch down, they watched as Magneto emerged first and slowly the others.

Cyclops had his hand on his visor but it slowly went down when he saw the battered condition of all of the people coming out.

The last orb opened and Remy and Rogue both emerged the vapor from inside the great silver orb covered them for a while.

Scott blushed at how intimate they looked. Rogue was dwarfed by Remy's size and as she leaned back into his embrace she looked almost like a child. Then he looked at her closer and saw the cuts and bruises, the shredded clothes and the rags she was using to cover whatever skin she could. The rings under her eyes made her look haunted; apparently he wasn't the only one to think so.

"Lady! What happened?"

A teenage boy only a few years younger than Rogue rushed forward to greet her but she gave a small smile and waved him away "it's alright, I'm good, we need to speak to Xavier"

Rogue hesitated at the name then spat it out. It was seconds before a red head walked out accompanied by a man in a wheel chair, yards behind them was a short hairy man with an expression of hysteria painted across his face.

Rogue smirked at the reaction her presence brought.

As Xavier made his way over, Rogue stepped out of Remy's grasp and to the right of Magneto, she stood straight with her hands behind her back, her gaze was cold.

Logan tried to stutter some sort of greeting But Rogue ignored it completely as Xavier held out a hand to Eric.

They shook and Xavier turned around to return to the mansion, Eric followed him with Rogue at his side, The rest followed them in, the Xmen parted reluctantly to let the procession in.

Soon Rogue found herself in one of Xavier's meeting rooms with her team on one side of the room, Xavier sat on the other with the original Xmen on the other side (not including any new mutant s except Rahne) a few of the first wave had snuck in and were hiding towards the back.

Tension rose between the two teams and for the first time since their entrance Xavier spoke

"Its nice to see you so soon again Eric, though I would believe this is more than a social call?"

Magneto had taken a seat at the other end of the table and Rogue was standing directly behind him, parallel to Jean grey who stood by Xavier, Wanda and Pietro were at his left across from Scott, only then did Xavier notice his missing son, he didn't comment.

Rahne however was far more worried than Xavier, something had happened, he would have told her they were coming something must have stopped him.

Magneto took off his helmet, the loose strands of hair that lifted as he took it of settled quickly, he set it down beside him, and everyone could see his pale face now that it was not shadowed by the helmet.

"Avalon has fallen, Cataclysm has begun, we have fully evacuated and our people are being spread between any safe houses we have. It is however not safe to have large gatherings of mutants right now. Charles, Lucas was taken, in the attack".

Charles faltered and frowned a little but other than that nothing changed. Eric growled at his apathy

"We need to rescue him"

Charles raised an eye brow "while I understand that it is a great inconvenience unfortunately it is a rather great risk to enter what ever compound he's been taken to all just for one man"

Eric raised a fist to slam to the table in frustration, _damnit Charles he is your son_!

Wanda and Pietro were ready to bare teeth and Rogue already had her adamantium flowing, Remy moved over to calm her, hey didn't have energy to waste.

Rahne let out a small growl and slightly changed forms at Xavier's callous treatment of his son.

When she felt her claws dig into her palms she shifted back, looking down at her palms she discreetly rubbed the blood away on her jeans.

Magneto thought quickly for a reason Charles would understand. With Betsy's help all of their team was blocked from psychic invasion and many of them grinned at Jean Grey's frustration.

"Charles realize now, how powerful a mutant your son is, this shall not be like the stasis you placed him in. He will be turned into a weapon. Imagine all of that power with no restraint beating down upon this institute and then the rest of the world!"

Finally Xavier looked troubled, "perhaps you are right, I can supply the X-jet, and possibly a small team and a medbay for later, in the mean time you may all feel free to stay here until you have recovered, until you are battle ready".

Rogue leaned down on the table glaring at the dignified man in the chair "look Chuck, ah ain't lettin Luke stay there longer than possible, we'll be heading out bah tomarrah"

"Mrs. Howlett you hardly seem ready to jump into another battle, there is always time, Lucas shall survive, he's a strong boy"

"Firstleh, DON'T call meh Howlet, I don't ain't gonna deal with shit lahke that, I hear it again and ah'm gona go inta yar head and take that name away from evreh damn memory you got! Ah go bah Lesher. Secondleh, we go tomorrow, ah unlike you care abut Lucas and ah ain't makin him wait"

Charles said nothing, he looked at her over his steepled fingers with narrowed eyes then after a few moments took a breath and spoke "very well Ms. LENSHER I shan't mention it again, and if you insist so deeply upon my son's rescue I suppose we can do so, Eric brought up a valid point in saying that such power in the militarie's hands could indeed be dangerous, Rahne will show you to your rooms while I talk to Eric"

Rahne stepped forward slowly and the others followed, Rogue stayed by Magneto's side

He looked at her with a small smile and nodded to the door, he would tell her what has said later, she needed her rest.

Rogue started out the room but paused before she crossed the threshold, as she turned her head even Logan shuddered at her glare "You don deserve to call him your son, don't do it again"

Charles looked affronted but did nothing When they were gone and Eric Magus Lensher sat in the room With Charles Xavier, Xavier looked up with pained eyes to his once great friend "it had to be done, sacrifice one for the many, you understand , you did it too! I did the right thing didn't I?"

The silver haired man looked at his friend, he himself had only just made amends,, maybe it was time Charles did too.

"No, we both made mistakes, I have begun to repent. I believe now Charles it is your time. The means I am surprised to find does not always justify the end"

Charles looked shocked, he had heard over and over again that his son's incarceration had been a mistake but he had disregarded it but now hearing I from someone who he knew and respected, it had finally begun to sunk in.

Eric left Charles sitting in his chair, his head burrowed in his hands silent tears coursing down his face.

Rahne showed each of the mutants to a room, most f them were sharing with others. The first wave member had all volunteered their rooms but since most of them were already sharing it was a tight fit.

Close to the end when there were two empty rooms left Remy, Rogue, Wanda, and John looked at each other. John awkwardly rubbed his palms together

"So me and Remy in one room, you sheilas in the other?"

Wanda perked up an eyebrow at him

"ooor me and Wanda here could share a room?"

Before Rogue could protest Remy grabbed her rag clad arm and pulled her into a room, he grabbed the bed on the right side of the room and lay down

"Chere this closet looks like it got some clothes, think it might be a good idea if you change into something a little less… ripped"

His salacious grin came "ooor if you you're' happy he way you are that's fine. Rogue gave a small snort and walked over to the bureau.

She opened it and found a soft purple sweater around her size, it was the darkest shirt in the closet, she sighted and looked at the pants, the only things that wasn't a pair of Capri's in her size was a pair of blue jeans.

She sighed and picked them up, walking over to the joint bathroom she quickly changed, when she emerged Remy was waiting for her with a nervous face

"Chere, I been wantin to say this fir a long time, never really knew how to go about saying it though, so now I'm jus gonna come right out and say it" Rogue stopped, oh god please no, he was not about to do this. Not now, not with her skin, damned mutual attraction, the raging hormones of a teenager and she couldn't freaking touch!

HE stuttered about for few moments in front of her, it was funny, he was 24 and acting like a little boy with his firs crush. She started to open her mouth to tell him to stop where he was when a pair of lips crashed down on her. She stood stunned when his arms quickly wrapped around her, she leaned into the kiss a little then it started.

The drain.

She felt his worries for her when she was in battle, she felt his love for her when he held her in the orb.

She felt his confusion at what as happening now

All this and a lifetime more.

She let out small scream as he collapsed in her arms. She pulled away and scared at her glowing hands, willing the light away it receded.

Catching a glimpse of her eyes in the vanity net to her she stumbled back into a corner and fell to the floor in a sobbing heap.

She hadn't absorbed anyone in so long, and now all the voices in her head which she was usually ale to so easily ignore had turned into thousands of screams, each pounding against her head like , she let out another scream muffled by her knees.

And so for few minutes Rogue sat huddles in the corner clutching her head and staring at the fallen Cajun with her glowing red eyes full of tears.

Logan had been passing by the room, unsure of whether or not to confront this daughter f his.

Now that he knew he had a daughter he wanted badly to talk to her, now that he had accepted it. Months after it had finally sunk in Logan went to a bar and had drunken himself silly, he could have handled that better. Gotten answers done something, anything! And yet now she was gone.

Upon her return Logan had done everything he could to

Muster the courage to confront her.

He had heard a scream from this direction earlier, at first he had been ready to rush over, but then he figured it was probably someone having fun, Rogue was strong enough to handle herself,

That much had been proven.

But as he traversed down the corridor the scent of fear filled his nose and for the first time in years James Logan Howlett felt true panic.

He ran through the halls and to the door he knew was hers and who ever she had chosen to bunk with.

He tore through the wood like wet paper and peered inside claws bared, On the floor was the Cajun, a part of Logan wanted tear the Cajun in two for being Rogue's

_Marie_ Roommate, Marie? What in? Why had hat name popped up?

Anyway, he knew that they were close, quite frankly Logan was afraid that if he found out how close he might have Cajun blood on his hands.

Looking closer It didn't even take a second to find Rogue; she was sitting in a corner sobbing.

He made his way to her cautiously, when he knelt down and tapped her shoulder he recoiled when he saw her wearing the Cajun's eyes.

"Kid?" he faltered after that, what in heavens name was he supposed to say?"

She looked at him and rasped out words he couldn't hear after a while he began to catch words

"The voices

Pleas stop

The screaming

It hurts

Stop

Help

Help

Help

"

Logan stood up ready to get the professor when something inside his made him turn around and place his bare hand on her forehead as if checking her for a fever. He felt the drain and for a brief moment his memories returned, and with it waves of sorrow. And then they were gone

All save one new memory, the awareness of her birth power. Rogue gasped as the new power filled her. It filled her with light, safety, it held the voices at bay and healed her mind, it mended the cracks, the tears didn't go away but the pain did.

Then she was blind.

Logan shuddered as she pulled away, his daughter. He knew her curse and pitied the poor girl, so much had happened, so much would happen. He weakly tucked her hair behind her ears and stood to return to his room, already she was stirring. If it had worked then she would be fully lucid upon her wake and that was not something he had the energy to deal with.

Rogue woke up minutes after the darkness consumed her.

She stood silently and looked at the vanity again. Her eyes still hadn't returned, with a startled glance to Remy she saw that he was waking up.

This was going to be sad, so long she had hidden her power form him now things were going to get bad. She let one tear fall mourning what could have been, then composed herself.

Remy opened his eyes wearily, his head was hurting and he felt like some sort of slug. Then his thoughts came back. Rogue!

He had all but confessed to her, he remember with a small smirk what a good kisser she had been, wow it had been a while since he had had a kiss like that. Then it occurred to him he was still on the floor, why was he on the floor?

Oh no, had they been attacked?

He felt someone shake him and he opened his eyes a little wasn't in shape for fighting!

Little wider allowing the light in. He winced and sat up, when he saw that it was Rogue that had roused him

, he let out a sigh of relief at her presence, she was fine. He looked around, nothing looked out of place. Hadn't they been attacked?"

"chere-"he stopped in stunned silence when he saw her eyes.

Rogue stood and walked over to her bed, she sat down quietly and Remy could feel concern rise up in him as he saw the tear tracks on her face and the condition of her hair.

"Chere, what just happened?"

Rogue didn't say anything for a while, "Mah powers, Mah real powers"

Remy looked confused

"The ones I was born with, the reason ah was taken"

Remy didn't look any different but tried to say something

" So what exactly are yo powers chere, and whyd you use em on me? I mean if you didn't wanna kiss, y'coulda just said so, m' srry fo that though"

Rogue looked pained as she replied "trust meh, nothin for you to apologize fo, mah powers- mah powers, ah absorb, things, ah can suck the lahfe outa a person. One touch and their, memories, their powers, their lives, are mahne"

Remy still didn't understand why she used her powers on him. Then everything fell into place and he realized the truth. The reason why she shied away from touch, why she concealed her skin and why she avoided crowds. Why she was covered from head to toe even with that beautiful body.

It was nature's greatest trick, the Cajun playboy had finally found the perfect woman, and the perfect kisser and she couldn't touch.

"You don't have control do y'chere?

Rogue shook her head no

Overwhelmed by this new bit of knowledge Remy started to get angry "Why didn you

tell us befo chere? I though we agreed on no more secrets!"

Rogue didn't say anything for a minute listening to Remy rant on, she finally stopped him as he was mentioning the others ignorance to this new fact as well " Ah didn't wanna tell ya cause it'd change everything, ah didn't wanna deal with the pity"

Remy stopped and stared at her, she looked afraid, her sable eyes were large but the crimson was slowly fading into her usual hunter green eyes. He looked at her and for the first time ever saw that behind all the bravado and strength there as fear.

Remy took a seat next to her, discreetly slipping on a pair of leather gloves, he grabbed her hand and didn't say anything until she stopped being tense

" m'sorry fer that chere, shouldna gotten angry bout that, how bout you and I go to sleep for now, d'accord?"

Rogue gave him a smile that made his heart soared and nodded. She waited for him get up and return to her bed but he didn't "You gonna move anytime soon Cajun?"

"Nope chere, I can work around the no touching, Remy already told you how he feels, and he knows you feel the same, we've slept together before one more time wont hurt!"

Rogue looked at him incredulously his suggestive remark was not lost on her but she didn't quite understand how he was still so accepting. Remy smirked at her look of confusion

"come on petit, need our rest for tomorrow now don we?"

Rogue was getting ready to protest when Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him, her arms were pinned to his chest, and he was

covered in his duster and gloves, they hadn't been able to find pajamas but this was fine.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and thanked god for turtle necks. Rogue squirmed about for a few minutes not wanting to use her powers

"Cajun, move"

Remy let out a fake snore and Rogue chuckled, a few more minutes of struggling only resulted in being crushed against him further.

Rogue eventually let out a sigh and fell asleep against him, disbelieving that he had accepted her powers so simply. A vague worry deep in her mind wondered though, what had made the pain go away after she absorbed Remy?

Eric Rose out of his bed with a yawn and saw that neither of his children had awoken yet.

He grinned at the position they were in, Wanda burrowed deep in her blankets while Pietro had a death grip on a pillow.

He stepped onto the cold ground beneath his feet and shuddered a little, his uniform had never been something comfortable to sleep in but the rest had been welcome. HE lifted a hand an forced the mattress springs in both the twins beds to leap up flinging them both onto the cold floor.

With screams of protest they all got ready, he checked his watch and saw that the others to would be readying themselves now. Last night he had figured out with Cerebro's and Betsy's help where Luca would be for the rest of the day. He would inform Rogue and then they would attack.

Rogue woke up in a cocoon of leather. It was cozy and smelled good so she went back to sleep

Remy woke up slowly, wondering who exactly was wrapped around his chest, when he opened his eyes lazily and saw that it was Rogue embracing him he grinned, and pulled her closer to himself.

His eye caught the numbers on the clock and he gave a mall groan, damnit!

"Chere, 's time to wake up chere"

Rogue growled at the being who dared wake her, when she noticed her exact position she blushed and pulled away

"tahme for some action Cajun!'

Remy looked at her a little worried, she looked ok but he didn't know if she really was. She grinned at him again and untangled her self from him. Slowly they both readied themselves for the morning.

Eventually Magnetos team and Xavier's team found themselves in the same meeting room from he day before.

Magneto announced that four about four hours midday that day Lucas would be on a high security plane being transferred to a new center. That would be when they struck.

The black bird would hold only so many people, and they couldn't afford to have anyone fly outside and give away their position so the final team was decided by Rogue, Magneto, and Xavier as

Rogue

Magneto

Gambit

Phylock

ShadowKat

Sabertooth

Scarlet Witch

X23

Wolfsbane

Wolverine

Storm

Rogue didn't very much like the list but understood that these were the ones with the best chance to be of any use today.

So the Eleven mutants boarded the plane suited up in new Kevlar uniforms. Magnetos crew tore of all the Xs on their uniforms and disposed of anything yellow.

They were all simple black suits, Rogue tore hears of at each shoulder, it would be good to have a wide berth to grab. Storm took her place on the plat form and the jet took off.

Within an hour they were tailing their target. Storm had pulled up a cloud cover, Betsy was levitating Shadowkat over to the top of the ship, and dropping her, Shadowkat would phase through circuitry and computers and then be caught by Betsy, they repeated this a few times until the aircraft went into panic mode,

Rahne piloted the ships close together and then Betsy made a rampart and the mutants boarded.

Rogue Rook out soldier after solder, he adamantium defending her effortlessly.

Remy was on the other side of the ship, in the main computer room keeping an eye on his teammates form the monitors, he yelled out warnings to whoever he could using the PA

"ey X chere don be going that way 's a dead end"

"Oi Wolvie, batard, get ready you got 12 heading your way

" Rogue chere, to the left then the second door on your right"

Rogue quickly found the Room Lucas was being held in , X had caught up to her and they both lifted Lucas' sedated form from the table having easily sliced through the restraints.

They stepped over the bodies and made their way back to the ship. Remy saw from the monitor room what was happening and spoke the code they had agreed on to signal success

" Boli Trask hearts Twilight!'

The nonsense phrase told all the mutants it was time to return and so within an hour Rahne and Rogue were at Lucas's side helping him wake up. An hour after that they landed in front of the mansion

Xavier was waiting for them by the time they were out of the Jet. Beast had a gurney ready and Rogue rushed her brother to it in a panic. Soon he was loaded into the medbay and all they could do was wait.

Hey all Quill here! Long time no see I know I know, well its my bday so I though I should do something special so here you are! Btw I don't own it.

New summary time! If someone thinks they can write a really good summary, send it to me and ill use it!


	39. Answers And So Many More Questions

Tis a Christmas miracle! Yes it is! I have updated! I know junior years been hard for me as well as some other ups and downs in my life not to mention speech team but I've got a few more chapters already typed up so as soon as I edit them you get those as well! I am so sorry about not updating but its gonna get better! Break is giving me a lot of time for work. So then MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

I don't own the xmen, I'm just a deranged chainsaw killer who types fan fiction while waiting for my chainsaw to get repaired ( all sorts of gunk -gets caught in it I have no idea how)

-------

----

--

Rogue's crumpled clothes were covered in filth and her eyes were gaunt, she couldn't lose another one, she couldn't live through it, not again. Her head lay on Luke's bed as she started to slump out of her chair, she was just so close to exhaustion right now she didn't know how long she would have to wait but it didn't matter, _as long as it takes_ she promised herself quietly.

It had been days and no change. Luke's face had swollen with the abuse, they had managed to pump out most of the chemicals that were in him as soon as he was stable.

He looked like a fallen angel, his wings were the tubes and machines that surrounded him, holding him aloft. His skin was harshly white against the artificial light in the med bay. His cheeks were sunken and he reeked of the antiseptic in the Spartan room.

She clutched his sheets and stroked his hand careful of the IV. She could see his veins and hear the unstable heart monitors monotone beeps. It was positively hellish. The only sounds were the machines whirring and beeping really and the sound of her occasional sob.

A whine came from under the bed skirt and Rogue saw a small red furred tail sweep out before ducking back under the bed, Rahne had been here since Luke was admitted.

No one could get her to leave, people left plates of food for her and Rogue, Rogue usually forgot about them. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten up. A few days maybe, her body was in agony, wanting to heal her own wounds, wanting to be clean, to eat, she didn't have to go to the bathroom, not without anything for her body to purge itself of.

The light from the hall was blocked and she knew without looking up it was Remy, his old spice, leather, bourbon, and cigarettes smell came before he did.

She didn't turn around. "Chere, he'll be fine, go eat something people are getting worried. He won't die just 'cause you leave"

Rogue didn't say anything, instead she clutched Lucas hand tighter. Remy didn't know what to do, if she kept this up god knows what would happen, she wasn't eating, she wasn't getting treatment, she wasn't even sleeping.

Remy walked out and slammed a fist into the metal walls of the sublevels. The impact was heard all throughout the floor, Remy hit them again and again, until he felt the skin of his knuckles break, the warm flow of blood dripping down onto the cool silver tiles was stark and menacing. He kicked the growing pool of blood and let it smear against the tiles "damnit!".

How had everything gone wrong so quickly?

" this is fou!"

How had they been making leeway one moment, then go so far back so quickly?

" Why can't she understand?"

He didn't even know what it was she didn't understand, what he wanted her to understand.

As he lay with his fist still against the wall he rested his head against the warm leather of his sleeve. He peered up through his lashes at the worn sleeve and thought to himself, if it had been Henri he would have been just as bad.

Rogue saw Lucas as a brother, maybe more. He thrust another fist towards the metal and got ready to beat the defenseless walls again when he was stopped

"That won't help things Gambit".

Remy looked up to see the master of metal in a casual pair of black slacks and a light blue button down. His face was also haggard, his eyes looked sunken and the lines around his face seemed deeper. His hair was tousled and Remy noted that even _his_ clothes looked wrinkled, no one was getting any sleep.

Remy let his hands fall to his sides, ignoring the dripping blood.

"We all worry for her but she will not change, were it you or I in that bed she would be keeping the same vigil. There is nothing we can do but be here for her"

Remy didn't want to look at him, didn't want to hear that there was nothing he could do.

Eric ran a hand over the dented metal walls and they became smooth. "With all of our powers one would think we were gods, and yet we suffer so much for them"

"Dieu, Pourqoui? Why? What did we do, to deserve these curses?!"

Remy's voice echoed in the halls, the walls vibrated and Eric looked at him solemnly, he pressed his back against a wall and slid down to the ground , he gestured to the Cajun to sit and huffily Remy sat down

"Maybe it is a curse. You think I have not suffered for our powers? We all have. Maybe this is a curse, maybe it is a test"

Remy looked up and with doubt written clear across his features he let the words tumble out "A test? What did we do to deserve this? I ain't no Job, 'm just a regular homme, Things, they shoulda never have gotten this way"

Eric nodded and let his head touch the metal behind him "Perhaps this is a test to see that the bounties we may later be given in life are well deserved, to see whether we deserve the powers we have been given. We can do marvelous things with power, we must merely endure. For as long as we can weather the storm, we will survive, and with us will survive the hope of the people we cherish. I suppose you could say we were given our powers to carry this hope, to protect them and those who have not protectors otherwise"

Remy stayed silent and the sounds from Lucas room were a small, like they were at a distance

" Then who protects us?'

To this Eric's response was quiet, almost hesitant and sad "Rogue"

The two men sat in silence as the woman they both cared for lay starving both emotionally and physically in the other room.

It was another two days before even a ray of hope would pierce the gloom that had descended upon the residents

Betsy Braddock was inspired after an explanation of Wanda's powers' the changes in outcomes of various chances, and then the knowledge of Anya Lensherr's new powers.

The Lensherr Triplets had mysteriously appeared with Blink and Matt while they had been on the mission to save Lucas. No one questioned it, with mutants, especially teleporting ones you just accepted it. Betsy had been talking to Magneto, he was worried for the oldest triplet, she was having nightmares of fires burning, of yellow walls and a singing woman. Dreams of a man with silver hair and blue eyes spinning her high into the clouds. She knew things, sometimes she spoke with the knowledge of an old woman, not an infant child. She was so serious sometimes, more so then the others who had endured the darkness of the labs. She was seeing things that shouldn't be happening. Things that hadn't happened yet.

Anya Lensherr had developed Pre-cog abilities. And when Betsy found out everything clicked. She had flown the idea by Wanda, then Magneto, and then asked if Anya would do it. The child nodded before Betsy could say anything and walked out of the room, but not before grabbing her coloring book and crayons.

Betsy stumbled into he room after getting everyone's consent, her excitement was palpable and for the first time in a long time Rogue looked away from her fallen comrade. Remy who had chosen to sit with Rogue today looked up as well, the defeat that was slowly staining the confidence that Magneto had given him was halted by the sheer joy on Betsy's face.

Rogue didn't sat anything just looked at her exuberant friend. " luv, I may have a solution to little Lukey's problems!' Rogue raised an eyebrow. "but I'm not telling till you bathe and eat, Luke will keep, you however smell damn ripe!'

Rogue got ready to object but was already being rushed out of the room by an eager Remy.

Within the hour Rogue had bathed, changed into fresh cloths, had all of her scabbed wounds scrubbed till they were bleeding to get all the trapped dirt out, she was disinfected and then fed till she felt plump. By the time Remy escorted her back Magneto was holding Anya's hand and Wanda was talking to Betsy.

As soon as Rogue walked in Wanda jumped to the front of the bed and Anya gave Magneto's leg a quick hug before going to Luke's side, so she could hold his hand. Betsy sat by his head, half on the bed with both hands on his temples. Betsy looked to Rogue so she could explain what she was going to do.

"Every time we've tried to get into his mind to wake him up there's been a barrier, it's always been a matter of luck at how I approach him. There are thousands of possibilities, it all depends on what we try. But if I go into his mind with Wanda constantly changing the probability of what happens we are bound to hit on the successful route. But that alone could take years, the possibilities are infinite, but Anya and her precog abilities will tell us when we get close, or when Wanda needs to stop changing the probability. I go in with that possibility and do my magic"

Rogue looked skeptical, but they had been trying for days now to little avail, maybe this would be the break, she turned to Anya. "Hey kiddo, y'all think you can do this? You think it'll even work?"

Anya looked up, her eyes solemn with years of misplaced knowledge. The girl stroked the needle that led into Luke's arms, following his cuticles with her fingers

"It'll work, there is only one possibility where he doesn't die or stay asleep forever. He will wake up, but I'm not sure that you'll be happy when he does. Just know that this is the only way to even begin to save him. What was only fractured before, it has completely shattered now"

Her dark eyes left Rogue's and she went back to tracing his fingers with her own small digits. Rogue looked to those around her, from their faces the decision was on her she saw the darkness of the little fire dancer's eyes and shuddered. God she hoped she was doing the right thing.

She turned to Remy and he placed a large hand on her shoulder, as he came close to her she felt dwarfed, by not only his size but also the decision she faced. She looked to him and while his face did not change the red on black jewels that stared back at her gave her courage.

She looked to Betsy "do it"

Remy tugged her back against the wall and while he stood on her left Magneto stayed to her right, between the two of them she felt safe. Wanda raised her arms and blue light poured from her fingertips, it wrapped around her like a snake coiling round a tree and then as she flexed her fingers it fell to the ground like a fog, the way dry ice melts the gas seemed heavy. She raised her head and her eyes opened with blue light as the blue mist climbed around the bed side. When she flexed her fingers again the mist became brilliant blue light and vanished, leaving a halo of blue glowing around Lucas's head.

Anaya clutched Lucas's hand and Betsy's eyes were glowing purple. Anya closed her eyes and clutched at his hand tighter "close" she winced "getting very close, just a little more power" The halo shone brighter as Wanda groaned at the effort of the continuous hold of power.

Anaya shrieked "now!"

Wanda let her hands fall and within a blink the halo vanished, Magneto ran to his daughter and helped off of her knees. He helped bring her to the back of the room and settled her into a chair, she looked awed at this kindness, every time he did something kind. She looked so awed. Rogue's eyes never wandered, after Magneto went to her aid

Rogue turned her attention back to the bed. Anya had also let go and wandered back to Eric. Betsy sat alone by Lucas her fingertips once poised above his temples now made contact with the thin skin of his skull. As she delved into his mind she found the same barrier that she always did, but this time something was different, on the mental plane everything was infinite, including this wall. But she had stumbled onto the one miniscule portion of his mind with weak spots. As she found this point she took as much energy as she dared and forced it into the weak point.

The wall didn't shatter, but that one part gave way and Betsy entered through it and she saw the mess of her friends mind. She had linked with Luke before and had always been awed by how separated his mind was, it was like a mirror with a series of cracks that distorted the image it was supposed to portray. And whence previously it had been fragmented now it was shattered.

Everything seemed to be floating, words and thoughts, his and others. Memories floated through the air, some she recognized others were foreign. She floated in the miasma, she didn't know for how long, she didn't know if it had minutes or days for a time that's all she knew, his mind and its vast infinity.

Then everything stopped and amidst the chaos the was one solid thing, a door it was simple, generic, if anyone ever asked her to describe it she wouldn't have been able to give any important details. She willed herself to it and before long she was there. When her hand touched the knob she nearly wept in relief, finally something tangible. She tugged it free and a tidal wave swept out and consumed her.

Rogue looked worriedly at her friends, it had been almost hour now, suddenly Betsy's breathing became quick and Lucas's heart monitor started to chirp out of control. Betsy fell to the ground, her hands just barely holding onto Lucas' temples. Her screams were the only sound as the others watched, unsure of whether or not to help. Rogue finally stepped forward to help when Betsy's screams subsided.

Rogue stepped aback and Betsy knelt from on the floor, her hands still connected to the blond man's forehead. Her eyes alight with purple light once more shone.

Betsy was caught in a wave, as it threatened to consume her she frantically searched for something to hold onto. It was not water, it was something different, it was black and it made her mind race with a thousand thoughts and memories at once, it was all so much she just wanted to sit down and scream at the force of it all.

Suddenly she was in a delivery room, a woman with honey colored hair plastered to a red sweat covered face. She was screaming with the effort of what she was doing. Her legs propped up and a paper gown covering the rest of her. A team of doctors around her waiting for the coming of a new life. A man with thinning hair stood at the woman's side. He clutched her hand and winced every time she screamed. The doctors urged on the woman and Betsy watched in morbid fascination as she watched her friend's birth.

What seemed like hours later the doctors handed a small blue bundle to the eager parent. " Oh Charles , it was all worth it, it was so worth it"

The woman smiled and looked down though exhausted eyes and the sleeping bundle, he was pink and botchy, and Betsy personally though he looked a bit like ET but the parents were so consumed by the joy at this they didn't even care. Charles let a finger glance across the top of the child's head, dragging across the peach fuzz, the same color of his mothers "I couldn't agree more Gabrielle" Betsy watched in awe as the dignified Charles Xavier turned into a pile of goo over a small yawning infant.

Suddenly she wasn't there anymore and the same horrific wave pulled her out f the hospital and suddenly she was standing in a room with dim lights. It looked old fashioned and a large four-poster bed made out of dark wood to one side, two large bookshelves on the other side, and great big wooden armoire. On a light blue carpet surrounded my toys was a little boy, Betsy estimated he couldn't be more than five or six, he sat crying and with each hitched sob was another toy flung in another direction.

The large imposing wooden doors of the room opened up and the jack in the box that was in the air spinning about stopped as a woman in a long soft pink dress entered. The flounce of the skirt brushed against the doorway as she quietly closed the door behind her.

She walked through the storm of flying toys, lightly batting away a small wooden horse and a sock monkey. She knelt by the child Lucas and petted his hair until the sobs subsided " Lucas-" before she could finish what she was going to say the boy flung himself into her arms and broke out into a renewed sob

" I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't!" She held him tight and he muffled his cries in her should "he said everyone had accidents in the beginning, I tried! But the voices became too much I just couldn't stop!" He sobbed more into his mothers shoulder

"Oh Luke I know, he doesn't mean what he says, he just is so tired, with all of his work he can't deal with the stress of two such great situations. Your father is becoming an important person Lucas"

He pulled away from her "does that mean he can't help me? Mommy I didn't mean to!" Gabrielle held her son close; over her head she met the tired gaze of her husband. Charles was losing his mind, his son was so radically powerful, and so very out of control he didn't know what to do anymore, if he had any more accidents his work could be jeopardized. Gabrielle mouthed something to Xavier but Betsy couldn't figure out what it was. Charles merely shook his head and walked away.

Gabrielle stayed there kneeling on the ground clutching her son to her bosom as he wept.

Suddenly the wave returned and this time Betsy gave into it instead of resisting. As it swept her away she found that she was in the same room.

This time the mirror was shattered and the bureau had more chips and scratches. A breeze kissed her skin drawing up goose bumps and she saw the shining shattered glass of the windows that lay on the floor. Huddled up in a corner of the massive bed was Luke. He seemed a few years older maybe seven.

He want sobbing this time, buried in a cocoon of blankets his eyes were fearful, and his mouth pursed shut. Gabrielle's voice was heard through the thick doors. It was muffled but easily understood "He can't go there! I won't let you send him away!"

"Gabrielle this isn't your decision to make, I am the leader of this family and I say he is too dangerous to be allowed near innocents"

Xavier's harsh voice seemed final but Gabrielle didn't want to let it go

" What of him? What of our child? Is he not innocent? He is a _child_ Charles! He is young and afraid! In the lord's name, he hasn't spoken in almost three weeks!"

Gabrielle's voice was pleading now, begging for Xavier t relent. He did nothing but walk away.

Gabrielle slowly opened the door again and slowly walked over to Lucas's bed. She sat on it and pulled the boy free of his down bindings. He held his silence

"Well now that's ok, you don't have to say anything how about I tell you a story instead? A story about a little boy named Ian, a boy whose parents loved him very much" As Gabrielle wove her tale Betsy watched Luke's face change.

When the story was done Luke grabbed his mothers waist, clutching her silk skirts. "Momma, don't make me go away, I don't want to leave" His voice was raspy with disuse and clogged with tears.

" I'll do my best baby boy I'll do my best"

Another wave came and she was gone

She was in front f a large building, it was great and imposing, the cold austere entrance screamed of sorrow. Charles Xavier drove up in front of the building and a clueless Luke was pulled out. Two large men came out of the building and grabbed the young eight year olds bony shoulders. Another car screeched onto the pavement and a frazzled Gabrielle leapt out, her hair was in disarray and her eyes were bright. She lunged for her child trying to pull the screaming boy away from the two large men.

As she did another guard came out and she was pulled aside. Gabrielle clutched for her terrified child but he was dragged screaming into the dark building arms stretching for his mother. Xavier stood firm and jumped back as Gabrielle lunged for his lapels.

The sunny weather made the hysteric scene seem wrong. The birds were chirping and a sweet scented breeze drifted by, but it was all eclipsed by the screams of a woman and the scent of tears.

"MONSTER!" Gabrielle's hair had fallen from the elegant bun it had been in and her fingers looked bony as she lunged for the man she once loved. Xavier watched as his elegant beautiful wife sought nothing but to hurt him, his once amazing child now locked up. Xavier locked away part of his heart and closed his eyes _it's the right thing to do, the world cannot mend its ways without a few sacrifices. All great leaders had to make sacrifices…._

And yet a part of him wondered _was this his sacrifice to make?_

Gabrielle screamed against the bruising forces that held her away form her husband, by some fluke she managed to slip out of the grip and lunged for Charles. Betsy watched in horror as the woman grabbed his lapels and shook him, she yelled and screamed and pounded at his chest, the men tried to pull her back but she clung to him "CHARLES!" before they fully jerked her away Xavier lightly wrapped his arms around her heaving shoulders before pushing her into the orderlies grips.

As they dragged her away she yelled "He is your son!". Betsy saw one shining tear and then his face was stone again. "He is no son of mine" Xavier said softly and put on his bowler and got back into the car.

Betsy felt like making a sound would be disrespectful, she stood still and when the wave came she didn't make a sound.

She was in a long dark corridor, the walls were concrete and the lights were simple hanging lamps that let off a dull ilumination that seemed to summon shadows. A thick dark metal door lined the walls, in each was a small slot just big enough to slide a tray in, painted on them with peeling colors were numbers.

She saw Gabrielle again, walking down the menacing corridor, her heels clicking on the cold stone floor. She didn't have the same look of madness that Betsy had seen before , She had determination in every line of her body, a dark coat covered her and she wore a dark scarf around her head. At her side was another figure, covered with a hat and large jacket Betsy could at best assume he was a man.

They approached a door and Gabrielle knelt down so she could peer through the slot that food was sent through. 'Lucas, Lucas come to me child it's your mama" She whispered quickly and waited to hear the scurrying sound of Lucas.

In a few moments his eyes peered out of the slot into his mothers. Gabrielle nearly cried with relief and her heart soared, "I promised you I wouldn't let him do this, I'm sorry it's taken so long."

She stepped away and the man stepped forward. He took off his glove and touched the door, as soon as his skin touched it the door collapsed into liquid and flooded out. Lucas wet with the liquid peered up at him in awe. "Come on now boy, we don't have a lot of time" Gabrielle scooped him up heedless of the liquid and the trio hurried out.

The liquefied door swirled and the fluid grew dark and big. Soon it transformed into another wave and swept her away.

When she opened her eyes she was in an office, it seemed to be an attorney's, law books lined the walls and a large desk took up most of the room.

She only saw Lucas's parents. Gabrielle was perfectly composed, it was hard to imagine she had ever been the screaming hysteric woman begging her husband not to do what he did. She wore a simple cream dress with long sleeves and a dark green mantle. Her honey colored hair was up and her expression was icy. Xavier on the other hand looked tired, he was dressed in brown tweed and rubbing a hand down his face

" Gabrielle I know you have him! You will tell me where he is immediately! He needs help!"

She looked at him, eyebrows aloft in such a way it seemed more like she was looking right through him. She strolled over to one of the plush leather chairs and sank into it crossing her legs she leaned back and looked up

" Know where who is Charles? What ever answer it is you're looking for can't you just go into my mind and see for yourself? You've never had a problem with such things before, privacy has never been a problem"

She coldly referred to the file she had found in his secret safe when searching for knowledge on when Charles was planning to send Lucas away, and a file on her self, a very in depth file.

Xavier looked to her with a glare

" OUR son! Gabrielle, he needs help, and you know very well I cannot force myself past that damned mysterious mental block of yours!' Charles was often frustrated by the unexplainable inability to read his wife's mind.

She turned to him with a small gasp "Oh Charles a son? I could have sworn you said you didn't have one! And help? What help are you offering? You offer a cage, a cage when you could teach him yourself!"

Gabrielle turned her head away from him and stared out the window ignoring her husband until the divorce attorney came in. Betsy saw the pain in both of their faces, they obviously loved each other, but neither side would relent, both believing the other side was so very wrong.

Betsy spread her arms out for the wave that swept through the office before it came, this time she was in backyard, the grass was green and a little white picket fence surrounded the lawn. Behind her was a nice house painted a cream color, on the wooden porch was a man in tee shirt and shorts. He had his legs crossed and was floating in the air. His hands were gloved. She could hear the excited jabber of a boy on a phone though the door she stepped onto the porch and walked in, it was Lucas. He was older now and sitting on a chair cradling a phone like he never wanted to let it go.

" Mom! Yeah I'm learning how to stop, Kevin says soon I'll be able to have really good control!"

He talked for a few more moments before bolting outside to join the floating man. Betsy watched in awe as Lucas lightly un-tethered his control of his poweres, she was awed by the size of them, for a child to control so much was amazing, no wonder there had been this many accidents. Charles Xavier himself couldn't have handled this much power, and yet a child did?

Betsy watched as they tried, simple things lifting rocks, juggling. Then Kevin walked to a garden hose and focused the spray on Lucas, as soon as the water came forward Lucas made drop after suspended drop of water. Betsy couldn't imagine the sheer concentration going into the activity. Soon the air around them was filled with hanging water drops shining like a thousand rainbows wherever they hung.

Then the water fell as armed men crashed through the back door, they wore thick armor and ignored the flood of water from above. Lucas screamed and let loose a fearful blast of fire. The misty smokescreen created from this allowed him an advantage and Betsy watched as a child Lucas fought as best he could against such strong people, she watched as he screamed when Kevin took a bullet in the head, and as the commander emptied clip after clip into his lifeless body.

She saw this image more vibrant then the others, she saw the shredded face, the man didn't look human anymore, more like pulverized meat. She watched as they took a slumped over Lucas away. Then the wave came down and she saw his strapped to a table

Wave

Scratching at the walls of his cell till his fingernails were gone and his hands covered in

blood

Wave

Defeated eyes

Wave

Starving, lost the will to live

Shift

A man named Magneto, he had caused a distraction, he had walked into the cells and the walls had fallen, the bars were torn from their cells and he had announced soon freedom would echo through these halls. Something had happened and all the guards had left. Soon the mutants realized what was happening and they stampeded out, running over each other. They didn't care who they shoved aside and the hordes of abused bodies piled out the door. Lucas had managed to make his way out, he felt some bruises but that was hardly damage not after everything else.

Wave

Lucas had been on the run for days, his calloused feet didn't hurt anymore and he had managed to feed himself through theft and begging. He walked down the pavement, the street was empty, but Lucas didn't trust that. The way he figured he was 10 now, maybe eleven. He stopped a window and saw the televisions inside, they were advertising for some toothpaste commercial "Peter's teeth are shining white and clean!"

The boy on the screen had well combed over hair, shiny shoes and even his pants were pressed. The boy had a smile and a polo sweater. He didn't look hungry.

Shift

He had been hiding out in the tree house by the creek when a purple haired lady brought him down. Lucas ran the moment he saw her, she had been a prisoner too, he remembered. Betsy watched as a younger version of herself coaxed Lucas out of the tree.

Wave

He was in awe, many of those who had escaped had come into one house, they lived together, like a family. It would be a long time trusting them but he would try

Wave

New neighbors, a short angry man who stayed to himself. Months later a little girl appeared. Quiet as the moon with eyes like a cats, big and green. Somehow Lucas found himself drawn to her, protective.

Wave

Marie and him were friends now, she was like a sister and the rest of the family liked her too. Even better, she was mutant, she didn't say what her power was but they knew it had to do with her skin. Marie truly was one of them, even her father had slowly gotten closer to them

Wave

Crashing the car

Wave

Climbing trees

Wave

Betrayal

Betsy watched in horror as she revisited one of her worst memories. She saw comrades fall and houses burn. Innocents scream and the guilty revel. Betsy ran to help one of the five, the few humans who had escaped from the labs. The five human were to Betsy the greatest wake up call, when humans were willing to work on other human, how dark was the world?

She tried to stop the bleeding with her hands, frantically screaming. But of course this was a memory and she felt the girls heart stop and her eyes cloud.

Betsy screamed out as she held her dying friends, she looked up to see Pete reel back with the force of a bullet, Rogue snarl, bare skin flashing as she fought against as opponent.

Luke burned those around him, tearing through their minds watching as they fell. She saw herself shot in the shoulder and Laura collared by a metal leash like an animal.

She saw Rogue screaming up at her father and blacking out.

Through Lucas's eyes she saw all that she hadn't seen when she had fallen on that battle field, and she wished to god she hadn't. Logan walked away, to where she didn't know and Lucas screamed with one last burst of power before the collar snapped around his neck and oblivion claimed him. The last thing he heard was the word _survive_

Wave

Back at the facilities, but he was no longer tested on, instead guards occasionally walked by and he was abandoned for the most part. But every day he saw _them_ drag her body into her cell, Marie. Betsy gasped at the grotesque beauty of the scene. The bloody child brilliant green eyes dulled by the horror of what she endured carried by two men who seemed to have no faces.

She was the new favorite and that moment Lucas knew he would never go through a fraction of what she had. He saw layers of skin peeled away from her back and burn marks. Injection bruises and lash marks.

He heard her screams and smelled the disease that she seemed to expunge as her healing factor too place. He saw how she couldn't move with the weight of her own bones after she was given the adamantium, how she screamed as constantly shifted it to keep her bones from girding into each other.

Wave

A man came he wore a suit and tie, a nondescript fellow. He made a gesture with his hands and Lucas's starved body was taken out of its cell

Wave

"Your son, Xavier" she saw as Lucas' skeletal figure was handed to a man by his father.

" I don't want to know where you got him, I trust after this day you will never contact me again?"

The other man nodded and turned "Not a problem, why this need for the boy? You never seemed to care before"

Xavier looked at the boy with disappointment "He was too powerful to be left in their hands"

The man let out a deep laugh that sounded almost like a cackle "you had didn't have any problem with him being there before! What's the difference?"

When Charles didn't reply he laughed again and walked away. Lucas turned a head up to look at his father. He needed answers, where was his mother?

Wave

Betsy found the place she was in now to be different than the other places, it didn't have the same mental signature as the other memories. That's when she understood this was Lucas's memory, his memory of what he had seen in his fathers' head.

She was in a small hotel room, this time she saw Xavier senior he was standing behind a woman curled up in a chair reading a book. From what she could see from the back Betsy figured it was Gabrielle, and she didn't know who was behind her .

Xavier spoke and frightened the woman out of her seat. "Where is he?" Xavier's voice was sharp with the edge of hysteria glaring as she pulled herself upright Gabrielle yelled " My god! Charles what are you doing here? Leave immediately or I'll call security!"

Her face was full of fury at his presence and when he asked again Gabrielle moved towards the phone. Xavier blocked her and as he reached to her temple Betsy saw the glimmer of fear dawn behind the woman's eyes. Xavier reached into her mind, he used all of his effort into shattering the shield and tore into her mind. As he learned the location he pulled out of her brain. "I'm sorry I had to do that Gab-"

He didn't finish his sentence when he realized his ex-wife was on the floor, He leapt into her mind again and it was blank

"my god"

Xavier whispered in shame as he stumbled back "what have I done"

The scream that fled his through his mouth Betsy thought, was more animal than human.

Before she could blink she saw another one of Xavier's memories

Xavier senior squabbling with his heavily pregnant wife about what to name their child. She smiled as she saw the love in their eyes and wanted to weep when she realized what they would eventually come to.

Gabrielle won with the name Lucas, after flat out rejecting name "Peter" images flashed and Betsy felt Lucas tearing himself away from his father's mind, but before he left she saw the image of a young boy with pressed pants and neat combed hair, the boy his father wished he could have been.

Lucas screamed out at what his father had done, to him, to his mother, all for that damnable cause! With all the force left in his body, with the all the power he could summon he lashed out at his fathers mind, he pinched his nerves and sent a message to his brain. And as the impulses traveled through Xavier's body, in that split second before it happened Xavier knew what would happen.

He felt himself lose the power in his legs, they crumpled beneath him and he fell. As Lucas stared into his father's face, hatred burning in his eyes he resisted as he felt himself being dragged into a tube and felt his limbs turn to mud. He saw the liquid climb higher and soon he closed his eyes.

Wave

Betsy saw Lucas attack Rogue as he woke up and then it all went black.

Betsy stood in front of another door, as she entered she spotted a small huddled figure in the center of the room, it wore a long white robe and when it looked up she screamed.

He had three faces, only one at a time but shifting between the three so fast she couldn't identify any definite features.

She stepped back and then with a burst of energy she grabbed his cloak and pulled him up, the cloak disappeared the moment she touched it and Lucas lay there bare and huddled. Betsy reached out again to grab his arm, when she got a firm grip she pulled him up and through this layer of his mind.

She pulled through the layers of muck and chaos. She pulled till she reached his subconscious mind, she pulled the changing figure up and towards the front of his mind and then with one last burst she pulled herself away.

Remy pulledled Rogue to the chair he was sitting in. It had been six hours and no one had left the room since they had come. Rahne had taken to pacing and driving her claws against the wall in her irritability. Charles Xavier had wheeled into the room fifteen minutes ago, he stayed in a corner of the room and held his voice. The growing tension was causing Rogue's scales to peak and ripple. The gleaming shine in her hair was causing it to bristle and whip out. Remy would pet it down every few hours when it bristled into his face and the metal pool Rogue had tried so hard to reabsorb had released itself, dripping from her fingertips.

The moment Betsy's delicate hands fell from the Scots temples Rogue released herself from Remy's hold and went to catch Betsy as she slouched down. Her almond eyes opened with a dazed confusion and she turned to Luke with a light in her hands. When she touched his head and a spark leapt from her hands and onto his head.

Lucas's eyes opened and her hand lowered. Rahne morphed back into a human and eager eyes and ears waited for his first words.

Lucas sat up slowly, his muscles were weak from so much bed rest , Rogue helped him up and even Remy waited with baited breath.

Lucas turned cerulean blue eyes to Xavier " Dad, where am I?" .

Xavier recoiled in shock, and Rahne let out a small yelp. "Dad, why am I in the hospital? Who are all these people dad?!"

Xavier let his hands move to the wheels of his chair and as he pushed forward. " dad oh my god! You're in a wheel chair!"

Xavier looked at the boy and saw the differences in his child's face. His eyes weren't their usual green hazel, his face more young, more boyish. The guarded expression was gone and he looked like a child, not the man he usually was. The goatee and slight facial hair was gone and his hair was shorter, it looked nicely combed. Rogue saw the varsity letter football player of her past, Coadie, in him, young and innocent, normal.

Xavier reached out but before Xavier could touch his face Rogue batted his hand away.

"You don't get to touch him" Xavier looked up to Rogue in confusion

" Who is this child?" Luke looked confused and hurt but Rogue started to talk before he could say anything. "This is Peter, he's one of Luke's three personalities"

DADADUUUNNN

Here's a bunny!

()()

(. .)

(^ ^)

-------

WOOT UBER LONG CHAPPIE

I figured the least I could do was give you guys sixteen pages to make a proper apology!! Well Merry Christmas! Its Christmas eve in Chicago and all the snow that was coming down yesterday is melting as the rain pours over it. The weather is cold but I was out walking all over town today! Hung out in millennium park for a while before I realized y nose was about to fall off because of frost bite! So with that lovely ending note I bid you my readers adieu! Im gonna work on my speech a little but I can definitely say there will be more in the future! And here's a xmas teaser, Mystique, yep that's it just one word. But more soon to come!


	40. Chapter 40

Hello people of the nations,

I know some of you must be shocked to see an alert in your inbox for this story! Sorry but this is an author alert :( Honestly, I hate this story. I think the writing is terrible and i'm being kind. I have several chapters written up however they have not been proofed. I always wrote that I would never abandon a fic and I think doing that now would make me the worst sort of person so I promise I will finish this fic. But I' warning you my writing style hopefully has matured, I have come to the realization that prose may not be the best for me so I came up with an idea. I am as per my usual summer plans in Pakistan right now, that means I have limited internet and electricity, on the upside I have this fic uploaded to my kindle. This means I will begin resuming this soon, I know you are probably tired of my excuses but for some strange reason I have had two reviews in the past two days and it makes me wonder how people still bother reading this. But it also spurred me into action, I am going to Dubai next week, then returning to Pakistan for three days and then i'm going stateside. Once I get states side I get my computer with all my files back. I may have access in dubai but no promises. It's strange updating this fic now after these years, I believe I started at the beginning of highschool when I was a socially awkward private school kid and now im off to college. So my writing will change, i'd warn you that I may not be a frequent updater but after the wait you guys have had? I'm sure it's nothing.  
Thank you so much for spending the time to read this fic and this apology,

Quill


End file.
